


По ком звонит колокол

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, M/M, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 91,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  A Deeper Season by lightgetsin, sahiya<br/>Перевод с английского - Regana, Faim, Mrs.X.<br/>Бетинг Jetta-e</p><p>Майлз и Грегор с поддержкой друзей и родственников воплощают в жизнь свой Великий Долговременный План сочетаться браком. Но, как известно, расскажи богам о своих планах - только посмешишь их.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Passing Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32440) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin), [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



Айвен приказал СБшнику, исполняющему роль его водителя, посадить флайер в квартале от особняка Форкосиганов. Привычно игнорируя проклятия своей сверхбдительной охраны, он пошёл к дому пешком. В дальнем конце улицы виднелся особняк: все окна ярко горели, сад сверкал мерцающей сетью лампочек, озаряющих резкие и ломаные, но неожиданно прекрасные контуры барраярской растительности. Прием по поводу своего тридцатичетырёхлетия Майлз хотел устроить в саду, который был, наконец-то, завершен после полутора лет работы вдовы Форсуассон - самой загадочной из друзей Майлза. Но Корделия, глас разума семьи Форкосиганов, вовремя заметила, что в середине осени в Форбарр-Султане для этого несколько прохладно. 

Он услышал галдеж репортёров ещё до того, как увидел их: толпа простолюдинов с голокамерами стояла за воротами, жадно ловя в объектив все сливки барраярского общества. Это зрелище заставило Айвена остро пожалеть о прежних днях, когда сборища форов были предназначены для форов, а не для развлечения простонародья. Теперь нельзя было даже как следует напиться согласно традициям, не опасаясь, что эта новость облетит весь город в считанные дни. А Майлз – мерзавец, еще называл это прогрессом и подстрекал Грегора одобрить эту репортёрскую экспансию, явно делая ставку на них в своём Великом Плане. И Айвен, как Имперский Наследник - он до сих пор не мог внятно ответить на вопрос, как такое случилось, - проводил теперь кучу времени, глядя в дуло голокамер. 

Именно поэтому он предпочел подойти к дому на своих двоих. Вряд ли кому-то придет в голову, что Имперский Наследник прокрадётся в особняк через чёрный ход. Айвен завернул в ближайшую улочку прежде, чем акулы пера смогли его заметить. Он составил подробнейшую схему входов для кухарок, судомоек и прочей прислуги; эти двери были ему хорошо знакомы ещё с тех времен, когда они с Майлзом были детьми, но только сейчас - ладно, четыре года назад – он смог по достоинству оценить их преимущества. Айвен быстро миновал кухню, сцапал на ходу еще теплое печенье с подноса и убежал наверх прежде, чем его заметила грозная матушка Кости, командующая поварятами. Через дверь для прислуги он проскользнул в бальную залу, отпустил своих СБшников (Бог свидетель, ими тут и так всё кишело) и огляделся вокруг. Он увидел Майлза, собравшего у стола с закусками цвет прогрессисткой партии - графов Доно Форратьера, Рене Форбреттена и Генри Форволка. Айвен не был уверен, что хочет прямо сейчас подойти и поздравить его с днем рождения: в этой компании Майлз непременно втянет его в какие-нибудь свои интриги, призванные спровоцировать у консерваторов давно им полагающиеся фатальные сердечные приступы. Он же предпочитал держаться подальше от всего, связанного с политикой. Это было почти что долгом Айвена как Имперского наследника; он ведь не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь втянул его во все это, верно? 

Айвен оглядел зал ещё раз в поисках более многообещающей компании. Его мать и Иллиан болтали с Куделками; обращать на себя их внимание Айвену тоже не хотелось. А вот группка возле громадных застекленных дверей, ведущих в сад, являла собой более приятную картину: жёны политических союзников Майлза и с ними очаровательная вдова, проектировавшая сад, госпожа Форсуассон. Прошло уже четыре года с того момента, как её супруг умер во время одного из сверхсекретных расследований Майлза, а она до сих пор не вышла замуж. Действительно жаль: такая красивая женщина не должна быть одинока. Айвен подхватил бокал с красным вином и направился к ним. 

\- Добрый вечер, дамы, - произнёс он, ловко вклиниваясь между Оливией Форратьер и мадам Форсуассон. - Вам здесь нравится? 

\- О да, - ответила Тася Форбреттен. - Мы как раз обсуждали прекрасный сад Катрионы. 

\- Этот сад не мой, - быстро возразила она. - А лорда Форкосигана. Я всего лишь воплотила в жизнь то, что он попросил. 

\- Сад чудесен, - Айвен поднёс её руку к губам и поцеловал. - Как и его дизайнер. 

\- Ээ... - начала было она, но, к несчастью, не успела ответить, потому что весьма сухой голос Майлза из-за спины Айвена произнес: 

\- Спасибо, Айвен. Я очень рад, что сад тебе понравился. 

Айвен чуть не зарычал, но вместо этого, выпустив руку мадам Форсуассон, повернулся к кузену. 

\- Добрый вечер, дамы, - поздоровался Майлз. - Надеюсь, вы не будете против, если я украду моего непутёвого кузена на несколько минут? 

\- Ничуть, - ответила Оливия с подозрительным энтузиазмом. Айвен покосился на нее. - Мы как раз собирались пройтись, не так ли, девочки? 

\- А ещё, Майлз, мы бы хотели потом получить наших мужей обратно, если ты не возражаешь, - добавила Тася. 

\- Как только начнутся танцы, - заверил их Форкосиган, и четверо женщин вышли в сад. Свет фонарей самым выгодным образом очертил их фигуры. 

Айвен открыл было рот, чтобы высказать кузену всё, что он думает по поводу несвоевременного вмешательства в столь приятный разговор, но Майлз опередил его: 

\- Даже и не начинай, Айвен. Ты прекрасно помнишь, что я сказал тебе по поводу мадам Форсуассон. 

\- Четыре года назад! - Айвен задохнулся от возмущения. - Я думаю, что дал ей достаточно времени. 

Майлз смерил его взглядом.  
\- Возможно. Но это зависит от того, что именно ты хочешь. Она не объект для интрижки, и ты это знаешь. У неё есть сын и перспектива хорошей карьеры. И... - он поморщился и подошёл на шаг ближе, чтобы вполголоса добавить, - … между нами говоря, её первый брак был просто ужасен. 

\- Какое тебе-то дело, в конце концов? - Айвен выглядел уязвленным. Чёрт возьми, у Майлза есть Грегор, так с какой стати он сует свой нос в его личную жизнь? 

Майлз пожал плечами:  
\- Она - хорошая женщина. И очень храбрая. Я уверен, что она сама и всё то, что она делает - бесценный дар. Ей осталось проучиться всего семестр в Университете, а потом она сможет либо принимать заказы на устройство садов, либо даже, если захочет, попробовать свои силы в терраформировании. В любом случае, я просто предупредил. По-дружески. Если ты готов к чему-то серьёзному... отлично! Искренне пожелаю тебе удачи. Если нет... ради её же блага, найди себе кого-нибудь другого, чтобы развлечься. 

Айвен проглотил особо колкий ответ: он ненавидел, когда Майлз оказывался прав, а это случалось чаще, чем ему бы хотелось. Но даже Айвен понимал, что эту сдержанную, осторожную вдову никто не завоюет одной лестью и комплиментами. Иначе на этом приёме она была бы не одна; это даже недоумку понятно. 

\- Как бы там ни было, - продолжил Майлз. - Я хотел поговорить с тобой совсем не об этом. 

Айвен запоздало обнаружил, что они дрейфуют к столам с едой, возле которых стоят трое графов. 

\- Майлз... – предупреждающе начал он. 

\- О, Айвен! Рад видеть тебя, - угрожающе радостно произнес Доно Форратьер, и Айвен понял, что попался в ловушку. Увяз в политике, ещё с самого рождения, несмотря на все свои усилия. - Думаю, будет замечательно, если он там поприсутствует, - обратился он уже к Рене. - Поддержка Имперского наследника ещё никому не мешала. 

\- Я как раз об этом и подумал, - пояснил Майлз. 

\- И где теперь мне надо появиться? - вздохнул Айвен. - Буду держать для вас очередной плакат, который нужно поднять повыше? 

Он положил себе в тарелку каких-то разноцветных и очень вкусных деликатесов от матушки Кости и одним неподобающим глотком осушил первый бокал вина. 

\- Мы хотим развернуть кампанию по зачистке Ист-Сайда, - ответил Рене. 

\- Хм. Удачи! - Айвен взял у официанта второй бокал. 

\- Нет, я действительно считаю, что сейчас самое время, - произнёс Майлз. - Раньше это не получалось лишь потому, что не хватало финансирования, но после смерти лорда Формонкрифа в прошлом году они, похоже, готовы открыть свои сундуки. 

\- Скверно, что для этого понадобилась чья-то смерть - мрачно заметил Рене. 

\- И не одна, - поправил Майлз. - Но сын Формонкрифа стал первым, чью гибель Совет Графов не мог проигнорировать. 

\- О, - Айвен моргнул, замерев над кремовым пирожным. - Ты имеешь в виду, он действительно погиб от этой штуки? Я думал, это всего лишь слухи. 

Лорда Формонкрифа он знал вскользь: один из приятелей Бая Форратьера, если память ему не изменяет. Довольно странно: да, дружки Бая за неделю выпивали вина не меньше, чем весили сами, но Айвен не слышал, чтобы им требовались химические стимуляторы посильнее. - Что же он принимал? - уточнил Айвен с болезненным любопытством. 

Майлз вздохнул:  
\- Эта штука называется "попрыгунчик". Эффект обычный: повышенная чувствительность, обострённое восприятие и так далее в том же духе. Принципиальной разницы между ним и дюжиной других инопланетных наркотиков нет. Ощущения, говорят, похожи на П-В прыжок для пилота - отсюда и название. 

Брови Айвена поползли вверх: - Я и не слышал о таком... 

\- Вообще-то мы его не рекламируем, - ответил Майлз, - а пытаемся сделать менее популярным. Но это не самое опасное в нем. Самое опасное, что он лишает человека возможности слезть с него. Прекращение приема этой дряни так же опасно, как и ее передозировка. 

\- Что и случилось с сыном Формонкрифа, - вздохнул Доно. - В конце концов, семья поместила его в клинику и тогда... - он покачал головой. - Байерли был очень расстроен. 

Айвен проследил за взглядом Доно и увидел Байерли Форратьера: тот, разряженный в своем обычном стиле городского шута, что-то оживленно рассказывал сыну министра гражданской обороны. Бай улыбался, смаковал вино и совсем не выглядел расстроенным. 

\- Так или иначе, - продолжил Майлз, - когда мы начнём зачистку, будет что-то вроде публичной церемонии. Там будут графы, которые проталкивали законопроект через Совет, будет Грегор, демонстрирующий свою личную заинтересованность в этом проекте, и ты.

\- Мне надо будет делать что-то, кроме того, как появиться там? - с подозрением уточнил Айвен. 

\- Нет, - заверил его Майлз. 

\- Тогда отлично, - Айвен испустил полный покорности вздох. - Дай мне знать, когда и где. Я полагаю, с Грегором ты об этом уже поговорил. 

\- Не вдаваясь в детали. Но он одобряет, - Майлз сделал небольшой глоток, возможно, чтобы скрыть, что постоянно оглядывает комнату. Айвен лишь закатил глаза, прикидывая, так ли это очевидно и для всех остальных.

\- Грегор сегодня здесь? 

\- Конечно. Ему надо было кое-что обсудить с моими родителями. Они уже скоро... А вот они. Прошу прощения. - Грегор, граф и графиня только что вошли в бальную залу, и Майлз поспешил занять место рядом с Грегором прежде, чем появление императора хоть кто-то успел заметить. 

После ухода Майлза графы разбрелись обратно к своим жёнам. Удивительно, как быстро этот мелкий паршивец умудрился оказаться почти на самой верхушке партии Прогрессистов. Ведь его карьера была засекречена, не считая последних четырёх лет. И даже после того, как его работа в качестве оперативника под прикрытием была окончена, его Аудиторские задания носили в основном слишком деликатный характер, чтобы создать ему репутацию. Но теперь... Майлз стал настолько публичной фигурой, насколько это вообще возможно. И, в основном, в политической сфере. Айвен вздрогнул, гадая, в каком цирке он только что согласился быть главным клоуном. 

Возможно теперь самое подходящее время, чтобы найти мадам Форсуассон, раз уж Майлз так удачно отвлекся. Айвен решил начать поиски с сада, но не сделал и трёх шагов, как слишком знакомый голос протянул:  
\- А-а, лорд Айвен! 

Форпатрил снова вздохнул:  
\- Привет, Бай. 

Байерли изобразил поклон:  
\- Решил прогуляться по саду? Не против, если я присоединюсь? 

"Против!" Айвен только открыл рот, чтобы ответить это, но заметил, как Бай приподнял бровь. И вспомнил, что Байерли, конечно, был городским шутом, но отнюдь не только им. Стоит согласиться. В крайнем случае, он всегда может потерять Бая снаружи.  
\- Конечно, - чуть неохотно согласился он. 

\- Вот и прекрасно. 

Они прошли в сад. Айвен раньше не видел его вблизи, и, рассматривая растения и тихий ручей, журчащий вокруг камней, - эти камни, как он знал, привезли из форкосигановского округа - был вынужден признать, что всё очень мило. Всё, что она делает - бесценный дар, сказал Майлз. Как... необычно для фор-леди иметь какое-то настоящее занятие. Айвен не помнил, чтобы у него раньше был роман с деловой женщиной, хотя, на его взгляд, само существование фор-леди, принадлежащих к высшему обществу, могло считаться карьерой. С другой стороны, мадам Форсуассон не принадлежала к высшим форам. Зато у неё безупречный вкус, подумал Айвен, мельком заметив на соседней тропинке вдову в компании Делии Куделки-Галени с мужем. Наряд мадам Форсуассон не был дорогим, подметил он опытным взглядом, но шёл он ей превосходно. 

\- Удачи! - сказал Бай, прерывая мысли Айвена. 

\- Что? - Айвен смерил его колючим взглядом. 

Байерли махнул рукой в сторону мадам Форсуассон и четы Галени, исчезавших в глубине сада:  
\- Мадам Форсуассон отвергла половину мужчин Форбарр-Султаны за последние четыре года. 

Айвен что-то уже слышал об этом.  
\- Набивает себе цену? 

\- Мм... Мне кажется, что она действительно не хочет никому достаться. Не могу её винить, зная, что за зануды к ней подкатывали, - Байерли повёл Айвена в пустующий уголок сада. 

\- Чего тебе надо? - напрямую спросил Айвен. 

\- Я хочу кое-что шепнуть твоему кузену, - ответил тот, присаживаясь на изящную скамеечку резного дерева. Айвен сел рядом, подавив вздох. И почему он всегда играет роль почтальона? - Вообще-то... Не одному, а двум кузенам. 

Айвен изогнул бровь: - Может, перейдёшь к сути? 

\- Хорошо-хорошо, - вздохнул Бай и проворчал под нос: - Не ценишь ты драматических вступлений... 

\- Бай... Ты действительно думаешь, что с таким кузеном, как Майлз, я буду любить драматизм? 

\- А-а. Верно подмечено, - Бай улыбнулся, но тут же посерьёзнел. - Я полагаю, до тебя доходили слухи про Грегора. 

Айвен отпрянул и уставился на Бая:  
\- Насчёт чего? Бай, про Грегора говорят все, что угодно. 

Про Грегора, которому уже тридцать девять, а он до сих пор не женат. Который четыре года назад сделал своим наследником Айвена, продемонстрировав, что и не собирается жениться в скором времени. Грегора, который четыре года назад отказался сопровождать на светских приемах форских красоток и уклонялся от всех вопросов о личной жизни в своих нечастых интервью. Отношения между Майлзом и Грегором, может, и остаются тайной, решил Айвен, но держать в секрете предпочтения Грегора как таковые становится всё труднее. Правда, вряд ли кто-нибудь осмелится их озвучить. 

По крайней мере, в лицо. 

\- Да, но мало кто столь же наблюдателен, как я. Или... склонен замечать такие вещи. 

Айвен почти не дышал:  
\- Какие вещи? – выдавил он. 

Бай махнул рукой:  
\- Да расслабься. Они очень осторожны. Безупречны, я бы сказал. Честно говоря, я сначала и не понимал, что именно вижу, пока... ладно. - Он помолчал, сглотнул. - Я могу держать ухо востро, если они этого захотят. Вот об этом я тебе и говорю. 

\- А я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, – парировал Айвен. 

Байерли улыбнулся, поднимаясь со скамейки:  
\- Ну конечно! А теперь я оставлю тебя твоей вдовушке, Айвен.  
Он изобразил прощальный поклон и удалился по тропинке еще более расхлябанной походкой, чем шел сюда. 

Айвен посидел ещё с минуту, и все его мысли были "О, черт!". Он услышал приближающиеся голоса и серебристый смех Делии. Интересно, следует ли ему поискать Майлза и Грегора прямо сейчас или всё-таки у него есть немного времени, чтобы воспользоваться удачей, которая сама идет ему в руки? Можно присоединиться к их компании и попытаться уговорить мадам Форсуассон вернуться в залу и подарить ему танец. Показать ей, что он не из тех зануд-форов, которые преследовали её все эти четыре года. И только потом поймать Майлза и Грегора. Эта новость может подождать. 

К концу вечера Айвен чувствовал себя совершеннейшим дураком: мадам Форсуассон согласилась всего на один танец. К тому же - на танец отражений, не предполагающий никакого физического контакта, а именно физический контакт был коньком Айвена. Сразу после танца он поймал взгляд кузена: Майлз покачал головой, словно говоря "И что мне с тобой делать?". Остаток вечера мадам Форсуассон танцевала с мужчинами, которые были женаты, причём, женаты успешно и счастливо, а также - как Айвен имел возможность угрюмо наблюдать - несколько раз с Майлзом, который женат точно не был. Может, это было специально, чтобы произвести нужный эффект на гостей? И, может, именно поэтому она отвергает все предложения подходящих форов-холостяков столицы? Нет, они с Майлзом держались друг с другом неизменно вежливо и платонически, решил Айвен, тайком понаблюдав за ними. Возможно, Майлз просто был для нее другом, и потому считался безопасным? 

Она покинула приём довольно рано, ещё до полуночи. Айвен вздохнул и протанцевал остаток вечера со знакомыми дамами, каждая из которых, увы, была прискорбно замужем. 

В два часа ночи вечеринка стала медленно подходить к концу. Майлз тщательно обходил зал, прощаясь с каждым гостем. Айвен наблюдал за всем этим с сарказмом, но уже не так забавляясь, как раньше. Майлз постоянно перемывал кому-то кости, что вызывало некоторое беспокойство: в этом деле он был необыкновенно хорош. Айвен даже замечал проблески адмирала Нейсмита, когда Майлз очаровывал очередного упрямого графа. 

Айвен поймал его, когда тот уже почти закончил:  
\- Мне надо с тобой поговорить. 

Майлз повёл бровью:  
\- Я освобожусь через минуту. Подождёшь в библиотеке? 

Айвен кивнул и послушно вышел. В библиотеке он обнаружил Грегора, который рассеянно пролистывал книги. 

\- Добрый вечер, сир. 

\- О, Айвен! Тоже прячешься? 

\- Не совсем. Всего лишь жду, когда Майлз завершит все свои дела с гостями, набравшимися с его попущения форкосигановского вина. 

\- Помяни черта… - пробормотал Грегор и улыбнулся, потому что Майлз вошел точно на этих словах. 

Айвену хватило одного только взгляда на кузена, всё ещё возбужденного и брызжущего энергией после долгой ночи, чтобы начать зевать. Майлз был в центре внимания весь вечер и буквально купался в нем. Пройдёт ещё много времени, прежде чем его снова станет возможно терпеть. 

\- Сногсшибательный вечер, - объявил он, с размаху шлепаясь в кресло. - И я не имею в виду графа Фордовона - ему явно не стоит напиваться на публике. 

\- Хороший день рождения, не так ли? - спросил Грегор, прислонившись к полке. 

\- О да. И всё-таки я считаю, что было бы намного лучше, если б тут была пара десятков дендарийских горцев и столько же галлонов кленовой медовухи. Но нельзя получить все сразу! - он улыбнулся собственным мыслям. - Теперь мало кто знает, как устраивать вечеринки. 

\- Как на твоё тридцатилетие? - Они обменялись своими особенными взглядами - выражение, промелькнувшее на лице на долю секунды, но оставившее четкое впечатление, что в комнате происходит что-то серьёзное. Им нравится эта игра, отметил Айвен. По необходимости или из-за своих предпочтений, а скорее и то, и другое. Они походили на айсберг – показывали совсем немного, оставляя тем, кто знал, куда смотреть, впечатление чего-то колоссального, ошеломляюще огромного, спрятанного под поверхностью. Они великолепно скользили ниже уровня восприятия, обманывая даже тех, кто знал, заставляя их забывать. И лишь потом, видя, как пальцы Майлза скользнут по рукаву Грегора, или как тот на долю секунды склонит голову, приложив руку к сердцу, вы ошеломленно вспоминали. Кстати, вспомнил Айвен... 

\- Ээ... Насчёт сегодняшнего вечера... – неловко вставил он. 

\- Что, опять про мадам Форсуассон? - Майлз сел, со стуком поставив ноги на пол. - Я же говорил тебе... 

\- Нет, - торопливо ответил Айвен. - Не о ней. 

Краем глаза он заметил, как дёрнулся Грегор. Эта тема должно быть неприятна, подумал Айвен, даже когда все миновало. Несколько грязных слухов, скорее намеки, чем прямые обвинения, циркулировали в свете не один месяц с тех пор, как Майлз вернулся с Комарры и продолжил общение с новоиспечённой вдовой Катрионой Форсуассон. Айвен и сам не знал, как понимать их дружбу, но Майлз объяснил её искренней симпатией к этой женщине и желанием видеть её счастливой и довольной своей новой жизнью. Какой бы разговор на эту тему ни состоялся у Грегора с Майлзом, это было не при Айвене, но выводов из него явно не последовало. Майлз просто улыбался в ответ на сплетни и продолжал оставаться невозмутимым. Мадам Форсуассон, после первой неловкости, последовала его примеру. Грегор, естественно, оставался полностью беспристрастным, и, наконец, злые языки примолкли. Но всё-таки... Хотя прятать было нечего. 

\- Это не о ней, - повторил Айвен, сцепив руки за спиной. - В общем... Я говорил с Байерли Форратьером. Он хотел, чтобы я передал вам... Гм... 

\- Говори уже! - поторопил его Майлз. 

\- Что он знает о вас двоих, - выдохнул Айвен и замолк. 

Повисла пауза. Майлз положил ногу на ногу и принялся барабанить по отполированному каблуку. 

\- Из-за слухов, - Айвен нарушил молчание, махнув куда-то в сторону Грегора. - Ты ведь знаешь, что... 

\- О да, - отстранённо сказал Майлз. - Байерли Форратьер. И чего он хотел? 

\- Насколько я понял, ничего, - пожал плечами Айвен. - Он предлагал свои услуги… "держать ухо востро, если вы пожелаете". 

\- Упаси меня Боже от любителей! - фыркнул Майлз со снобизмом тайного агента, заставившим Айвена на долю секунды пожалеть, что кузену есть что вспомнить, а ему самому - нет. Неважно. Бай не был любителем, и, как ни ненавистно было Айвену это признавать, тот факт, что множество народу недооценивало Байерли, как раз и являлся реальным доказательством его выдающихся способностей. 

Грегор пошевелился:  
\- Майлз... Тебе не кажется... 

\- Нет. Ещё не время. 

На секунду показалось, что разговор окончен, но Грегор набрал в грудь побольше воздуха:  
\- Почему? 

Майлз беспомощно выдохнул:  
\- Потому что не время. 

\- В твоем великом плане обнаружился изъян, - мягко сказал Грегор. - Он ничего не говорит о том, когда именно мы должны сказать правду. Чтобы откладывать, и откладывать этот момент, и так без конца. 

Майлз выпрямился в кресле, с шипением выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он явно проглотил несколько первых ответов, готовых сорваться с его губ, и ограничился нейтральным:  
\- Тебе не терпится? 

\- Как я могу, когда у меня есть всё, о чем можно только мечтать? - Грегор грустно пожал плечами. - Давай назовём это жадностью, которая проснулась на старости лет. - В его голосе послышалась мольба. - Но андрогенез доступен на Барраяре больше двух лет, количество рожденных таким образом детей превышает сотни, а твоё политическое положение никогда не было лучше. - Он помолчал, но так и не дождался ответа. - Но мы подождём, если ты так хочешь. 

\- Это не так, - Майлз встал и принялся беспокойно расхаживать по комнате. - Ты думаешь, что я не хочу... Но если поспешить, мы потеряем всё. 

\- Так вот чего ты боишься? - подозрительно мягко спросил Грегор, и Айвен не понял, почему, но у него сложилось впечатление, что эти слова лязгнули между ними, точно скрестившиеся клинки. 

Майлз замер на полушаге и оскалился. Айвен размышлял лишь о том, как бы ему выскользнуть за дверь.

\- Не подначивай меня... - медленно произнес Майлз. - У меня нет привычки... сдержанно на такое реагировать. 

Грегор улыбнулся удивительно открыто для столь напряжённого момента:  
\- А ты подумай, почему я это сделал? - он вздохнул и пожал плечами. - Но я извиняюсь. 

Майлз резко выдохнул, сделал два шага и осел обратно в кресло:  
\- Чёрт... - он потер лицо, потом посмотрел на Грегора. – И ты меня прости. 

Айвен испустил незаметный вздох. Он был доверенным лицом Майлза и знал, что они с Грегором расходились во взглядах много раз за эти четыре года, не считая особо громкого скандала в их самую первую весну, когда Майлз сорвался на Зергияр. Но Айвен никогда не становился свидетелем их споров лично и, по правде говоря, не имел ни малейшего желания. Такая перспектива была бы поистине ужасной. Но они оба, и Грегор и Майлз, придерживались одного – или схожего - мнения по столь многим вопросам, что это странное напряжение стало для Айвена открытием. Как давно это беспокоит Грегора, и почему его, а не Майлза? 

\- Я перекинусь парой слов со своим несостоявшимся кузеном Форратьером, - заявил Майлз, поморщившись. - Просвещу его по некоторым вопросам. 

\- Оставляю это в твоих надежных руках, - согласился Грегор, посмотрев на хроно. - Мне пора. 

Он пересёк комнату и наклонился к Майлзу. Айвен отвернулся к двери. Но он слышал, как они желают друг другу спокойной ночи: мягкий смешок Грегора и скрип мебели, когда Майлз встал, чтобы дотянуться до него. "Раз уж они смогли пережить необходимость прятаться, с каждым годом становясь лишь ближе друг другу, то смогут пережить и минуту, когда Майлз скажет правду", подумал он, ощутив лишь лёгкий укол беспокойства.


	2. Глава 2

Утром в день выступления в Ист-Сайде пошел снег. Майлз сидел в своей гостиной, так и не переодевшись из старого тренировочного костюма, служившего ему пижамой, потягивал кофе и гадал, превратится ли этот легкий снегопад в пургу или нет. Был же он когда-то офицером-метеорологом, в конце концов. На севере небо казалось светлее, что внушало оптимизм. Он натянул старые потёртые штаны и спустился на завтрак к родителям. 

\- Доброе утро, - поприветствовала его мать отвратительно бодрым голосом. Отец, тяжело привыкавший к окончательной отставке, навязанной ему докторами, ещё не появился. Было так непривычно видеть родителей дома, даже несмотря на то, что прошло уже шесть месяцев после их возвращения с Зергияра. Приятно, но непривычно. Он думал, что ему будет трудно ужиться с ними - в конце концов, он не жил с родителями с восемнадцати лет - но они совершенно не стесняли его своим присутствием. Впрочем, родители всегда давали ему жить своей жизнью, даже когда света белого не видели от беспокойства за него. И теперь, с возрастом, он все сильнее чувствовал признательность. 

\- Доброе утро, - ответил Майлз, послушно подставив щёку для поцелуя. - Папа всё ещё спит? 

\- Скоро спустится, - графиня взяла у Пима чашку чая, а Майлзу досталась вторая порция черного кофе за утро. - Я подумывала прийти сегодня на выступление. Ты не против? 

\- Нет, конечно, - Майлз смотрел, как она дует на чай. – Хотел бы я, чтобы и папа мог прийти... 

Графиня сочувственно наморщила лоб:  
\- Ты знаешь, что он понимает... И вообще, это прекрасный предлог держать его подальше от слишком активной работы после нашего возвращения. 

\- Да, конечно, - вздохнул Майлз. Он поковырял овсянку, чувствуя себя очень неуютно: его отцу было очень сложно исчезнуть с глаз публики, особенно при нынешнем подъеме средств массовой информации. Граф был общественным деятелем не просто по праву рождения - к настоящему времени политика стала для него призванием и страстью. Отец отказывался от этих жизненно важных для него вещей ради карьеры сына, и от этого Майлзу было горько. 

Но когда они с Грегором предадут свои отношения огласке, этого больше не потребуется. Он вздрогнул от такой мысли: Грегор не поднимал этот вопрос после того памятного разговора на его дне рождения, и Майлз вёл себя так же, не находя нужных слов. "Это не из-за недостатка чувств к тебе, ты же знаешь. Это потому что я... я..." 

\- Всё в порядке, дорогой? - мягко поинтересовалась мать. 

\- Да, - быстро ответил Майлз, а потом подумал: "Да какого чёрта?", и добавил: - Грегор хочет предать наши отношения огласке. Сейчас. Мы вроде... Мы не поссорились из-за этого, но наши взгляды не совпадают. 

Графиня пригубила чай, скрыв выражение лица за чашкой:  
\- А какие у тебя возражения? 

\- Я думаю, ещё не время. Если мы поспешим... ну, ты можешь представить себе последствия. 

\- Я это уже делала, - ответила графиня мрачно. - И не один раз. Я рада, что ты осторожен. Хотя бы раз в жизни. Но я понимаю и Грегора - его предпочтения уже довольно долгое время являются пищей для пересудов. 

\- Которые невообразимо выводят его из себя. 

\- Кроме того, - сухо добавила графиня, - он по-настоящему увлечен тобой. 

\- Да... - Майлз сгорбился в кресле. Уж это он знал. Каждое утро он просыпался один, как и Грегор, и каждый раз задумывался, как это - жить вместе. Он знал, что так и будет - сокровенный ритм их отношений будет перемолот безжалостными жерновами гигантской мельницы – Барраяра. 

\- Его беспокоит отнюдь не содержание этих разговоров, ты же знаешь, - внезапно произнесла графиня.

\- Что, прости? 

\- Грегор, - она принялась чистить апельсин, раскладывая дольки цветком. - Его беспокоит не то, что люди считают его гомосексуалистом, а то, что они лезут в его личную жизнь. Это разные вещи. 

Она была права: Грегор не страдал тем, что графиня называла "чувствительным барраярским мужским эго". Но его тщательно оберегаемое чувство неприкосновенности личной жизни протестовало против подобных разговоров. Не то, чтобы Майлз надеялся, что после их заявления слухов станет меньше, или они станут ближе к истине, но это как минимум будет ощутимым шагом вперёд. 

Майлз покраснел, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Мать не смотрела на него, внимательно разглядывая свой апельсин.  
\- Время - в этом деле всё, - неожиданно резко ответил он. - Я не хочу, зайдя так далеко, провалить все из-за фальстарта. 

Мать неопределенно хмыкнула. 

\- И совсем не потому, что я не хочу этого, - добавил он, откладывая ложку. 

\- Разве я так сказала? 

\- Нет. Но Грегор... 

\- А-а. 

\- Не этими же словами, но... 

\- Нет, - заметила она. - Он не стал бы. Скажи мне, что надо сделать, чтобы для тебя все было в порядке? Чего ты ждёшь? 

Майлз пожал плечами:  
\- Политической неприкосновенности, наверное. Но этого не произойдёт - ни у кого нет такой защиты. Даже у Грегора. Если не это, то хотя бы перетянуть общественное мнение на нашу сторону до такой степени, чтобы никто и слова не сказал. Но это столь же проблематично. У нас обоих есть враги, хотя, в общем, Грегор и я пользуемся большой популярностью... 

\- Очень большой популярностью, - вставила мать. 

\- ...но что-то в этом духе людям будет сложно проглотить, - Майлз сгорбился. - Я не надеюсь, что все пройдет в точности по сценарию. Лишь пытаюсь свести потери к минимуму. Может, время все же пришло. 

\- Ну, мальчик мой, я не могу принять решение за тебя. Но ты должен знать, что мы с отцом всегда поддержим тебя. 

\- Спасибо, - Майлз выпрямился. - Мне надо идти одеваться. 

\- Сначала поешь, - мать указала ему на почти нетронутую овсянку. 

Майлз, поворчав, принялся за еду. Его отец спустился как раз, когда он закончил, и они ещё немного поболтали о пустяках. Отец выглядел немного усталым, как критично отметил Майлз, но ел с аппетитом. Майлз до сих пор не был уверен, была ли его окончательная отставка хорошей идеей. Или, наоборот, плохой. Пока сложно сказать. Родители проводили много времени в Форкосиган-Сюрло, но ещё с его дня рождения они осели в столице, поскольку зимой загородное поместье было труднодоступным. 

Родители, как обычно, на пару удерживали его за столом занимательными подробностями о знакомых, пока он не выпил еще одну чашку кофе. Майлз не возражал - следующим утром он планировал уехать на Комарру в составе свиты Грегора, который направлялся туда для пересмотра четырехгодичных соглашений об экономических отношениях Комарры и метрополии. Так что в следующем месяце у него вряд ли будет много таких спокойных, неторопливых завтраков. 

Наконец, на полчаса позже, чем планировалось, Майлз поднялся к себе, чтобы переодеться в мундир Дома, украшенный парой-другой наиболее впечатляющих военных наград, которые он тщательно отобрал из общей кучи в ящике. Он немного задержался у открытого комода, разглядывая связанную лентой стопку желтоватых конвертов, лежавших рядом с медалями. На них стояли печати всех возможных цветов, но чаще всего попадалась ржаво-коричневая, изображавшая розу и оливковую ветвь - символы дома Форбарра. 

Майлз был весьма удивлён, когда узнал, что Грегор любит писать письма. Сам Майлз вести переписку не любил: почерк у него был скверный, а терпения писать разборчиво не хватало. За четыре прошедших года он написал Грегору где-то три письма, и все они скорее попадали в разряд "жалких извинений". Но он всякий раз испытывал радостное возбуждение, когда на его пороге внезапно появлялся оруженосец Форбарры и с понимающей улыбкой передавал ему конверт. Майлз хранил каждое письмо и перечитывал большинство с полдюжины раз; он надеялся когда-нибудь оставить их своим детям. 

По крайней мере, некоторые письма. 

Времени оставалось мало, и он, закрыв дверцу комода, снова осмотрел себя в зеркале и с испугом заметил немного седины на висках. Что ж, ему уже тридцать четыре. Вряд ли это можно считать преждевременной сединой. К тому же, она делала его... выразительнее. Ну или как-то так. 

К Звёздному мосту, где должна была состояться церемония, он приехал немного заранее. Охрана Грегора была уже на местах, хотя сам он ещё не появился. Айвена тоже не было, хотя Майлз очень надеялся, что тот не опоздает. Однако некоторые графы уже подъехали, например, Генри Форволк, Рене Форбреттен, Доно Форратьер и - в столь редком единении консерваторов и прогрессистов - граф Формонкриф, облачённый в траурный мундир. Они стояли рядом, что-то обсуждая и пытаясь игнорировать шумных репортёров. Рядом расположились их оруженосцы - разноцветные ливреи создавали красочное зрелище на фоне серых камней моста и замёрзшей реки. 

Майлз прошёл вперёд, и камеры переключились на него. Он сглотнул, лишь отчасти обескураженный, и помахал им рукой. Пим смерил репортеров полным подозрения взглядом и встал так, чтобы заслонить от них своего сеньора. 

\- Доброе утро, господа. Прекрасная погода, не так ли? - Это было правдой: утренний снегопад закончился, и небо очистилось. Лишь поздоровавшись, Майлз заметил встревоженные взгляды коллег-прогрессистов. - Что? 

\- Я буду говорить, что хочу, - продолжал Формонкриф так, словно совсем не заметил появления Майлза. - Мой сын мёртв, и я знаю, отчего. Пусть все остальные обманывают себя, будто это не так, но я молчать не стану.   
Он развернулся и направился - о господи! - к прессе. 

Майлз охватило неприятное чувство, что он попал к неудачному финалу напряженного разговора:  
\- О чем это он? - уточнил он негромко, хотя уже сам догадывался. 

\- О наших выступлениях. Формонкриф... - Доно покачал головой, очевидно, подбирая слова. 

\- Инопланетное разложение, - процитировал Генри. - Осквернение культурных ценностей, яд, который пропитывает нашу молодёжь, наше будущее, наши ценности и так далее, и так далее. Вот все то, о чем мы не хотим говорить. 

\- Но неудивительно, если принять во внимание причину, - вздохнул Майлз. 

\- Мы думали, что сможем уговорить его чуть сбавить тон, - пояснил Рене. - Но он отреагировал на наши предложения… скверно. 

\- Тут уж ничего не поделаешь, но попробуем хотя бы отвлечь внимание. Рене, ты идёшь первым. Затем Доно, потом Формонкриф. Генри, ты пойдешь до меня или после? 

\- До тебя, если не возражаешь. Это твоё мероприятие. А Грегор и Айвен будут выступать? 

\- Коротко в самом конце, - ответил Майлз. - Сначала Айвен, затем Грегор, - он посмотрел на Формонкрифа и тяжело вздохнул. - Нам тоже стоит подойти к журналистам; я не хочу, чтобы его интервью было единственным в вечерних новостях. 

Начало выступлений было назначено на три часа дня; без десяти три зрительские трибуны по обе стороны от реки уже были набиты публикой до отказа. Там же Майлз мог видеть и других графов: они собирались отдельными группами среди общей толпы. Министр Гражданской обороны Дрейд должен был открывать церемонию, и несколько его лакеев тоже виднелись поблизости. В толпе были как заинтересованные в сегодняшнем событии люди, так и просто зеваки, пришедшие поглазеть на императора. 

Взгляд Майлза скользнул по группке женщин неподалеку от моста: они стояли обособленным, молчаливым кругом, многие держались за руки. Они не принесли плакатов, как опасался Майлз, но на них были чёрные ленты - знак того, что их дети погибли в результате передозировки или лечения. Графиня Формонкриф со своим оруженосцем присоединилась к ним. 

Айвен приехал в СБшном лимузине точно вовремя, явно надеясь, что и освободится побыстрее. Грегор прибыл последним. Аллегре, курирующий его безопасность, выглядел в меру напряженно, когда император, покинув лимузин, пошёл по мосту. Майлз мог по опыту оценить, сколько агентов СБ задействовано в подобном открытом мероприятии; их присутствие было сегодня непривычно заметным, а весь вид словно предупреждал: "Даже и не вздумай!". 

Точно в три часа пополудни Грегор дал сигнал к началу. 

*** 

Сложно было, размышлял Грегор, не заметить контраст между двумя берегами реки. Идея с местом церемонии принадлежала Майлзу, и сложно было бы сделать более удачный и показательный выбор. На западе четкие контуры фешенебельного коммерческого района тянулись вдоль берега и далее по расходившимся от моста бульварам. Ухоженные деревья росли ровными рядами вдоль тротуаров, их подрезанные ветви сверкали, припорошенные свежевыпавшим снегом. К востоку же от моста бульвар постепенно сужался до такой степени, что по нему еле-еле могла проехать небольшая машина. Там всё было плотно застроено низкими серыми зданиями, когда-то неплохими, а сейчас вконец обветшалыми. Люди с той стороны реки стояли тихо и были по большей части плохо одеты для такой морозной погоды. Последняя попытка облагородить Караван-сарай, вспомнил Грегор, состоялась за несколько лет до его официального вступления на трон. И все титанические усилия завершились тем, что всё тут же вернулось к прежнему состоянию. Как раковая опухоль, с которой можно бороться, но никогда нельзя вылечить полностью. Он пытался понять, что же привело сюда этих людей: любопытство? Скука? Страх? 

Не важно. Спектакль всё равно был рассчитан не на них - он задумывался для людей, которые поставляли им "попрыгунчик" и "хрустальный дребезг", а также всё, что следовало за ними: наркоманию, проституцию, разгул и насилие. 

Размеренные, скупые интонации голоса Эдварда Дрейда изменились, и Грегор привычно сосредоточился. На этой церемонии от него не требуется ничего серьезного, кроме как появиться и продемонстрировать решимость, а в завершение сказать несколько слов, но он понимал, что это самое важное из его сегодняшних мероприятий. Они бились над этой проблемой около года, но не могли сделать ничего, пока Жерар Формонкриф не пустил свою жизнь под откос и не погиб, пытаясь исправить собственную ошибку. И было отрадно наблюдать, как разногласия и взаимное недоверие в Совете Графов исчезают, смытые нарастающей тревогой. 

Дрейд закончил, и вперёд вышел Рене Форбреттен - первый из ставленников Майлза. Неосознанно Грегор покосился в сторону, ища глазами фигурку в коричневом с серебром. Майлз стоял, вытянувшись в струнку, у края платформы и внимательно смотрел на Рене. Грегор чуть поразвлекался, гадая, о чём же он думает. Но это было бесполезно, и он сдался. 

К счастью, речи были милосердно краткими и, за исключением графа Формонкрифа, одинаково четкими и целеустремленными. Грегор испытал несколько неприятных моментов во время речи графа. Да, этот человек мог говорить то, что хотел, он потерял сына из-за адского зелья. Но слушать его от этого было не легче. Майлз выступил после графов, подведя итоги всему сказанному и ставя точку. Через несколько мгновений он повернулся к Айвену, изрядно раздражённому уже из-за одного того, что ему придется выступать. Текст короткой речи Имперского Наследника составил личный императорский спичрайтер. Его выступление, как и графов до него, было встречено вежливыми аплодисментами людей на западной стороне реки и угрюмым, настороженным молчанием - на восточной. 

Айвен отступил, освободив место Грегору. Император вышел вперёд, с соответствующей улыбкой произнес пару заключительных слов и дал сигнал к завершению. 

С бульвара донесся грохот пяти сотен пар тщательно начищенных сапог. Грегор ждал, вытянувшись в струнку и чуть склонив голову. И вот они появились - по пятеро в ряд, держа строй: самые сливки муниципальной стражи Форбарр-Султаны. Толпа на бульваре расступилась перед ними, и, не задержавшись ни на мгновение, строй стражников вступил на мост. Грегор кивал каждой проходящей мимо него шеренге, отдавая честь в ответ на их приветствие и встречаясь взглядом со многими солдатами. Через несколько минут последние стражники миновали мост, вступив на территорию, с ошеломляющей для последних лет быстротой ставшую вражеской. Наблюдатели с восточной стороны, явно встревоженные, исчезли, не дожидаясь их. 

Конечно, это был больше символический жест. Для реальной зачистки нужны гораздо более серьезные меры, нежели парадный выход муниципальной гвардии, обученной скорее контролировать порядок на улицах и ловить карманников, чем совершать облавы на наркоторговцев. Настоящая работа была сложной и многоуровневой, она задействовала множество людей и средств: от гражданских осведомителей, тихо расследовавших обстановку, до Дрейда с его чудо-финансистами и муниципальной охраны, занимавшихся арестами и выяснением того, кто был злоумышленником, а кто жертвой. Она же включала сотни пустых больничных коек, ожидающих своих пациентов по всему городу. Всё это, вкупе с тщательно срежиссированной кампанией по изменению общественного мнения и прорвой денег, было предназначено лишь для того, чтобы оздоровить несколько квадратных километров улиц старой Форбарр-Султаны, которые наркоманы, отчаявшиеся, умирающие или просто любители поживы забили, словно сухие листья - жерло водостока. 

Когда всё кончилось, Грегор встретился взглядом с Аллегре, и тот, кивнув, сделал приглашающий жест. Грегор шагнул на мост, ожидая, пока соберется его сопровождение. Майлз с привычной ловкостью пристроился справа от него, и они двинулись по мосту нога в ногу. 

\- Ну, - сказал Майлз. - Всё прошло нормально. 

\- Во всяком случае, эта часть, - заметил Грегор, глядя на толпу, которую сдерживали металлические заграждения, чтобы освободить ему путь. 

Императорский лимузин ожидал их чуть дальше по улице, увы, за спинами маячивших поблизости репортёров. Как-то он пожаловался Корделии, что считает тенденцию показывать в новостях все и вся, что он делает, несколько нервирующей, она рассмеялась, а затем извинилась за то, как плохо они подготовили его к этому, пока он рос. «Действительно забавно наблюдать, как паникуют из-за этого старые форы», - сказала она, и глаза у нее заговорщицки блеснули. – «Они так боятся показать, какие они на самом деле скучные и провинциальные...» 

«...ага и пьяные», - грубовато добавил Майлз. 

Как ни старался Грегор привыкнуть, он до сих пор находил нечто странное в том, чтобы обращаться к строю камер после каждого публичного появления. Организованные СМИ процветали на Барраяре и распространялись подобно лесному пожару, как только комм-пульты и комм-линки проникли в самые отдалённые уголки планеты. Люди, которые никогда раньше не слушали новостей, внезапно ощутили в них потребность. Официальное вещание, проводящееся раз в полгода по случаю празднования Середины Лета или Зимнепраздника, затмили независимые репортеры, которые освещали всё: от дебатов в Совете графов до того, кто на какой прием отправился в Форбарр-Султане или что император ел на завтрак (хотя почему последнее кого-то интересует, он так и не понимал). Майлз называл это полезным, и умом Грегор был с ним согласен. Мероприятия вроде сегодняшнего, спланированные для зрителей, а не только для участников, были бы неслыханным событием во времена правления его деда Эзара. Но это не помогало Грегору чувствовать себя более комфортно. 

\- Ты поедешь со мной во дворец? - взглянул он на Майлза. 

\- Да, сир, - глаза Майлза сияли. 

Они ступили с моста на брусчатку улицы, и Грегор сделал пару шагов в сторону, чтобы пройти вдоль самих заграждений и поприветствовать граждан Форбарр-Султана. Майлз остался рядом, молча, но непринужденно продвигаясь с ним вдоль барьера. Грегор знал: головидео, на которых они идут рядом, были уже такими обычными и распространенными, что стали непримечательными. Эта мысль приятно грела душу. Конечно, было бы намного лучше, если бы... нет. Он прогнал эти мысли. Не сейчас. Если Майлз не готов - не сейчас. 

\- Вот мы и пришли, - голос Майлза едва различался за шумом толпы. Грегор глянул вперёд и заставил себя не морщиться: пресса ждала их и там - последнее препятствие перед лимузином. 

Он не разглядел всего, что произошло потом. Перед его глазами были репортёры с камерами наизготовку, и он лишь машинально отметил, что Аллегре идет в положенных трёх шагах справа и позади него. Шеф СБ дал своим людям знак продвигаться вперед, а сам направился к Грегору. Император улыбнулся последнему горожанину - грубоватому, рабочего вида мужчине в робе строителя - и повернулся, собираясь уходить. 

Один из репортёров отделился от плотной группы, которой им было предписано стоять, и охрана Грегора двинулась вперед, преградить ему путь. Тут с дребезгом, едва слышным за шумом толпы, упала секция заграждения. Грегор оглянулся, отметив, что это больше, похоже, никто не услышал. Мужчина, перепрыгнувший через барьер шагах в пяти, бежал прямо на него. Грегор успел смутно разглядеть его лицо: опустошенное, перекошенное от злобы, глаза выкачены, зубы оскалены в торжествующей ухмылке. Грегор поднял руки, машинально защищаясь, - столько лет тренировок, которые проводились, чтобы использовать этот приём в подобной ситуации - но никто никогда не подбирался так близко - где, чёрт побери, Аллегре?! 

Майлз аккуратно заступил ему дорогу, повернувшись так, чтобы перебросить нападавшего через плечо. У Грегора даже не было времени сделать шаг вперёд, прежде чем тот сделал последний рывок. Майлз пригнулся, уходя от удара, выпрямился, мелькнули тощие, одетые в рваньё руки и ноги, и затем последовал глухой удар, когда злоумышленник приземлился спиной на камни. Только Грегор услышал, как Майлз едва различимо охнул. Какую-то долю секунды, после того, как многочисленные выстрелы из парализатора уложили нападавшего прежде, чем тот успел подняться снова, он надеялся, что все обошлось. Но тут Майлз пошатнулся, лицо его перекосилось, и он неуверенно провел рукой по рёбрам. Затем глубоко вдохнул, закашлялся, и у Грегора все внутри перевернулось, когда он увидел кровь у него на губах. 

Грохот в ушах Грегора наконец распался на топот бегущих ног, и несколько следующих секунд были мешаниной из оруженосцев, агентов СБ и побелевшего до синевы Аллегре. Императора чуть ли не на руках пронесли сквозь толпу и втолкнули в лимузин. Аллегре прыгнул в машину следом, крича на водителя, и ускорение вдавило Грегора в спинку сиденья, когда они сорвались с места.


	3. Глава 3

Айвен все пропустил. Нельзя сказать, что он сильно жалел: кому хочется видеть, как вся твоя жизнь летит к чертям прямо у тебя на глазах. Но непонятное чувство вины давило на сердце, словно стать свидетелем этой катастрофы было его долгом по отношению к Майлзу. Глупая идея, конечно, поскольку он все равно не смог бы ничего изменить. Вся отлаженная система охраны пошла псу под хвост, и капитан Айвен Форпатрил не спас бы положение, раз уж команда профессионалов Имперской Безопасности в полном составе так круто облажалась. Но вина все равно не отпускала – будто он пытался скрыться от семейных проблем. 

Айвен был в добрых пятидесяти метрах впереди Майлза с Грегором: он прятался от ветра за своей машиной и, увы, не замечая ничего вокруг, болтал по комму. 

\- Тебя только что показали по головиду, - мурлыкала Моника ему на ухо. 

\- А сейчас? – Айвен оглянулся в надежде найти хоть какую-нибудь парящую голокамеру. Черт, ему стоило бы остаться рядом с Грегором, величественно пройтись по дорожке, приветствуя публику, возможно, поцеловать несколько малышей. Девушки с ума сходят, когда видят его с детишками. 

Неожиданно он услышал приглушенное жужжание парализатора, и тут же шум толпы перекрыли вопли ужаса и паники. Он выглянул из-за машины, пытаясь понять, что же произошло: Грегор уже был скрыт за живым щитом агентов, а Майлз… маленькая фигурка неловко обмякла на камнях мостовой, совсем крошечная рядом с мощными охранниками, сгрудившимися вокруг. Одна рука его откинулась, пальцы скребли в грязном снежном месиве. 

Тут охрана добралась и до Айвена: сразу шестеро агентов схватили и затолкали его в автомобиль. Какая-то машина рванулась вперед – Грегор или подсадной агент, подумал Айвен, - и его водитель подстроился за ней. 

\- Какого черта… - начал было Айвен. 

Его личный охранник, лейтенант Сьюз, поднял руку в предупреждающем жесте и прижал наушник: 

\- Лорд Аудитор Форкосиган жив, - сообщил он через минуту. - Сейчас на пути в Имперский Госпиталь. У него колотая рана в области груди. 

\- О, - Айвен запнулся. Он только начал понимать, что случилось несколько минут назад, и еще не задал главный вопрос. Айвен тяжело сглотнул: 

\- Грегор в порядке? 

\- Император не пострадал. 

«О чем ты думал? Майлз, как только тебе станет лучше, ты за многое ответишь». 

\- Лейтенант, - раздраженный Айвен, наконец, бросил взгляд за окно. – Куда мы, по-вашему, направляемся? 

\- Во дворец, - кратко доложил Сьюз. - По инструкции СБ. 

\- Что за… совсем из ума выжили? Разворачивайтесь немедленно! 

\- Сожалею, м’лорд, я не могу нарушить инструкцию. Пожалуйста, мы сообщим вам все сведения о лорде Форкосигане сразу же, как только получим. 

Разъяренный Айвен нехотя опустился на место. Да, конечно, он проклятый Имперский Наследник, но у него нет власти даже заставить лейтенанта СБ развернуть эту чертову машину. Но тут Айвен вспомнил про автомобиль Грегора, едущий прямо перед ними. Он не мог ничего увидеть сквозь тонированное бронированное стекло, но готов был прозакладывать последнюю марку, что Грегор и Аллегре сейчас ведут такой же разговор, только результат будет прямо противоположным. Секунду спустя задние фары машины мигнули, и она, плавно и в нарушение всех правил, развернулась на очередном перекрестке. Айвен подавил удовлетворенную усмешку. 

Оба автомобиля остановились рядом на подземной парковке под высоким зданием Имперского Госпиталя. Грегор, показавшийся из машины, был бледен как полотно. Резким жестом он подозвал Айвена, на мгновение придержав другой рукой генерала Аллегре. 

\- Мне необходимо предпринять некоторые шаги, - тихо сказал Грегор. – Политический кризис может привести к краху барраярских акций на Галактической Бирже. И это только верхушка айсберга. 

\- Конечно, - отозвался Айвен и с удивлением осознал, что никогда не проходил инструктаж на тему «что происходит, если кто-то пытался убить Императора». Грегор, по крайней мере, кажется, знает, что нужно делать. 

\- Иди наверх и побудь с Корделией, - попросил Грегор. – Я присоединюсь, как только смогу освободиться. Эйрел должно быть уже на пути сюда, но она… - он шумно вздохнул. - Она была сегодня там, в толпе. 

Айвен кивнул: 

\- Да, сир. Что-нибудь еще? 

\- Не сейчас, спасибо, - он развернулся с бесстрастным выражением лица. 

СБшники разделились: охрана Айвена сопроводила его до лифта на третий этаж, который был явно спешно очищен от остальных пациентов. Айвен нашел Корделию в темной, пустой комнате ожидания, она негромко беседовала с доктором, которому на вид можно было дать не больше двадцати трех лет. 

\- Тетя Корделия, - позвал ее Айвен. 

Она отпустила доктора тихим «спасибо» и повернулась к Айвену:

\- Как я понимаю, Грегор воспользовался своей властью. 

Айвен кивнул:

\- Майлз?..  
\- Одиночное проникающее ранение, около семи дюймов глубиной, между третьим и четвертым ребром, - сообщила она. – Его только что взяли в операционную, чтобы восстановить легкое и несколько сердечных клапанов, – Корделия вздохнула. - Он потерял много крови, но все должно быть нормально. Если возникнет необходимость, ему пересадят новое сердце. Снова. 

Айвен снова кивнул, в голове крутилось: «А вы в порядке?», но он решил, что даже для него это слишком глупый вопрос.

\- Могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь? – решился он наконец. 

\- Спасибо, - ответила Корделия. - Но нет, не сейчас, - она села на жесткий пластиковый стул и потерла ладони, будто пытаясь их согреть. Потом снова подняла взгляд, и Айвен почти увидел, как она концентрируется, словно по кусочкам собирая в эти умелые надежные руки спокойствие, уверенность и чувство реальности. 

\- Как ты? – спросила она. 

\- Нормально, - пробормотал Айвен. - Грегор здесь. Сказал, что придет, как только сможет. 

\- Конечно, - тихо произнесла она и приготовилась к долгой вахте. 

Они ждали несколько часов. Приехал Эйрел, сопровождаемый оруженосцами. Они с Корделией нежно обнялись, а смущенный проявлением чувств Айвен неловко отвернулся. Затем они молча ждали втроем, пока не появился Грегор. Беспокойство прочертило морщины на его лице, глаза запали и покраснели. Когда-нибудь он превратится в устрашающего старика, подумал Айвен. 

\- Убийца мертв, - ровно произнес Грегор, кивая им на стулья. Он сам уселся на краешек сидения напротив Корделии. – Похоже на сердечный приступ после применения парализатора. 

Граф вздохнул:

\- Да, тут никакая фаст-пента не поможет. 

\- Нет. Но вскрытие подало пару версий. По мнению СБ, он точно был наркоманом. При токсикологических пробах уровень «попрыгунчика» зашкаливал, возможно, именно передозировка привела к смерти. 

\- Его пока не опознали? – спросила графиня. 

Грегор покачал головой. 

\- Это займет некоторое время. Его нет ни в военных досье, ни в списках Гражданской обороны. И среди зарегистрированных жителей Форбарр-Султаны он тоже не значится. 

Где-то через час за императором пришел Аллегре. Грегор безропотно вышел, но Айвен видел, как судорожно сжались его челюсти, когда он бросил единственный взгляд через плечо на закрытые двери операционной. «Я никогда не смог бы справиться с его работой», - подумал Айвен. Он знал, что в принципе от него этого и не ждали – Грегор объявил его наследником по политическим соображениям. Но если бы покушение удалось… он содрогнулся. Он вдруг почувствовал, будто подошел к краю обрыва и увидел, как глубока пропасть: с ужасающей ясностью можно было вообразить, к какой катастрофической цепи событий приведет воцарение Императора Айвена Бестолкового (или что-то вроде). Айвен знал, что в нем нет тех качеств, благодаря которым Грегор справлялся с бюрократией, чиновниками и откровенным террором. Грегор сталкивался со всем этим в разных проявлениях с пяти лет, он живет в этом, как рыба плавает в воде, и наверняка просто не осознаёт, что обычный человек не выдержит такого огромного груза. 

\- Айвен, - позвала его тетя Корделия. - Ты в порядке? 

Он вздрогнул и быстро сел:

\- Да, только… Не важно. Все нормально. 

Хирург наконец-то появился, спустя почти пять часов после начала операции. Он явно полностью вымотался. 

\- Все прошло замечательно, - сказал врач, и напряжение в комнате упало с невыносимого до просто болезненного. – Мы ушили сердце и пересадили немного искусственной легочной ткани. Трансплантация не понадобилась. Его уже перевезли в отдельную палату. Через некоторое время мы разбудим его, и вы сможете с ним увидеться, – он помолчал. – Ему необходим постельный режим в ближайшие две недели, чтобы не развилось повторное внутреннее кровотечение. 

Айвен фыркнул:

\- Представляю себе его реакцию. 

Взгляд графини стал жестким:

\- О, это не будет проблемой. Спасибо, доктор. 

Майлз выглядел невероятно маленьким на больничной кровати. Он был очень бледен, а губы просто белые. Айвен попытался хоть немного на него рассердиться – вечно тот проворачивает свои фокусы, пугая окружающих - но почувствовал, что не может даже этого: только не когда Майлз лежит полумертвый. Позже, возможно, он сумеет ему отплатить. Айвен прислонился к стене, а граф и графиня встали по обе стороны кровати, пока хирург вводил лекарство. 

Майлзу потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя; наконец, он заморгал затуманенными глазами и сощурился от яркого света над головой. Сестра, заметив это, выключила лампу. Майлз обежал глазами комнату, и хирург, наклонившись, чтобы попасть в его поле зрения, спросил:

\- Лорд Форкосиган, вы знаете, где находитесь? 

\- В Госпитале, - ответил тот хриплым голосом. 

\- Вы помните, почему? 

\- Нет, - медленно произнес Майлз. Но тут Айвен увидел, как глаза его расширились, и он выдавил, - Да. – Он слабыми пальцами вцепился в рукав матери и прошептал, - Грегор? 

\- Он в порядке, - ответил граф, а графиня сжала руку сына. – Выслушивает доклад СБ, но придет, как только сможет. 

Хирург отступил и удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- В целом, все хорошо, - ответил он на вопросительный взгляд графини. – Вам что-нибудь нужно, лорд Форкосиган? 

\- Воды, пожалуйста, - сипло попросил Майлз. 

Хирург кивнул и махнул рукой сиделке, которая тут же вышла.

\- Через некоторое время я зайду осмотреть вас. Если вам что-либо понадобится, вызовите этой кнопкой сестру с поста. 

\- Спасибо, - ответил Майлз, и хирург вышел, миновав в дверях сиделку, которая уже вернулась, неся кувшин с водой. Корделия отпустила девушку, которая явно испытала облегчение, и начала опытной рукой поить Майлза через соломинку. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила она, аккуратно вытирая его подбородок. 

\- Слабым, - произнес он, - и пьяным. Кто еще пострадал? 

\- Никто, - сказал Айвен, впервые включаясь в разговор. – Только ты, бестолковый идиот. Всегда должен быть долбаным героем, да? Теперь весь Барраяр будет ползать у твоих ног, хоть ты и так кормишь его с рук. 

Майлз слабо улыбнулся:

\- Ублюдки не достали императора. Остальное неважно. 

\- Шшшш, - попыталась успокоить его Корделия, нежно гладя по волосам, - закрой глаза и попытайся уснуть, ладно? 

\- Ммм, хорошо. Разбудите, когда придет Грегор? 

\- Конечно. 

Уже через мгновение Майлз спал. 

*** 

Палата Майлза была тихой и темной. Грегор едва различал силуэты Корделии и Эйрела, сидевших с одной стороны кровати, и Айвена, клевавшего носом, с другой. Сам Майлз был практически незаметен – только копна темных волос виднелась на белой подушке. 

\- Как он? – прошептал Грегор, подходя к Айвену, подскочившему от неожиданности. 

\- Он спал последние пару часов, - приглушенным голосом ответила Корделия. – Но просил разбудить его, когда ты придешь. 

\- Есть новости? – спросил Эйрел резким шепотом. 

Грегор покачал головой. 

\- Почти нет. Наш информатор в Ист-Сайде опознал внешность убийцы, но его имени он не знает. Люди Дрейда пытаются выяснить, где он провел последние несколько часов перед покушением, но это займет какое-то время. Несколько экстремистских группировок взяли на себя ответственность за организацию нападения, но не думаю, что им стоит верить. - Он бросил взгляд на притихшего Айвена. – Ситзен приходил ко мне только что. Тебе нужно связаться с ним как можно быстрее и показаться по головиду, возможно, сделать официальное заявление. – В этот самый момент головиды по всей Империи транслировали изображение Грегора – живого и невредимого. Демонстрировать еще и Айвена было не так необходимо, но все же желательно. 

Айвен кивнул, необычно спокойно (или хотя бы без возражений) соглашаясь на эту дань публичности своей персоны. 

\- Поездка на Комарру отменяется, - продолжил Грегор. – СБ не хочет, чтобы я куда –либо перемещался прямо сейчас. Мы примем делегатов здесь, но придется передвинуть все не меньше, чем на месяц. 

\- Они будут в восторге, - устало заметил Эйрел. 

Грегор опустил взгляд на Майлза, который тихо спал лежа на спине, укрытый одеялом, и повернув голову набок. 

\- Дайте нам пару минут, пожалуйста? - мягко попросил Грегор. 

Остальные трое молча вышли. Грегор постоял некоторое время с закрытыми глазами, размеренно дыша в темноте палаты. Наконец, он открыл глаза и присел на стул. Рука Майлза лежала на одеяле ладонью вверх, теплая, возможно, согретая прикосновением Корделии, и Грегор обхватил её обеими ладонями. Он хотел бы опустить голову на подушку рядом, и ненадолго заснуть под мерное дыхание Майлза, но не мог позволить себе такую роскошь – сегодня еще предстояло слишком много дел. 

\- Майлз, - тихо позвал он и слегка сжал его руку. 

Грегор надеялся, что Майлз спокойно проснется, они немного поговорят, а потом он снова заснет здоровым сном. Но тот резко дернулся на кровати, издав негромкий жалобный стон. 

\- Грегор? – спросил он, щурясь. Он дышал с помощью искусственного легкого, установленного в грудную клетку рядом с пробитым, чтобы дать его собственным тканям время для заживления. Но такое легкое было неизбежно меньше нормального, и после каждого слова Майлз задыхался. 

\- Я здесь, - отозвался Грегор. – Тебе больно? 

\- Не сильно, - скривился Майлз. - Нет, все нормально, - добавил он, увидев, как Грегор тянется к кнопке. – Не хочу спать. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Грегор, тем не менее, готовый отменить его решение при малейшей необходимости. – Может, тебе еще что-то нужно? 

Майлз покосился на прикроватный столик, и Грегор тут же повернулся. Там лежала ложка для льда поверх кувшина-холодильника, но Грегор взял лед рукой. Майлз принял ледяной кубик горячими и сухими губами, на мгновение облизнув кончик пальца Грегора, и принялся катать лед в пересохшем рту. 

Грегор поднял взгляд и посмотрел прямо в глаза Майлза. 

\- Никогда больше так не делай, - сказал он голосом, от которого другие его подданные падали ниц. 

Майлз моргнул, а затем безрадостно ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты ждешь какого-то ответа? 

Грегор сжал зубы и взял еще один кусочек льда, аккуратно удерживая его кончиками пальцев. «Я готов возненавидеть тебя за такое». 

Майлз повернулся, принимая лед, и поцеловал пальцы Грегора холодными губами.

\- Наверное, сейчас все же не лучшее время, чтобы сказать тебе, - прошептал он. 

\- Сказать мне что? 

Майлз перевел дыхание.

\- Айвен говорил, когда я просыпался… насчет того, что вся планета ест из моих рук. Я подумал… 

\- О чем? – озадаченно поинтересовался Грегор. 

Майлз поднял на него огромные темные глаза, отчетливо выделяющиеся на бледном лице.

\- Я думаю… сейчас, - медленно произнес он, борясь с дыханием. – Время пришло. Думаю, мы можем попытаться. 

Грегор дернулся:

\- Ох. - Он вдруг забыл, как дышать. 

\- Подумай об этом, - Майлз смотрел прямо на него. 

\- Я… - выдавил Грегор, пытаясь как раз собраться с мыслями. – Я не… Две недели ты будешь лежать в постели. 

\- Хорошо, - отозвался Майлз, - будет время все продумать. Обеспечить поддержку прогрессистов и друзей. Некоторым мы все еще не сказали. Конец Зимнепраздника вполне подходящее время для помолвки, как считаешь? 

\- Я... - выдавил Грегор наконец. Отрывистая речь Майлза явно не поспевала за мыслями. Но Грегор уловил знакомый лихорадочный расчетливый блеск в его глазах, увиденный теперь с другой стороны зеркала. Не раз они приступали к этому спору, балансируя на самом краю, и уже прекрасно изучили мысли и доводы друг друга. Но сейчас ветер подул с другой стороны, и они поменялись местами. 

\- Я не думаю, - сказал Грегор. - Я не хочу… нет. 

\- Нет? - повторил Майлз, поднимая брови. – Но ведь ты сам...? 

\- Знаю, - он почувствовал горькую иронию. – Майлз, я не могу. Не сейчас.

«Я не могу видеть тебя истекающим кровью и тут же снова подставлять под удар. Не заставляй меня». 

\- У нас, вероятно, больше никогда не будет такой прекрасной возможности, - возразил Майлз. 

\- Я очень на это надеюсь. 

\- Не надо, - тихо попросил Майлз, - не позволяй им нас обыграть. 

Грегор резко выдохнул. Он, конечно, мог сейчас настоять на своём. Но что же получится в итоге, если он не будет доверять Майлзу, как самому себе? 

\- Я подумаю об этом, хорошо? Но сейчас тебе надо отдыхать… а не планировать. 

\- Да, - отозвался Майлз, пытаясь повернуться поудобнее без лишних движений. – Останешься? 

\- Конечно. Закрой глаза. 

Майлз послушался, и Грегор ждал, пока тот устроится, по-прежнему сжимая его ладонь. Майлз подавил зевок, причинивший только боль, и размеренно и неглубоко задышал. Он уснул, а Грегор сидел, не в силах оторвать пальцев от жилки, размеренно бьющейся на его запястье. 

Грегор не мог отрицать разумность доводов Майлза, тем более что не так давно они были его собственными. И сказать «нет» сейчас, в ответ на это «да, давай…», которое Грегор мечтал услышать месяцами, было так… 

Но, объявив об их отношениях всему Барраяру, Майлз открывал себя для нападений со всех сторон. Некоторые удары могут быть физическими в буквальном смысле. Другие – не столь явными, но от этого только еще более непредсказуемыми. И раскрыться сейчас, когда Майлз еще так слаб, а он сам весь взвинчен от страха потерять его, снова… 

Наконец он встал, укрыл руку Майлза одеялом и вышел. Удивительно, но в коридоре никто не поджидал его, чтобы увести прочь. Он нашел Айвена и родителей Майлза, подкреплявшихся кофе и бутербродами в комнате ожидания, за соседней дверью. 

\- Он заснул, - сказал Грегор, с благодарностью принимая чашку кофе, протянутую ему Корделией. – Кажется, временное легкое вполне работает. 

\- А ты как? – Корделия окинула его критическим взглядом. 

\- Я… мне стало значительно спокойнее после этого разговора. - Не правда, но все-таки и не ложь. – Но я должен сказать… Ему пришла в голову идея - кстати, благодаря тому, что сказал ему ты, Айвен! – что сейчас самое время раскрыть наши отношения. 

Он оглядел их, чтобы оценить реакцию. Эйрел нахмурился, Корделия, как обычно, углубилась в размышления, а Айвен явно пытался понять, чем он опять досадил Грегору. 

Наконец, Корделия нарушила молчание:

\- Я действительно вижу в этом… смысл. 

\- Я тоже, - Грегор вздохнул. – Что меня и расстраивает. Я совсем не так представлял себе это. 

\- А как? – спросила она. 

Грегор покачал головой.

\- Не под давлением обстоятельств. И когда мы будем сильны и уверены. 

\- Что ж, - мрачновато заметил Эйрел, – вы оба многого добились за последние четыре года. Он прав. 

Грегор постарался не показать, как много для него значила похвала Эйрела. Ему, наверное, не следовало бы так сильно зависеть от одобрения бывшего Регента через двадцать лет после совершеннолетия. Но Эйрел Форкосиган был для Грегора больше, чем просто Регент: приемный отец, будущий тесть, и, наконец, величайший человек своего времени. И сближение Майлза с императором, в конце концов, было последней вещью, которую Эйрел пожелал бы для сына – по причине, которую сегодняшние события отчетливо и мучительно проиллюстрировали. За последние четыре года Эйрел ни слова не сказал поперек, но Грегор ясно чувствовал его неодобрение. В их отношениях заметно повеяло прохладой, будто между ними пробежала черная кошка. Грегор не знал, как поступить, поэтому просто делал вид, что все в порядке и скрывал свое беспокойство. Возможно, конечно и не стоит слишком надеяться, что когда все успокоится, напряжение между ними немного уменьшится. 

В дверях появился Аллегре. Грегор кивнул ему и встал. Аллегре собирался усилить его охрану на ближайшие дни, а то и недели, и, естественно, хотел, чтобы Грегор вернулся во дворец как можно быстрее. 

Корделия тронула его за рукав, когда он выходил: 

\- Не позволяй Майлзу задавить себя. Бывает, он просто не понимает, что такое страх. Если ты не чувствуешь себя готовым, в этом нет ничего постыдного. 

Он склонил голову:

\- Спасибо. Держите меня в курсе. 

\- Конечно, дорогой. Иди. Отдохни немного. 

«Сильные и уверенные», - размышлял Грегор несколько минут спустя, когда его машина разворачивалась на дороге к дворцу. Значило ли это внутреннее ощущение устойчивости или только внешнюю мишуру? Как будет безопаснее? Он почувствовал внезапное острое сочувствие к Майлзу, чья нерешительность так раздражала и уязвляла его прежде. Ведь вовсе не сомнения останавливали Майлза раньше, а страх. Но сейчас мозг Майлза перестроился в режим боевой готовности, когда страхи исчезают, и остается только идти вперед. 

«Майлз, ты безумен. И тянешь меня за собой. Снова».


	4. Глава 4

Через два дня хирург Майлза разрешил ему отправиться домой в особняк Форкосиганов. Грегор умудрился освободить себе несколько часов вечером и приехал, когда солнце садилось за искусно увитую плющом стену сада. Пим, с поклоном проводивший его в фойе, выглядел уставшим и встревоженным. 

\- Он в постели? – спросил Грегор, когда оруженосец повел его наверх. 

\- Ээ... Да, сир. 

\- Отдыхает? 

\- Ээ... Не совсем, сир, - они расстроено переглянулись; еще в больнице Майлз вел себя все более и более беспокойно, несмотря на запреты врачей и сильнодействующие лекарства. 

Войдя в спальню Майлза, Грегор к некоторому своему ужасу обнаружил там леди Элис и генерала Аллегре. Такое ощущение, что Майлз руководил стратегическим совещанием прямо из постели. 

А ведь Грегор дал ему отмашку начинать всего двадцать шесть часов назад, в тихой палате больницы. 

\- Мне всё это по-прежнему не нравится, - заметил Грегор тогда, доедая обед, присланный матушкой Кости в больничную палату. 

\- Мы не можем действовать порознь, - сказал Майлз. - Если ты не готов, нам придётся забросить всю идею. 

\- Нет. Ты знаешь, что это не так. Знаешь, как я устал жить такой жизнью. Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной каждый день. 

\- Знаю, - ответил Майлз. - Это я все затягивал. Но... больше такого не будет. - Он поднял на Грегора взгляд: глаза были серьезны, зрачки - расширены от лекарств. - Да. Я говорю «да», и говорю сейчас. 

Грегор не смог отказаться: разве может голодающий отвергнуть пиршество. 

Он знал, что после этого дела пойдут быстрее, поскольку Майлз есть Майлз, но почему-то думал, что даже Майлз достаточно практичен, чтобы дать самому себе немного времени. Как выяснилось, на это было глупо надеяться. Жестом он предупредил попытки Элис и Аллегре встать и склонился к Майлзу поздороваться. 

\- Не теряешь времени? – пробормотал он, садясь в ногах кровати. 

\- Куй железо, пока горячо, - отозвался Майлз. – У нас очень узкий временной зазор, и мы не должны упустить подходящее время. И я не хочу допустить небрежность в этом деле, - добавил он. – Никаких ошибок, - нахмурившись, он посмотрел на очертания своих ног под одеялом. – Мне это не нравится. 

\- Что не нравится? – спросил Грегор. 

Майлз сделал жест, в котором воплотилось все раздражение на кровать, на его неподвижность, комнату, дом и на медицинское обеспечение в целом:

\- Я не могу расхаживать по комнате и жестикулировать в таком состоянии! 

\- Ну, если у тебя снова откроется кровотечение, ты вообще ничего не сможешь делать, так что слушай, что тебе говорят. 

Майлз посмотрел на него с видом замученного и обложенного со всех сторон человека:

\- Ты говоришь, как моя мать. 

\- Да, я учился у лучших, не находишь? – Грегор глубоко вздохнул и запоздало поздоровался с Элис и Аллегре. – Вы тут давно? 

\- Около двадцати минут, - взгляд Элис явно намекал, что с него за это причитается. 

\- Мы как раз обсуждали, как сделать наше объявление, - добавил Майлз 

\- Я предложил хороший, полностью контролируемый, как мне кажется, способ, - вставил Аллегре. – Мы можем организовать вещание из дворца, но без прямого эфира. Пожалуйста, сир, - чуть жалобно добавил он, апеллируя к нему то ли как к высшей инстанции, то ли просто как к наиболее здравомыслящему человеку в этой комнате. 

\- Думаю, это звучит благоразумно, - ответил Грегор и повернулся к Элис. – Как, по-вашему, будет лучше это сделать? 

\- Ну... – Элис задумалась. - Прецедента, конечно, нет, но если бы ты женился на девушке, мы бы просто объявили о дате помолвки. Передача с вами обоими, сидящими рядом, благопристойные изъяснения чувств, праздничный бал в честь невесты... 

\- Стоило сделать запись, когда я находился в больнице, - с сожалением заметил Майлз. – Было бы больше драматизма. 

\- Я уверен, ещё будет масса возможностей удовлетворить твою склонность к мелодраме, - ответил Грегор. 

\- Верно, - радостно согласился Майлз. – И я думаю, нам стоит подкинуть им идею, что наши, хм, отношения начались недавно. И, кстати, о свидетелях. Надо уже сейчас начать планировать мое утверждение на Совете Графов, чтобы там не случилось неприятных неожиданностей. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Формонкриф просто встал и плюнул мне в лицо. 

Грегор вздрогнул. Подтверждение и принятие присяги было больше, чем просто церемонией, хотя силы, способной изменить выбор Императора, никогда не существовало. Но в данном случае... кто-нибудь может и осмелиться. 

\- Лучше я сам займусь этим, - предложил он. – Они должны четко знать, чего я ожидаю от каждого: что он вложит свои руки в твои и при том будет любезно улыбаться. 

Повисла тяжелая пауза, которую нарушила Элис:

\- Вы уже выбрали себе шаферов? 

\- Айвен, - сказал Майлз. - Его поддержка после нашего заявления окажется очень полезна, - он зловеще усмехнулся. – Кузен будет просто в восторге. 

\- Грегор? – обратилась Элис. 

\- Генри Форволк, скорее всего. Но он ещё не знает. 

\- Мы можем пригласить его на обед на следующей неделе, - тоном человека, уже подумавшего обо всем, немедленно предложил Майлз. – Доно тоже. И Рене. 

\- Майлз... – раздраженно напомнил Грегор, - кажется, ты должен отдыхать. 

\- Но не всю же неделю! 

\- А, - аккуратно вставила Элис, - Грегор. Ты уже выбрал, кто будет стоять на месте твоих родителей?  
\- Ку и Дру, - ответил Грегор после минутной паузы. Сама Элис и Саймон Иллиан тоже бы прекрасно подошли, но она будет нужна в другой роли, и, кроме того, он подозревал, что Саймон в центре всеобщего внимания будет явно чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Он посмотрел на Майлза, который согласно кивнул. - Я поговорю с ними до объявления, - добавил он. Перспектива разговора с Ку и Дру нервировала, но откладывать дальше было нельзя, во-первых, из-за личного уважения, а также потому, что его могли опередить Марк и Карин. 

\- Прекрасно, - сказала Элис, сделав пометку в блокноте. – Дальше... Думаю, нам надо будет устроить небольшой праздник после объявления. Полуофициальный – только пять перемен блюд, а затем танцы. Подойдёт? 

Они потратили ещё около часа, обсуждая детали. В конце концов, энергия Майлза вроде иссякла, и он приобрел бледный и измученный вид. И Грегор не думал, что глубокие морщины, залегшие вокруг его рта, были обманом зрения: 

\- Спасибо, - вставил он в паузу между репликами, заканчивая разговор твердо и окончательно. - Я благодарен вам за такое глубокое понимание. Мы можем продолжить в другой раз. 

Аллегре кивнул. Леди Элис, тоже заметившая бледность Майлза, с одобрением посмотрела на Грегора. Майлз же, напротив, запротестовал:

\- Мы же ещё не закончили. 

\- Нет, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал Грегор. – Закончили. 

Он сам решил проводить обоих гостей вниз. Корделия и Эйрел, выходившие из библиотеки, встретили их в фойе. 

\- Твой сын, - пожаловалась Элис, - самый худший пациент из всех, кого я знаю. Саймон и то вёл себя спокойнее. 

Корделия подавила улыбку, соглашаясь:

\- Это одна из тех вещей, которые у него не стали получаться лучше даже с опытом, - она посмотрела на Грегора. – Дорогой, ты остаёшься? 

\- Да, - сказал Грегор, несказанно обрадованный первой выпавшей ему возможности провести с Майлзом не час-другой, а дольше. И даже неуёмный характер Майлза, заметно подпорченный вынужденным заключением, будет к месту. С другой стороны, граф и графиня все это время только и делали, что присматривали за сыном, и усталость и напряжение на их лицах говорили сами за себя. Грегора вдруг осенило. Всё равно сегодня в Императорской ложе никого не будет, так почему бы не... 

\- Не хотите ли вы сегодня вечером куда-нибудь сходить? – предложил он. – Симфонический оркестр дает премьеру. 

\- О, спасибо... – Корделия покачала головой, - но думаю, что... 

\- Я думаю, что это замечательная идея, - прервала её Элис. 

\- Да, - сказал Эйрел, беря жену за руку. – Они правы, милый капитан. Вечер вне дома пойдёт нам на пользу, - он сжал её руку в своей. – С ним всё будет хорошо. 

Грегор повернулся к Элис:

\- Приглашение распространяется и на вас с Саймоном, конечно. Мест там более чем достаточно. 

\- Спасибо, Грегор. Это было бы очень мило. 

Аллегре откланялся, как и Элис – ей надо было заехать за Саймоном и подобрать себе наряд на концерт. Эйрел и Корделия ушли наверх готовиться к выходу, а Грегор вернулся к Майлзу, ожидая, что тот будет сердиться за прерванное совещание. Вместо этого он обнаружил, что Майлз почти уснул, однако пошевелился и подвинулся, когда Грегор осторожно лёг рядом с ним. 

\- Остаёшься? – сонно спросил Майлз. 

\- Да. На всю ночь, если с тобой все в порядке, - он рассчитывал на это: в целях конспирации его автомобиль уже уехал. Машина без опознавательных знаков должна была забрать его на рассвете и отвезти во дворец длинным кружным путём. Они не слишком часто рисковали такими ночевками в особняке Форкосиганов – в основном, Майлз бывал у него во дворце, и то после тщательного и осторожного планирования. 

\- Конечно, - сказал Майлз и потянулся. Или попытался потянуться. Он замер на середине движения и зашипел от боли. - Всё в порядке, - пояснил он, заметив тревогу на лице Грегора. – Меня просто то и дело дергает. 

Грегору показалось, что это не было обычным приступом боли, но он воздержался от комментариев:

\- Твои родители идут сегодня вечером на симфонический концерт. 

\- О, прекрасно.  
\- Мне показалось, что это будет им на пользу. 

\- Мне уже сказали, каким тираном я становлюсь, когда вынужден лежать в кровати, - признался Майлз. Он повернулся, зевнув, и раздраженно стукнул себя по лбу. – Нам нужно оповестить Генри, Доно и Рене как можно скорее, чтобы они не уехали из города. 

\- Майлз, - с нажимом произнес Грегор. 

\- Я просто сказал, - невинно ответил он. Чуть поколебавшись, он продолжил, - Также я бы хотел сам поговорить с мадам Форсуассон. 

\- А-а, - после короткой паузы протянул Грегор. 

\- Грегор, пожалуйста, не надо... 

\- Я ничего не говорю. - «И никогда не говорил». 

\- Ничего не было. Ты знаешь об этом. 

\- Я знаю, - ответил Грегор и задумчиво помолчал. – Ты же понимаешь, что она бы хотела несколько иного? – Майлз издал протестующий звук, но Грегор не дал ему вставить ни слова. – Поверь мне. Я знаю. Я много лет наблюдал за тобой, думая, что никогда не смогу быть рядом. Я знаю, как это выглядит. И ты тоже знаешь, иначе не хотел бы поговорить с ней сам. 

Майлз ответил не сразу. Он отвернулся, и Грегор терпеливо ждал ответа. Наконец, он последовал:

\- Я не думаю, что она до сих пор чувствует нечто подобное. 

\- Да, надеюсь, ты прав, – Грегор испытал большое облегчение, услышав это. Что-то в хладнокровной, сдержанной Катрионе Форсуассон нервировало его. И Майлза влекло к ней в том смысле, который вызывал у Грегора еще больше беспокойства. Хотя Майлз просто говорил, что она нравится ему, и он чувствует себя ответственным за смерть её мужа, пусть её брак и был ужасен. Грегор знал, что ему стоит оставить эту тему. И нет, между ними никогда ничего не было. 

Но это «может быть» не давало ему покоя всякий раз, когда он позволял себе об этом задуматься. Подобно беспокойству, которое подкрадывалось каждый раз, когда всплывало имя Элли Куин. Или два года назад, когда Майлз получил с другого конца вселенной послание по сжатому лучу насчет невероятной сержанта Тауры и сорвался с места меньше, чем за полсуток. Он вернулся через три месяца, вымотанный, печальный и полный невысказанных сожалений. И хоть Таура обрела свой последний приют в космосе, Майлз устроил для неё возжигание на кладбище в Форкосиган-Сюрло. Грегор, как и Майлз, добавил прядь своих волос, и они вместе опустились на колени, глядя, как огонь превращает приношение в пепел. 

Это не было ревностью. Грегор знал, что ему нечего опасаться со стороны любой из них: он был уверен в верности Майлза вне зависимости от того, в каких деяниях прошлого тот любил признаваться в моменты гнева или сомнений. Возможно, это было недостатком понимания. У самого Грегора в прошлом не было таких «может быть», поскольку его жизнь не допускала подобного... разве что Кавилло, которую Грегор всё равно не мог включить в этот список. Майлз был для него всем, его первой и последней любовью. Но у Майлза это было по-другому, и поэтому ситуация была несколько... несимметричной. Оттого и вся неловкость. Которую надо оставить в прошлом, решил Грегор. Он был избавлен от необходимости видеть Элли Куин, но мадам Форсуассон жила в Форбарр-Султане и была Майлзу другом. 

\- В любом случае, - продолжил Майлз, - мы можем сравнить наши расписания, и я пошлю приглашения на обед к концу следующей недели. Мне будет уже намного лучше к тому времени, - добавил он, предотвратив последующие замечания. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Грегор. – Но не будем больше об этом, ладно? Я не помню, чтобы определение слова «отдых» включало в себя продумывание политического и социального переворота. 

Майлз неохотно согласился, но вскоре начал жаловаться, что ему скучно, что он не может нормально сконцентрироваться, чтобы читать, не может сидеть спокойно, и, пожалуйста, нельзя ли ему встать хоть на несколько минут? Чувствуя себя нянькой трёхлетнего ребёнка, Грегор отправил Пима на поиски старого набора такти-го, в надежде, что это развлечет Майлза хоть немного, пока тот опять не заснёт. Они сыграли один тур, и Грегор неожиданно вспомнил, как они играли в такти-го в подвальной камере СБ. Кажется, тысячу лет тому назад, хотя на самом деле прошло меньше пятнадцати. Как раз перед тем, как он попытался сбежать от всего, что его окружало и, в итоге, влюбился. Воспоминания последних десяти лет вызвали у него головокружение. 

Они сыграли три раза; Майлз оказался более уставшим, чем думал сам, и Грегор дважды чуть не победил его. Они как раз планировали чётвёртую партию, когда появился Пим с ужином, что оказалось более приятным занятием. Вскоре после этого заглянули Эйрел и Корделия, одетые для выхода. Корделия поцеловала Майлза в лоб, наказав ему вести себя хорошо и не создавать Грегору проблем («То есть меня назначили нянькой», - усмехнулся по себя Грегор). Эйрел промолчал, лишь строго посмотрев на Майлза, затем взял Корделию под руку и пожелал им спокойной ночи. 

На сладкое им досталось по куску шоколадного пирога с малиновым сиропом, а Майлзу к тому же - пригоршня таблеток от Пима, который стоял рядом и следил, чтобы м’лорд принял их все, уж будьте добры. Через несколько минут глаза Майлза закрылись, дыхание выровнялось до нормального ритма спящего здоровым сном человека. Грегор достал ручной считыватель и принялся проглядывать попеременно впечатляющие сообщения о последних технологических и биологических инновациях Цетаганды и пьесу земного драматурга двадцать шестого века. 

Он сидел поверх покрывала, привалившись спиной к изголовью; в одной руке у него был считыватель, другая лежала на плече Майлза. Конечно, это оказался не самый интересный вечер из всех, которые они проводили вместе, но отголосок недавней паники то и дело холодил ему вены, и было просто хорошо находиться рядом с Майлзом, спящим и не протестующим против того, что на него смотрят. 

Он совершенно не следил за временем до тех пор, пока не услышал приглушённые шаги и тихий скрип двери в гостиную. Пим оставил её приоткрытой, и Корделия толкнула дверь чуть сильнее, чтобы посмотреть на них. Она всё ещё была в тёмно-зелёном вечернем платье, украшения на шее и запястьях посверкивали, но длинные волосы уже были освобождены от гребней, распущены и теперь волной спадали за спину. Она улыбнулась при виде такой картины, и Грегор кивнул в ответ. 

\- Хороший был вечер? – тихо спросил он, хотя был уверен, что Майлза сейчас не разбудит даже цетагандийское вторжение. 

\- Очень, спасибо, - она больше ничего не сказала, но осталась в дверях, явно не собираясь уходить. Грегор наблюдал за ней, забыв про считыватель в руке. Он знал этот взгляд, и знал, что он означает. 

\- Корделия, - прервал он молчание. – С ним всё в порядке. Или будет в порядке. - «Я не позволю этому повториться. Никогда». 

Она встретилась с ним взглядом, легко читая все по его лицу, и иронично скривила губы. Затем скинула туфли, тихо пересекла комнату и осторожно села на кровать с другой стороны от Майлза. Она погладила его по голове, и пальцами, не касаясь, очертила контур щеки. 

\- Знаешь, - начала она внезапно. – Когда я была беременна, вокруг было много толков. Каждый хотел знать, будет это девочка или мальчик: девочке прочили, что мы выдадим её за тебя замуж, а мальчику – что он займет твое место. 

Это заставило Грегора фыркнуть:

\- Если б они только знали... 

\- Но ты знаешь. И он знает, - она склонилась над Майлзом, точно прикрывая его завесой волос: короткое мгновение материнского любования сыном. Грегор следил за тем, как её пальцы касаются его лица, как сосредоточенно она поправляет одеяло, проводит пальцем по его брови. 

Он вдруг вспомнил один давно прошедший день, ему тогда было лет пять, Корделия позвала его, усадила рядом с собой и начала очень серьёзный разговор; это был тот день, когда Майлза впервые привезли во дворец. «Ты должен быть очень осторожным, - объяснила она, серьёзно и честно глядя ему в глаза, что вообще мало кто делал. – Он очень хрупкий и может легко пораниться, поэтому тебе надо быть внимательным, когда вы играете». 

Как выяснилось, единственную реальную угрозу для своих костей представлял только сам маленький монстр, а когда он начал ходить, всё стало ещё хуже. Восстановление длилось не один день: позвоночник Майлза тогда только-только освободили от креплений, обеспечивавших неподвижность, и он решил, что будет ходить сам, наплевав на графики лечения и упражнения для мышц. Грегор тащился за ним по коридору, не уверенный, должен ли останавливать мелкого, даже если сможет, а тот шатался и спотыкался ковыляя. В конце концов, Майлз добрался до кабинета своего отца, и там тут же упал, сломав пять костей в ступне. Потом, после всей неразберихи, Грегор увидел, как лорд Регент молча плачет в объятиях своей жены, с эмоциями, которым он не мог подобрать определения, ему было тогда всего лишь десять лет. 

Нет, Майлз сам был самой большой бедой для себя. И так было за много лет до того, как уже Грегор стал представлять для него какую-то угрозу. 

\- Когда-нибудь у вас будет свой, - сказала Корделия. Её голова была по-прежнему склонена, будто она не могла заставить себя поднять её. 

\- Тебе так не терпится стать бабушкой? – спросил он, слегка смущенный темой разговора. Безусловно, дети были необходимым продолжением их публичного союза, но сам масштаб этой перспективы нависал тенью над ним каждый день. 

\- Да, и давно, - ответила Корделия. – И... И я рада, что Эйрел дождётся и увидит внука. 

У Грегора перехватило дыхание:

\- Неужели он... 

\- Нет, нет... – она, наконец, подняла голову и накрыла своей рукой его ладонь. – Прости, милый, я не хотела пугать тебя. С Эйрелом всё в порядке. Он просто... стареет. 

\- О, - Грегор сглотнул. 

\- Ещё лет десять, наверное, - произнесла она почти задумчиво. – Может быть, больше, если он действительно чувствует себя так, как говорит. - Она уставилась куда-то в пространство. – Мне кажется, что это так мало... Странно. 

Грегор снова сглотнул, затем прокашлялся. Он не мог понять, что сейчас скрывалось за её глазами. Они с Эйрелом были всегда так сильно и неразрывно связаны друг с другом, что казались единым целым, устойчивым, сильным, страстным. Он не мог даже представить их себе поодиночке, и тогда внезапно понял, что Корделия смотрит сейчас в будущее и видит там незнакомку - вдовствующую графиню Форкосиган. 

\- Прости, - она сжала его руку и снова посмотрела в глаза. – Я не хотела тебя расстроить. 

\- Ты так спокойна, - заметил Грегор и тут же пожалел об этом. 

\- Разве? – её лицо дрогнуло, и ее глазами на Грегора на мгновение взглянул кто-то раненый, дикий, потерянный. – У меня была хорошая практика. Хватит об этом, - Корделия снова улыбнулась, - Спокойной ночи, мой дорогой, - она потянулась через Майлза, поцеловала его в щёку и ушла, шелестя юбкой. 

Майлз всё ещё спал, когда Грегор отключил считыватель и пододвинулся к нему. Кровать была нагрета его телом, и он во сне повернулся к Грегору, только бессознательно прикрывая ребра. Грегор аккуратно пристроился рядом и через несколько минут тоже позволил себе заснуть. 

Майлз проснулся посреди ночи, вздрогнув, что моментально выдернуло Грегора из сна. 

\- Прости, - Майлз тяжело дышал. – Прости. 

\- С тобой всё в порядке? 

\- Да, - ответил он, но было слышно, что ему не хватает дыхания. «Испуган», - внезапно догадался Грегор и упрекнул себя в том, что только сейчас понял: Майлз тоже испытывал страх. Еще бы. Ведь он тоже пережил покушение. Как и сам Грегор. 

\- Всё хорошо, - Майлз выровнял дыхание и осторожно отодвинулся, - Я просто... – он нашёл губы Грегора в темноте. Грегор мягко ответил на поцелуй, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы и придерживая ладонью затылок; это было молчаливое обоюдное согласие. 

\- Всё хорошо, - повторил Майлз. Он устроился в кровати, и Грегор почувствовал тепло его дыхания у себя на шее. 

Грегор точно мог определить, когда Майлз начал проваливаться в сон, по его непроизвольному ерзанью в постели, а момент, когда он уснул, – по тому, что он затих. Грегор открыл глаза, вглядываясь в темную ночь за окном. В конце концов, уснул и он и не просыпался до утра, пока оруженосец Роик не разбудил его, чтобы он мог одеться и тихонько уйти. Майлз только начал просыпаться, и Грегор задержался, чтобы поцеловать его, пожелать доброго утра, попрощаться и посмотреть, как он снова засыпает. 

Было так приятно думать, глядя в окно бронированного лимузина во время долгого пути домой, что скоро им не придется потихоньку прокрадываться друг к другу. 

*~*~* 

Дни тянулись нудно и медленно, сливаясь один с другим на фоне уменьшившейся до струйки порции болеутоляющего. Майлз знал, что никто не виноват в том, что он не в силах ничем себя занять. Он чувствовал усталость постоянно, загнанный в эту кровать, как в ловушку, нежеланием собственного тела выздоравливать в том темпе, какого требовала политическая необходимость. Это было его главной проблемой: слишком много надо было сделать, а он мог только самую малость. 

Он пытался читать книги, но не мог сконцентрироваться и порой думал, что потерял свою способность сосредотачиваться там, на мостовой, вместе с несколькими пинтами крови. Как-то днём Майлз наткнулся на голозапись покушения, беспокойно переключая каналы. Он посмотрел, сглотнул, быстро выключил его, и потом ему всю ночь снилось расплывающееся по грязному городскому снегу алое пятно. 

Он много спал, иногда проваливаясь в тягучую полудрёму. Наступила вторая неделя, не намного лучше первой, и Майлз начал по-настоящему капризничать и злиться, срывая недовольство на окружающих и на себе. Он не помнил, чтобы прежде выздоравливал так тяжело, даже после операций по пересадке костей. «Стареешь, должно быть; тебя уже не переполняет энергия, как раньше». 

При всем при этом он был несказанно рад хоть какой-нибудь компании, даже если это был ожидаемо неприятный разговор с Катрионой или необходимость пройти сквозь строй своих политических соратников. Ему разрешили одеться («Черт меня побери, если я стану сообщать людям подобную новость в пижаме!» - заявил он своим родителям и Пиму), и он сидел на аккуратно застеленной кровати, потому что выйти в Жёлтую гостиную ему не позволили. 

Майлз устроился на груде подушек, ожидая приезда Катрионы и наблюдая, как Пим сервирует прикроватный столик на двоих. Лучше всего поделиться такой новостью во время десерта, решил он, особенно если этот десерт приготовила матушка Кости. Кстати о... 

\- Пим, я надеюсь, в сегодняшнем меню нет жучиного масла? Я согласен на эту штуку не чаще раза в день. 

\- Нет, м’лорд. Матушка Кости же обещала, что его не будет. 

\- Неужели? – он моргнул. 

\- Да, м’лорд, - ответил Пим. – Вчера. Она согласилась приготовить к салату лёгкий соус из масла и уксуса, как вы и просили. 

\- О, - Майлз снова моргнул. – Должно быть, я всё-таки старею. 

Катриона как всегда, была пунктуальна. Видимо, она пришла сразу после лекции, так как её сумка с книгами висела за плечом, а волосы собраны и сколоты заколкой. В таком виде она казалась совсем юной, невзирая на одежду, которая выдавала её возраст и положение. И одежда была новой, заметил Майлз. Не дорогой, возможно, но болеро и юбка были явно последним писком моды Форбарр-Султаны. 

\- Мадам Форсуассон, - Майлз улыбнулся. Он привстал с кровати, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд Пима, и тепло пожал ей руку. – Вы выглядите просто чудесно. 

\- О, спасибо, лорд Форкосиган. А вы выглядите... 

\- Как только что размороженный криотруп? – Майлз поморщился и снова устроился в кровати, приглашая её сесть на стул. - Скажу больше, это лучше, чем альтернативный вариант. Пим, посмотри, что там с ланчем? – Оруженосец удалился. 

\- Я очень рада, что с вами всё в порядке, - произнесла Катриона. – Голозаписи были просто ужасны, и всё это проигрывалось раз за разом. 

Майлз вздрогнул:

\- Я знаю, - он встряхнул головой. – Резкое развитие СМИ очень полезно для Барраяра, но в последний раз, когда на меня покушались, мне, по крайней мере, не пришлось потом пересматривать это событие по новостным каналам изо дня в день. Смерть или нечто настолько близкое к ней выглядит не слишком достойно. Потому я и не включал головид.  
\- Я тоже, - вздохнула Катриона. 

\- Ну, сейчас я в порядке. Или скоро буду. Так что хватит об этом. Как проходит семестр? 

\- О, прекрасно. Немного страшно, что всё уже почти кончилось. 

Майлз изогнул бровь:

\- У вас, конечно, есть выбор, чем заняться дальше? 

\- Ну, да, - она помолчала; Майлз узнал эти колебания, наступавшие у нее всякий раз, как ей приходилось произнести нечто даже отдаленно хвалебное в свой адрес. – Я уже получила кучу предложений по устройству садов. Больших садов. Полагаю, они основаны на моей работе в вашем саду. 

\- Потрясающе! – сказал Майлз. – Это просто чудесно. 

\- Спасибо. И Ципис помогает мне начать своё дело. Он научил меня всему, что мне необходимо для своего проекта – уникальный человек. 

\- Да, он такой, - согласился Майлз. Ему было приятно видеть ее счастливой. Нормально беседующей. Она была такой болезненно замкнутой, когда они только встретились, хотя на публике оставалась такой и сейчас. Она была… очень этим похожа на Грегора. Он подумал, и не в первый раз, что у Катрионы Форсуассон и Грегора Форбарра много общего: хладнокровная, собранная отчужденность, прикрывающая уязвимые места; бездна внутреннего спокойствия – господи, Майлз просто обожал Грегора за это умение оставаться невозмутимым, и такой же чертой характера обладала Катриона, - и острый ум, который был заметен только тому, кто знал, куда смотреть и как спровоцировать его проявление. Майлз знал, что Грегор никогда сознательно не шёл на контакт сам. Возможно, именно поэтому тот чувствовал себя с Катрионой так неуютно; это сходство чужих друг другу людей порой ощущалось ими самими, словно вторжение в личное пространство. Ну, хотя бы частично дело было в этом. 

Ланч подали быстро, и диалог прервался. Майлз перевёл разговор на сына Катрионы, тринадцатилетнего Никки, и она с удовольствием подхватила тему. Он ел, слушал и морально готовился. Он боялся, что после этого разговора она уже не будет держаться с ним так открыто. 

\- Господи, какая я болтушка, - заметила Катриона, когда они приступили к десерту. – Извините, я прожужжала вам все уши. 

\- Совсем нет, - честно ответил Майлз. – А, не могли бы вы положить мне на тарелку вон то персиковое пирожное? Спасибо, – он вздохнул. – Мне было невыносимо скучно из-за этого постельного режима. 

\- Я думала, у вас были посетители. 

\- Да, конечно. Тут всегда мои родители и Айвен, - он заметил, как она нахмурилась. – Да, извините Айвена за то, что он вытворял на моём дне рождения. 

\- Не волнуйтесь, я смогу с ним справиться. 

\- Я знаю, я просто... неважно. И Грегор был тут несколько раз. - «Сейчас, парень, пока ты не струсил». – Об этом я и хотел поговорить с вами сегодня. 

Катриона удивлённо посмотрела на него. Он не назвал ей цели сегодняшнего приглашения; и она, вероятно, полагала, что он просто листал адресную книгу и вытаскивал в гости одного знакомого за другим, чтобы те развлекали его, пока он выздоравливает. Что было бы неплохой идеей, надо подумать об этом... «Соберись!» 

Он глубоко вздохнул.

– Через полторы недели состоится оглашение в императорском дворце. Грегор объявит о своей помолвке. 

\- О! – её глаза недоумённо округлились. – Это... очень мило. - Она озадаченно наморщила лоб. «А почему ты мне-то об этом рассказываешь?» - говорил весь её вид. 

\- Верно, – согласился Майлз. Последний глубокий вдох... черт, больно. – Дело в том, что он объявит о помолвке... со мной. 

Последовала тяжелая затянувшаяся пауза. Лёгкую бледность на лице Катрионы Майлз заметил только потому, что присматривался. 

\- Я... – начала она, но затем остановилась. 

\- Я знаю, это настоящий шок, - тихо добавил он. Она не смотрела в его сторону. – Мы с ним любим друг друга уже давно. Я... я не хотел, чтобы вы узнали об этом вместе со всеми, - «Я так многим тебе обязан». 

Катриона помолчала ещё немного. Майлз доел остатки персикового пирожного. 

\- Как давно? – спросила она, наконец. 

\- Простите? 

\- Как давно вы... вы двое вместе... 

Майлз прокашлялся:

\- Четыре года. Почти. 

\- Понимаю, - её голос был холоден по сравнению с той теплотой, что звучала, когда они болтали. «Прости, прости», - мысленно умолял Майлз. Он спрашивал себя много, очень много раз, когда он был один и просыпался посреди ночи, о том, что могло бы произойти, если бы Грегор затянул с признанием. Слишком тяжело было думать о таком развитии событий: как они с Катрионой взрастили бы то малое зернышко вероятности, что существовало между ними, и были бы счастливы, и у них были бы дети - в то время как Грегор, одинокий и замкнутый, никогда не смог бы поделиться с ним своими чувствами. Слишком больно было думать об этом. Особенно сейчас. Майлз представил, как их жизни разошлись бы точно корабли в ночи. Одна только мысль не узнать того, что он теперь знал, заставила его отвернуться и сглотнуть. 

\- Я надеялся, что вы знаете... – начал Майлз и замолк. Слишком много всего он хотел сказать, но всё это означало, что ему придётся предстать лицом к лицу со всеми недомолвками между ними. – Вы мне по-настоящему небезразличны. 

\- Я знаю, - произнесла она и глубоко вздохнула. – Но не так, - Майлз испустил облегченный вздох. Они всегда были честны друг с другом. Слава Богу. Этот разговор, и так тяжёлый, мог стать просто невыносимым. - Четыре года, - повторила она. – До или после Комарры? 

\- До, - он запнулся. – Накануне, - «Слава Богу, мне не пришлось выбирать». Он никогда не думал о том, что могло бы произойти, если б он поехал на Комарру, встретил Катриону, а затем вернулся, и Грегор признался бы ему в любви. О, в какой кошмар это могло бы превратиться. 

Она кивнула, ничего не сказав.

\- Вы с Грегором очень похожи, - произнес он, наконец. Катриона удивлённо посмотрела на него. - Хотя, конечно, есть и кардинальные различия, - Майлз неопределенно махнул рукой, обозначая ее принадлежность к женскому роду. - Но они меня не слишком заботят.   
На её лице промелькнула улыбка. И пусть она улыбнулась лишь губами, а темные глаза остались серьезны, но это уже было лучше, чем ничего. 

\- Не могу представить, что я чем-то похожа на Императора, - призналась она. 

\- О, полагаю, вы будете удивлены, - ответил Майлз. – У вас много общих качеств, за которые я и люблю Грегора, - её глаза внезапно сверкнули, и она склонила голову. Майлз быстро вдохнул и продолжил. - О, Катриона... Я не извиняюсь за нас с Грегором. Но мне ужасно жаль, что это причинило вам боль. Я никогда не хотел поступить так. И я надеюсь, что и не поступлю. 

\- Вы всегда вели себя со мной благородно и никак иначе, - произнесла она, рассматривая свою юбку. – Вы никогда не давали мне повода подумать... я недолго надеялась, но... в конце концов, сдалась, - она тяжело вздохнула, успокаиваясь. - Одно время я думала, что у вас есть… кто-то... Я думала, это какая-то инопланетница, которую вы встретили, когда уезжали с Барраяра, потому что здесь вы всегда были один. 

Майлз поморщился:

\- Я много лет пытался, пока служил в СБ. Все они отказались выходить за меня замуж. Ну... – он добавил, глядя, как она подняла брови. – Я не знаю, была ли камнем преткновения именно женитьба. Предпочитаю думать, что нет. 

\- Я уверена, что нет, - согласилась она и глубоко вздохнула, но больше уже не выглядела так, словно вот-вот заплачет. Майлз облегченно выдохнул: он понятия не имел, что ему делать, если она расплачется. Он подумал, что она хорошо держит себя в руках. 

\- Так ли это чудесно, как все говорят? – вдруг спросила она. 

\- Что чудесно? 

\- Любить. Все постоянно твердят об этом, но я не могла поверить, поскольку никогда такого не испытывала? 

Она тряхнула головой и потёрла переносицу: 

\- Мне тридцать четыре года, - отметила она печально, - из них весь романтичный опыт составляет десятилетний брак с Тьеном и два года поистине девичьей влюбленности в человека, у которого, как только что выяснилось, был роман с Императором все то время, что я была с ним знакома. 

Майлз выждал минуту, прежде чем ответить. Он почувствовал, что это не простой вопрос. Она хотела знать... что? Что для неё есть надежда? Что она этого достойна? 

– Это прекрасно, - сказал Майлз. – У нас было несколько ссор, особенно в начале, но... – он умолк. - Любовь к нему делает все, чего я добился, таким незначительным. Это огромная ответственность – заботиться о том, что он дал мне, и верить, что он поступает так же. Это важнее всего, что я когда-либо делал, - он осторожно посмотрел на неё, надеясь встретиться взглядом. - И вы тоже кого-нибудь найдёте. Я знаю это. 

Она покачала головой:

\- Я не уверена, что смогу. Мне кажется, я вообще не способна на такое. 

\- Вы не правы, - произнёс Майлз. – Вы знаете себя лучше, чем четыре года назад. Так, как вы просто не могли себя знать четырнадцать лет назад, когда выходили за Тьена. 

\- Это правда, - она посмотрела на него. – В значительной степени благодаря вам. 

Он покачал головой:

\- Ничьей заслуги, кроме вашей, здесь нет, Катриона. Вы наизнанку вывернулись ради этого. Вы – это вы. Я понял это, преодолев слишком тяжёлые препятствия, - он потянулся и взял её за руку. – Вы построили для себя новую жизнь, когда многие на вашем месте сбежали бы домой, поджав хвост. Вы растите прекрасного ребёнка и занимаетесь вещами, которые вам нравятся. Вы более чем способны, и вы поймёте это, - она кивнула, но не подтверждая, а словно говоря, что, может быть, это и правда. Уже неплохо. Майлз отпустил её руку и решил пошутить. - Тем временем, - добавил он и позволил смеху зазвучать в своем голосе, - я всегда могу свести вас с Айвеном. Такой опыт имеет, по крайней мере, образовательную ценность. 

\- Ну, знаете! – сердито выпалила она, но её глаза смеялись. 

Майлз ухмыльнулся. Последовала очередная пауза, но уже не такая удручающая. 

\- Вы придёте на помолвку? – спросил он через минуту. – Это очень важно для меня. 

\- Да, конечно, - подтвердила она. 

После этого обед с главами партии Прогрессистов казался совсем легким. Майлз был абсолютно уверен, что никто из них, по крайней мере, не расплачется. Он потихоньку развлекался, представляя себе их реакцию, особенно Генри Форволка, который был не просто важным членом партии, но ещё и близким другом Грегора, однако с Майлзом у них большой симпатии не было. Особенно после того эпизода, когда Форволк пытался обвинить Майлза в казнокрадстве ещё во времена его работы в СБ. Теперь Генри знал его лучше, и они неплохо ладили, но... Майлз почувствовал удовлетворение при одной мысли о том, как он окажется ошарашен. 

После обеда Майлз послушно отдыхал (то есть лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок, и ворчал), когда запищала комм-консоль. Он не медлил ни секунды перед ответом; в конце концов, в Империи мог случиться кризис, благодаря которому даже его матери пришлось бы смириться и дать ему встать с кровати. Возможно. 

Это был Грегор:

\- Я не разбудил тебя? 

Майлз растерянно заморгал, а Грегор оценивающе посмотрел на его волосы. Майлз потянулся пригладить их ладонью, удивляясь, почему он утром даже не прошёлся щёткой по шевелюре. Боже, ему жизненно необходим хоть какой-нибудь стимул. «Маленький пограничный конфликт - вот все, о чем я прошу!». 

\- Нет, я просто отдыхал. Планы на вечер без изменений? 

\- Нет. Ты уверен, что справишься? 

\- Абсолютно. Со мной всё в порядке. Правда. 

\- Раз ты так говоришь... Но я не поэтому звоню. 

\- Да? – спросил Майлз, надеясь, что его голос не выдаст тайную надежду на то, что произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее, что требует немедленного присутствия Имперского Аудитора и позволит ему удрать из этого чёртового дома. Судя по улыбке Грегора, рассчитывать на то, что ему удалось скрыть свои тайные желания, не приходилось. 

\- Мы наконец-то опознали убийцу. 

\- А? – Майлз выглядел несколько разочарованным. 

\- Петер Девский, - Майлз вопросительно поднял брови. – Назван в честь твоего деда, я думаю. Он из маленького городка Рашин-Брук в... 

\- В Дендарийских горах, - закончил Майлз. – Я знаю, где это. Мы с Айвеном разбивали лагерь рядом с ним, когда исследовали пещеры. 

\- Я так и думал, что уже слышал это название раньше, - сказал Грегор. – Хотя я никогда не увлекался спелеологией, но ваших рассказов, которые заставляли меня задыхаться от клаустрофобии, наслушался вдоволь. - Он покачал головой. – В любом случае, нам было так тяжело опознать его, потому что он не был при рождении зарегистрирован в больнице. Он сбежал из своего дома шесть месяцев назад, и с этого момента никто ничего о нём не слышал. Его семья считала, что он убежал в Хассадар. 

\- А полторы недели назад он пытался убить тебя, - Майлз закусил губу. – Хм... 

\- Муниципальная охрана с Ист-Сайда опознала его в лицо, но они не знали, как его зовут, - продолжил Грегор. – Они сказали, что он появился в поле их зрения, как и масса таких же наркоманов, около двух месяцев назад. 

Майлз кивнул:

\- СБ нашла какие-то доказательства заговора? 

\- Пока нет. Конечно, они продолжают искать, но любимая гипотеза Аллегре заключается в том, что он - наркоман и не желал, чтобы поставки прекратились, потому и хотел устранить меня. 

Майлз нахмурился.

\- Не знаю, что и добавить. «Попрыгунчик» не склонен вызывать агрессивность. И тем более делать человека хорошим стратегом. Что-то тут не стыкуется. 

\- Это так, - согласился Грегор. - Но случившееся было чистым везением, а не тщательно спланированной операцией. Если он был в отчаянии... 

\- Наверное, - Майлз пожал плечами. – Спасибо, что сообщил. 

\- Не за что. Увидимся вечером, - сзади донёсся какой-то шум, и Грегор быстро обернулся. Кто-то был в комнате, значит, никаких «люблю тебя». Вместо этого он приложил руку к груди в лёгком поклоне. Майлз ответил тем же и отключил комм. 

За ужином слёзы всё-таки пролились, но отнюдь не от расстройства. Майлз решил, что они с Грегором поистине поднаторели в раскрытии своей тайны, когда они выложили новости во время распития кофе. Это была тщательно спланированная операция: Майлз направлял беседу посредством хитрых манипуляций и тонких предостережений, а Грегор нанес финальный удар в своем неподражаемом стиле. Генри Форволк начал заикаться, как в детстве; Рене выглядел спокойным, задумчивым и смущенным; а вот Доно Форратьер закашлялся, подавился, приложил салфетку к губам и почти сполз под стол во внезапном приступе неконтролируемого истерического хихиканья. В конце концов, после нескольких минут рыданий от смеха, он вылез, вытирая слёзы, набежавшие на глаза, и беспомощно тыча пальцем в их сторону. 

\- А я-то думал, что это я заставил попотеть старых ублюдков, - прохрипел он, наконец, - Боже, Майлз, неужели ты всегда и во всём будешь брать верх? 

\- Это не было моим главным стимулом, уверяю тебя, - не без раздражения ответил Майлз. 

\- Да ну? – переспросил тот лукаво. Потом он замолчал, переводя взгляд с сердитого Майлза на слегка нахмурившегося Грегора, успокоительно сжимавшего его запястье. - Боже мой, - произнес он уже совершенно другим тоном, - вы хотите сказать, что действительно любите друг друга? 

\- Я надеюсь на это, - отрезал Майлз. – И я бы не сделал этого по какой-либо иной причине, будь уверен. 

\- Наш… союз является для тебя проблемой, Доно? - уточнил Грегор. 

\- Нет, - ответил Доно медленно, почти удивлённо. – Это даже интересно. - На его губах промелькнула полная любопытства и удовольствия улыбка, с той долей мстительного предвкушения, какую Майлз не раз видел на лице матери, когда она обсуждала будущее Барраяра. - Мои поздравления, - произнес он, выпрямившись на стуле. - Полагаю, что, сообщая нам эту новость, вы интересуетесь, получите ли нашу поддержку в Совете и не только. Так вот, у вас есть моя и моего Округа, в той мере, как я могу им распоряжаться, - он чуть поклонился, его лицо было серьёзно, но глаза чуть сверкали. 

\- Так же, как и моя, - присоединился Рене, постукивая длинными пальцами по столешнице. – Я обязан тебе. И даже если бы это было не так, Форбреттены никогда не выступили бы против, - Майлз благодарно кивнул, не слишком удивляясь. Младший брат Рене разделил склонность Форбреттенов к выбору партнёров своего пола. 

Все посмотрели на Генри, который уставился на Грегора так, будто никогда не видел его прежде.

\- Ээ... – начал он. - Я... Гм... Сир? – последнее прозвучало почти жалобно. 

\- От тебя никто ничего не требует, - мягко сказал Грегор. – Мы просим, а не приказываем. Нам нужна именно сознательная поддержка и полное доверие, и ничто иное на сей раз не подойдет. 

Генри сглотнул:

\- А я надеялся, что вы, в конце концов, выберете Серену... – протянул он жалобно. 

Майлз мужественно подавил ухмылку. Если так, то Генри в абсолютном меньшинстве; царствование императрицы Серены Форволк Форбарра было исключительно глупой идеей. 

\- Нет, - отрезал Грегор. 

\- О, - Генри вздрогнул. – Конечно, я вас поддержу, - добавил он со свойственной ему сдержанностью. - Мои поздравления. – Он ухитрился не подавиться этим словом. 

Вот так, удовлетворённо заключил Майлз. Нынешнее собрание было не совсем объективным, разнородным, но все же подобием большого Совета. Политические союзники Майлза, которых в Совете графов набиралось больше половины, когда он прилагал к тому все усилия, склонятся на его сторону или благодаря единству со своими приверженцами, или в расчете на будущее, на перспективу иметь союзника в самом сердце Империи. Это, как знал Майлз, было единственной реальной защитой от тех, кто не принадлежал ни к одной партии и явно не желал бы видеть, как один из равных поднимется выше прочих. «Вы сами проголосовали, чтобы я стал Аудитором, так что заткнитесь». 

Ну а что касается прочего... Будут те, кто последует за ним радостно, как Доно, из своих собственных причин или просто в погоне за новизной. Будут и те, кого можно убедить логикой или целесообразностью принципа «следовать по течению». И, конечно, будут те, которых переубедить не выйдет ничем. Несмотря на то, что Майлз неоднократно прокручивал в голове множество сценариев развития событий, ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным. Непостижимый человеческий фактор смешивал все карты, и ему оставалось только ждать и наблюдать. Сегодня этому было положено начало. Но и только. Впереди оставалось ещё много работы.


	5. Глава 5

Рассвет в выбранный день был чистым и очень холодным. Майлз проснулся и увидел ледяные узоры на стекле, а, спустившись вниз, впервые за сезон обнаружил разожженный камин в гостиной. Огонь придавал комнате уютный вид. Родители были уже там, поскольку он проспал немного больше, чем собирался, и улыбкой приветствовали его. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросила мать. 

\- Прекрасно, - ответил Майлз. 

\- Ты уверен, что справишься? - поинтересовался граф. 

Майлз тяжело вздохнул: 

\- Ты имеешь в виду, справлюсь ли я с тем, чтобы одеться, сесть в машину, доехать до дворца и проговорить пятнадцать минут в объективы голокамер? Думаю, это мне под силу. 

\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, - жестко отрезала графиня. 

\- Да, справлюсь. 

\- Ты собираешься сразу же вернуться обратно? - спросила она. 

\- Гм, нет, - пробормотал Майлз, изучая свою чашку, - Грегор освободил сегодняшний день, и я хотел остаться во дворце до вечернего бала. - Он отважился поднять глаза и добавил: - Не думаю, что существует место безопаснее Императорского дворца, даже если начнутся массовые беспорядки. В чем я вообще сильно сомневаюсь. 

Родители обменялись одним из своих особых взглядов. Майлз их проигнорировал - теперь, когда у них с Грегором были собственные Телепатические Взгляды, это стало гораздо проще, - и продолжил есть овсянку. 

\- Пожалуйста, не переутомляйся, - попросила графиня. - Никто не скажет тебе спасибо, если ты… - она слегка поджала губы, - загонишь себя до изнеможения. 

Он выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Родители были правы: одна только мысль о приеме в его честь была утомительна. 

\- Как вы посмотрите, если я уйду с праздника вместе с вами? - предложил он. - Это вас устроит? 

\- Да, - тут же откликнулась мама, - спасибо, что ты у нас такой благоразумный. - Она поцеловала его в макушку, проходя мимо к чайному столику. 

\- Мы получили известия от Марка, - сказал отец, дожевав. - Он шлет наилучшие пожелания и просит некоего чертова идиота перестать натыкаться на ножи. Передаю дословно. 

\- Либо я, либо Грегор, - запротестовал Майлз, быстро сглотнув. - Ты бы сделал то же самое. Что он еще говорил? 

\- Они с Карин наконец-то назначили дату. Следующей зимой, и они клянутся, что на этот раз пойдут до конца. 

\- Здесь или на Бете? - спросил Майлз. 

\- Здесь. 

\- Год - достаточно долго для помолвки, - заметил Майлз, представляя месяцы ожидания, наполненные лихорадочной деятельностью, предстоящие ему самому. 

\- Они хотят сделать все так, как удобно им, - сказала Корделия. - К тому времени они оба закончат обучение. Марк сказал, что они, скорее всего, прилетят на вашу церемонию, и пробудут здесь оставшиеся шесть месяцев до их собственной. Так они смогут распланировать все прямо здесь. Кстати, они шлют свои поздравления. 

\- Звучит разумно, - отозвался Майлз, вставая, и добавил: - Позже я запишу сообщение для него и отправлю вместе с вашими. А сейчас мне уже надо собираться. 

Конечно, никакого мундира Форкосиганов. Последним делом было бы подчеркивать, что он графский наследник. Естественно, люди и так все знают, но тыкать им этим в лицо все же не стоило. Майлз выбрал один из серых костюмов, которые часто использовал на Аудиторской службе, и оделся с необычайной тщательностью. Он некоторое время внимательно разглядывал себя перед зеркалом. Цвет лица почти вернулся к норме, а подживающий шрам под рубашкой и сюртуком был уже здорового розового цвета, хотя при глубоком дыхании все еще появлялись боль и тяжесть в груди. Майлз вдохнул, затем еще раз, мысленно настраивая поврежденные ткани на заживление. Он прижал одну руку к зеркалу. Ладонь слегка дрожала, так что Майлз продолжил дыхательные упражнения. Это пройдет, убеждал он себя, вместе с болью в груди и затяжным налетом усталости. Он хрустнул суставами - это тоже не помогло, и с третьей попытки, наконец, включил наручный комм. 

\- М'лорд, - ответил Пим. 

\- Я готов, Пим. Не мог бы ты подогнать машину? 

\- Конечно, м'лорд. 

Он спустился уже на пять ступенек с верхней площадки, когда его правое колено вдруг подогнулось. Майлз судорожно вздохнул и ухватился за перила, пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Быстрый взгляд вокруг показал, что каким-то чудом никто не оказался свидетелем его запинки. Его бы наверняка не выпустили отсюда, если бы узнали. Он глубоко вздохнул, выпрямился и осторожно спустился до следующего пролета. 

Майлз шел аккуратно, но ноги держали крепко. На полпути вниз он потихоньку начал расслабляться и ускорил шаг, мысленно возвращаясь к трудностям предстоящего дня. 

Он уже почти закончил спуск, когда колено вдруг снова отказало, но не подвернулось, а будто превратилось в желе. Он выругался, заваливаясь вперед. Все, на что он был способен, это сгруппироваться при падении, и Пим открыл дверь как раз, чтобы увидеть, как он соскальзывает с лестницы и приземляется мягким местом на черно-белую плитку пола. 

\- М'лорд! - воскликнул Пим, подбегая на помощь. 

\- Я в порядке, - перевел дыхание Майлз. 

\- Вы уверены? - спросил Пим, помогая ему подняться на ноги. - Что случилось? 

\- Я поскользнулся, - ответил он. - Надел новые ботинки. И, возможно, кто-то перестарался, натирая ступеньки. - И, поскольку Пим выглядел не вполне убежденным, он добавил: - Я валялся в постели последние две недели. Неудивительно, что почти разучился ходить. 

\- Вы уверены, что все в порядке? - спросил Пим, напоминая Майлзу, что, несмотря на клятву личной верности, он вполне способен обратиться через его голову к высшему авторитету - его матери. Вот кто запросто спустит в трубу все сегодняшние планы; она может совершать и более возмутительные поступки ради здоровья своего раненого ребенка. 

\- Да, все хорошо, - сказал Майлз. - Всего лишь пара синяков и ущемленное достоинство, - он наконец-то встал и сделал пару пробных шажков. Все было как обычно. Причина наверняка кроется в слишком долгом лежании на кровати, подумал Майлз, довольный, как никогда, что теперь это ему уже не грозит. - Я опаздываю, - добавил он, многозначительно посмотрев на машину, видневшуюся через открытую дверь. 

Примерно на полпути к дворцу Майлз вдруг понял, почему так странно себя чувствует. Он почти рассмеялся, распознав, наконец, ту смесь тошнотворного ужаса и парящей эйфории, которую он всегда ощущал перед боем. Прошло слишком много времени. Но на этот раз не будет никаких нейробластеров и плазмотронов, по крайней мере, он на это надеялся. Вместо этого он будет смотреть в дула десятка голокамер, а потом вечером пройдет сквозь строй высшей форской знати - во всем ее ошеломляющем своеобразии. 

Майлз мысленно прошелся по всем пунктам в тысячный раз. Все будет отнюдь не так легко и просто, как он беспечно убеждал Грегора. В предыдущие дни подготовительная активность была скрыта от общественности. Но сейчас весть о надвигающейся императорской помолвке занимала умы половины планеты. Было так странно, подумал Майлз, запускать этот конвейер. Они жестко держали себя в руках последние четыре года - и мысль о том, чтобы ослабить хватку и позволить информации просочиться сквозь пальцы, пусть даже и контролируемым потоком, очень сильно действовала на нервы. Это пришло ему в голову предыдущим вечером, когда он не смог сосчитать людей, которым известен их секрет. Начавшись с небольшой, но грозной команды имиджмейкеров Грегора, эта группа теперь увеличивалась в геометрической прогрессии. Очень трудно держать равновесие между полным контролем и катастрофой, когда чувствуешь, будто мир уходит из-под ног. 

Обстановка во дворце напоминала поле битвы. Майлз мрачно усмехнулся, почти незамеченным миновав суматошно снующие толпы помощников, охранников и слуг. Подавляющее большинство этих людей знало лишь, что сегодня должна появиться императорская невеста, но не знали, кого ожидать. Если верить Айвену, общая сумма ставок на ее персону за последние дни достигла нескольких миллионов марок. 

"Как жаль, что уже поздно делать анонимную ставку. Можно было бы сорвать банк…" - подумал Майлз. 

Покои Грегора, напротив, были блаженно тихи и спокойны. Грегор стоял у окна, окруженный небольшой группой людей, и беседовал с Аллегре, Форталой и еще одним, неизвестным Майлзу подтянутым человеком с нашивками полковника и Глазами Гора на воротнике. Грегор повернулся на звук открывшейся двери и, увидев Майлза, быстрым жестом отпустил всех слуг, находящихся в комнате. Кот Грегора, важно сидевший на столе, был единственным, проигнорировавшим команду. Он злобно уставился на Майлза, а затем начал с подчеркнутым безразличием вылизываться. 

\- А, вот и ты, - произнес Грегор, когда Майлз подошел к ним. По вполне понятным причинам они никогда не проявляли свои чувства на людях, даже в компании близких друзей. Но сейчас Грегор без колебаний взял его руку, сжал на мгновение в своих ладонях и просунул под локоть. 

\- Майлз, это полковник Майкл Инсери. Ты, наверное, помнишь его имя - именно он разобрался в той грязной истории с похищением образца гравидеструктора. С этой минуты он отвечает за твою безопасность. 

Майлз моргнул, удивляясь, как такое важное назначение прошло мимо него. Конечно, последние несколько лет он находился под постоянным колпаком СБ, но не больше, чем требовалось для политически активного Имперского Аудитора, который совершенно случайно был еще и сыном Эйрела Форкосигана. Но сейчас, похоже, умеренной охране, обеспечивавшей безопасность, но не слишком вмешивавшейся в жизнь, пришел конец. 

Инсери, как заметил Майлз, только сейчас осознал всю подоплеку своего нового назначения. Майлз вполне мог представить, что тот ожидал увидеть некую молоденькую фор-леди, а вовсе не опытного политика, успевшего нажить множество врагов. К чести полковника, он быстро оправился и после мгновенной оторопи негромким голосом принес свои поздравления. Майлз бросил быстрый взгляд на Грегора и убедился, что тот наблюдает за этой сценой с неослабевающим вниманием. Подобное умалчивание было вовсе не недосмотром, а одним из самых коварных методов Грегора для испытания характера малоизвестного человека. 

\- Рад познакомиться, - вежливо кивнул Майлз. - Вы провели хорошую работу в деле о гравидеструкторе. 

\- Спасибо, милорд Аудитор, - отозвался Инсери. Он ответил со спокойным достоинством, без всяких отговорок об удаче или помощи извне, и Майлз решил, что он вполне подходит для новой должности. Инсери был кем-то вроде восходящей звезды в секретной службе - его потрясающие успехи были известны только тем, кто мог его по достоинству оценить. Майлзу заинтересовался, расценивает ли Инсери новое задание как честь или как неприятную работу, и решил при случае обязательно задать вопрос. 

\- Мы можем обсудить детали позднее, - сказал Аллегре, - но если полковник Инсери вас устраивает, он будет координировать работу вашей службы охраны, начиная с сегодняшнего дня. Мы также должны пройтись по изменениям в процедуре охраны особняка Форкосиганов, и вы можете встретиться с командой, которую мы отобрали. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Майлз. Он покосился на Грегора, который выглядел совершенно бесстрастно. "Столько усилий уже потрачено на этот отбор. И почему я узнаю о нем только сейчас?" 

Но прежде, чем он успел аккуратно озвучить свой вопрос, в дверь легко постучались, и вошла леди Элис. К счастью, она не выглядела чересчур взволнованной. 

\- Ситзен хочет отрепетировать ваши выступления еще несколько раз, прежде чем мы начнем, - с порога произнесла она. - Камеры в Зеленой гостиной уже практически настроены, но нам нужно хотя бы раз проверить в работе звук и освещение. Майлз, дорогой, замечательно выглядишь - серый прекрасно гармонирует с черным костюмом Грегора, - но мы должны что-то сделать с твоей прической. 

Майлз провел ладонью по волосам:   
\- Должны? 

Элис фыркнула:  
\- Конечно. Не беспокойся, я подумала об этом заранее и пригласила лучшего стилиста столицы. Он ждет в малой розовой гостиной. 

\- Ну, хорошо, - сдался Майлз. - По-видимому, - обратился он к остальным присутствующим в комнате, - моя прическа важнее совещания по безопасности.  
\- Не умничай со мной, - отрезала Элис. - Грегор, они ждут твоего окончательного решения по поводу некоторых фраз. Это нужно сделать в первую очередь, - она взглянула на часы над столом и перевела дыхание. Конечно, прямой трансляции не запланировано, но они должны будут успеть сделать запись и передать ее ведущим вещательным компаниям не позднее середины дня. 

\- Мы идем к Ситзену прямо сейчас, - успокаивающе произнес Грегор. - Генерал, полковник Фортала, полковник Инсери, мы продолжим наш разговор в ближайшее время. 

Элис указала Грегору с Майлзом на дверь и тут же, шурша юбками, удалилась по своим делам. 

\- Что ж, - вполголоса заметил Майлз, когда они вместе направились по коридору. Он оглянулся и увидел, что Аллегре куда-то удалился, а Инсери и Фортала следуют за ними, бдительные и настороженные даже здесь. - Я не жалуюсь, но все же предпочел бы сам выбрать себе охрану. 

\- Я знаю, - отозвался Грегор с толикой раскаяния, - но ты еще только выздоравливал, и мы не хотели тебя беспокоить, - он сделал паузу. Майлз ждал. - Также было высказано предположение, - добавил Грегор через пару мгновений, - что, если ты будешь делать выбор сам… то с твоим талантом находить подходящих людей, ты легко найдешь человека, которого потом сможешь обвести вокруг пальца. 

\- Высказано кем? 

\- Эээ, твоим отцом. 

\- Хм. 

\- И твоей матерью. И Саймоном. И мне такая мысль тоже приходила в голову. 

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Майлз недовольно поморщился. 

\- Почему, - тихо спросил Грегор, - ты можешь защищать меня до последнего, считая это своим долгом, а мои попытки сделать то же для тебя воспринимаешь в штыки? - Он перевел дыхание, и Майлз промолчал, слегка напуганный неожиданной вспышкой. Впервые ему пришло в голову, что Грегор мог сейчас сердиться на него, на его рану и… вообще. - В любом случае, - добавил Грегор уже более спокойным тоном, - я и правда думаю, что Инсери - хороший выбор. Он очень талантлив, и я уверен, вы сработаетесь. 

\- Хмм, - протянул Майлз, раздраженный уже собственным недовольством. В конце концов, он не может контролировать все, и тут ничего не поделаешь. Все же он не удержался и добавил: - Я не сбегал от своей охраны вот уже четыре года. И ты не можешь утверждать, что тот раз не был оправдан. 

Грегор многозначительно кашлянул: 

\- Если мне не изменяет память, не далее как полтора года назад… 

\- Они следовали за мною по пятам, - фыркнул Майлз.- И это тоже было абсолютно оправдано. Я ведь закончил дело, не так ли? - он слегка вздрогнул от воспоминаний. Это было отвратительное дело - замкнутый круг этически и финансово сомнительных махинаций, проворачиваемых верхушкой Генерального штаба. Из чистой досады Майлз оторвался тогда от своих рьяных охранников и провел разведку боем. Таким разъяренным, как тогда, Майлз Грегора еще не видел. По крайней мере, после того, как порезы зажили и наросла новая кожа. - И иногда проблемы просто случаются, - спокойным голосом добавил Майлз. - Я мог прежде вести себя … не слишком умно, но не надо меня бесчестить предположением, что мой поступок двухнедельной давности не был полностью оправдан. - Он прикусил губу, чтобы не продолжить. У него были двойные обязательства перед Грегором: долг присягнувшего вассала и долг глубоко любящего человека. Они не всегда совпадали, но Майлз не мог сожалеть о своем решении, как бы Грегор ни был им недоволен. 

Грегор сжал губы:  
\- Я ничего не говорил о бесчестье, - сказал он, - но с сегодняшнего дня все изменилось. Попытайся сработаться с Инсери, - прошептал он, так как они уже дошли до Зеленой гостиной и влились в ожидающую толпу. - Посмотрим, что получится. 

Они были вынуждены прекратить разговор и, наверное, к лучшему. Они оба были правы, подумал Майлз, погружаясь в последние приготовления. К тому же сегодняшний день серьезно изменит их жизни; естественно, без некоторой напряженности не обойдется. 

Следующие несколько часов прошли как в тумане. Сначала Майлз перепроверял неоднократно обсуждавшиеся черновики речей, затем обнаружил себя поднимающимся наверх вместе с леди Элис, где на него набросилась толпа стилистов. Когда его наконец-то освободили - отглаженным, подстриженным, причесанным - пришел черед Грегора. 

Майлз немного развлекся, пытаясь угадать, кто из Имперского окружения еще про него не знает. По большей части это было не сложно, и Майлз полушутя-полусерьезно подсчитывал варианты их реакций: изумление, опаска, задумчивость, равнодушие, ужас. Благодаря их четырехлетней сверхосторожности некоторые люди чертовски долго не могли осознать действительность. Майлз стал неотъемлемой частью императорского окружения, так что мысленное осознание, изменение угла восприятия, поворот от иллюзии к реальности, требовали от некоторых слишком больших усилий. 

В конце концов, Майлз обнаружил себя сидящим на официальной "супружеской" кушетке в Зеленой гостиной. Он провел несколько минут, разглядывая многочисленный персонал - от операторов до пиарщиков и СБшников - пытаясь распределить их по своим мысленным категориям. В конце концов, он признал это бесполезным. Проблема была не в том, что думает каждый из присутствующих в комнате, а в том, что думает Барраяр в целом. Не говоря уж о Зергияре и… о черт, Комарре. Несмотря на все приготовления, планы, обсуждения, Майлз мог признаться себе сейчас, сидя на этом маленьком островке спокойствия посреди кипящего моря лихорадочной деятельности, что он понятия не имеет, чем закончится их эпопея. "Вы никогда не увидите, что случится потом, пока не сделаете шаг", - это был любимый афоризм Грегора. Они использовали и осторожность, и разум, и некоторый обман, но, в конце концов, решающим был только один вопрос - прыгать или не прыгать. На мгновение он ощутил подсознательный отголосок паники, не понимая, о чем, черт возьми, он думал. Безрассудное высокомерие, с которым он считал, что может не только ввязаться в это, но и рассчитывать на победу, было ошеломляющим. "Пятнадцать лет мира - пусть и относительного - и я могу все разрушить за один вечер, только потому…" 

Но наконец-то появился Грегор, облаченный в черное с серебром; он прошел сквозь толпу и присоединился к Майлзу. Все их проблемы - расшатанные нервы, беспокойство или просто несогласие - канули в небытие. Грегор так долго выстраивал это мгновение, выбирал, ждал, верил… Суть жизни фора - рисковать на службе. "Я предпочту рискнуть и ринуться вперед по твоей просьбе, чем отступить в безопасность из страха". 

Последние безумные минуты прошли в лихорадочной суете. Терпение отказало Майлзу, когда начался спор, на каком расстоянии им надо сидеть, и кто-то притащил линейку. Он пригрозил полностью проигнорировать сценарий и нести все, что ему взбредет в голову, и после тихого приказа Грегора других отсрочек не возникало. 

Стало тихо и спокойно, и зазвучавшие слова были короткими и простыми. Сценарий был ему знаком, но фразы, раньше казавшиеся сухими, чудесным образом наполнились чувством и внезапной красотой. Майлзу вдруг четко представились знакомые до последней мелочи руки Грегора, выводившие их на бумаге. Интересно, какую роль в составлении текста играл Грегор? Где-то на середине записи Майлз с удивлением обнаружил, что их руки нашли друг друга и сплелись в пожатии. 

\- Я, наконец, нашел того, с кем хочу связать свою жизнь, - произнес Грегор. 

\- Я польщен оказанной мне честью, - отозвался Майлз. 

Он лишь раз поднял взгляд на осветительные приборы и мигающие индикаторы, подсказывающие ему, когда начинать свои реплики. В полутьме он видел толпы людей, смотревших на них, затаив дыхание. Айвен стоял впереди, рядом с леди Элис и Саймоном Иллианом, чье присутствие Майлз раньше не заметил. Возможно, сыграл шутку свет прожекторов, но Майлзу казалось, что он видит блеск на тетушкиных щеках и подозрительное мерцание в глазах Саймона. 

И, наконец, все закончилось. Голокамеры выключены, яркий свет приглушен, и все разом облегченно выдохнули. Грегор начал вставать, и Майлз поспешил за ним. 

\- Ну что ж, - обратился Грегор к начальнику своего отдела по связям с общественностью, хитроумному Ситзену, - это подойдет? 

\- Хмм, - тот слегка встряхнулся, наклонил голову, и с непривычной неуверенностью кивнул. - Это было… да. Подойдет. Спасибо вам, сир. Лорд Форкосиган. 

Грегор кивнул, поблагодарил остальных участников и потянул Майлза за собой под локоть. 

\- Аллегре ушел в штаб-квартиру СБ, - сообщил он, когда они направились в холл к лифтам. - Он будет наготове, если начнутся какие-нибудь… волнения. 

\- Правильно, - сказал Майлз. Это будет очень напряженный вечер для Аллегре. А скоро новости достигнут Комарры, и произойдет вторая, отсроченная детонация. - Не надо ли нам?.. - начал он. 

\- Нет, - они шагнули в лифтовую шахту. Их рост вдруг сравнялся: ботинки Майлза болтались на уровне голеней Грегора. - Мы отыграли нашу партию, - пожал плечами Грегор. - Больше пока делать нечего, кроме… 

\- Ага, - усмехнулся Майлз. 

Грегор приподнял брови:  
\- Ты знаешь, что я хочу сказать? 

\- Не так уж трудно предположить. 

\- Я хочу сказать, - Грегор вдруг посерьезнел, когда они вышли из лифта, - что вряд ли мы сможем увидеться наедине еще долгое время, поэтому нам стоит сейчас поднять мост и дать толпе побушевать. 

\- О, - отозвался Майлз, - полностью согласен. 

*** 

Айвен решил, что, не будь он так напряжен, то прекрасно провел бы время. Это было самое занимательное форское сборище за последние годы, по крайней мере, с тех пор, как он по глупости позволил Майлзу вовлечь себя в этот фарс с Наследованием. 

Он помнил тот день с ужасающей отчетливостью. Майлз подкараулил его за пару недель до Середины лета, первого года Майлза и Грегора. 

\- Да я предпочту, чтобы мать нашла мне жену! - завопил пораженный Айвен. - Я предпочту назначение в природоохранную службу на Зергияр. Я предпочту… Майлз. Имперский Наследник - вовсе не невинный свидетель. Он вообще не свидетель! Он… он всегда в центре внимания. И политика… Я ненавижу политику, Майлз! 

\- Вот именно, - беспощадно продолжил Майлз. - Ты от политики в ужасе. Вряд ли можно найти более подходящего кандидата. 

Айвен пытался спорить. Он приводил доводы, разглагольствовал, умолял. Он почти что плакал. Но, в конце концов, все оказалось напрасным. Майлз поднял на него очень серьезный взгляд и спросил:  
\- А кому бы ты доверил стоять в одном шаге от Империи? 

Айвен озадаченно нахмурился:  
\- Ну, Грегору, конечно. 

\- Кому еще? 

\- Твоему отцу, - он остановился и закусил губу, - и тебе, наверное. Ты третий в линии наследования, если уж на то пошло. 

\- Это все? - давил Майлз. 

Айвен пожал плечами, явно испытывая неудобство: 

\- Да, пожалуй. 

\- Мой список совпадает с твоим, - сказал Майлз, меряя шагами гостиную. Затем он повернулся к Айвену. - Это ведь требует выдающихся качеств от человека - быть так близко, но не посягнуть. Грегор, который прекрасно знает, где нужно приложить усилия. Мой отец, который отступил, когда это потребовалось. Я… черт, наверное, я был бы наименьшим из других возможных зол. Очень короткий список, - он поднял взгляд и улыбнулся своей чертовски обаятельной улыбкой. - Единственная разница наших списков в том, что в моем есть ты. Айвен, пожалуйста. Я бы не просил, если бы не было другого выбора. 

На этом все и закончилось, хотя Айвен и привел еще несколько возражений. Только потому, что Майлзу вредно так легко добиваться своего. Он может обнаружить, насколько сильно его обаяние, и где они все тогда окажутся? 

\- Но ты же понимаешь, - убеждал Айвен, - что если Грегор объявит наследника, то любой тупица догадается, что он не собирается жениться. А большинство ведь пойдет дальше и предположит… что он унаследовал некоторые прискорбные наклонности. 

\- В этом и состоит цель, - улыбнулся Майлз, напомнив Айвену кота, поджидающего мышь. - Проблема ведь в том, как подготовить Барраяр к перспективе, хммм… нас, в очень аккуратных пределах, не разглашая всю информацию. Дать людям привыкнуть к предпочтениям Грегора будет очень полезно. 

Итак, Айвен обнаружил себя коленопреклоненным в центре зала Совета в день Середины лета, слушая устное голосование по факту его объявления Наследником, как приговор. Была короткая жесткая битва. Половина графов, которая не знала Айвена лично, громко орала "Караул!". Вторая половина, кто был знаком с ним, вопила еще громче. Грегор, вопреки своим правилам оказавшийся в центре политического конфликта, справился с ним благодаря изрядной доле терпения. А скотина Майлз устроил тщательно спланированное шоу, с показным сомнением согласившись на явную причуду своего императора. 

И, начиная с того дня, жизнь стала требовать гораздо больше усилий. Капитану Форпатрилу было весьма легко вообще не иметь политической позиции - достаточно было просто спрятать голову и заткнуть уши, когда нужно. Лорд Айвен Форпатрил, Имперский Наследник, прилагал титанические усилия, чтобы не быть вовлеченным, орущим и лягающимся, в центр любого конфликта. Чертов Майлз. Даже единственное преимущество - внезапное, почти ошеломляющее внимание каждой достойной молодой фор-леди в радиусе пяти Округов - было изнуряющим. Они хотели получить предложение руки и сердца до того, как переспать с ним, и Айвен с испугом и изумлением осознал, что с новым титулом пропорция между количеством его свиданий и сексом изменилась на прискорбно противоположную. 

Этот вечер, однако, был потрясающим. Сегодня в Зеркальном бальном зале собралось, как брюзгливо подметил Айвен, самое большое количество имперской аристократии за последнее десятилетие. Когда слухи начали распространяться, а приглашения рассылаться, каждый с сотней ближайших родственников захотел взглянуть на будущую императрицу. После сегодняшнего же обращения каждый человек на планете хотел уже гораздо больше, чем просто взглянуть. Вряд ли кто-нибудь вообще обратил внимание на присутствие Айвена, а когда замечали, то только для того чтобы разузнать о Майлзовых планах/истории/генетическом статусе/размере обуви. Все, что Айвену оставалось, это бродить вокруг, слушать и иногда подмечать что-нибудь интересное. Это было великолепно. 

\- …явно же гребаная попытка захапать власть, и этот маленький мутант… 

Айвен огляделся в поисках говорившего и, увидев графа Форвилля, державшего тихую речь перед небольшой компанией таких же замшелых консерваторов, пошел дальше. Ничего, кроме выстрела из плазмотрона в затылок, не переменит их мнение. 

\- … нужна женская рука, чтобы вести все должным образом…. 

\- У нас не было Императрицы больше пятидесяти лет. Прекрасно справимся без нее и дальше… 

Кое-кто даже притворялся, что обсуждает вовсе не Грегора с Майлзом. 

Айвен вытянул шею и увидел их обоих, сидевших в дальнем конце Зеркального Зала и принимавших гостей, которые прибывали под неусыпным двойным надзором леди Элис и Делии Галени. Поток вновь приехавших уже уменьшился до тоненькой струйки, заметил Айвен. Очень хорошо - он успел проголодаться, да и Майлз начал оглядывать окружающих особым задумчивым взглядом, означавшим, что он вполне готов прыгать с люстры или что-то вроде этого. 

\- … вы голосовали за принятие им Аудиторской цепи. Роль консорта Грегора вряд ли сильно отличается. Меньше власти, на самом деле, если уж говорить начистоту… 

\- Лорд Айвен? 

Вежливым кивком он приветствовал Александра Форобьева, графа во всем, кроме имени, из-за длительной изнурительной болезни его отца. 

\- Я хотел спросить вас, - заговорил Форобьев, стискивая руки в типично беспокойном жесте. Он был прирожденным центристом, скорее из-за склонности увиливать от любых решений сложнее выбора между бренди и бурбоном, чем из-за приверженности каким-то политическим взглядам. По крайней мере, так говорил Майлз, - черт побери, когда Айвен успел, несмотря на все усилия, нахвататься политических идей от этого мелкого ублюдка? 

\- Да? - произнес он ободряюще. 

\- Я хотел спросить, что вы думаете о… хм, будущем союзе вашего кузена? 

\- Я думаю, они составляют прекрасную пару, - Айвен постарался спрятать иронию. 

Форобьев напряженно покачался на каблуках, и Айвен задался вопросом, что же тот хотел от него услышать. 

\- Моя дочь думает, что это ужасно романтично, - наконец продолжил Форобьев. - Что-то прямо из головидеодрамы: император влюбился в героя. 

\- Они уже получили несколько просьб о разрешении снять об этом фильм, - ухмыльнулся Айвен. Это был тот самый результат, который Майлз надеялся упрочить. Разглашение их отношений оказалось тонким намеком и дало пищу многочисленным, естественно, ни чем не подтвержденным разговорам, что именно покушение стало толчком к их бурному роману. 

«Люди не любят секреты, - говорил Майлз. – Из-за того, в основном, что это подрывает их ощущение собственной значимости. Но они же при этом готовы развести сырость, если речь идет о спасении жизни, чести и так далее». 

Айвен тогда только закатил глаза. Майлзу следовало бы понимать, что Айвен прекрасно знает: его кузен делается одним из самых сентиментальных людей, если забывает вовремя это скрыть. 

\- А, - уклончиво произнес Форобьев. - Да, не сомневаюсь. Прошу прощения, - он отошел, все еще хмурясь. 

\- …должно быть, очень сильно его любит. 

\- С чего вы взяли? 

\- О, ну что вы. С чего бы еще кто-то захотел сочетаться браком с Форкосиганом? Для этого нужно быть от него без ума… 

Что ж, по крайней мере, достаточно точно. 

Обед казался нескончаемым. Айвен был обрадован, что его сместили вниз по общественной лестнице и посадили подальше от Императора, но один маленький расчетливый ублюдок поместил его в самый центр вражеской территории. "Предположительно трое, и первых двух можно не считать". По одну сторону от Айвена сидел Фортугалов, по другую - поджимавшая губы группка министерских чиновников. Ближайшим дружеским лицом был Доно, чтоб его черти взяли, Форратьер, сидевший за полстола от него и хихикавший в салфетку по любому поводу 

Айвен произносил нечто утверждающее, когда кто-нибудь чересчур саркастически высказывался в его сторону, выпил многовато вина и страдал от переедания. Кульминацией вечера стал момент, когда Грегор предложил тост в честь Майлза. Айвен встал вместе со всеми, наслаждаясь тем, как неподдельно покраснел кузен при этих словах, но одновременно прислушиваясь к тихим обличительным разговорам, доносившимся с соседнего стола. 

…не окажется ли это последней каплей? 

Затем начались танцы. Грегор и Майлз, оба не очень довольные такой перспективой, открыли их вместе. Айвен обнаружил себя препровожденным матерью к одной из дочерей Форбаталя, и дальше вечер пошел вполне спокойно, по накатанной дорожке. 

Грегор по своему обыкновению ушел чуть позже полуночи. Он обошел всех, прежде чем подняться наверх, с мягкой теплотой благодаря гостей за визит и поддержку, давая каждому понять, что именно его присутствие было необходимым. Майлз все время находился рядом, но выдержал приличные полчаса после ухода Императора, прежде чем поманил Айвена движением подбородка и вышел. 

\- Все было… гм, занимательно, - произнес Айвен, выходя из залы. 

\- Ммм, - неопределенно протянул Майлз. 

\- Что ж, - сказал Айвен, засовывая руки в карманы, - я, пожалуй, пойду. 

\- Не так быстро, - отозвался Майлз. - Пошли наверх, выпьешь чашку чая со мной и Грегором. 

Айвен вздохнул: 

\- Это обязательно? 

\- Ты знаешь, - задумчиво проговорил Майлз, направляясь к лестнице в восточном крыле, - через несколько месяцев ты должен будешь делать все, что я скажу, и неповиновение будет приравнено к измене. 

\- Я и так сейчас делаю все, что ты ни скажешь, - пробурчал Айвен, следуя за ним. 

\- Правда, - улыбнулся Майлз, - но как Аудитор я могу только разрушить твою жизнь, если ты досадишь мне. Как грегоровский, кхм… ну, неважно кто, я смогу еще и казнить тебя. 

\- Ты разрушаешь мою жизнь, когда я выполняю твои указания, - мрачно отозвался Айвен. 

Майлз остановился на верху лестницы и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Черты его лица разгладились, явный признак того, что послепраздничная эйфория улетучилась. 

\- Прости, - произнес он негромко. - Я знаю, ты никогда… 

Айвен прервал его нетерпеливым жестом и фыркнул: 

\- Забудь об этом. 

\- Нет, - задумчиво протянул Майлз, разворачиваясь и устремляясь вперед по коридору. - Я никогда не забуду. И Грегор тоже. 

Айвен молча следовал за ним, неуютно чувствуя себя от их благодарности. Что, черт возьми, они от него ожидали, - что он откажется? Как будто он мог. Когда Грегор просит, ты просто прыгаешь, а Майлз… это Майлз. 

В своей личной гостиной Грегор был не один. Оглядевшись, Айвен увидел Аллегре, родителей Майлза, свою мать, Саймона, нескольких имиджмейкеров, Дува Галени… это было не ночное чаепитие, а военный совет. 

Грегор развернулся и сел на подлокотник кресла, в которое плюхнулся Майлз. Он наклонился, на мгновение нежно сжал руку Майлза, и они обменялись парой тихих фраз. Айвен прислонился спиной к стене рядом с камином и попытался притвориться статуей. У него было ужасное предчувствие, что его собираются снова нагрузить каким-нибудь заданием. 

\- Что ж, - произнес Грегор выпрямляясь. Его тихий голос моментально пресек шум разговоров. - Мы оседлали зверя и держим его за уши, или он собирается перегрызть нам глотки? 

\- Подходящая метафора, дорогой, - сказала тетя Корделия. 

\- Я бы не отказался от старого доброго бочонка пороха, - отозвался Майлз. 

Грегор поднял руки: 

\- Вопрос остается открытым. 

Повисла пауза. Наконец, Галени, прокашлявшись, начал: 

\- Ну-у, на Комарре, насколько я знаю, известия восприняты довольно сдержанно. 

\- Они не бунтуют, - сухо уточнил Майлз. И помолчав, добавил: - Пока. 

\- Гай? – повернулся Грегор. 

Аллегре неопределенно хмыкнул: 

\- Пока нет никаких признаков широкомасштабных беспорядков. Был отмечен один небольшой инцидент в округе Форхаласа, но он был пресечен… умело. 

\- Думаю, граф Форвилль мечтает удушить меня, - улыбнулся Майлз. - Но, с другой стороны, он мечтает об этом с того самого дня, как я вышел на политическую арену. 

\- В каком тоне шли разговоры? - спросил Грегор. Он обвел взглядом комнату и остановился на Айвене. 

\- Что? - растерянно переспросил Айвен. - Было несколько весьма изощренных проклятий и откровенные зубоскальства, - он пожал плечами, не уверенный, чего еще от него хотят. Он не был секретным агентом - и не раз слышал, как начальство говорило, что у него на это не хватает способностей. 

\- Хммм, - задумчиво протянул Грегор, - исходя из сказанного всеми вами, можно считать, что все идет вполне прилично. Но расслабляться пока рано. 

Все в унисон подтянулись и кивнули. 

\- Вернемся к делу, - произнесла мать Айвена, доставая чуть ли не из воздуха тонкий лист бумаги. - Довольно много людей обращалось сегодня ко мне с целью пригласить одного из вас или обоих, - она просмотрела список внимательным взглядом. - Это все пока еще очень предварительно, но, думаю, я смогу составить расписание к завтрашнему вечеру. Оно охватит как минимум ближайший месяц. 

Майлз внезапно показался растерянным:  
\- Но я же еще только поправляюсь, - проговорил он, бросая умоляющий взгляд на Грегора. 

\- Да? - откликнулась мать Айвена прежде, чем Грегор успел ответить. - Ты выглядел вполне здоровым, когда наступал сегодня Грегору на ноги. И да, есть еще одна проблема - вы оба прекрасно танцуете с другими партнерами. Но почему-то вместе вы выглядите, как… - она поджала губы, явно не в силах подобрать подходяще резкое сравнение. 

\- Будто играете в перетягивание каната? - предположила тетя Корделия. 

Мать только выразительно хмыкнула. 

\- Замечательно, - воскликнул Майлз, хлопая себя по коленям и порываясь встать. - Если вы собираетесь здесь упражняться в высокохудожественной критике, я предпочту поискать Форвилля. 

\- Мы еще не закончили, - мать Айвена зловеще похлопала по своему списку. - Мы с Ситзеном обсуждали возможность записать еще одно интервью с вами где-нибудь поближе к помолвке. 

\- Интервью… - протянул Грегор, - с репортером? - он моргнул. - А что мы делали сегодня? 

\- Конечно, ему не будет позволено спрашивать о чем угодно, - поспешно вмешался Ситзен. - Мы составим предварительный список вопросов. 

\- Это будет очень кстати, - сказала мама Айвена. - В общих чертах, следует поговорить о ваших планах на будущее, добавить несколько подробностей вашего романа, хм… привлекательных для публики подробностей. 

\- А у нас есть такие? - спросил Майлз, поднимая взгляд на Грегора. 

\- Эээ, - протянул Грегор, слегка покраснев. 

Мать Айвена их проигнорировала: 

\- Они также будут интересоваться подробностями предложения, - добавила она. 

\- Чем? - беспомощно переспросил Грегор. 

\- Тем, как именно ты сделал предложение Майлзу, - снисходительно пояснила она. - Когда это случилось - ну, тут мы что-нибудь придумаем. Где вы были, что ты говорил. 

Грегор нахмурился: 

\- Но я не делал предложения. Это был Майлз. 

Она вздохнула: 

\- И почему меня это не удивляет? Но мы не можем рассказать об этом репортеру. 

\- Я не делал, - обиделся Майлз. - Это ты вложил свои руки в мои на том балконе. 

Брови Элис взлетели: 

\- Вот как? - пробормотала она. 

\- Это не было предложением, - отозвался Грегор. - Это было признание. 

\- Но ведь именно оно привело нас сюда? 

\- Это был ты, - торжествующе произнес Грегор. - Твой план той ночью на кухне. 

Майлз нахмурился:  
\- Да, но… - он вдруг развернулся и ткнул пальцем в Элис. - Это была она. В твоем кабинете, помнишь? Когда она сказала, что мы должны пройти через эту гребаную свадьбу. 

Элис поджала губы: 

\- Заявить, что я делала предложение за вас, мы тоже не можем, - строго ответила она. - Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что у вас есть более приемлемый ответ. 

Повисла пауза. 

\- В госпитале, - наконец произнес Грегор. - Когда ты пришел в себя, то сказал, что хочешь через это пройти. 

\- У нас все еще сохраняется проблема "кто", - напомнила Элис с железным терпением. 

\- Это был Майлз с нейробластером в кабинете, - пробормотал Айвен, но его проигнорировали. 

\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Грегор, - я сделал это, как положено, в саду особняка Форкосиганов, когда Майлз вернулся домой. Было много роз, пристойный обмен признаниями, возможно даже несколько целомудренных объятий. 

\- Это было так романтично, - Майлз вздохнул и закатил глаза. - Он - мужчина моей мечты. Как я мог ему отказать? 

Грегор посмотрел на него обеспокоено, тетя Корделия весело, а Ситзен явно довольно. 

\- Только без этого трепета, дорогой, - заметила Элис, поднимая взгляд от своего списка. - Ты выглядишь совершенно безвкусно. 

\- Мы закончили? - спросил Майлз. 

\- Пожалуйста, приготовьте завтра для нас предварительное расписание, - попросил Грегор, останавливая дальнейший разговор. Айвен завистливо вздохнул. Грегор был единственным человеком на свете, способным прервать беседу с леди Элис и преуспеть в этом. Почти всегда. 

Комната наполнилась звуками шагов и переговоров вполголоса. Айвен оставался там, где стоял, чтобы его мать вышла первой и не смогла бы прижать его где-нибудь к стенке в коридоре и нагрузить новой работой. Майлз встал, ладонью удерживая Грегора в кресле. Глядя на них, Айвен вдруг почувствовал какое-то странное напряжение в груди, когда Грегор повернулся, закрывая их от взгляда, и маленькие ладони Майлза на мгновение обхватили его за плечи. На что это похоже, раздумывал он, когда Грегор выпрямился, потянув Майлза за собой. Они смотрели друг на друга, и Майлз явно не хотел уходить. На что же это похоже, любить кого-то, кто любит тебя в ответ? 

Айвен покачал головой. Будь он проклят, если это не превратится в одно фантастическое романтическое шоу. Уже не превратилось.


	6. Глава 6

Как и ожидал Айвен, следующая неделя была просто ужасной. Не помогали даже постоянные напоминания, что всё это во имя благой цели и что как только эти двое поженятся, все его проблемы прекратятся. Мысленный монолог Айвена состоял из утомленно-сварливого ворчания, жалости к самому себе и редких и неожиданных позывах выстрелить себе в ногу. Солдаты на передовой делали это всегда, и, кажется, это работало... 

Толпа имиджмейкеров Грегора не давала ему присесть. Айвен чувствовал себя, как разъездной коммивояжёр, который отмахивает милю за милей в попытке пристроить свои товары. «Товары», как он удовлетворённо отметил, радовались не намного сильнее его. Майлз работал по тому же графику, что и Айвен, а Грегор всё чаще глядел затравленными глазами кролика, чующего опасность. 

\- Я не знаю, - вздохнул Айвен, мрачно уставившись в своё пиво. - Сложно сказать, что сейчас думают окружающие. 

\- Думаю, мне бы больше понравилось, если бы люди говорили гадости мне в лицо, а не копили раздражение у меня за спиной, - предположил Майлз. Он отставил бокал с пивом и взял кувшин с водой. 

Галени, сидевший между ними за маленьким угловым столиком на втором этаже «Птички и медведя», только хмыкнул. Это был первый вечер за неделю, когда Айвен оказался предоставлен самому себе, и он собирался спокойно выпить пару-другую стратегически важных порций в компании Майлза и их доброго друга Дува Галени в этой пивной, популярной у верхушки комаррских бизнесменов и их потенциальных деловых партнеров-форов. 

\- А вон Причард Делани, - внезапно заметил Галени. 

Майлз, казалось, съёжился на стуле:  
\- Только не говори, что он идёт сюда. Он вообще рассуждает хоть о чем-то, кроме налоговых систем? 

\- Нет, - уныло ответил Галени. 

Майлз со стуком поставил свой стакан на стол. Он прижал два пальца ко лбу, будто пытаясь прогнать головную боль. Айвен покосился на него, но зала была слишком плохо освещена. Майлз выглядел ужасно: серая кожа и синяки под глазами. Вероятно, приступ был накануне, что не удивительно, если принять во внимание заданный им после оглашения темп. 

Помещение неожиданно наполнилось гамом: в дверь ввалилась еще одна группа людей. Айвен покосился через плечо и отметил, что это была разношерстная компания из младших форских сынков, офицеров среднего ранга, впридачу с Байерли Форратьером. Солнце только село, но они уже были изрядно навеселе. Кто-то заметил Майлза, и послышались перешёптывания и неостроумные замечания. Вошедшие заняли несколько столов в центре залы. Айвен просмотрел на хроно, размышляя, когда же он, наконец, сможет добраться домой и хоть немного поспать. Последнее время у него была слишком насыщенная жизнь... 

\- С тобой всё в порядке, Майлз? – спросил Галени. 

Айвен испуганно посмотрел на своего кузена, который теперь усиленно массировал виски. 

\- Порядок, - резко ответил тот, опуская руки. – Я думаю, это просто... – он замолк, и Айвен оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, как явно выпившая ещё по одной компания Бая направляется в их сторону. Четвертая или пятая порция за вечер, очевидно. Они столпились вокруг стола, прежде чем Айвен понял, что происходит. Он быстро посмотрел на полковника Инсери, сидящего за соседним столом: тот передвинулся на самый краешек стула, готовый вмешаться в любой момент. 

\- Чем обязаны, господа? – миролюбиво поинтересовался Галени. 

\- Лорд Аудитор, - начал Тьери Форсуассон. Он поклонился, оступился и с размаху впечатался обеими ладонями в стол. Стаканы звякнули, и Майлз дернулся, как напуганный кот. 

\- Да? – ответил Майлз. Айвен, который уже выучил все его фокусы, видел, как он старается не тянуть шею, чтобы смотреть Форсуассону в глаза. Это бы только подчеркнуло его маленький рост. 

\- Хотел спросить вас... – Тьерри заморгал, тщательно фокусируя взгляд, и в этот момент его оттеснил старший брат. 

\- Что нам с этим делать? – спросил Мэтью Форсуассон, нависая над столом. Галени привстал, и Айвен тоже потянулся вперед, чувствуя, что его нервы уже на пределе. 

\- Прошу прощения? – сказал Майлз. 

\- Вы. Что нам будет, если мы вложим свои руки в твои? 

Майлз потянулся за кувшином с водой, поддерживая одну руку другой, словно не был уверен в крепости собственных пальцев. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, и толпа беспокойно зашевелилась. Подняв глаза, Айвен случайно встретился взглядом с Баем. Тот выглядел внезапно и ошеломленно протрезвевшим. Он держал под руки стоящих рядом, словно готовясь их оттащить. Айвен подумал, обуревают ли Бая такие же дурные предчувствия, как и его самого. 

Молчание затянулось, и Айвен откашлялся:  
\- Думаю, все что вы получите – это удовлетворение от того, что не совершили государственную измену. 

Мэтью повернулся к нему:  
\- Да, ещё кое-что, Форпатрил. Чего это ты отступаешь и позволяешь кузену лишить тебя наследства? 

\- Да это моя самая заветная мечта, - откровенно признался Айвен. 

Галени фыркнул, Мэтью моргнул, а его приятели что-то забормотали, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

\- К тому же я сомневаюсь, - произнёс Майлз, наконец-то подняв глаза и смерив всю компанию уничтожающим, презрительным взглядом, - что кто-либо из вас получит возможность выяснить это лично. 

Повисла тишина, и только было слышно, как Айвен втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Лишь графы, наследники, высшие правительственные чиновники и генералитет приносили личную присягу верности Императору и Императрице. А в этой компашке дальних родственников вряд ли у кого-либо была возможность продвинуться так высоко. Черт побери, о чем Майлз сейчас думал? 

Мэтью выпрямился с пьяным достоинством:  
\- Думаю, это многое объясняет, парни, - процедил он, глядя на Майлза, и сверкнул зубами в неожиданном оскале. – Да и кому захочется преклонить колени перед императорской подстилкой? 

Айвен вскочил так быстро, что его стул опрокинулся. Галени поднялся одновременно с ним, и, как заметил Айвен, полковник Инсери тоже. Где-то на задворках разума внутренний голос говорил ему, что сейчас лучше всего было бы уйти. Вся остальная часть его существа, впрочем, была гораздо больше предрасположена вышибить кое-кому зубы. 

Майлз медленно поднялся, и полковник Инсери тут же оказался рядом с ним. Но Майлз, даже не посмотрев на него, встал на стул и оказался на одном уровне с Мэтью. На его лице ничего не отражалось, и злобное удовлетворение физиономии Форсуассона переросло в замешательство. 

\- Майлз... – начал Айвен. Он не успел договорить, как все пошло к черту. Он не даже не заметил первого движения. И был уверен, что Мэтью тоже не смог. 

*~*~* 

Кеви постучал в дверь по истечении последней за этот день официальной аудиенции у Грегора. Когда это было возможно, Грегор предпочитал оставлять свободное от дел время на вечер, надеясь почитать или вникнуть во всё, что не успел охватить днём. 

\- Лорд Форкосиган интересуется, есть ли у вас для него пара минут, - сказал Кеви таким тоном, как другой бы произнес: «У нас во дворе стадо слонов». 

Грегор развернулся на стуле у комм-пульта, довольный и немного озадаченный. Он не видел Майлза уже несколько дней. Но Майлз знал все его привычки, как никто другой, и знал, что всегда может прийти без объявления, хотя это и заставляло нервничать слуг, что бы ни говорил Грегор. В последние дни Грегор скучал без него, даже если в качестве совместного времяпрепровождения они бы просто читали в тишине, устроившись на диване, а Майлз клал ноги ему на колени. 

\- Конечно, - произнёс он. – Пропусти его. 

Кеви кивнул с таким видом, словно хотел что-то добавить, но передумал. Последовала непривычно долгая пауза, прежде чем вошёл Майлз. 

Грегор обеспокоено встал:   
\- Что, черт возьми, случилось? 

Пиджак Майлза была помят, воротник перекошен, а на скуле темнело то, что обещало стать потрясающим синяком. 

\- Со мной всё в порядке, - ответил он, закрыв дверь и подойдя к столу. Грегор хотел было подойти ближе и осмотреть его, но Майлз жестом попросил его вернуться на стул. Было что-то забавное в том, как он стоял, приняв одновременно раскаивающийся и совершенно неприступный вид. 

\- Твоё лицо, - произнёс Грегор, неохотно садясь. – Кто-то ударил тебя? 

Майлз потрогал пальцем щеку и поморщился:  
\- Нет. Думаю, это кто-то из агентов СБ случайно зацепил меня во всей этой, гм, заварушке. 

\- Заварушке? – повторил Грегор. – Ты же собирался сегодня вечером просто пойти немного выпить, не так ли? 

\- Да, - ответил Майлз. –Начался... беспорядок. И, гхм, ты можешь услышать об этом в вечерних новостях. 

Грегор внезапно почувствовал слабость:  
\- Что именно там произошло? 

Майлз повозил по полу ногой:  
\- Ну... Нас загнала в угол группа подвыпивших форов и, гм, они кое-что сказали. Мэтью Форсуассон назвал меня... В общем, он сказал что-то, что мне не понравилось. 

\- И? 

\- И я сломал ему нос, - закончил Майлз. 

\- Ты сломал ему... 

Майлз показал слегка ободранные костяшки пальцев:  
\- Кто-то в самом деле должен научить его, как уклоняться от удара. 

\- Ты подрался в баре с... Я полагаю, они офицеры? 

\- Ну, они не были в мундирах, - пояснил Майлз. – Но, гм, думаю, да. 

Грегору внезапно пришло на ум, что он сейчас говорит не со своим женихом, а... Он сжал зубы и устремил тяжёлый взгляд на человека, стоявшего возле стола: плечи прямые, руки опущены по швам. 

\- Это не то поведение, которое я жду от моего Имперского Аудитора, - медленно сказал он. 

\- Я знаю. Простите, сир. 

\- Ради Бога, что на тебя нашло? – спросил Грегор. Он только сейчас начал понимать, что это была за заварушка, и его характер, обычно медленно раскаляющийся, сейчас пыхнул несвойственным ему жаром. 

Майлз посмотрел в пол:  
\- Я... я вдруг очень разозлился, - тихо признался он. – Я знаю, что разочаровал тебя. 

\- Ты нашёл самое неудобное время, чтобы выкинуть что-то подобное, - сказал Грегор. – Это станет жареным фактом, понимаешь? 

\- О да, - ответил Майлз. – Там было, по меньшей мере, человек тридцать. 

Грегор резко выдохнул. Майлз стоял спокойно, голова опущена, но спина прямая. Нет смысла драться, когда граната уже разорвалась. 

\- Как он назвал тебя? – спросил Грегор. 

Майлз помедлил:  
\- Так, как я и ожидал. Неважно. 

\- Что он сказал? – повторил Грегор. 

\- Он назвал меня твоей подстилкой, - ровно произнес ответил Майлз. 

Грегор заставил себя разжать челюсти. Широкий стол вдруг показался ему бесплодной равниной. Он поднялся, взял Майлза за руку и мягко усадил на диван, где они могли бы сидеть бок о бок. Косточки в руке Майлза были неожиданно острыми под его пальцами, и Грегор почувствовал частые толчки пульса под кожей. 

\- Мы знали, что это случится, - осторожно начал он, когда они устроились. – Мы знали, что подобные слова будут говориться... Делали предположения. 

Майлз кивнул:  
\- Я знаю. Я думал, что буду готов. Но я просто... 

\- Просто что? – переспросил спросил Грегор. 

Майлз пожал плечами:  
\- У меня весь день болела голова. Не знаю. Я просто просто позволил им себя достать. 

Грегор подпёр подбородок пальцем. Майлз выглядел разбитым, немного бледным и напряжённым.  
\- Ты вымотался, - заметил он. 

Майлз покачал головой:  
\- Пожалуйста, не подыскивай для меня оправдания. Я сорвался и все испортил. 

Грегор вздохнул:  
\- Да, и какое-то время только об этом и будут говорить. Полагаю... Я должен вызвать Ситзена. 

\- Я послал Айвена и Галени поговорить с ним, - пояснил Майлз. – Просто хотел прийти сюда первым, - Грегор обнял его за плечи, и Майлз устало прижался к нему. – Мне правда жаль. 

\- Ради его же блага, я надеюсь, - жестко начал Грегор, - что его старший офицер накажет его за неподобающее поведение. Я бы не хотел... делать это лично. 

\- Не надо, - сказал Майлз, покачав головой. – Это было глупо. Не имеет значения, что он думает. 

\- Ты любовь всей моей жизни, - произнёс Грегор, глядя на его тёмные волосы, линию уха, и чёткие контуры плеч. 

Майлз немного расслабился:  
\- Я знаю, - он искренне улыбнулся. – Но рад это слышать. 

Грегор прикоснулся к его лицу:  
\- Знаешь, ты действительно выглядишь совершено измотанным. 

\- Ты тоже не слишком-то хорошо выглядишь, - парировал Майлз. – Последние недели были не самыми лёгкими. 

Грегор покачал головой:  
\- Ты ел? 

\- Нет. Я собирался пойти домой и что-нибудь перекусить после бара. 

\- Поужинаешь со мной наверху? – с надеждой спросил Грегор. – У меня должна была состояться встреча с министром Ваном сегодня вечером, но мы перенесли её из-за отсрочек в реализации проекта. 

Майлз фыркнул:  
\- Почему теперь, когда мы помолвлены, - риторически начал он, - мы можем видеться друг с другом, только когда у нас выдаются случайные «окна» в расписании? 

Грегор на минуту привлёк его к себе, пробежав вверх и вниз руками по спине Майлза и пытаясь сгладить всё ещё чувствовавшееся напряжение:  
\- Ты говорил, что у тебя болела голова? 

\- Она уже прошла. Думаю, чуть позже я проверю свой уровень нейромедиаторов. 

Грегор отстранился, нахмурившись:  
\- У тебя был припадок меньше десяти дней назад, - сказал он. Он помнил это событие слишком хорошо. Они волновались, что Майлз повредит заживающей ране, если будет дёргаться в конвульсиях слишком сильно, да и сам припадок оказался неожиданно интенсивным. Прошло еще слишком мало времени, чтобы он повторился. 

Майлз пожал плечами:  
\- Сейчас не самые лёгкие времена, - повторил он. 

Тут появился Ситцен в сопровождении Галени и Айвена. Пиарщик удостоил Майлза несколько сердитым взглядом, но ничего не сказал, кроме как:  
\- Я позабочусь об этом, сир. 

\- Вы сможете раскрутить это? – приподнял бровь Грегор. 

\- И да, и нет, - он поджал губы, глядя на Майлза. – Вас выставят неуравновешенным и склонным к агрессии. В некоторых кругах это комплимент. А если учесть прошлое вашей семьи... 

\- О, прекрасно, - буркнул Майлз. 

\- Мне надо сделать несколько звонков, - сказал Ситзен. – Вам нужно ещё что-нибудь от меня, сир? 

Грегор покачал головой и отпустил его.  
\- Ну, господа, - обратился он к Галени и Айвену, которые, как он заметил, щеголяли синяками не хуже майлзовских. – Присоединитесь к нам за ужином? 

\- Благодарю вас, сир, - ответил Галени, - но я уже приглашен на встречу. 

\- С родней? – уточнил Майлз. 

Галени кивнул с едва заметным трепетом. Грегор не мог его винить: женитьба на Куделке влекла за собой внезапное приобретение огромного количества родственниц. Неудивительно, что Марк так тянул. В конце концов, Грегор был предупреждён, хотя Майлз, вроде, не подсчитывал его тётушек с материнской стороны. Во всяком случае, пока. 

\- Передашь им привет от нас? – спросил Майлз. 

\- Конечно, - Галени с поклоном вышел. 

\- Айвен? – спросил Грегор. 

\- Ээ... 

\- Иди домой и ложись спать, - отмахнулся Майлз. 

\- Спасибо, - благодарно ответил Айвен и удрал. 

Ужин был сервирован на двоих на застеклённом балконе гостиной Грегора. Мягкий снегопад подсвечивался слабой дежурной подсветкой у двери, и комната была тускло освещена и приятно нагрета. Грегор помедлил, когда они подошли к столу, повернулся, опустился на одно колено и потянулся за поцелуем. 

\- А... – произнёс Майлз. – Как приятно. 

\- Когда я последний раз делал это? – спросил Грегор. Он встал, придержав стул для Майлза, и со вздохом опустился на свой. 

Майлз оперся локтем на стол, другой рукой комкая салфетку. Здесь, в приватной обстановке, он выглядел не более расслабленным, чем только что внизу. 

\- Напомни мне, с чего я взял, что это была хорошая идея, - попросил Майлз, потерев лицо ладонями. 

Грегор начал раскладывать салат:  
\- Мне припоминается что-то вроде истинной любви и желания изменить мир. 

\- Ах да, - Майлз вздохнул. – Я не забыл первую часть, уверяю тебя. Но мне кажется, что заботиться о второй все же слишком тяжело, - он покачал головой и произнёс: - Барраярцы! – это прозвучало очень похоже на графиню. – Ты видел тот жуткий исторический очерк на первой странице «Клариона» сегодня утром? 

\- Да, Аллегре указал мне на него. Судя по написанному, можно подумать, будто солтоксиновая атака случилась вчера. 

\- Да я не возражаю, - пояснил Майлз. – Нам полезно постоянно убеждать всех и каждого, что мои дети не будут мутантами, - он сердито посмотрел в тарелку. – Что же до остального... Мне гораздо больше нравилась анонимность, как это было всегда. И если уж на то пошло, я хотел бы, чтобы в моей биографии напечатали правду. 

\- Ты, - сухо признал Грегор, - всегда был потрясающе неподходящим для анонимности. 

\- Могу себе представить, - согласился Майлз. – Но я не был, если начистоту, скромным курьером СБ; в конце концов, это всплывёт и не по моей вине. 

\- Я представляю, - Грегор отпил вина, решив, что сейчас не время указывать, что проблемы Майлза вовсе не из-за его знаменитости, а из-за недостатка контроля за распространением информации. – Как твои родители? 

\- О, ты знаешь, как они. Они либо уже привыкли ко всей шумихе, либо привыкнут в любом случае. Отец поговаривает о том, чтобы скрыться в дом на озере, как только наступит весенняя оттепель. 

\- Гм... – помедлил Грегор, накладывая себе салат. – Я боялся, что он может... 

\- Что? – поинтересовался Майлз. 

\- Ничего важного, - Майлз ждал, изогнув бровь. Чёрт, не надо было ничего говорить. - Тогда, четыре года назад, он не был счастлив услышать о нас. Мне иногда кажется, что он бы хотел, чтобы наша затея провалилась до того, как мы зайдём так далеко. 

Майлз нахмурился:  
\- Я не думаю, что это так, Грегор. 

\- Может и нет, но... – Грегор пожал плечами. Он чувствовал, что эту тему не надо было поднимать сегодня вечером, когда Майлз на взводе. Но опять же, подходящего времени для такого разговора не бывает: только «плохое» и «еще хуже». Однако сейчас всё указывало на «хуже»... 

\- Он всегда поддерживал нас. Тебя, меня и нас. 

\- Я знаю, знаю, - Эйрел, оправившись после первого шока, был очень терпим по отношению ко всему происходящему. Но Грегор считал до сих пор, что не он единственный чувствовал, едва ощутимый поток невысказанной напряженности. - Я вижу, что ты не заметил, - он внезапно почувствовал себя глупцом и параноиком. 

\- Заметил что? 

Грегор беспомощно пожал плечами:  
\- Он не... Я не знаю. Такое ощущение, что мне приходится стараться больше, чтобы заслужить прежнее одобрение. И когда мы разговариваем, он другой, - он, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Майлза. – Ты правда не заметил? 

Майлз ответил вопросом на вопрос, приняв защитную позу:  
\- Тебе всё ещё нужно его одобрение? 

\- Нет, - ответил Грегор, позволяя сменить тему. – Но он исполнял мою нынешнюю работу очень долго и был великолепен. Было бы приятно быть... получить одобрение, так сказать. 

\- А, - протянул Майлз. – Ну... Может он просто считает, что тебе этого больше не нужно. 

\- Уверен, что так, - дипломатично согласился Грегор, решив отложить эту тему. Он чувствовал себя виноватым и боялся, что мог быть причиной напряжения, возникшего между Майлзом и его отцом, но не мог понять, как это выяснить. Но если это и было так, то Майлз ясно дал понять, что не хочет обсуждать эту тему. «А почему он должен? Ты – единственный, кого винит Эйрел». 

Некоторое время они молчали.  
\- А как твоя мать? – спросил, наконец, Грегор. Графиня была более безопасной темой для разговора. 

\- Нормально, - медленно произнёс Майлз. – Думаю... она беспокоится об отце. И обо мне. И я думаю, что она очень устала от Барраяра. 

Грегор нахмурился:  
\- Я помню, последний раз она ездила на Колонию Бета, когда тебе было... шесть? Семь? 

\- Восемь. После того, как у неё уладились все эти проблемы с их правительством... Я до сих пор не уверен, что там были за дела; что-то вроде попытки утопить врача. Я так и не понял. В любом случае, да, это было после того, как ты поступил в Академию, и она взяла меня познакомиться с бабушкой Нейсмит. Думаю, она хотела бы съездить туда ещё раз, но никогда не выдавалось удачного момента. - Он рассеянно пощупал синяк на щеке и поморщился. 

\- Тебе дать салфетку-охладитель? – запоздало спохватился Грегор. 

\- Неужели всё так ужасно? 

Грегор наклонил голову:  
\- Что бы ни произошло на самом деле, выглядишь ты как человек, которого побили, - подытожил он и позвонил, чтобы принесли требуемое. Он встретил слугу в дверях, сломал печать, чтобы активировать процесс заморозки, снял упаковку и приложил салфетку липкой поверхностью к щеке Майлза. Потом он по-новой разлил вино по бокалам - пряное, тёмно-красное, подававшееся к мясу. Майлз наблюдал за ним смущенно и терпеливо. Грегор ухаживал за столом за очень немногими, и эти редкие проявления близости были для него на вес золота. 

Он остановился за стулом Майлза, глядя на его напряженные плечи. Грегора влекло любопытство, болезненное и довольно страшное: какого события из двух Майлз остерегается больше, - Ты думаешь... – начал он. – После того, как твой отец... Я имею в виду, она... 

\- Да, - сказал Майлз тихо, не отрывая взгляда от стола. – Я точно знаю, что она собирается вернуться. Барраяр так и не стал её домом. 

Грегор обошёл стол и вернулся на своё место. Майлз смотрел мимо него, куда-то в пустоту; мысли отражались на его лице, будто тени на воде озера. 

\- Прости, - покаялся Грегор. – Вышел не такой расслабляющий вечер, как я рассчитывал. 

Майлз снял холодную салфетку с лица и потёр висок:  
\- Гм... – буркнул он слабо. 

\- Майлз? 

\- Я не... – Майлз, наконец, посмотрел ему в глаза. – Думаю, я должен сказать тебе кое-что. Я не хотел волновать тебя, и я надеялся, что всё пройдёт, но... 

\- Что? – Грегор сжал ладонями колени. Он чувствовал странную, иррациональную уверенность, что Майлз готов отменить всё, что они сделали, решив, что на самом деле не хочет такой жизни и ему надо сдать назад, пока они еще могут. «Хватит. Это только твои страхи». 

– Гм... – голос Майлза звучал рассеянно. Он моргнул, сощурился. – Я не чувствую... Кажется, я сейчас... 

Его всего скрутило спазмом, глаза закатились, и голова безвольно упала на плечо. Грегор подскочил к нему; руки Майлза дёрнулись и забились, и он влепил Грегору изрядный удар по плечу. Ноги барабанили по столу, бокал опрокинулся, оставляя тёмное, расплывающееся пятно. Грегор приподнял его и прижал к себе; тело ужасно, бессмысленно дёргалось. Когда ему удалось уложить Майлза на пол, запрокинув голову, чтобы он мог дышать, худшие спазмы уже были позади. Грегор разжал ему зубы, зашипев при виде того, что Майлз уже успел прокусить себе язык. 

Он опустился на колени возле его головы, одной рукой обхватив его челюсть, не имея возможности оставить его ни на секунду, чтобы найти какой-нибудь предмет и вложить между зубами. Он смотрел на маленькое тело Майлза, отмечая как мышечные спазмы стали слабее и затем совсем прошли, сменившись оцепенением. Он отсчитал тридцать спокойных вздохов Майлза до того, как осмелился сесть и потянуться за коммом. 

Когда появились Пим и дворцовый врач, Майлз лежал на полу без сознания, а Грегор сидел возле него. 

\- Это случилось внезапно, - пояснил Грегор, подняв взгляд на Пима. – Последние четыре года такого не было. 

\- Давайте перенесём его, - сказал врач, поднявшись после первичного осмотра. Грегор жестом остановил их и, подняв Майлза сам, отнес его на диван в гостиной. 

\- М’лорд в последнее время был напряжён, - нерешительно предположил Пим. 

\- Кто знает, - ответил Грегор. Они обменялись взглядами, полными сомнений. 

В эту секунду Майлз пошевелился. Грегор повернулся к нему и бесконечную минуту наблюдал, как Майлз с усилием приходит в себя. Он распахнул глаза, прищурился и заметил Грегора. 

\- Я не так хотел сказать об этом, - сообщил он. – Ой. 

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты переборщил? – мягко поинтересовался Грегор, садясь на пол у изголовья дивана. 

Майлз поморщился, отводя взгляд:  
\- Может быть, - ответил он. Грегор знал, чего ему стоило это признание. 

\- Ну, хорошо, - осторожно сказал Грегор. Он сложил вместе все совпадения так сяк вертя их в голове, и честно спросил себя, на пользу ли пошло Майлзу разделить его жизнь, раз уж это произошло даже до их помолвки. 

– На прошлой неделе у тебя был припадок, - рассуждал он, пока терапевт, наклонившись, изучал зрачки Майлза, - Я не думал, что ты так... ты уверен, что больше ничего не случилось? Ты не ударялся головой сегодня? 

\- Когда сегодня? 

\- В «Птичке и Медведе». 

Лицо Майлза не выразило никакой реакции, и врач, наблюдавший за этой сценой, вдруг встревожился:  
\- Лорд Форкосиган, - произнес он обычным голосом, но взгляд был острым, - какое сегодня число? 

К облегчению Грегора, Майлз с готовностью ответил, затем назвал своё второе имя, дату их помолвки и место проведения последних Галактических игр. 

\- Что? – не выдержал он, поглядывая на них, озадаченный и встревоженный. 

\- Майлз, - медленно напомнил Грегор, - чуть раньше этим вечером ты был в баре с Айвеном и Дувом Галени. Некоторые люди оскорбили тебя, и произошла... потасовка. 

\- Нет, я... – Майлз остановился. Он прижал основание ладони ко лбу. – О. Было, - тихо произнёс он. 

\- Да. 

\- Я совсем не помнил об этом. Это... странно. 

\- М’лорд не ударялся головой этим вечером, - заметил стоявший чуть поодаль Пим. –По крайней мере, я этого не видел, и не думаю, что мог не заметить. 

Врач всё равно проверил, мягко ощупав череп и скулы Майлза. Параллельно он задавал кучу вопросов: не испытывал ли Майлз головокружение или тошноту, видел ли вспышки света, не нарушалось ли дыхание, не болел ли шрам. 

\- Я чувствовал себя... странно, - признался Майлз, нахмурившись. – Я не знаю, я думал это просто реакция на лекарства... 

\- Странно? – переспросил врач, делая пометки световым пером. 

Майлз пожал плечами:  
\- В основном, усталым. Я ожидал, что это пройдёт, но напрасно. И иногда у меня трясутся руки. 

Терапевт поднял руки Майлза, перевернул ладонями вниз и велел удерживать. Они не дрожали, и Майлз уныло посмотрел на них:  
\- Подлые предатели, - пробормотал он. 

\- Ещё какие-нибудь необычные симптомы? 

\- Гм, - Майлз закусил губу. – Правое колено подвело меня на прошлой неделе. Будто превратилось на мгновение в желе. Но с тех пор оно в порядке. 

\- Были ли ещё случаи потери памяти? 

\- Нет, - ответил Майлз. 

\- Да, - неожиданно вмешался Пим. – М’лорд забывал некоторые вещи, в основном неважные, но это на него не похоже. 

Майлз выглядел несчастным:  
\- Откуда мне знать, - произнёс он и отвернулся. Грегор подавил желание потянуться к нему – сейчас это было бы некстати. Тени дрожали на лице Майлза, отбрасываемые всё ещё горевшими свечами на столе. Через открытую дверь Грегор мог слышать еле уловимый стук капель пролитого Майлзом вина, образовывавшего тёмное пятно под свисающей скатертью. 

\- Ты об этом хотел мне сказать? – уточнил он. – Что ты не в порядке уже сколько, несколько недель? 

Майлз кивнул:  
\- Я не хотел что-нибудь испортить, - он бросил быстрый взгляд на Грегора, вздрогнул, увидев его выражение лица, и отвернулся. 

\- Понимаю, - бросил Грегор и поджал губы. Было множество бесполезных вещей, которые он мог сейчас сказать, и не самая последняя из них – то, что Майлз немного опоздал со своим признанием. Но смысла говорить все это не было. Майлз сам понимал это, и вообще, не на него Грегор был сейчас на самом деле сердит. Он вздохнул и поднял взгляд на терапевта. – Что с ним? – просто спросил он. 

\- Я не знаю, сир. Это может быть... – его губы горько сжались, - что угодно. – Что-то нехорошее, если судить по его выражению лица. 

\- Хорошо, - решился Грегор и поднялся на ноги. – Давайте выясним.


	7. Глава 7

Всё это заняло пятнадцать часов. Грегор, низведенный до роли наблюдателя, отметил несколько стадий, пока вечер сменялся ночью, а ночь рассветом. Около полуночи они перестали говорить о соматических повреждениях, и в разговорах стало постоянно всплывать слово «неврологический». В течение двух последующих часов все причины постепенно исключались – не мелкоочаговое кровоизлияние, не опухоль, не какое-либо наследственное заболевание мозга. Еще через несколько часов, когда зарево рассвета медленно протянуло робкие серые пальцы к восточному небу, и начал заниматься тусклый снежный день, медики перестали смотреть Грегору в глаза. 

Где-то в середине ночи Корделия сама привезла Майлзу смену одежды. Она прошептала сыну пару слов, а затем присоединилась к Грегору. 

\- Здравствуй, дорогой, - это было все, что она сказала, потянувшись почесать между ушками Негри, свернувшегося на коленях Грегора. Грегор был очень напуган, но все же очень рад увидеть ее. Эта радость помогла на время собраться с мыслями, когда импровизированное совещание лучших медицинских умов Барраяра опять привело к изменению курса поисков. У Корделии гораздо больше опыта в таких вещах. Они почти не разговаривали, час за часом сидя рядом в удобной комнате ожидания дворцовой клиники. За окном сменились все оттенки ночи, и Грегор не мог сказать, сколько на самом деле прошло времени, когда Аллегре нерешительно подошел к нему. 

\- Да, - отозвался он, спуская Негри на пол и неловко поднимаясь, - одну минуту. – Он помедлил, затем прошел через комнату к Майлзу, который полусидел в удобном кресле, а от его головы тянулись какие-то провода к устройству, напоминавшему его стимулятор припадков. В последние часы он почти ничего не говорил, только отвечал на заданные вопросы. – Я должен ненадолго уйти, - предупредил Грегор, вдруг чувствуя себя нерадивым школьником, пытающимся улизнуть с урока. – Утренний доклад Службы Безопасности. 

Майлз поднял на него покрасневшие глаза:

\- Иди, конечно, - пробормотал он с отрешенной улыбкой. 

Грегор задержался на мгновение:

\- Тебе стоит сделать перерыв, и поскорее, - он чувствовал себя уставшим, издерганным и полностью вымотанным. 

\- Я думаю, осталось еще немного, - ответил Майлз со странным пророческим оттенком в голосе. – Мы почти закончили, - он твердо встретил взгляд Грегора. 

Аллегре сопроводил его до кабинета. Он, похоже, тоже не спал, подумал Грегор. 

\- Давайте побыстрее, ладно, - устало произнес Грегор, садясь за стол. 

Аллегре кивнул, мудро воздержавшись от комментирования текущей ситуации. Вместо этого он начал свой обычный доклад, и натренированный за многие годы мозг Грегора начал оценивать, сортировать и раскладывать по полочкам факты. Барраярские и комаррские перевозки в секторе Тау Кита проходили во всё менее благоприятных условиях, и все дипломатические меры были безуспешны. Еще было несколько упоминаний о неприятных политических событиях на старой Земле, и новостей гораздо ближе к дому - по комаррскому отражателю: последняя секция была уже собрана и должна быть запущена к весне. Здесь Аллегре помедлил, неуверенно покосившись на свои записи. 

\- Коммодор Галени предполагал, что время выбрано удачно, - мрачно добавил он. – Раз имя лорда Форкосигана так тесно связано с решением о починке и расширении отражателя, Галени считает, что его присутствие на завершающей церемонии будет весьма полезным. Для вас обоих, если говорить по существу. 

\- Согласен, - признал Грегор. Майлз, невероятными усилиями добившийся принятия комаррского проекта в Совете, несомненно, заслуживал каждую толику неохотного уважения и благодарности комаррцев, и ему следовало там появиться. 

Аллегре подождал немного, а затем продолжил:

\- У нас есть полная оценка объема контрабандного товара, обнаруженного на «Радуге сумерек» два дня назад. Всего на борту было более чем на миллион марок «попрыгунчика» и некоторое оборудование, по мнению наших техников, предназначенное для его производства, - скривившись, он добавил: – Улов приличный, но все больше и больше данных, что мы имеем на планете как минимум одну полностью укомплектованную лабораторию. 

\- Какая у них система поставок? – поинтересовался Грегор. – При такой организации можно ли быстро перенести это производство в чей-нибудь подвал? 

\- К счастью, нет, - сказал Аллегре. – Мне сообщили, что здесь речь идет об очень большом количестве громоздкого оборудования, а также об изрядном уровне шума, несмотря на глушители, не говоря уж об использовании некоторых весьма летучих и горючих химических соединений. По оценкам людей Дрейда, можно предположить, что мы должны искать нечто лишь немного уступающее по размерам обычному городскому кварталу. И нет смысла делить это производство на несколько лабораторий поменьше, - добавил он, предупреждая следующий вопрос Грегора. – Риск перевозки большого объема промежуточных соединений из одной точки в другую перевешивает все возможные преимущества. 

\- Ну, уже что-то, - подвел итог Грегор. – Полагаю, не стоит надеяться, что при зачистке Ист-Сайда кто-то из стражи на нее наткнется. Или что они сами себя обнаружат, случайно взлетев на воздух. 

Аллегре уклончиво пожал плечами, давая понять, что ни он, ни его аналитики не могут предоставить однозначных прогнозов. 

\- Хорошо. Убедитесь, пожалуйста, что муниципалы выполняют зачистку без излишнего шума. Мы ведь не хотим спугнуть наших местных наркопроизводителей, чтобы они перебрались куда-нибудь подальше. Что там ещё? 

\- Граф Форпатрил прекратил свои выпады против вашей помолвки. Ему подсказали, что его поведение крайне непатриотично, так что он поутих. 

Грегор кивнул. Ни он, ни Майлз, не говоря уж об Айвене, не ожидали от обычно нелюдимого и неприветливого Фалько Форпатрила такой открытой агрессии. Хотя это имело свою подоплеку: граф, после первого изумления и смятения, уже начал привыкать к мысли, что его родственник когда-нибудь накинет на свои плечи императорскую мантию. 

\- Мои агенты сообщают, что надеются схватить Франца Фэвила, основателя и идейного вдохновителя Телохранителей, в ближайшие несколько дней, - продолжил Аллегре. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Грегор, нахмурившись. Телохранители существовали задолго до провозглашения Айвена Наследником, даже до того, как Майлз узнал о чувствах Грегора. Они были новыми выразителями старых идей и одной из первых группировок, открыто заявивших, что Грегор так долго правит один, потому что предпочитает собственный пол. Они ужасно взбесились, когда их предположения подтвердились, и теперь из банального политического раздражителя превратились в опасно непредсказуемую партию. Не то, чтобы Грегор или СБ могли назвать их серьезной угрозой его личной безопасности, но обнаружение в месте их обычных встреч тайника с самодельной взрывчаткой сразу переместило их на первые строчки списка. 

Майлз, припомнил Грегор, наградил их только недоуменным пожатием плеч:

\- У них явно проблемы, - разъяснял он Грегору всего неделю назад. – Последние пять лет они кричали всем и каждому, кто хотел слушать, что ты не можешь управлять Империей, потому что предпочитаешь мужчин. А когда это случилось, и ты предпочел меня, то их собственная паранойя – я отказываюсь называть это проницательностью – ударила им в голову. Если ты страдаешь этими вырожденческими вкусами уже пять лет, а может и дольше, почему ты до сих пор не вверг Барраяр в пучину беззакония и разложения? Нет, - заключил он, взмахнув рукой, будто отметая нелепые слова, - я беспокоюсь не о них. Они борются против нас по устаревшим правилам. Полностью непригодным, когда речь идет о борьбе за людские умы. Если Барраяр решит, что он не приемлет меня, это произойдет только потому, что я… Майлз, а не потому, что я лорд Форкосиган, или горбатый карлик, или мужчина, – по крайней мере, такова была точка зрения Майлза. 

Грегор был склонен с ним согласиться, хотя и не собирался выпускать контроль над группой из своих рук. Телохранители состояли из барраярцев, неистовых в своей вере. Грегор никогда не позволял себе забыть, что его положение на самой вершине барраярской пирамиды власти означает, что он как раз и является наиболее уязвимым к любым, пусть даже очень кратковременным, волнениям, идущим с самых низов. 

\- Какие-то еще проблемы с этой стороны? – уточнил Грегор, собравшись с мыслями. 

\- Ничего нового, - сказал Аллегре, взглянув на свой листок, будто проверяя, не появилось ли там что-нибудь, пока он не смотрел. – Все проходит даже более гладко, чем мы ожидали, - добавил он, подняв взгляд. - Это заслуга как ваша, так и лорда Форкосигана. 

Грегор уклончиво хмыкнул. «Гладко…» Он подозревал, что это слово больше не актуально. 

\- Есть еще кое-что, - продолжил Аллегре. – Думаю, лорд Форкосиган это оценит, - Грегор выпрямился, чуть-чуть расслабив плечи. Аллегре перенял привычку Саймона придерживать одну-две хорошие новости на самый конец доклада. Когда Грегор был помоложе, он сравнивал эту манеру с родительским методом вознаграждать ребенка сладким после послушно съеденного супа. Сейчас он ценил эту необходимую тактику, как один из немногих защитных приемов против цинизма и мизантропии, которые неизменно проявлялись после некоторого времени пребывания у власти. 

\- Ну? – подтолкнул он. 

\- Несколько групп ветеранов начинают объединять силы, - произнес Аллегре. – Их цель – улучшить отношение общества к раненым и инвалидам. Такое уже случалось раньше, правда, с переменным успехом, но сейчас у них действительно больше возможностей. Толчком, несомненно, явилось то, что лорд Форкосиган был ранен при исполнении долга, а также новые напоминания об истории с солтоксином. 

\- Ему это понравится, - улыбнулся Грегор. – Он как-то говорил мне, что в девяносто девяти процентах быть живым примером мерзко и отвратительно, но все окупается оставшимся одним процентом, - его улыбка померкла, а взгляд бессознательно обратился к двери. 

\- И, сир, - начал Аллегре, неловко прокашлявшись, - наверное, нам стоит обсудить новые обстоятельства. Если состояние лорда Форкосигана… 

Грегор оборвал его резким жестом. 

\- Нет, - сказал он, - не сейчас. Мы не знаем, чем вызвано его состояние. Это будет только напрасной тратой времени. – Он встал, пресекая все невысказанные доводы. Аллегре волей неволей тоже пришлось встать и пройти вперед, чтобы открыть дверь перед императором. 

Когда Грегор вернулся, Майлза уже освободили как от всех диагностических аппаратов, так и от внимания врачей, и он спокойно пил кофе и завтракал вместе с Корделией. Его руки, как заметил Грегор, чуть подрагивали. Усталость? Или… 

\- Они совещаются, - предупредил Майлз вопрос Грегора. Он взглянул поверх плеча Грегора на Аллегре: – Фортала вылетел отсюда минут двадцать назад, - добавил он и снова посмотрел на Грегора твердым невозмутимым взглядом. – Если бы надо было предполагать, я бы сказал, что он собирается начать полномасштабное расследование обстоятельств моего отравления. 

Аллегре перевел дыхание:

\- Сир, могу я… 

\- Идите, - Грегор кивком отпустил его. Он глубоко вздохнул, затем еще раз, и осторожно присел рядом с Майлзом. – Что заставило тебя так думать? – спросил он. 

Майлз поставил чашку и сцепил руки на коленях. 

\- Они выделили в моем мозге некое химическое вещество, - пояснил он. – У меня создалось впечатление, что его там быть не должно, - Майлз пожал плечами. – Мысль об отравлении напрашивается сразу. 

Горькое и едкое слово проникло в сознание Грегора. Он встретился взглядом с Корделией поверх головы Майлза: ее лицо было бесстрастным, но в глазах угадывался испуг. 

Десять минут спустя вернулся лорд Фортала, держа в руках запечатанный контейнер для улик. Он отнес его консилиуму врачей в лабораторию, затем вернулся и предстал перед Императором. 

\- Они попросили на исследование кинжал, которым был ранен лорд Аудитор Форкосиган, - объяснил он. – Мы также проверяем кухню в особняке Форкосиганов, и здесь, во дворце и в клинике. Лорд Форкосиган, где еще вы ели за последний месяц? 

Майлз наморщил лоб, а затем вздохнул:

\- Спросите у леди Элис, - сказал он. – У нее есть мое расписание визитов. Кроме этого… я немного выпил с Дувом Галени вечером. В «Птичке и Медведе». Думаю, это все. 

Фортала кивнул, сделал пометки и, извинившись, вышел. 

Через некоторое время в комнату вошли представители медицинской элиты, мрачные все как один. Они разошлись по комнате, шурша бумагами и тихо переговариваясь. Тот, которого они явно выбрали своим представителем – полный седой мужчина лет шестидесяти – вышел вперед и поклонился. 

\- Я вице-адмирал Пирс Гейл, - представился он, правильно восприняв их вопросительные взгляды. Вчера он был всего лишь частью батальона докторов, подумал Грегор. – Я специализируюсь в нейробиохимии и имею некоторые познания в инопланетных токсинах… ядах, - он опустил взгляд на пачку бумаг у себя в руках, затем снова посмотрел на них. Он говорил для всех, но, казалось, обращался именно к Майлзу. – Химический агент, который мы выделили из вашей лобной доли, никогда мне ранее не встречался. Он присутствует там в необычайно малых количествах, из-за чего мы с большим трудом смогли его распознать и получить образец. У меня нет никаких сомнений, что он неестественного происхождения. Я не уверен, но есть ряд признаков, позволяющих считать его причиной ваших недавних проблем со здоровьем. 

\- Я получил его при ранении? – уточнил Майлз. 

\- Ну, формально нет, - произнес доктор, - но практически, нож был передающим звеном. 

\- Садитесь, - вздохнув, предложил Майлз, - это займет много времени. 

Гейл сел, положив свои записи на стол, и опершись на них ладонями, продолжил: 

\- На лезвии ножа были обнаружены следы растворителя, обычный спектр бактерий, частички кожи нападавшего, множество других, вполне опознаваемых веществ, одно вещество, определяемое с трудом, но, кажущееся безвредным, и значительное количество вашей крови, лорд Форкосиган, - он кивком подозвал одного из коллег, который протянул ему маленький пузырек. – Это было взято у вас вчера вечером, - объяснил Гейл и поставил его на стол между ними. – Кровь была обследована на различные вещества. Ничего необычного не обнаружилось, за исключением той неизвестной субстанции с лезвия ножа. Это жирная кислота с короткой, слаборазветвлённой углеродной цепью, почти идентичная некоторым натуральным аналогам. В человеческой крови она полностью инертна и безвредна. Биологический обломок, если так можно выразиться, - впервые он посмотрел на Грегора. – Я хочу сказать, что нельзя говорить о некомпетентности или ошибке ученых СБ, проводивших исследование ножа. Или врачей, курировавших выздоровление лорда Форкосигана. Они попросту не знали, на что именно смотрят. 

Грегор коротко кивнул:

\- И о чем конкретно идет речь? 

Гейл постучал по пузырьку. 

\- Здесь – ничего экстраординарного. У этого вещества есть необычное свойство, которое и натолкнуло нас в первый раз на правильный путь: оно проникает через гематоэнцефалический барьер. Очень немногие вещества имеют соответствующую растворимость и способны легко через него проходить – головной мозг имеет весьма сложную систему защиты от многочисленных попадающих в наш организм токсинов. Однако, как ни странно, в вашем мозге почти нет следов этого вещества. 

\- Оно преобразовалось в яд, - сказал Майлз. 

\- Да. Как только оно выходит из кровотока, то необычайно быстро переходит в другую форму. Мы выделили образец из вашей крови для исследования. Ничего не происходило, пока мы не додумались поместить его в химическую среду, сходную с человеческим мозгом. Присутствие совокупности нейромедиаторов было ключевым моментом. 

\- И что оно делает? – напрямую спросил Грегор. 

Гейл глубоко вздохнул: 

\- Честно говоря, именно в этом я уверен меньше всего. У нас есть известные симптомы – тремор и быстрая потеря тонуса мышц в руках, временные короткие провалы в памяти, мышечная слабость в конечностях, возрастание судорожной активности, - он загибал пальцы. – Как я уже сказал, находясь в кровотоке, это вещество безвредно. Ваши мышцы физически без изменений, лорд Аудитор Форкосиган. Проблема чисто неврологическая. Изменены нейроны, и они действуют неправильно, давая ложные команды организму, - он помедлил мгновение. – Больше всего меня волнуют проблемы с памятью. Это предполагает прямое повреждение, а не изменение. Эффект пока еще слишком незначителен, чтобы четко отличить его от нормальных возрастных изменений мозга, но накопление этого вещества в лобных долях вызывает тревогу, - он перевел взгляд с Корделии на Грегора, а потом на Майлза. – Симптомы будут усиливаться, - сказал он напрямик. – Поскольку концентрация яда медленно возрастает, и повреждения расширяются, ваше самочувствие быстро ухудшится, могут возникнуть и новые симптомы. В лобных долях находятся центры принятия решений, планирования и мелкой моторики. 

\- А, - отозвался Майлз. Он поерзал в кресле и скрестил лодыжки. – Это убьет меня? 

\- Я просто не знаю. Если повреждения будут распространяться к центрам автоматизма в стволе мозга… мы должны продолжить исследования, прежде чем делать прогнозы. 

\- А, - повторил Майлз. 

\- Есть ли какое-то лечение? – впервые вступила в разговор Корделия. 

\- Думаю, по крайней мере, с половиной проблемы нам повезет, - медленно проговорил Гейл, раздумывая. – Как только мы обнаружили, что произошло, я начал прикидывать возможные пути очищения крови лорда Форкосигана от инертного компонента. Метод, которым мы получили образец, не годится – он полностью разрушает структуру крови. Также мы не можем удалить всю вашу кровь, а любой другой путь, достаточно медленный, чтобы быть безопасным, не приведет к долгосрочным результатам. Но еще остается изрядное количество прототоксина, полагаю, его можно так назвать, и если мы можем удалить его до того, как он превратится в яд… Я, правда, пока не уверен, стоит ли использовать механическую фильтрующую систему или создать искусственные антитела. 

\- А вторая половина? – напомнила Корделия. – Активный токсин? 

\- Он очень коварен, - Гейл развел руками и покачал головой. – Если решать логически, то первым шагом было бы воссоздание токсина, а затем приготовление антидота. Проблема в том, что это займет слишком много времени. 

\- А времени как раз может не быть, - закончил Грегор. Весь мир, казалось, сузился до этой длинной, выложенной белым кафелем, комнаты, до ее угла, до них троих, сидевших рядом на низкой софе, и мужчины напротив. «Разгадай свои химические загадки и расскажи нам о нашем будущем». 

\- Нет, - произнес Гейл. – Мы назначим команду заниматься этим, но в то же время будем пытаться искать и другие пути решения. – Он поднял руку, увидев, что Корделия хочет заговорить. – Если бы я знал - какие, я бы начал работу прямо сейчас, - мягко закончил он. 

\- Мои реакции на препараты всегда были необычными, - сказал Майлз рассеянно. – Не вижу, почему в этот раз должно быть по-другому. 

\- Я обратил внимание на это в вашей медицинской карте, - кивнул Гейл. – Кстати, я звонил вашему лечащему неврологу. Он может лучше оценить, как токсин повлияет на ваше судорожное расстройство. Я в этом не специалист. Мы попытаемся воссоздать уникальную биохимическую картину вашего мозга как можно быстрее, лорд Форкосиган, для клинических испытаний. 

Губы Грегора не слушались, но он заставил себя говорить: 

\- Вероятно, вам следует провести отдельное исследование и для меня, - предложил он. – Ведь именно я был мишенью. Что это… вещество делает с Майлзом и что оно должно было сделать со мной, возможно, сильно различается. Это может помочь. 

Гейл кивнул, и Грегор уловил мелькнувший в его глазах огонек сострадания. 

\- Мы возьмем образцы и у вас, сир, - согласился он. 

\- Планируйте работать прямо здесь, - приказал генерал Аллегре с места, где он стоял, около расположившихся как раз по обе стороны от двери Форталы и Инсери. Грегор вздрогнул: он не заметил, их прихода. – Сир, - продолжил Аллегре, - могу посоветовать вам держать эти исследования в максимально возможной тайне. 

\- Да, - согласился Грегор. Он прижал руку ко лбу и быстро ее опустил. Прошлые несколько недель были чудом эквилибристики. Они удерживались до настоящего времени, но что-то подобного масштаба... 

\- Прошу вас, вице-адмирал, сначала утвердите у меня выбранных для работы сотрудников, - повернулся Аллегре к Гейлу. Холодным оценивающим взглядом он обежал комнату: - Если хоть слово из прозвучавших сегодня достигнет прессы, в первую очередь мы подумаем о врачебном персонале. 

\- Доставьте сюда все необходимое, - обратился Грегор к Гейлу, - оборудование, в том числе. Я назначаю вас ответственным. 

Гейл, не вставая, склонил голову: 

\- Вы извините меня, сир, но я не буду вас благодарить за такую честь, - тихо признался он. – Думаю, вы часто будете мне нужны, лорд Форкосиган. И, пожалуйста, сообщайте мне, если вы заметите какие-нибудь изменения в состоянии. Прогрессирование должно быть медленным, но неуклонным. Есть ли ко мне еще вопросы? 

\- У меня есть один, - произнес Майлз. – Если бы я обратился к врачу по поводу своих проблем раньше… это бы что-нибудь изменило? – в первый раз за все утро его голос чуть дрогнул. 

Гейл отнесся к вопросу серьезно: 

\- Возможно, нет. А может быть и да. Если бы вы раньше поговорили с вашим лечащим врачом, весьма вероятно, он ничего не смог бы обнаружить. Яд бы присутствовал в вашем мозге в неопределимо малом количестве. Дало ли бы дополнительное время какой-то эффект, пока непонятно. 

\- Спасибо, - ответил Майлз. 

Доктора вышли, оставив Грегора, Корделию и Майлза сидеть рядом – измученной, встревоженной группкой. 

\- Пора домой, дорогой, - тихо сказала Корделия. 

Майлз кивнул и устало вышел, чтобы переодеться в одежду, которую мать ему принесла несколько часов назад. Грегор и Корделия долго смотрели друг на друга, затем Грегор склонился, пряча лицо в ладони. 

\- Как ты? – мягко спросила Корделия. 

\- Если великое испытание – это великий дар, то этот я не хочу. Я бы хотел вернуть все обратно, пожалуйста. 

\- Сожалею, малыш, но это не сработает. 

\- Почему нет? – жалобно протянул он. 

\- Возможно, дар в данном случае не лучшее слово, - поправила Корделия, печально скривив губы в задумчивой усмешке.– Стечение обстоятельств, быть может? Страдания раскрывают силу наших душ. В порыве чрезмерной боли мы вырываемся за пределы собственных границ – гораздо дальше, чем могли бы ожидать от себя. И неожиданно, когда все завершается, мы вдруг осознаем, что вовсе не достигли пределов своих возможностей, а только расширили горизонты. 

Грегор покачал головой:

\- Это слишком слабое утешение. Я не хочу расти. Я бы сжался в крошечный, маленький комочек, если бы это могло спасти его. 

Корделия нежно положила руку между его лопаток: 

\- Мы все должны сохранять здравый рассудок, Грегор. Вокруг нас безумно много случайных жестоких событий, и я нахожу утешение в создании им предназначений. 

«А я - нет. Не сегодня». 

Майлз вернулся и прислонился к дверному косяку, глядя на них. 

\- Не думаю, что ты можешь поехать в особняк Форкосиганов вместе с нами, - обратился он к Грегору. 

Грегор покачал головой. 

\- Сегодня утром запланировано несколько встреч, где я должен присутствовать, - вздохнул он. – Так что мне лучше остаться здесь, чтобы меня могли дергать, когда понадобится. Возможно, я смогу разобраться со всем к полудню. 

\- Ты уверен, что все в порядке? – спросил Майлз. – Ты просидел здесь всю ночь. 

\- Все нормально, - Грегор взглянул на Корделию. – Дай нам минутку? – она кивнула, прошла мимо Майлза, взъерошив его волосы коротким, сдержанным жестом, и закрыла за собой дверь. 

Майлз прочитал его мысли одним пронизывающим взглядом, будто выдернул все непроизнесенные слова прямо из разума Грегора. «Я сделал это с тобой. Прости меня» . 

\- Прекрати, - сказал Майлз, подходя и садясь рядом с ним. 

Грегор склонил голову, уставясь в пол между своими ботинками. 

\- Именно так, - тихо заговорил он. – Когда я проигрывал в голове худшие варианты развития событий… что-то, черт возьми, так близко похожее на это. – Близко, но не совсем - без особых усилий он мог представить, как Майлз падает мертвым к ногам на камни бульвара. 

\- Я тоже, - отозвался Майлз. – Я уверен, ты уже думал об этом, но промах убийцы вовсе не означает, что заговор – а я все больше убеждаюсь, что это именно заговор – провалился. На самом деле, - он заколебался, и Грегор против воли поднял глаза. Майлз сидел напротив него в такой же позе, засунув ладони между колен и опустив взгляд. – На самом деле, - повторил Майлз, - возможно, я как раз преподнес им желаемое, словно подарок к Зимнепразднику. – Он безрадостно поднял взгляд: – Если ты продолжаешь настаивать, что именно ты столкнул нас в эту яму, должен подчеркнуть, что именно я буду тянуть тебя за собой глубже и глубже. 

Голос на мгновение подвел Грегора. Он, наконец, осознал это, как понял бы любой, кто привык думать о подобных вещах. Заговорщикам, если они действительно были, не удалось отравить императора, зато они получили императора, открыто влюбленного в случайную жертву этого отравления. Единственным утешением Грегора, не имевшего близких родственников, было то, что отсутствие семьи укрепляло его позиции. Он знал, что тем, кого он любит, не причинят вред и не похитят с целью согнуть его волю. Этот его статус изменился неделю назад на глазах всего Барраяра. 

\- Мы справимся, - сказал он, наконец. «Нет ничего, что я бы отказался делать, чтобы прекратить твои страдания. Господи, помоги мне». 

Майлз прижался к нему сбоку, обвил рукой плечи и крепко стиснул. 

\- Ступай на свои совещания. Дай Гейлу пару пробирок твоей крови. А потом приходи ко мне, - Грегор кивнул, и Майлз медленно отстранился и выпрямился. – Увидимся позже, - он коротко, сдержанно поцеловал Грегора и вышел в коридор к матери. Грегор остался сидеть на стуле, глядя в никуда, пока секретарь не пришел, чтобы позвать его на первую утреннюю встречу.


	8. Глава 8

Очевидно, его кузен, избежав самострела в буквальном смысле слова, не смог миновать яда. Что, впрочем, было для него весьма типично. Майлз внезапно оборвал свою лихорадочную череду светских мероприятий, породив немало слухов, и Айвен практически не видел его, пока неделю назад на его домашний комм вечером не свалился краткий список поручений. Этим утром он уже побывал в особняке Форкосиганов, чтобы исправить ситуацию и разобраться, но его, словно мальчика на побегушках, отправили с одеждой для Майлза во дворец. 

Айвен нашёл его в библиотеке в личных апартаментах Грегора; Майлз рассеянно листал тяжелый старинный фолиант, пытаясь таким образом отвлечься. Рядом с ним фривольно развалился проклятый кот Грегора, играя со страницей каждый раз, когда Майлз ее переворачивал. Айвен постучал по дверному косяку. 

\- А, - протянул Майлз, оглядываясь, – вот и ты, - он с глухим стуком убрал ноги с журнального столика. – Спасибо, что привёз, - добавил он, кивая на сумку с одеждой, и обратился к оруженосцу, сопровождавшему Айвена: - Не могли бы вы отнести всё это в мою гардеробную? Благодарю. 

Оруженосец удалился, и Майлз пригласил Айвена сесть. 

\- У тебя уже есть здесь своя гардеробная? – приподняв бровь, поинтересовался Айвен, наливая себе чай из полного чайника, сиротливо стоявшего на столе. 

\- И давно, - ответил Майлз. Он отложил книгу и отодвинул любопытного кота. Тот спрыгнул с кушетки и прошествовал вон из комнаты, к чему-то принюхиваясь. – Просто сейчас я пользуюсь ею чаще. 

Айвен кивнул; Майлз выглядел неплохо, но всё же уставшим – Айвен слышал, что он проводит много времени в дворцовой больнице:   
\- Есть новости? 

Майлз покачал головой:  
\- Мне ничего не говорят. Как и Грегору, я думаю, - он пожал плечами, показывая, что готов терпеть, - Мы продолжаем делать все приготовления к помолвке, будто ничего не происходит. Твоя мать была здесь сегодня. Мы подгоняли детали, - он скривился. – Или, быть может, я подгонял время. 

\- Вы не обсуждали возможный перенос даты на более ранний срок? 

\- Пока нет. Мы всё ещё надеемся, что этого не потребуется. 

\- А, - Айвен разглядывал свой чай. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

\- У меня ничего не болит, - произнёс Майлз. – Я просто... забываю некоторые вещи. Или упускаю, - он чуть сполз по спинке кушетки и нахмурился. – Это не так плохо, как кажется, но если мы не сможем найти ничего, что могло бы обратить процесс вспять, даже если не станет хуже – а Гейл более чем уверен, что это произойдёт, – я не смогу исполнять свою работу Аудитора. 

\- Перестань, - сказал Айвен. – Адмирал Валентайн - Аудитор, но он сейчас даже собственного имени вспомнить не может. 

Майлз поднял на него потухший взгляд:  
\- Примерно так. И когда ему в последний раз доверяли заниматься потенциально опасной деликатной ситуацией, которая требует интуиции и мастерства? 

Действительно. Чёрт.   
\- Они что-нибудь выяснят, - ободрил его Айвен. 

\- Мм... – устало протянул Майлз. 

\- Мм? 

Майлз пожал плечами:  
\- Каждый раз, когда я прихожу туда, они выглядят всё менее оптимистично. И берут всё больше крови – у меня, похоже, ее уже не осталось, – делают всё больше анализов и никогда не говорят ничего нового. 

\- А как насчёт остального? – с надеждой спросил Айвен. – Что говорит СБ? У тебя есть предположения? 

\- Не совсем, - вздохнул Майлз, откинувшись назад. 

\- Не совсем? – потрясённо переспросил Айвен. 

Майлз пожал плечами:  
\- Полагаю, что нам надо знать лишь то, как действует яд на первых стадиях. Потом нам остаётся только ждать. 

Айвен был настолько потрясён подобным терпеливым и безразличным ответом Майлза, что не смог ничего ответить. Наконец, он выдавил:  
\- Я удивлён, что ты сам в это не лезешь. Я имею в виду, что обычно... 

\- Да, - произнёс Майлз. – Я не… - он помолчал. – Сейчас я не доверяю себе, Айвен. Мой мозг всегда был тем, что оправдывало моё существование. И сейчас, когда он разваливается на части, я не доверяю своим навыкам в ведении расследования. Люди, чьи нейронные цепочки не дают осечек, должны мыслить свободно и следовать своим теориям, а не потакать моим капризам. 

\- Ох, - выдохнул Айвен, с пугающей ясностью осознав, насколько это мучительно для Майлза. Он мог представить, как Майлз и Грегор, сидя тут, спокойно решили, что раз уж Майлз не может выйти на люди, не сломав кому-нибудь нос, то уж конечно, он не может участвовать и в собственном спасении. – Извини, - добавил он. 

\- Ты-то тут при чем? 

Стук в дверь избавил их от необходимости продолжать эту беседу. Айвен выпрямился в кресле, а Майлз крикнул:  
\- Войдите! 

Плотный пожилой мужчина со стопкой бумаг в руках вошёл и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. 

– А, вице-адмирал, - приветствовал его Майлз. – Позвольте представить вам моего кузена, лорда Айвена Форпатрила. Айвен – это вице-адмирал доктор Гейл. Он отвечает за медицинские аспекты расследования. 

Айвен встал и протянул руку, Гейл крепко пожал её:  
\- Для меня честь познакомиться с вами, лорд Айвен. - Он перевел взгляд на Майлза. – Я располагаю некоторой информацией для вас. 

\- Слава Богу, - сказал Майлз. – Присядьте. 

Гейл сел, кинув неуверенный взгляд на Айвена:  
\- Милорд, вы хотели бы... 

\- Новости хорошие или плохие? – прямо спросил Майлз. 

\- Плохие, - ответил Гейл. 

\- В таком случае я бы предпочёл, чтобы Айвен остался, - произнёс Майлз, не глядя на него. 

Айвен, остановился уже на полпути к двери:  
\- Гм... – сказал он. – Возможно Грегор... 

\- Нет, - с нажимом произнёс Майлз. – Доктор, расскажите, пожалуйста, что вы обнаружили. 

\- Хорошо, - Гейл сел на край кресла и подождал, пока Айвен вернётся на своё место. – Мы выявили, что химический компонент, который был обнаружен в вашем мозгу, не предназначался для убийства императора. Он бы привёл к вырождению функции нейронов так же, как это случилось с вами, но не убил бы его. В конечном счёте - как мы предполагаем, основываясь на некоторых моделях, - это привело бы к радикальным изменениям личности. 

\- Например? 

\- Перемены настроения. Тенденция к впадению в крайности, возможно, к насилию. Высокий уровень внушаемости. 

\- Понятно, - Майлз прищурился, - у нас на руках оказался бы Безумный император Грегор. 

\- Возможно, милорд. 

\- В этом случае, - продолжил Майлз, - препарат не должен иметь летального эффекта, не так ли? Не с барраярской паранойей насчёт безумных императоров. Мы бы сами прекрасно позаботились о нужном финале. - Гейл не кивнул, но слегка пожал плечами, будто говоря «Вот именно». Айвен посмотрел на Майлза и заметил, как загорелись его глаза. Как ни парадоксально, эта картина успокоила его. – Вы уже сообщили генералу Аллегре? – спросил Майлз. 

\- Да, милорд. Мы вместе составляем отчёт, который будет готов сегодня ближе к концу дня. 

\- Хорошо, - Майлз привстал, будто собирался по своей привычке начать вышагивать по комнате, но передумал и опустился обратно. – Внушаемость и тяга к насилию. Это... гм. 

\- Генерал Аллегре запросил из морга тело, гм, нападавшего, - продолжил Гейл. – Он хочет, чтобы мы провели с ним ряд тестов. 

\- Тесты… ах да. Конечно, мне стоило догадаться самому, - Майлз, казалось, слышал собственные слова, и его губы чуть сжались. – Дайте мне знать, если что-нибудь выяснится. 

\- Конечно, - Гейл помолчал, тут он прервался на кашель и распрямил плечи. – Ещё кое-что, милорд. 

\- Я так и думал, - произнес Майлз ровно. – Иначе вы бы не пришли сюда один. 

\- Это так, милорд. 

\- Так говорите. Давайте закончим с этим. 

\- Как я уже говорил, это вещество не предназначалось для убийства императора. Однако ваша физиология заметно отличается от его. Вы оказались более подверженным к его повреждающему эффекту, а ваше судорожное расстройство является серьёзным осложнением. Думаю, вы понимаете. 

Майлз безрадостно усмехнулся:  
\- Четыре припадка за месяц, - сказал он. – Да, я уже думал. Это как-то действует на чип в моей голове? 

\- Нет, милорд, не совсем. Ваш мозг находится под большим стрессом: чем дальше развиваются повреждения, тем больше идет вразнос выработка нейромедиаторов, и тем сильнее становится эпилептическая активность. 

\- Понимаю, - Майлз побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику и чуть нетерпеливо продолжил: - И что в итоге, доктор? 

Гейл вздохнул:  
\- Если физиологические и неврологические нарушения будут развиваться такими же темпами, и уже через месяц изменения в тканях станут необратимыми. Ваши припадки будут делаться все чаще и тяжелее, а неврологическая активность, похоже, работает на распространение яда и его действия. Я думаю, главные системы организма начнут отказывать вскоре после того, как яд окажется в стволе головного мозга и станет влиять на безусловные рефлексы. 

\- Так, - уточнил Майлз после секундного молчания, точно переварив сказанное, - это бы не убило Грегора, но если ничего не сделать, это убьёт меня через... сколько? 

\- По моим лучшим прогнозам - около шести недель. 

Лицо Майлза было поразительно бесстрастным. Айвен был рад, что в его сторону сейчас никто не смотрит, так как не мог сказать то же самое о себе. 

\- Я... понимаю. Что-нибудь ещё? 

\- Нет, милорд. Мне жаль, что новости настолько скверные. Мы продолжаем искать решения. 

\- У вас есть какие-нибудь выводы относительно происхождения яда? 

\- Ещё нет, - произнёс Гейл. 

\- Ну, а ваши предположения? 

Гейл чуть поморщился, продемонстрировав нежелание делать это, но ответил:  
\- Это скорее логическое рассуждение, а не научный вывод. Но разработчик нейротоксина для императора Барраяра... для меня это попахивает Архипелагом Джексона. 

\- Мне тоже так кажется, - вздохнул Майлз. – Что, конечно, не даёт нам ничего. Разместить там заказ может кто угодно. 

\- Это искусная работа, - рассуждал Гейл, выражая свою оценку сделанного с абстрактным восхищением профессионала. – Функционально, но при этом полностью анонимно. Я действительно не могу сказать ничего более определённого. 

\- Я знаю. Спасибо, доктор. Полагаю, Грегор захочет вскоре переговорить с вами. 

\- Конечно, милорд, - Гейл уловил намек и поднялся. 

Майлз дождался, пока он уйдет, и тяжко вздохнул:  
\- Ну, с этим всё, - он огляделся, заметил, какое у Айвена лицо, и добавил: - Я ждал разговора два дня. Это было мучительно. 

\- Разговор или ожидание? 

\- Ожидание. Сам разговор был... своего рода ужасом. У меня камень с души свалился … правда, теперь там лежит целый флайер. 

\- Тебе надо сказать Грегору. 

\- Конечно, - Майлз вздохнул. – Видишь ли, я специально попросил Гейла. Если они обнаружат что-то действительно скверное, то сначала приходят ко мне. Ближе к вечеру надо будет собрать полный медицинский консилиум, чтобы обсудить остальные детали. Но я бы хотел сказать это Грегору лично. Так будет лучше для нас обоих, и никому не придётся сообщать Императору, что умирает его жених. 

*** 

Он чувствовал, как с каждым шагом его мир все сильнее окрашивается в черно-белые цвета. Это был забавный побочный эффект близкой смерти – когда воля, разум и сила сжимали весь мир до двух измерений. Возможности выбора и альтернативы сворачивались, замыкаясь на себя и оставляя только простейшие развилки, на которых, по правде говоря, выбор исключался. Кричать, пока не надсадишь горло до крови, или идти, не сгибаясь, сжав зубы и сохраняя спокойствие. Отправиться к Грегору прямо сейчас или спрятаться, затаиться, сжавшись в ожидании пока его найдут.   
Грегор был один в кабинете: видимо он попал на перерыв между назначенными встречами. Майлз закрыл дверь и сам удивился, что смог улыбнуться ему в ответ. 

\- Привет, - обрадовался Грегор, приподнимаясь со стула. 

\- Оставайся там, - махнул ему рукой Майлз. Он подошёл к столу Грегора, обошёл его, сдвинул доклады, диски, стилусы и записки в сторону, затем подпрыгнул, и устроился на краю стола, чтобы сидеть прямо напротив Грегора. Грегор наблюдал за этим представлением, заинтересованно приподняв бровь. Они довольно долго сидели, просто глядя друг на друга, пока Майлз не почувствовал, что задержка губит остатки его... чего? контроля? выдержки? способности мыслить здраво?... и не был вынужден продолжить. 

– Я только что говорил с Гейлом, - произнёс он. – У меня есть около месяца, до того как повреждения станут необратимыми. И шесть недель до того, как всё будет кончено. 

Он ощутил возникшее в воздухе напряжение, как перед накатывающимся на побережье грозовым фронтом. Оно отдалось слабым звоном в ушах Майлза, горечью во рту и свинцовым комом в желудке. И где-то глубоко в глазах Грегора, в его таких знакомых серых с зеленью глазах, что-то сломалось, тихо и без суеты. 

Над столом Грегора висели антикварные часы; Майлз слушал их размерное тиканье, наблюдая, как Грегор машинально пытался удержать на лице маску спокойствия, затем понял, что делает, и отказался от дальнейших попыток. Они молча склонились друг к другу, ища поддержки, для которой не хватало одних крепко сжатых рук. Дышать одним воздухом было легче, но всё равно ненамного. Наконец, Грегор чуть отклонился – всего на пару дюймов. Он взял в ладони лицо Майлза, обвел пальцами скулы и подбородок, прочертил линию бровей. 

\- Чем я могу помочь? 

\- Я не знаю, - честно признался Майлз. – Я... даже прошлый опыт не способен подготовить к этому. Все совсем по-другому, не так как в прошлый раз. 

\- На сей раз у тебя есть больше, чем пара секунд, - аккуратно произнёс Грегор, тщательно отмерив, будто осторожный шаг на тёмной тропинке. Он хочет держать меня за руку весь этот путь. Ох, Грегор, это не то место, в которое я хотел тебя привести... 

\- Нет, - пояснил Майлз. – Это... лучше. И хуже. В конце концов, всё кончится одним и тем же. 

Грегор едва заметно вздрогнул, и только то, что Майлз смотрел на него почти в упор, помогло ему увидеть это.  
\- Я всегда считал, что путь так же важен, как и место назначения, - по-прежнему осторожно высказался он. 

\- Я тоже хочу так думать, - ответил Майлз. Он вздохнул и взял Грегора за руку. – Все по-другому еще и потому, что у меня есть ты. А у тебя - я. 

Какой ужасный, неправильный способ разрешения от бремени – смерть обоих. 

\- Я очень стараюсь не наделать сейчас каких-нибудь глупостей, - произнёс Грегор почти бесстрастно. – Например, опуститься на колени и умолять тебя не уходить. 

\- Ты можешь сделать это, если хочешь, - сказал Майлз. – Если ты думаешь, что это поможет. 

\- Я так не думаю. 

\- Проблема с наличием времени, - медленно сказал Майлз, - состоит в том, что я, может быть, имею возможность... чтобы подготовиться. Если это вообще возможно – я не знаю, способен ли я на это на самом деле. В прошлый раз я не был готов, и это было... неприятно. Но у меня всё ещё есть шанс... – он заколебался, посмотрел на Грегора, встретил его взгляд и пораженный увиденным, первым опустил глаза. – Я не могу одновременно готовиться и к смерти, и к бою, - признался он. –Если я и не был шизофреником прежде, то точно бы стал после такого. - Он сглотнул, не отводя глаз. – Что бы ты выбрал? 

Глаза Грегора сузились. Спина напряглась, закаменев, губы сжались:  
\- Никогда, - произнёс он, отмеряя каждое слово, - больше не спрашивай меня о таком. 

\- Хорошо, - согласился Майлз. – Не буду. Думаю, мы друг друга поняли. 

Пальцы Грегора, так сильно сжимавшие его запястье, что могли бы раздробить его прежние хрупкие кости, ослабли:  
\- Это было жестоко, - сказал он чуть мягче. 

\- Я знаю. Прости. 

\- Не надо, - сказал Грегор. Он на секунду опустил голову, и когда поднял её, его лицо было спокойным. – Что дальше? 

\- Мои родители, - сказал Майлз. Губы Грегора сжались. – И нам надо поговорить с медиками. Гейл узнал кое-что интересное о том, как яд должен был подействовать на тебя, в отличие от его действия на меня. 

\- Но он ничего не сказал о лечении. 

\- Нет. Однако он считает, и я согласен с ним, что эта штука, скорее всего, создана на Архипелаге Джексона. 

\- Ты думаешь? – Грегор чуть отстранился, чтобы видеть лицо Майлза. – Не комаррцы, не цетагандийцы, не... 

Майлз вздохнул:  
\- Комаррцы... возможно. Они вполне могли сделать заказ на Архипелаге Джексона. Это было бы уже не в первый раз. 

\- Это мог сделать кто угодно. 

\- Да. Гм, - Майлз покачал ногой, легко пихая Грегора в колено. – Может, мне это просто кажется, - он ненавидел нерешительность, прозвучавшую в его голосе, - но это отдает чем-то... барраярским. 

\- Ты знаешь почему? 

\- Просто… общий вид. Видишь ли, яд должен был свести тебя с ума. 

\- О-о, - протянул Грегор, моргнув несколько раз. Майлз сообразил, что, пусть и с другим оттенком, но эта фобия у них была общей. – Ты думаешь, к нему есть антидот? 

\- Да. Я почти уверен. Даже джексонианцы не изобретают яд, не создав к нему противоядие. За исключением случаев, когда заказчик специально оговаривает его не делать, - добавил он, извиняясь. 

\- Нам они его нам не отдадут, - медленно произнёс Грегор. 

Майлз хмыкнул:  
\- Конечно, нет. Для этого тебе придётся заключить Сделку. 

\- Я могу, - холодно бросил Грегор. – Но есть другие варианты. 

\- Это будет грязное дело, - напомнил Майлз. Хоть Архипелаг Джексона не имел единого правительства, он являлся серьезной силой, связанный экономическими и политическими контактами со всеми галактическими державами. Холодный стальной отблеск в глазах Грегора заставил Майлза вздрогнуть. 

\- Ты знаешь, - начал Грегор, в своей неторопливой манере, - если бы все это случилось пять лет назад, и они все же добрались до меня, то именно тебе поручили бы найти противоядие, предоставив в распоряжение все необходимые силы. 

\- Это разные вещи, - возразил Майлз. 

\- Больше нет, - напомнил Грегор. – Ты забыл, что теперь мои права распространяются и на тебя, даже если мы ещё не помолвлены. И это подтвердит любой межгалактический суд. 

Плечи Майлза опустились. Это был тяжелый для осознания груз. Как Грегор справляется с ним каждый день?  
\- Я хочу домой, - тихо попросил он. – Мои родители... 

Грегор заметно побледнел:  
\- Хорошо. Идём. 

*** 

Грегор проснулся в сером свете раннего утра и некоторое время просто лежал не шевелясь. Майлз спал рядом; одна рука Грегора была неудобно вывернута и лежала на его худой спине – так он чувствовал его дыхание. «Пока нет, - подумал он. – Он всё ещё со мной». 

Они вернулись в особняк Форкосиганов после встречи с командой медиков. Майлз донёс новость до родителей так откровенно и мягко, как только мог. Грегор сидел рядом и держал его за руку, не осмеливаясь поднять взгляд. «Простите меня, - думал он. – Я виноват в случившемся с вашим сыном, и ты понимаешь это, Эйрел, как никто другой». 

Майлз с Грегором провели вечер, уединившись с родителями в библиотеке, и выслушивая, как раз за разом их ближайшие родные и самые надежные люди прогоняли туда-сюда наиболее вероятные теории развития событий. Этот возможный убийца – черт, не возможный, а самый настоящий! – на самом деле был отравлен тем же ядом, что теперь постепенно убивает Майлза. Докторов эта мысль очень взбудоражила – очевидно, что получить для работы мёртвый мозг, пропитанный ядом, было большим преимуществом. Аллегре, чьей удобной, хоть и далекой от реальности теории об отсутствии какого-либо заговора был нанесён смертельный удар, только кривился. Грегор дал ему приказ поднять на ноги всю сеть агентов на Архипелаге Джексона. Аллегре моргнул, потом сумрачно кивнул, когда Грегор выдал своё нечастое «исполнить любой ценой». Грегор устало подумал, что истинной победой его правления было то, как редко ему приходилось использовать весь вес своей власти. «Но все случилось именно из-за этой власти. Моя сила - также и моя слабость». 

Вскоре Майлз начал зевать в ладонь, Грегор извинился за них обоих, и они оставили собравшихся и дальше обсуждать вопросы, кто, как и почему это совершил. 

Он лежал без сна, пока серость не сменилась рассветом, потом очень осторожно выскользнул, поднялся и подоткнул под спящего Майлза одеяло. Начал надевать штаны, висевшие на спинке стула, но сообразил, что они едва натягиваются ему до середины бедра, и поменял майлзовские на свои. 

Грегор ожидал, что в доме будет еще темно, и только оруженосцы и слуги ранним утром станут спешить по делам. Но из библиотеки доносился приглушенный разговор. Он остановился у дверей, узнав напряжённый, усталый голос Корделии. Грегор постучал и нерешительно вошёл. Родители Майлза сидели перед тлеющим камином и потягивали кофе, а каша, полагающаяся к завтраку, остывала на столике. Посмотрев на их покрасневшие глаза, Грегор понял, что ни один из них сегодня не ложился. 

\- Доброе утро, - тихо произнёс он и налил себе кофе. 

\- Он всё ещё спит? – уточнила Корделия. Грегор кивнул. – Хорошо, - она посмотрела на Эйрела. – Нам надо с тобой поговорить. 

Грегор уставился в свою чашку:  
\- Я так и думал. 

\- Грегор, послушай, - начала Корделия. – Я скажу тебе это только один раз, так как не уверена, что мне хватит сил повторить. Мы не обвиняем тебя. Есть люди, на которых лежит ответственность за случившееся, но это не ты. 

\- Он стоял рядом со мной. 

\- Да, - согласилась она. – Но никто ничего не подозревал. Это не твоя вина, – она посмотрела на Эйрела, надеясь, что тот поддержит разговор. 

\- Спасибо, - после короткой паузы поблагодарил Грегор, нарушив неожиданно тяжелую тишину. – Но вы должны знать, как мне трудно в это поверить. 

Корделия кивнула:  
\- Я понимаю, - она снова посмотрела на Эйрела, который махнул рукой, предлагая ей продолжать. – Мы решили, что для Майлза будет лучше, если он не будет находиться сейчас в столице. В связи с расследованием, не говоря уж о внимании публики к вам обоим и о слухах, которые уже начали циркулировать по столице... это слишком большой стресс. А стресс ему как раз сейчас не нужен. 

Грегор мгновение непонимающе смотрел на неё:  
\- Но... врачи здесь. 

\- У врачей уже достаточно данных, чтобы работать. И они всегда могут приехать в Форкосиган Сюрло, если это потребуется. Сейчас они ничего не могут сделать для него. 

Грегор глотнул кофе и попытался собраться с мыслями. Возможно всё, что у них осталось – это шесть недель, а они собираются забрать у него Майлза. 

\- Я не могу уехать из Форбарр-Султана сейчас, - сказал он, наконец. – Комаррская делегация приедет в ближайшие три дня. 

\- Мы знаем, - мягко сказал Эйрел. 

\- С чего вы взяли, что он согласится на это? 

Форкосиганы обменялись долгим взглядом.  
\- А мы и не считаем, - наконец произнесла Корделия. – На самом деле, если ты не поддержишь эту идею, шанс на то, что он поедет – мизерный. 

«Я могу прикрыть эту идею одним словом». Он думал вчера вечером, проведя в этой самой комнате несколько невыносимых часов: единственное, что даст нам силы пройти через все это - то что мы вместе. Если ему придётся остаться в Форбарр-Султане, зная, что их время уходит, что время Майлза уходит... он сойдёт с ума. 

Но они были правы. Если Майлз покинет столицу, это даст им возможность контролировать слухи, придумать подходящую историю для прикрытия. И Майлз сам сказал – он хочет домой. Домом Майлза был не дворец, хоть Грегор и надеялся когда-нибудь изменить это, и, возможно, даже не особняк Форкосиганов. Сам Майлз, вероятно, сказал бы, что его дом там, где Грегор, но он никогда не отрицал, что любит дом на озере и будет счастлив там. Ему там будет лучше всего. 

Это было до боли понятно. 

\- Да, - наконец, тихо согласился он. Затем посмотрел на них и поднялся, - Я скажу ему. 

\- Ты уверен? – обеспокоено спросила Корделия. 

\- Да... Я не думаю, что он примет это от кого-то другого. 

Корделия кивнула. На секунду Грегору показалось, что Эйрел так ничего и не скажет, но он прочистил горло и чуть грубовато произнёс: - Спасибо. – Грегор лишь сильнее сжал в руках кружку. Он не мог заставить себя ответить. 

Комната Майлза всё ещё была тёмной и тихой, когда Грегор вошёл туда через несколько минут, держа в руках поднос с кофе и печеньем, Он поставил поднос на прикроватный столик и прилег ненадолго на своей стороне кровати, осторожно положив руку на спину Майлза. «Я должен пережить это и не думать, что все вокруг направлено на то, чтобы меня уничтожить. Полагаю, это невозможно». 

\- Грегор? – невнятно пробормотал Майлз, приподнимаясь на кровати. – Я чувствую запах кофе? 

\- Да, - ответил Грегор. Он вымученно улыбнулся и поднялся, чтобы протянуть чашку Майлзу. Тот обхватил её руками и вдохнул аромат, прежде чем сделать первый глоток. – Как спалось? 

\- Гораздо лучше, чем я ожидал, - Майлз пододвинулся и устроился под рукой Грегора. – А ты? 

\- Нормально, почти до рассвета, - Грегор наклонил голову и поцеловал обнажённую шею Майлза. – Думаю, твои родители вообще не ложились. 

Майлз тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Жаль, если так. 

\- Нас всех жаль, - Грегор замолчал, выжидая нужный момент. Но Майлз выпил уже полкружки кофе, а он так и не заговорил о деле. Говорить об отъезде ему совсем не хотелось, и значит, подходящего времени вообще не будет. – Майлз? – прошептал он. 

\- Мм? 

\- Твои родители... выдвинули предложение. И я думаю, весьма неплохое. 

Майлз поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него:  
\- И что? – поинтересовался он. 

\- Они считают, что тебе надо отправиться в Форкосиган-Сюрло. Я имею в виду, сейчас. С ними. 

Майлз моргнул:  
\- Ты не можешь поехать с нами. 

\- Нет. 

\- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Я думаю, что это ужасная идея, - он отвернулся и сделал ещё глоток кофе.  
\- Сначала я тоже так подумал, - произнёс Грегор. – Последнее, что я хочу – чтобы ты сейчас был вдали от меня. Но они правы. Тебе лучше уехать из Форбарр-Султана по ряду причин. И... Я думаю, что в Форкосиган Сюрло тебе будет лучше, чем здесь. 

\- Чушь собачья, - свирепо отрубил Майлз. – Если бы ты мог поехать с нами – это одно дело. Но ты не можешь. 

\- Майлз, пожалуйста. Твои родители хотят этого. 

\- Но ты не хочешь. И я не хочу. 

\- Я... Ты прав. Я не хочу. По многим эгоистичным причинам. Но я смогу приезжать в гости. Так часто, как это вообще возможно, - Майлз молчал, отвернувшись, и Грегор выдавил: - Я думаю... Я думаю, что так будет лучше для всех. 

\- Кроме нас, - отрезал Майлз. – Я не верю, что ты даже думал о подобном. Шесть недель, Грегор. И ты хочешь отослать меня? 

\- Нет! – Грегор спрятал лицо в ладонях и глубоко, со всхлипом вздохнул. – Это будет непросто. В любом случае это будет ужасно. Но если ты останешься здесь, ты будешь вовлечён в расследование, и тебе придётся постоянно сталкиваться лицом к лицу с прессой. Я полагаю, ты можешь жить во дворце и никогда не выходить, но такое будет выглядеть жалко. Ты знаешь. И твои родители... Майлз, они действительно желают тебе добра. И я тоже. Так же сильно, как мне это не нравится. 

\- Врачи... – начал Майлз. 

\- Я испробовал этот довод. Твоя мать указала, что они ничего не могут сделать для тебя прямо сейчас. И врачи тоже могут приезжать, - Грегор покачал головой. – Я пытался, Майлз. Но они правы. 

\- Я не хочу ехать, - мягко возразил Майлз. 

Грегор вздохнул. Возможно, это была единственная вещь, которая могла спасти их:  
\- Правда? – уточнил он. 

\- Я... Я не хочу оставлять тебя. Больше всего я не хочу оставлять тебя. 

\- Я буду приезжать как можно чаще. Подумай об озере, Майлз, и о том, как там красиво. 

Майлз лёг на спину и посмотрел на Грегора:  
\- Зимой там безжизненно, - ответил он, но по глазам было видно, что он сдался. 

\- Но всё же красиво. Мирно. Спокойно. 

\- Правильное и пристойное место, как говаривал сержант Ботари. 

«Правильное и пристойное место для смерти», - подумал Грегор и спросил себя, не об этом ли подумал Майлз. А возможно, и Корделия с Эйрелом. Неужели это капитуляция, спросил себя Грегор. Неужели они просто сдались неизбежному? Или все было сделано на благо Майлза? Он просто не знал. Помедлив, Грегор ответил, надеясь хоть немного улучшить настроение Майлза и стереть хмурое выражение с его лица: - Если хочешь, я могу отправить с тобой Негри 

Губы Майлза изогнулись в улыбке:  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он. – Но, гм... – Он похлопал Грегора по руке. – Думаю, тебе он нужен больше, - Грегор слабо улыбнулся и, подвинувшись, прижался щекой к макушке Майлза. 

\- Я поеду, - решил Майлз после долгого молчания. – Но мы будем связываться по комму каждый день. 

\- Конечно. 

\- И ты приедешь, как только сможешь. 

\- Да. 

\- Тогда ладно, - Майлз отставил кофе в сторону и повернулся, чтобы поцеловать его. Грегор ответил, сначала нежно, потом с жадностью, когда понял, что Майлз хотел больше, чем просто скрепить их договор. За поцелуем последовали знакомые движения и слова, и затем мягкие ласки в постепенно освещаемой рассветом спальне, которые, наконец, перешли в занятие любовью; медленное, отчаянное, почти без слов. Можно сказать очень многое, подумал Грегор, но иначе, как на языке их тел, это сказать было невозможно. На языке, который стал таким простым и естественным для них за последние четыре года. 

Потом, когда Майлз снова заснул, Грегору пришло в голову, что это, возможно, был последний раз. Эта мысль была точно удар ножом в живот - острая, внезапная боль, которая заставила его задыхаться, сидя на краю постели Майлза. Он уговаривал себя, что это не обязательно так, что Майлз будет в порядке еще долгие дни, а может даже и недели. Но он отправлялся в дом на озере, а Грегор — нет, и время будет потеряно, промелькнет, как одно мгновение. 

Он попытался вспомнить каждый раз за эти четыре года, что они занимались любовью. «Недостаточно» - подумал он, вставая, чтобы одеться. Постоянно было что-то, что держало их порознь, работа, или расстояние, или просто время. Больше ничего из этого не казалось таким важным, как тогда, хотя в свое время было. Но, в конце концов, если никто — ни Гейл, ни Аллегре, ни его люди на Архипелаге Джексона — не добьётся успеха, у Грегора останутся только эти воспоминания.


	9. Глава 9

Конечно, Айвену не в первый раз приходилось играть роль сиделки Майлза. Хотя, и не так уж часто – обычно эта участь ложилась на плечи более надежных людей, которые не отзывались на «Айвен, ты идиот» как на настоящее имя. Но все же несколько раз за многие годы его удостаивали доверия, правда, никогда еще это не было так тяжело. 

Когда Майлз улегся на больничную кровать, Гейл засуетился, подключая массу гудящей аппаратуры и трубок перед процедурой, а Айвен припомнил, невольно сравнивая, ту напряженную, удручающую зиму как раз четыре года назад, когда Майлза с треском выперли из СБ, и Айвена отрядили присматривать за побегом/глупостью/суицидом. Существенных различий почти не было. 

\- Оставайся с ним насколько возможно, пока мы не уедем на озеро, - сказал граф, одной рукой крепко сжимая плечо Айвена. – За исключением того случая, не было никаких признаков усиления агрессивности. Но будь рядом. Развлекай его и поддерживай, пока доктора будут фильтровать кровь, – он помедлил, его лицо приобрело жесткое выражение. – И постарайся не оставлять его наедине с Грегором. Скажи, что может случиться несчастье, если он будет… 

\- Я понял, - поспешно отозвался Айвен. 

Так он оказался здесь, ожидая пока Гейл и его помощники закончат последние приготовления перед длительным курсом очищения крови, чтобы он мог развлекать Майлза и удерживать его от попыток кого-нибудь убить. Так же как и в прошлый раз. Но почему горечь перехватывает горло? 

Доктора, наконец, ушли, прикрепив к одной руке Майлза трубки, необходимые для забора крови, которые проходили через сложный аппарат, стоявший в изголовье кровати, к другой руке. Не идеальный вариант, как уже раньше объяснял Гейл, но, учитывая хрупкий организм Майлза и его общую восприимчивость, когда дело касалось лекарств, лучший. Они надеялись убрать изрядную долю прототоксина, до сих пор циркулировавшего в крови Майлза. 

Айвен перевел дыхание и опустился в кресло: 

\- Итак, - храбро начал он, - ты слышал анекдот про комаррца, барраярца и козу? 

Айвен осознал, что не может собраться с мыслями, пока в течение вечера занимался обычной рутиной «развлеки кузена Майлза и держи его подальше от неприятностей». Майлз был необычайно послушен, но все же Айвен склонялся к тому, что это вызвано обычными раздумьями, а не проявлением заболевания. Его кузен подремал пару часов, закрыв глаза, похоже, даже не желая разговаривать. Айвен дал ему поспать. Усталость, по словам Гейла, будет медленно нарастать. «Я никогда не думал, что из всех возможных вариантов смерти Майлза ожидает смерть во сне». 

Грегор зашел на несколько минут, пока Майлз спал. Он рассеянно приветствовал Айвена, погладил щеку Майлза легким жестом и пообещал вернуться к обеду. Видеть Грегора было тяжело, понял Айвен после того, как император вышел. Грегор носил маску самообладания так же безупречно, как и всегда, но непохоже было, что улыбка еще когда-нибудь вернется на его лицо. Но сейчас, спустя день после того, как они узнали, что Майлз умирает, казалось, будто пронзительный крик затаился в спокойных глазах Грегора. Это заставило Айвена похолодеть. 

Майлз пошевелился и, зевнув, проснулся. Он раздраженно дернулся и замер, поскольку трубки ограничивали подвижность рук. 

\- Не надо, - автоматически отозвался Айвен, почти оцепенев. Его душа в эту секунду ушла в пятки: до него внезапно дошла одна вещь, совершенно очевидная, если подумать, но почему-то пришедшая ему в голову только сейчас. – Гхм, Майлз? – полузадушено спросил он. 

Майлз замер и внимательно посмотрел на него: 

\- Что? 

Айвен неловко поерзал в кресле, краски потихоньку возвращались на его лицо. Он подумал, что никогда в своей жизни не чувствовал себя таким расчетливым сукиным сыном, а это говорило о многом. Но, учитывая все обстоятельства, ему было необходимо задать этот вопрос, и лучше Майлзу, чем Грегору. 

\- Эм, - протянул он, - Послушай, я не собирался этого говорить, но… эхм… 

\- Поживее, - раздраженно бросил Майлз. Тоже симптом, если верить Гейлу. Задним числом Айвен отметил, что Майлз уже давно стал вспыльчивей, чем обычно. Особенно, как подчеркнул дядя Эйрел, в ту ночь в баре (хотя, если честно, Айвен сам был недалек от того, чтобы врезать Мэтью Форсуассону; Майлз просто добрался до него первым). Но все равно это было нетипичное поведение для человека, постоянно жившего под большим грузом ответственности и до сих пор никогда не срывавшегося. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Айвен, выплевывая слова одной тирадой. – Меня провозгласили наследником только для того, чтобы прикрывать вас, пока вы с Грегором не обзаведетесь своими детьми. Но что будет, если этого не случится? 

Майлз резко захлопнул рот: 

\- А-а, - протянул он. 

\- Я не хочу сказать… - начал Айвен. – Просто я никогда не собирался быть настоящим наследником. Господи, ты ведь выбрал меня именно поэтому. Если… если… 

\- Грегору только тридцать девять, - отозвался Майлз. Его лицо было удивительно бесстрастным. - Ничего не мешает ему найти кого-нибудь еще. 

Айвен фыркнул:

\- О, ради бога! 

\- Я серьезно. 

\- Как и я. Подумай, это же Грегор. Он ждал тебя десять гребаных лет. Ты… все, что он видит – это ты. Я буду чертовски удивлен, если он обратит внимание на кого-то другого. 

\- Хмм, - уклончиво промычал Майлз. Он оторвался от созерцания отдаленных перспектив и с пугающим напряжением посмотрел на Айвена. – Никто и никогда не говорил, что ты не настоящий наследник, - сказал он. – Если бы Грегор умер в эти четыре года, ты бы стал императором. Нет ничего более реального. 

Айвен скрестил руки на груди:

\- Прикуси язык. 

\- Ты думаешь, что не справишься с этим? – с любопытством уточнил Майлз. 

\- Не думаю. Знаю, что не справлюсь. 

Майлз пожал плечами:  
\- Может быть. Я знаю, что ты так думаешь. Но я всегда верил, что мы никогда не можем правильно оценить свои собственные возможности. Это удивительно, знаешь ли, но нам не заглянуть так далеко. 

\- Да, хорошо, спасибо, конечно, но в мои планы не входило это выяснять, - защищаясь, произнес Айвен. 

\- Мы делаем то, что можем, - отозвался Майлз почти нежно. – Более того, мы делаем то, что должны, - он помедлил, морщинки пересекли его лоб. Он молчал так долго, что Айвен беспокойно заерзал в кресле, подозревая, что Майлз преуспел в искусстве спать с открытыми глазами. Поэтому, неожиданно услышав грубую и резкую ругань Майлза, Айвен подпрыгнул и попытался одновременно проверить свои тылы, кардиомонитор и наличие острых предметов поблизости. – Мы делаем то, что можем, - повторил Майлз, очевидно говоря сам с собой. – Черт. Чертов тупица. 

\- Эээ, - начал Айвен. 

\- Позови ко мне Гейла, ладно? 

\- С тобой все в порядке? – спросил Айвен, поднимаясь. 

\- Все прекрасно, - Майлз повелительно махнул рукой. Внезапно он перестал казаться отрешенным. – Просто найди Гейла и подожди недолго в коридоре. 

Наполовину встревоженный, наполовину успокоенный, Айвен повиновался, привел Гейла и, понукаемый Майлзом, вышел за дверь. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как добрых полчаса мерить коридор шагами и размышлять, что же в очередной раз задумало это маленькое дерьмецо. Такая резкая перемена в Майлзе беспокоила больше всего, подумал Айвен, способность перейти от одурманенной слабости к четкой решительности за несколько секунд. Он считал, что они должны быть благодарны за минуты прояснений, но именно они делали промежутки между ними слишком мучительными. 

Наконец, слегка ошарашенный Гейл вышел из комнаты. Он ушел прежде, чем Айвен успел поинтересоваться у него содержанием беседы, а Майлз был удивительно необщителен весь оставшийся вечер. Айвен, в конце концов, прекратил попытки втянуть его в разговор и сидел молча, размышляя и разглядывая колеблющиеся линии на мониторах. 

Грегор приехал вечером, почти перед самым ужином. Айвен уступил ему свой стул и пересел в другой конец комнаты, где тоже поужинал, пытаясь казаться незаметным. 

У Грегора гораздо лучше получилось удерживать внимание Майлза, чем у Айвена за целый день. Это совсем нечестно, решил Айвен. Грегор может зачитывать телефонный справочник Форбарр-Султаны, а Майлз все равно будет его слушать. Остальным же приходится добиваться внимания с большим трудом. 

\- Элис сообщила мне, что ты выбрал музыку для помолвки, - сказал Грегор за десертом. 

Майлз поднял взгляд, поглядел на него мгновение, а затем отложил ложку: 

\- Я бы хотел пойти дальше по плану, - проговорил он. 

\- Я так и понял. 

\- Тебе не понравилась музыка? 

\- Напротив, я уверен, это прекрасный выбор. 

\- Думаю, что к концу Зимнепраздника все так или иначе разрешится, - тихо признался Майлз. – И независимо от исхода, полагаю, состоится довольно большой прием. 

Айвен быстро отвернулся, не в силах смотреть, как мучительная судорога исказила лицо Грегора. 

\- Я не возражаю, - негромко произнес он, - просто поинтересовался. 

Майлз помолчал, рассеянно теребя свое одеяло. 

\- Я бы хотел поклясться тебе, - медленно произнес он, - что буду стоять рядом с тобой в бальной зале в последний день Зимнепраздника и произносить мои обручальные обеты. Я бы хотел дать тебе слово, что буду там, даже если мне потребуется вся рота дворцовых охранников, чтобы помочь устоять на ногах. 

Один месяц и одиннадцать дней, осознал Айвен. Они собирались обручиться в последний день года и Зимнепраздника, как раз перед кострами и фейерверками. По прогнозам Гейла, Майлз уже будет лежать на смертном одре. 

\- Думаю, я поклянусь тебе в этом, если не возражаешь, - предложил Майлз. – Возможно, я и не смогу исполнить клятву, но вообще-то я очень серьезно отношусь к данному мною слову. 

\- Если это поможет, - согласился Грегор. 

\- Тогда хорошо. Я даю тебе мое слово Форкосигана. Мы законным образом обручимся в конце Зимнепраздника. 

Он откинулся назад, явно удовлетворенный разговором. Грегор, с другой стороны, выглядел еще более задумчиво. 

\- Если хочешь, - начал он медленно, - мы можем не ждать. Мы можем сделать это сейчас – сегодня вечером. Черт, мы можем устроить гребаную свадьбу на следующей неделе, если это сделает тебя счастливым, если это так много для тебя значит. 

Майлз на пару секунд задумался над этим предложением, но затем покачал головой: 

\- Нет, - сказал он. – Думаю, помолвки будет достаточно. Как мне кажется, это вполне законные узы. И если уж быть честным, для меня это не играет большой роли, но может много значить для тебя, в будущем. 

Грегор моргнул, по-видимому, так же озадаченный, как и Айвен. Но все что он произнес, было осторожное: 

\- Как хочешь. 

\- Кроме того, - добавил Майлз, посмотрев на них взглядом полным… чего-то непонятного, – мы проделали чертовски много работы, чтобы этого достичь. И я не собираюсь выкидывать на ветер все наши усилия. Мы подождем до Зимнепраздника и будем обручены перед Богом и всей планетой так, как и планировали. Мы не будем все портить из-за шанса, что я не смогу это выдержать, - он улыбнулся. – Это ведь было бы очень досадно? 

Грегор молча просидел рядом с Майлзом всю ночь. Айвен все собирался сказать, что ничего, кроме синяков под глазами, это ему не принесет, но все-таки сдержался. Майлза планировали забрать в Форкосиган Сюрло уже следующим вечером, а в связи с приближающимся приездом комаррцев, никто не мог сказать, когда Грегору удастся к нему выбраться. Было решено, что оправданием отсутствия Майлза будет его старая травма, осложнившая период выздоровления после героически полученного ранения. Ни слова лжи, в конце концов. 

Майлз снова спал, когда Гейл наконец-то пришел отключить его от аппарата. Он проснулся одурманенный и полностью дезориентированный, осмотрелся вокруг блуждающим взглядом, пока его глаза не остановились на Айвене, и только тогда его замешательство прошло. Затем Майлз посмотрел на Гейла: 

\- Сработало? – спросил он, подавляя зевок. 

\- Пока неизвестно, милорд, - Гейл нагнулся над аппаратом и кивнул медтехникам, которые отсоединили трубки и забрали очередную пробирку крови. – Мы разберемся к тому времени, как вы оденетесь и будете готовы уезжать. 

Айвен помог Майлзу переодеться, и хотя тот и возмущался, что способен самостоятельно одеться, было видно, что двигается он неловко. 

\- Ты хоть немного поспал? – почти обвиняющим тоном спросил Майлз. 

\- Почти нет, - отозвался Айвен. – Но я взял несколько отгулов, так что смогу отсыпаться до конца дня. 

Майлз фыркнул и сел на кровать в ожидании Гейла. 

\- Мы уезжаем на озеро сегодня вечером, - произнес он после недолгого молчания. 

\- Я знаю. 

Майлз вздохнул:

\- Я не знаю, правильно это или нет, но похоже, все вокруг думают, что так будет лучше, - он взглянул на Айвена и спросил: - Ты сможешь туда приехать? 

\- Да, - отозвался Айвен. Его отпуск начнется со следующей недели. Он обсуждал это с Майлзом всего лишь шесть часов назад. 

Гейл вернулся, сверкая улыбкой:

\- Что ж, лорд Форкосиган, для разнообразия у меня для вас хорошие новости. 

\- Значит, оно работает? 

\- Очень неплохо. Тесты, которые мы только что провели, показали значительное снижение уровня прототоксина в вашей крови. 

\- Прекрасно. Это как-то изменит прогноз? 

Гейл скривился:

\- К сожалению, нет. В настоящее время достаточно много токсина уже находится в ткани вашего мозга. Я надеюсь, что эта процедура сможет замедлить экспоненциальный рост повреждения, но полностью не уверен. 

\- Я понял, - Майлз взглянул на Айвена и затем снова посмотрел на Гейла. 

\- Есть еще кое-что, - добавил Гейл. – У нас, возможно, получится предложить препарат, который временно смягчит симптомы. 

\- О? – отозвался Майлз со вспышкой интереса. 

\- Мои люди работают над этим, как и планировалось. Если у них получится, препарат сможет уменьшить тремор и пробелы в памяти, вероятно, даже прибавит вам сил, - Гейл поднял руку. – Не заблуждайтесь, на самом деле вы потратите изрядную долю ваших собственных ресурсов, это средство нельзя принимать постоянно. Или лучше совсем не принимать, если сможете удержаться. 

\- Понятно, - лицо Майлза исказилось на мгновение непонятной для Айвена эмоцией, а затем снова вернулось к маске безразличия. – Все же, - признал он, выпрямляясь, - это будет очень полезно. Спасибо вам, доктор. Пожалуйста, держите меня в курсе, пока я буду в отъезде. 

\- Конечно, лорд Форкосиган. - Медики откланялись и вышли, а Майлз спрыгнул с кровати. Пиму, который ждал, чтобы отвезти их с Майлзом в особняк Форкосиганов, наконец, разрешили войти и забрать их. 

\- Ну и зачем тогда это было нужно? – спросил Айвен, уже сидя в машине на пути домой. – Если на деле это совсем не меняет прогноз… 

\- Может и меняет, - мягко поправил Майлз. – Он не уверен. Возможно, изменится долгосрочный прогноз, - он задумчиво посмотрел в окно и затем сказал: - И мы должны были попытаться. Я стараюсь делать все возможное, в противном случае, остается только лечь и умереть прямо сейчас. 

*** 

Майлз с родителями уехали в Форкосиган Сюрло на следующий день после процедуры очистки крови. Грегор так и не смог их проводить: личные причины, меньшие, чем чья-то смерть, были недостаточным поводом для прекращения его работы, да и в таких случаях далеко не всегда. Он ничего не слышал от Майлза до позднего вечера, когда измученный и борющийся с бессонницей лежал в постели. У них произошел странный неестественный разговор, и в один из немногих раз за долгие годы Грегор чувствовал, что ему нечего сказать. 

Грегор задумался над идеей оставить комм-линк включенным на всю ночь, чтобы создать иллюзию присутствия друг друга, но понимал, что Майлзу необходим сон. Он пожелал доброй ночи и выключил комм. Тишина, воцарившаяся в спальне, показалась ему оглушающей. 

Грегор всегда был жаворонком, но сейчас была еще поздняя ночь, одна в череде многих. Неудивительно, что ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы заметить что-то несомненно… странное. Каждый, от слуги до оруженосца, бросал на него какие-то особенные взгляды. Он мог поклясться, что видел, как несколько человек пытались скрыть ухмылку, прикрывшись ладонью. Другие просто задумчиво хмурились, окидывая его оценивающими взглядами. 

Леди Элис, встретившая его в кабинете, выглядела идеально, даже несмотря на слишком ранний час. 

Она серьезно кивнула ему в ответ на приветствие, но сама не произнесла ни слова, а только посмотрела на него удивительно мягким взглядом. Наконец, она нагнулась, поцеловала его в щеку и тихим голосом пробормотала: 

\- Порой ты такой милый мальчик. 

Изумленно заморгав, Грегор уставился на нее, но прежде, чем он успел поинтересоваться, чем заслужил такое обращение, она уже успела вернуться к своему обычному оживленному стилю, вручила расписание на день и начала просвещать его относительно привычек и вкусов нового члена Совета Комарры и ее мужа, с которыми ему предстояло обедать. 

Аллегре вошел в кабинет Грегора для обычного утреннего доклада с чашкой кофе для императора в одной руке и пачкой листков и комм-диском в другой. Грегор с благодарностью принял напиток. 

\- Доброе утро, сир, - поздоровался Аллегре и сел, повинуясь жесту Грегора. 

\- Доброе утро, - ответил Грегор. – За последнюю ночь произошло что-нибудь интересное? 

\- Конечно, сир, - обычный ответ Аллегре, но без обычной улыбки. – Во-первых, я получил новую информацию с Архипелага Джексона. 

Грегор немедленно подобрался: 

\- Да? - очень тихо произнес он. 

\- Возможно, мы напали на след. Лаборатории Бхарапутры получили заказ на производство необычного нейротоксина около года назад. Его сравнили с образцом, полученным врачами у лорда Форкосигана. Мы пока не нашли покупателя – и заказ, и оплата проходили через сотни подставных лиц, так что потребуется много времени. Нет полной уверенности, что это тот же самый токсин, но пока мы больше ничего не смогли обнаружить. 

\- Есть ли антидот? – спросил Грегор, затаив дыхание. Он чувствовал себя, будто провел несколько последних дней под водой и, наконец, выплыл на поверхность за глотком свежего воздуха. 

\- Неизвестно, - отозвался Аллегре. 

Грегор сделал несколько быстрых подсчетов. От Архипелага Джексона до Барраяра две недели, возможно, с самым быстрым курьером путешествие займет дней двенадцать, но это абсолютный минимум. А значит, для того, чтобы антидот достиг Барраяра до того, как повреждения Майлза станут необратимыми, его необходимо найти в ближайшие десять дней. 

\- Я бы хотел, - начал он медленно, - чтобы вы в вашем следующем приказе сообщили агентам, чтобы они делали все, что сочтут нужным. Если они найдут, кто сделал заказ – прекрасно, но самое главное для нас – разыскать антидот. 

\- Да, сир, - Аллегре сделал пометку в записях и поднял голову. – И теперь… - он подал Грегору диск. Император удивленно поднял бровь, но Аллегре только махнул рукой, предлагая ему самому вставить диск в комм-пульт и посмотреть. 

Как оказалось, это была голозапись новостей. Одна из наиболее популярных репортеров головидео, шикарная блондинка, которая, как Грегор помнил, отличалась приторной язвительностью, улыбнулась и произнесла: 

\- Самой популярной новостью за последние две недели стало, безусловно, объявление императора Грегора Форбарра о его грядущей помолвке с лордом Аудитором Майлзом Форкосиганом, сыном адмирала Эйрела Форкосигана и наследником графства Форкосиганов. Это известие вызвало невероятный шквал эмоций: ярость, шок, недоверие, любопытство и даже радость. Правда, некоторые выражали подозрения в мотивах Форкосигана, сомневаясь, что у пары на самом деле, как они говорят, «настоящая любовь». Но сегодня вечером мы получили кое-что, опровергающее все подозрения. Это письмо к лорду Форкосигану, собственноручно написанное императором. 

\- О, Боже, - придушенным голосом простонал Грегор. 

На изображении лицо молодой женщины сменилось самим письмом. Знакомый пергамент с гербом и водяными знаками Форбарра, исписанный его собственной рукой… Грегор вдруг страстно пожелал умереть на месте. Это чертовски несправедливо с их стороны, выставлять его слова – предназначенные только Майлзу, всегда только Майлзу – на всеобщее обозрение. Чертовски. Несправедливо. Он ненадолго, но всерьез задумался об ответных шагах: вполне можно сделать так, что эта девица больше не подойдет к головиду ближе, чем на пятьдесят метров. 

Нет. Это будет уже нечестно с его стороны. Тем более что кроме нее, за этим стоит еще много людей. Она просто оказалась в центре внимания. 

Но тут мужской голос, вероятно, самый похожий на его собственный, какой они смогли найти за столь малое время, начал читать письмо вслух, и он едва не передумал. 

\- … до тебя я не знал, что у меня есть столько сил идти к тем целям, которые ты мне открываешь. Но теперь - знаю. 

Он никогда не задавался вопросом, почему снова и снова берет ручку и бумагу. Возможно, письмо позволяло ускользнуть от строгого внутреннего контроля, от осторожного взвешивания и оценки каждого слова, привычки, которая стала уже второй натурой. Но слова и мысли падали на бумагу без всякого напряжения и робости, неудержимые и простые как дыхание. Он знал, что его харизма не столь велика и подавляюща, как у Майлза, который мог любого подхватить и увлечь за собой, куда только пожелает. Собственная же неловкость Грегора, его периодическое косноязычие и скрытность прекрасно маскировались осторожной дисциплиной и внимательностью. Но невозможно достучаться до чьей-то души спокойствием и самообладанием, а он страстно желал ошеломить Майлза тем, что его самого оставляло потрясенным и увлеченным. Ему нравилось думать, что он мог это делать в письмах, хоть иногда. 

\- … ты поднимаешь бурю во мне одним взглядом, а затем успокаиваешь одним словом. Иногда меня охватывает страх, что тебя могут отнять у меня, наши враги или несчастный случай. Что может настать время, когда мне придется продолжать жить и дышать в мире, где больше нет тебя. Я хочу сохранить тебя на страницах моей памяти, вопреки этому дню. Ты так сильно испугал меня. 

А, наконец-то он вспомнил. Он написал это письмо все еще одолеваемый угасающим гневом, один в своем кабинете, когда Майлза собирали по кускам и зашивали в Имперском Госпитале, после того идиотского дела. Было ли письмо датировано? Нет, увидел он с облегчением. 

\- … с тобой я чувствую себя чем-то большим: с великой душой, как сказала бы твоя мама. Ты расширяешь мои горизонты, и когда я стремлюсь к будущему, Барраяра или моему собственному, я делаю это во имя тебя. Пожалуйста, не лишай меня этого. Иногда кажется, что я знаю так мало, но одно несомненно - я твой, пока я тебе нужен. Грегор Форбарра. 

\- Ну разве это не мило? – проворковала блондинка, когда мужской голос умолк, и камера снова перешла на нее. 

Грегор резко выключил комм и уставился на черную видеопластину: 

\- Гай? – начал он. 

\- Да? 

\- Ты помнишь тот гравидеструктор в подвале? 

\- …да? 

\- Достань мне его. 

Он поднял глаза как раз, чтобы увидеть тень улыбки, скользнувшую по губам Аллегре: 

\- Сир, - начал тот осторожно. 

\- Как они его нашли? – воскликнул Грегор. – Никто, за исключением меня, Майлза и нескольких моих оруженосцев, не знал об этих письмах. Или, по крайней мере, не знали до сегодняшнего дня. - «А сейчас в курсе все и каждый. Пожалуйста, убейте меня хоть кто-нибудь». - Что произошло? 

\- Как раз это я и хочу понять, сир. Вы уверены, что лорд Форкосиган получил это письмо? 

\- Да. Я написал его около восемнадцати месяцев назад. 

\- Я понял. Мы найдем утечку, сир, можете не сомневаться. 

\- Это ведь не входит компетенцию СБ? Вы не можете арестовать этих людей, - Грегор махнул рукой в сторону головида, - за измену или… или безвкусицу. 

\- Нет, сир. Но я озабочен вмешательством в вашу личную жизнь и тем, и каким образом это произошло, - Аллегре помедлил. – На самом деле, Ситзен очень доволен. Я встретил его на пути сюда, и он сказал, что это лучшее, что только могло случиться. 

\- Как, - медленно начал Грегор, - может распространение моей личной переписки по всем трем планетам быть самым лучшим, что могло произойти? 

\- Ну, - пояснил Аллегре, - Ситзен, кажется, считает, что это прибавит положительного имиджа вашим отношениям. 

Надо думать, Майлз наверняка согласится. Грегор потер переносицу: 

\- Гай, пожалуй, пора перейти к другим вопросам. 

\- Да, сир, - Аллегре опустил глаза и перетасовал стопку листочков. - Ист-Сайд. 

Грегор уже почти забыл о проекте:

\- А? – протянул он. 

\- События развиваются, как мы и ожидали. «Попрыгунчиковые» наркоманы оказывают некоторое сопротивление, но в целом они не способны к совместным действиям, потому что неорганизованны и разрознены. Ничего такого, с чем бы наши люди ни справились. 

\- А реабилитационная программа? 

\- Все идет нормально. Уровень смертности значительно снизился, когда медицинский персонал узнал больше о действии наркотика. Первую группу пациентов должны выписать через неделю. 

\- Очень рад это слышать, - вздохнул Грегор, хотя и понимал, что многие из этих людей будут снова и снова возвращаться к реабилитации. К сожалению, так случалось довольно часто. – Но я не думаю, что мы добьемся стабильных результатов, пока не обнаружим местное производство. Полагаю, найти что-то настолько большое, будет нетрудно. 

Аллегре кивнул:

\- Департамент по внутренним делам как раз этим занимается, сир. 

\- Хорошо, - отозвался Грегор. – Что-нибудь еще? 

Аллегре завершил утренний доклад и откланялся. Грегор ненадолго облокотился на стол и потер виски, пытаясь отогнать головную боль, которая постоянно преследовала его в последние дни. Наверное, следовало найти сейчас Ситзена и обсудить, как бы обратить себе на пользу эту утечку, прежде чем начнется подготовка к встрече с комаррцами, но мысль остаться в кабинете, пока кто-нибудь не заставит его выйти, показалась слишком заманчивой. Правда, еще более привлекательным вариантом было отменить все встречи и приказать водителю немедленно отвезти его в Форкосиган Сюрло. К сожалению, это было невозможно. Переговоры и так сместились в расписании, и делегатов заставили приехать на Барраяр. Комаррцы – и без того не особо довольные его помолвкой с сыном Мясника – будут в ярости, если он отменит встречу. 

В дверь постучали, и внутрь заглянул его мажордом: 

\- Сир, - сказал он, - вас ожидают в Зеленой гостиной. 

Грегор встал:

\- Скажи, я уже иду. 

«Пять дней», - мелькнула мысль. Он расправится с этими чертовыми встречами за пять дней. 

*** 

Катриона помедлила, прежде чем выйти из такси. Пару секунд она сидела, держась за ручку двери, и смотрела в окно на дом лорда Айвена Форпатрила. Он находился в фешенебельной части Форбарр-Султаны, полной сверкающих многоэтажных комплексов, популярных преимущественно среди молодых холостых офицеров форов. Лорд Айвен, возможно, был немного староват для такого окружения, здесь обычно селились мичманы после получения первого звания, а потом через несколько лет переезжали, но Айвена это явно не беспокоило. 

Агент СБ, стоявший у входа в здание, проверил ее документы, прежде чем позволил нажать на кнопку звонка. Она уже почти было решила отказаться от своего намерения, но вид пустого темного особняка Форкосиганов предстал перед ее глазами, и Катриона собрала всю свою смелость. Она была очень встревожена, когда пришла посмотреть план доработки сада и вместо кипящего жизнью дома обнаружила только тишину и запустение. Неразговорчивый охранник сообщил только, что Форкосиганы уехали в поместье на Долгом Озере, и он понятия не имеет, когда они планируют вернуться. Вкупе со слухами, которые она не могла не услышать в столице… что ж. Она уже здесь, не так ли? Стоит на пороге дома лорда Айвена в угасающем свете дня и надеется получить ответ. 

Секунд двадцать после звонка не было никакого ответа, однако присутствие охранника указывало, что лорд Айвен дома. Наконец, из переговорного устройства послышался подозрительно нечеткий голос: 

\- Кт’ там? 

Катриона моргнула: 

\- Госпожа Форсуассон, - ответила она. После паузы послышалась приглушенная брань. Она вопросительно подняла брови и повернулась к охраннику, который только бесстрастно посмотрел на нее. – Лорд Айвен, - начала она уверенно, – у меня есть несколько вопросов. И я хочу получить на них ответы, - Катриона помедлила. Хорошо хоть он еще не отключил переговорник. – Пожалуйста, - попыталась она, снова поглядев на охранника, – я беспокоюсь о Майлзе. 

Он произнес вполголоса непечатное ругательство, и затем раздался сигнал, и дверь открылась, заставив ее подпрыгнуть. 

Поднявшись наверх, она увидела, что лорд Айвен стоит, прислонившись к дверям своей квартиры на четвертом этаже, с зажатой в руке бутылкой, обращая на второго СБшника не больше внимания, чем на мебель. Он махнул ей приглашающим жестом и закрыл за ней дверь. Айвен был одет в мятую черную форму и белые носки, выглядевшие так, будто их достали из корзины для грязного белья. Его темные волосы были засалены и сильно взъерошены, а мешки под глазами делали его похожим на… старика, что было очень нетипично для человека, который, как казалось Катрионе, навсегда застрял в восемнадцатилетнем возрасте. Квартира была погружена во тьму: шторы опущены, свет выключен. 

\- Лорд Айвен, - официально начала она, но замолкла, когда он плюхнулся на диван и сделал большой глоток из бутылки. Катриона сняла пальто и после некоторых колебаний повесила его на спинку стула. Она встревожено оглядела хозяина квартиры и произнесла: 

\- По-моему, вам уже достаточно. 

\- И близко нет, мадам, - ответил он, - и близко нет. - Он взглянул на нее покрасневшими глазами и вежливо спросил: 

\- Не хотите ли и вы немного? 

Она уже подумывала, что, может, стоит согласиться. Вместо этого, вздохнув, прошла на кухню, достала чистый стакан, наполнила водой из-под крана и, вернувшись, протянула ему с повелительным: 

\- Выпейте это. 

К ее удивлению, он подчинился. Она села напротив него в неудобное кресло и приготовилась ждать. Допив, он поставил стакан на стол с громким стуком и посмотрел на нее: 

\- Зря вы это сделали, - вздохнул он. 

\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы рассказали мне… - она осеклась, вспомнив, как Майлз смеялся над ее чрезмерной светскостью, и храбро закончила: - что, черт возьми, происходит? Но вы не в состоянии это сделать, пока вы… не трезвы. – Она не смогла заставить себя произнести более красочный термин, хотя и знала несколько подходящих. 

Он снова осел на кушетке и уставился в потолок. 

\- Да, я не трезв, - сказал он просто. – Я надрался, я в депрессии и меня тошнит. 

\- Лорд Айвен, - уверенно начала она. – Я хочу знать – прямо сейчас – что не так с Майлзом, – поскольку, к ее ужасу, стало слишком очевидно, что с ним что-то произошло. – Он отменил все свои встречи около полутора недель назад, и с тех пор никто его не видел. А теперь, похоже, он покинул город. Я слышала десятки самых разных, нелепых и необоснованных, слухов и молю бога, чтобы все они были неправдой. 

\- Зачем вам это? – с внезапной свирепостью переспросил он. – Какое право вы имеете знать? Кто вы для него? 

«Никто», вот был правильный ответ. Ничего официального, по крайней мере. Не родственник, как Айвен. Не любовник и жених, как Грегор. Катриона не имела никаких прав. Но она подняла подбородок и тихо произнесла: 

\- Его друг, - Айвен отвел глаза, и она продолжила, не желая оказаться за дверью: – Как бы вы себя чувствовали на моем месте, когда понимаете, что случилось что-то плохое, но никто и не думает рассказывать, что именно? 

Он вздохнул. Катриона понимала, конечно, что видит перед собой старый форский способ борьбы с неприятностями. Какое счастье, что ей не пришлось пережить подобное за годы ее жизни с Тьеном. Фор-леди обычно не могли позволить себе такую роскошь. Мужчины заливали свою боль выпивкой, а женщины были вынуждены глотать ее целиком. Правда наверняка гораздо хуже слухов, если Айвен так выглядит. Она резко выдохнула: 

\- Что случилось? 

\- Он умирает, - ответил Айвен, не глядя на нее. 

Ледяная рука будто сжала ее внутренности, от желудка до легких, так что прошло несколько мгновений прежде, чем она смогла выдавить: 

\- Как? - «И как давно?» 

Он громко, судорожно вздохнул: 

\- Гребаный джексонианский нейротоксин на том ноже. Они не предполагали убивать Грегора – мы это обнаружили несколько позже. Нам ведь так не нравятся безумные императоры, верно? Но с Майлзом все работает не так, как предполагалось изначально, и токсин убивает его. 

\- О, - пауза затянулась. – Думаю, теперь я немного выпью. 

Айвен безрадостно ухмыльнулся и булькнул немного янтарной жидкости в пустую чашку из-под воды. Она поморщилась от первого глотка, поняв, что это бренди, и спросила: 

\- Они могут что-нибудь сделать? 

Айвен пожал плечами: 

\- Они пытаются достать антидот на Архипелаге Джексона. Собираются все там разнести, но Грегору на это плевать, - он помедлил, размышляя, и добавил: - Он не уступит. Грегор, я имею в виду. Он не делал этого раньше, не сделает и сейчас. Чертовы ублюдки, - чуть не сплюнул он напоследок и сделал большой глоток прямо из бутылки, будто пытаясь смыть горечь во рту. 

Катриона не ответила. Она не ожидала такого… нет? Но разве она не пришла сюда потому, что беспокоилась? Она представляла себе множество неприятностей – и политических, и личных. Но в то же время даже подумать не могла, что с Майлзом на самом деле все настолько плохо. Он был слишком решителен, слишком упрям… слишком энергичен, чтобы ему что-то реально могло навредить. Ведь, в конце концов, сперва его надо было поймать. Он поправился после ранения так, будто оно ничего не значило – ну, может и не совсем ничего, но он выжил. По крайней мере, все так думали. 

Тишина, казалось, стала невыносимой. Через некоторое время Катриона подумала, что Айвен уснул. Она уже хотела встать и тихо уйти, когда он вдруг заговорил, почти трезвым голосом: 

\- Я не могу избавиться от мысли, что все не может так закончиться, - он повернул голову, еле различимую в темноте квартиры. – Он не может уйти так, тихо умереть в своей постели в доме на озере. Это не Майлз. Он не может себе такое позволить. 

Катриона сидела тихо, заставляя себя слушать. Она вдруг почувствовала, что прошло немало времени с тех пор, как хотя бы кто-то давал ему выговориться. Возможно, подумала она, все считают, что ему это не нужно. Но почему это происходит, из-за переоценки или недооценки его? Или по обоим причинам? Возможно, он сам для себя так решил. 

\- Вы, возможно, думаете, мы уже должны были привыкнуть к такому, - продолжил Айвен. – Четыре года назад были три попытки кряду… а пять лет назад мелкому ублюдку разворотили грудь иглогранатой. Но это было так… по-майлзовски, - он коротко и странно улыбнулся. 

Она озадаченно нахмурилась и повторила: 

\- По-майлзовски? 

\- Грязно, - Айвен взмахнул рукой, а потом позволил ей вяло упасть. – Кроваво. Мелодраматично. Опасно для всех невинных свидетелей. Не… не так. 

\- Я поняла, - отозвалась Катриона, хотя это было далеко от истины. Ее представления о Майлзе были отрывочными, сложенными из множества бесед со знающими его людьми. Безумный, склонный к суициду, маниакально-депрессивный, с раздвоением личности, гиперактивный как черт… она не думала, что знает Майлза лучше, чем Айвен, но не удивилась бы, узнав, что Айвен обманывает себя, считая… что? Что Майлз не изменился? Или что он может остановить свою смерть одной силой воли? Катриона сама видела, насколько сильным может быть маленький лорд. Непривычно было думать, что есть что-то, с чем он может не справиться. Но джексонианский нейротоксин… 

\- Он страдает от боли? – мягко спросила она. 

\- Я… не знаю. Немного, я полагаю. Но он молчит. Или… может, просто спокоен, - Айвен глубоко вздохнул. – Я не хочу, чтобы он был спокоен. Он никогда не был спокоен ни в чем, и я просто не могу… - у него перехватило дыхание, и Катриона с трудом удержалась, чтобы не обнять его, успокаивая. Это было бы неуместно, и наверняка только смутит его. Не говоря уже о ней. 

Несколько минут она слышала только его тяжелое, неровное дыхание в темноте. 

\- Он заставляет меня штурмовать стены, понимаете, - продолжил Айвен наконец. – У него есть свои способы заставлять других плясать под его дудку. Вы это знаете, я уверен. Ты никогда не думаешь, что это хорошая идея, пока он об этом не скажет, и тогда ты сразу соглашаешься с ним… как эта заварушка с наследованием. Я не хочу быть Императором. Никогда не хотел. 

\- Поэтому вы так хорошо для этого подходите, - мягко произнесла она. 

Он с отвращением выругался. 

\- Майлз так и сказал. И сейчас, потому что у него и Грегора никогда не будет шанса завести своих детей… Черт, - прошептал он. – Черт бы их всех побрал. 

Он опять замолчал. Катриона вышла на кухню, вылила остатки своего бренди в раковину и снова наполнила стакан водой. Она протянула его Айвену, и он без протеста снова взял воду. 

\- Мне очень жаль, - произнесла она, когда он все выпил и отставил стакан. – Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? 

Он пожал плечами, но потом произнес: 

\- Да, возможно. Я знаю, он хотел бы вас увидеть. Грегор и я собираемся поехать туда через пару дней. Я не уверен, на сколько он сможет там задержаться, но я останусь там, пока… пока буду нужен. Не хотите ли поехать с нами? 

\- О, - она покачала головой, - не думаю, что это хорошая идея. 

\- Но он будет рад вас видеть… - Майлз остановился, поднял взгляд и продолжил: - Это ведь из-за меня? Я вел себя по-свински с вами на том приеме. Я очень сожалею, я… я не хотел вас обидеть, просто не могу с собой справиться, даже если хочу. Как тем вечером. Я сожалею. Клянусь, я не… ему будет очень приятно вас увидеть. Это может сделать его счастливым, и я не хочу упускать такой шанс, только потому, что я скотина. 

Она следила за этой бессвязной речью достаточно, чтобы встревожиться. 

\- Хорошо, - решила она, немного поколебавшись. – Я поеду, 

Айвен расслабился на диване и уронил голову на руки. 

Катриона встала, чувствуя, что подошло время уходить. Она взяла пальто и повернулась к двери. Айвен запоздало вскочил и принялся возиться с замком, чтобы выпустить ее. Она посмотрела на него – на подрагивающие сейчас большие руки, на сгорбленные широкие плечи – и тихо сказала прежде, чем он успел отпереть дверь: 

\- Вы не скотина, лорд Айвен. Перестаньте так думать о себе, и, возможно, вы когда-нибудь сможете, как вы говорите, справиться с собой. 

Он сумрачно кивнул, но она не была уверена, что ее слова проникли в затуманенный алкоголем мозг. По крайней мере она попыталась. 

*** 

Фелиция Формюир оставила ему три сообщения. Айвен прослушал первое, а затем на половине второго удалил все разом. Зачем он дал ей свой личный номер комма, он так до сих пор и не понял. 

О, точно. Содержание второго сообщения наконец-то дошло до его сознания, и он вспомнил, что она была одной из самых восхитительно раскованных барраярок, которых он когда-либо встречал. Он подумал было восстановить сообщения и, возможно, на одно ответить, но вместо этого уронил голову на руки и вздохнул. Анальгетики еще не подействовали, голова просто раскалывалась, а ему нужно было идти на работу меньше, чем через час, и его преследовало нехорошее ощущение, что он рассказал мадам Форсуассон больше, чем следовало. И, кроме того, он был полностью измотан. 

«Что бы сейчас сделал Майлз?» Какая ирония, мрачно подумал Айвен. Такой вопрос был для него анти-путеводной звездой уже лет десять. Все, что ему нужно было делать, это разобраться, что Майлз посчитал бы хорошей идеей, и выбрать диаметрально противоположное направление. Это вполне подходило для обычной жизни. Однако, недавно, он обнаружил, что действует совсем наоборот, используя образ Майлза, точно компас, пока тот сам оградил себя стеной сводящего с ума бездействия. 

Майлз, решил он, посидел бы, разобрался со своей почтой, выпил чашку кофе и пошел на работу. 

После нескольких минут уговоров Айвен заставил себя встать. Он протер глаза, понимая, что они безнадежно красные, снова повернулся к комм-пульту и выбрал следующее сообщение в длинной череде запросов и требований, накопившихся за последние пару дней. Сейчас у него был секретарь – новшество, которое он принял с ужасом и облегчением, - но она отвечала только за служебную и общественную переписку. Однако, к удивлению Айвена, слишком много людей знало его личный номер. 

Он устало прищурился, глядя на экран, и отметил, что это письмо от неизвестного отправителя:

«Лорд Айвен Форпатрил, бла-бла-бла, пожалуйста, сообщите наши требования…» 

Айвен прикусил язык, вскрикнул, выпрямился, и волна дурноты вдруг окатила его. 

– Твою мать! - выдохнул он, машинально посасывая прикушенный язык. Мгновение он пялился на экран, затем полез в верхний ящик за стопкой зашифрованных комм-карт. Кому сначала - Аллегре или Грегору? Карточка Аллегре лежала сверху, и он облегченно выдохнул. Чистая трусость, конечно, но пусть кто-нибудь другой смотрит в глаза Грегору, сообщая такие известия. 

В итоге Айвен оказался стоящим за плечом Аллегре, когда тот докладывал о новостях. Он напросился на эту встречу почти против своего желания, и Аллегре уступил с подавленным раздражением человека, у которого голова и так занята множеством дел. 

Грегор, сидя за столом перед нетронутым завтраком, перечитал сообщение три раза. Айвен, который проглядел текст всего лишь один раз, мог его механически цитировать по памяти с любого места: 

«…мы обменяем антидот на следующие уступки…» 

Наконец, Грегор поднял глаза:

\- Какова вероятность, что это мистификация? – спросил он. 

\- Небольшая, - мрачно произнес Аллегре. – Письмо было отправлено с общественного терминала в торговом районе старого Караван-Сарая. Мои агенты забрали терминал, но никакой записи об отправителе не обнаружили. Такой трюк требует некоторых усилий и совсем не малых знаний, - он пожал плечами. – Оно также было отправлено на личный номер лорда Айвена, и хотя «личный» может и не совсем корректное слово в данном случае, все равно его не так уж просто получить. 

Грегор без удивления кивнул: 

\- Этот список требований… любопытный, - сказал он, скользя пальцем по тексту. – Ограничение межпланетных путешествий, разрыв торговых связей с Полом, Верваном, Тау Кита, да почти со всеми. Восстановление жесткого эмиграционного контроля… и так далее в том же духе. 

\- Изоляционистские фанатики, - впервые подал голос Айвен. 

\- Возможно, - признал Аллегре. – Мы не можем полностью исключить возможность, что это мистификация или какая-то уловка. 

\- Да,- произнес Грегор отсутствующим тоном. – У них есть антидот, - медленно добавил он. – Он существует, - его руки крепко сжали край стола, затем расслабились. Айвен понимал его, на самом деле ему тоже хотелось, чтобы это было правдой. 

Аллегре, казалось, хотел что-то сказать, но потом передумал. 

\- Это полезно в любом случае, - заметил он. – Если сказанное правда, то нам действительно есть что искать. Если нет, это все равно информация. 

Грегор кивнул. Он потянулся было к узкому черному комму на запястье, но затем отдернул руку и покачал головой: 

\- Лучше лично, - пробормотал он про себя. – Надо дать ему сегодня отдохнуть, - Грегор поднял глаза, будто вспомнив, что Аллегре все еще тут. – Вы знаете, что делать, - сказал он, разжав руки с видимым усилием. – Они дали нам неделю, - он сжал губы. – Я хочу, чтобы за это время все было закончено. 

Аллегре поклонился:

\- Да, сир. Мы сделаем все, что возможно. 

Он удалился, а Грегор еще некоторое время сидел, глядя на экран, прежде чем удалить сообщение легким прикосновением пальцев. – Учитывая все обстоятельства, - произнес он, и Айвен не смог понять, обращается ли тот к нему или нет, – … старые враги лучше новых. Их мы уже прекрасно знаем, - он снова потянулся к комму на запястье. – Но иногда я все же хочу, чтобы старые враги просто ушли в отставку, - он моргнул и посмотрел прямо на Айвена. – Что-нибудь еще? 

\- Хм, - Айвен неловко поежился. Как же надо было напиться, чтобы пригласить мадам Форсуассон поехать вместе с ними на озеро? Стоит рассказать Грегору сейчас, или пусть он выяснит это сам, когда придет время? Трусость снова одержала верх, и он сказал только: 

\- Нет, спасибо. Я хочу… Увидимся завтра. 

Грегор рассеянно кивнул, и Айвен ретировался.


	10. Глава 10

Катриона приложила все усилия, чтобы не показать, как напугана. Она убеждала себя, что за это время уже пора было привыкнуть. По крайней мере, за четыре года знакомства с Майлзом она присутствовала не меньше, чем на полудюжине приемов в особняке Форкосиганов, была формально представлена императору и несколько раз встречалась с ним там. И лорд Айвен, несмотря на свой статус Имперского Наследника, был просто… Айвеном. Майлз всегда говорил о них обоих, как о самых обычных людях. Хотя, Майлз определенно судил со своей, весьма своеобразной, колокольни. 

\- Ты все взяла, дорогая? - спросила ее тетя Элен. Свою сумку Катриона собрала еще накануне вечером. 

\- Да, - ответила она и поцеловала тетю в щеку. Потом обернулась к сыну. 

\- Веди себя хорошо, слушайся тетю и дядю, ладно, Никки? 

\- Конечно, мама, - буркнул он сердитым голосом, как довольно часто разговаривал с ней в последнее время. Катриона уже предвидела, каким испытанием для нее окажется его переходный возраст. Она никогда не предполагала воспитывать мальчика-подростка самостоятельно, однако все сложилось именно так. Хотя, по сравнению с возможными вариантами… 

Однако сейчас у нее совершенно не было ни времени, ни желания наказывать ему перестать сутулиться и сменить тон, поэтому она просто поцеловала его в щеку и помахала на прощанье, садясь в бронированный автомобиль, отправленный за ней лордом Айвеном 

\- А Никки подрос, - раздался голос Айвена. 

Катриона, провожавшая взглядом удаляющийся дом, резко обернулась.

\- Ох! Господи, я не знала, что вы тут, - воскликнула она, переводя дух. - Да, подрос. 

\- Ему четырнадцать? 

\- Тринадцать. 

\- А-а. – Они замолчали. Катриона уставилась в окно, наблюдая, как по мере приближения к дворцу, дома в кварталах становятся явно богаче. Эта старая часть города относилась к Периоду Изоляции, и здания здесь были большими и роскошно украшенными, и воспринимались скорее как исторические памятники, чем как жилые помещения. Хотя, люди, конечно, в них жили до сих пор. Во всяком случае, те, кто мог себе это позволить. Катриона слышала от нескольких знакомых Майлза, живших в этом районе – например, особняк Форволка был по соседству, - что владеть здесь домом отнюдь не так шикарно, как преподносят: и крыши протекают, и канализация работает далеко не всегда. А ведь любой ремонт должен быть одобрен Исторической Комиссией Форбарр-Султаны. Последнее время Катриона стала больше внимания обращать на жилье, ведь через несколько месяцев у нее будет собственный надежный доход, возможно, даже достаточный для первого взноса за небольшой домик. Она уже присмотрела парочку симпатичных неподалеку от школы, куда ходил Никки. Это было бы удобно и практично. 

\- Как Майлз? - спросила она, когда тишина стала напряженной. 

Айвен пожал плечами:

\- Немного хуже, чем когда он уезжал, как мне кажется. Впрочем, так и ожидалось. 

\- Они что-нибудь выяснили насчет противоядия? 

Айвен, казалось, колебался, перед тем как осторожно ответить: - Нет, не думаю. 

Машина подъехала к восточному входу во дворец, и молчаливые агенты Имперской Безопасности вышли первыми, чтобы сопровождать их, точнее лорда Айвена, вверх по лестнице. Катриона, почти успевшая убедить себя, что никаких причин бояться нет, ощутила волну тошноты, когда Айвен вел ее по широким, спирально поднимающимся ступеням. Ее шаги заглушались густым ворсом ковра, и все здание казалось слишком тихим для обитаемого. Здесь жило и работало столько людей, что шума должно было быть гораздо больше; в доме дяди их всего четверо, а тишины почти не бывает. Она нервно сглотнула, заставляя себя не сбиваться с шага и не глазеть по сторонам. 

\- Лорд Айвен, - начал оруженосец в черной с серебром ливрее Форбарра и остановился, взглянув на Катриону. - Извините, мадам, вы...? 

\- Катриона Форсуассон, - представилась она. Он опустил глаза, проверяя свой список, перелистнул страницу и озадаченно поднял взгляд. Но прежде, чем он успел заговорить, Айвен сказал: - Ее нет в вашем списке, Джеральд. Но она со мной. 

\- Я вижу, - тон оруженосца был слегка неодобрительным. - Лорд Айвен, вы же знаете, что все гости должны быть предварительно проверены... 

\- Да, да, знаю. Послушайте, она - племянница Имперского Аудитора Фортица, и она присутствовала на приемах в особняке Форкосиганов, где был и Грегор, так что ее проверяли неоднократно. Я только не упоминал, что она придет сегодня. 

«Что?» Катриона резко обернулась, сердито уставившись на Айвена, но тот сейчас не видел ее, поскольку не мог отвести глаз от неодобрительно хмурого взгляда оруженосца. 

\- Понимаю, м'лорд. Одну минуту. 

Оруженосец развернулся и быстро поднялся по длинной, изгибающейся лестнице. 

\- Лорд Айвен, - прошипела она, как только он отошел. – О чем вы думали, не упомянув, что я приду сегодня? 

Он смотрел на нее с выражением, которое можно было описать скорее как идиотское. - Я собирался, - начал оправдываться он. - Ну, или не совсем. Но я действительно думал об этом вчера, когда встречался с Грегором. 

\- И почему же промолчали? 

\- Ну, дело... - он заколебался. 

\- В чем? – поторопила она. 

\- Вы немного… стесняете Грегора. 

\- Я стесняю его? - повторила Катриона недоверчиво. - Я его стесн… 

\- Лорд Айвен, мадам Форсуассон, - оруженосец вежливо позвал их с верхней ступеньки лестницы. - Сюда, пожалуйста. 

Они поднялись наверх и последовали за ним по длинному коридору. Катриона косилась по сторонам, пытаясь охватить все сразу. Ее нервозность, ненадолго вытесненная раздражением на Айвена, вновь вернулась, захлестнув ее. Еще хуже стало, когда Айвен наклонился и зашептал: 

\- Мы сейчас в крыле, занимаемом лично Грегором. Его комнаты сразу налево. 

\- О, - выдавила она в ответ и с трудом сглотнула. Оруженосец указал им на изысканно обставленную гостиную. 

\- Мадам Форсуассон, пожалуйста, присядьте. Лорд Айвен, император хотел бы вас видеть. 

\- Не сомневаюсь, - вздохнул Айвен. Затем он исчез за дальней дверью, а Катриона осталась сидеть, терпеливо ожидая и рассматривая убранство комнаты, пытаясь отвлечься от смущающих мыслей. Это было восхитительное место – удовлетворяющие ее эстетическое чувство цвета и силуэты, а вовсе не то, что она ожидала. 

Раздосадованный Айвен вскоре вернулся в сопровождении самого императора. Катриона встала, чтобы поприветствовать его, пытаясь обнаружить какие-нибудь признаки стеснения, о котором упомянул Айвен. Она ничего не заметила, но Майлз не раз говорил, что по лицу императора крайне сложно читать, так что, ей, наверное, не разобраться, даже если Айвен был прав. Хотя он мог и ошибаться. 

\- Мадам Форсуассон, - произнес император, коротко пожав ее руку. - Рад снова видеть вас. Уверен Майлз будет счастлив, что вы смогли поехать с нами. 

\- Сир, - выдавила Катриона. Она обратила внимание, что он не сказал, что ему это тоже доставит удовольствие. 

Спустя некоторое время они поднялись в воздух на личном аэрокаре императора намного выше обычного воздушного потока движения Форбарр-Султаны и направились на юг. Поглядев в окно, Катриона заметила аэрокары Имперской Безопасности, сопровождающие их с обеих сторон. Обернувшись, она обратила внимание, что император также вглядывается в окна с отрешенным и взволнованным видом. Катриона украдкой наблюдала за ним, пытаясь разглядеть в нем то, что, очевидно, обнаружил Майлз, заметить часть той страсти, таящейся в глубине, которая и позволила ему написать то любовное письмо, показанное по всем каналам головидео. Она странным образом утешилась после того письма, оно успокоило ее страхи, что это был просто экзотический политический шаг, потому что заверения Майлза не вполне убеждали. Его мог написать только безумно влюбленный. И Катриона хотела счастья для Майлза больше, чем когда-либо для себя. 

\- Ты говорил сегодня с Майлзом? - спросил Айвен у императора после нескольких минут неуютной тишины. 

\- Да, рано утром, - ответил тот. – Он показался мне... утомленным. Но взбудораженным. Он ждет встречи с нами. 

Айвен приподнял бровь.

\- Родители сводят его с ума? 

\- Можно сказать и так, - слегка усмехнулся император. 

\- Майлз знает, что я приеду? - осмелилась уточнить Катриона. 

\- Ээ... - протянул Айвен. 

\- Лорд Айвен, - раздраженно произнесла она. - Вы вообще не забыли, что я к вам приходила? 

\- Да! – негодующе воскликнул он. - Разве я не заехал за вами сегодня утром? 

\- Но вы явно не очень хорошо себя чувствовали ночью, когда я была у вас. Полагаю, все могло ускользнуть из вашей памяти, когда наступило похмелье… - Катриона осеклась и прикрыла рот рукой, поняв, что зашла далеко за границы вежливости. Вероятно, она отчасти не в себе, раз говорит такое перед императором. 

\- Вовсе нет, - буркнул Айвен, насупившись. 

Катриона, к своему огромному удивлению, заметила мимолетную усмешку на лице императора. Это было первое искреннее проявление эмоций, которое она у него увидела с тех пор, как приехала во дворец. 

Большую часть полета они провели молча. Катриона, наконец, откопала в сумке свой ручной считыватель, открыла одну из научных статей для своего заключительного проекта и попыталась поработать. Император так же листал отчеты на собственном считывателе - или пытался это делать. Она обратила внимание, что он редко прокручивает экран вниз. Свой считыватель был и у Айвена, но он почти все время безучастно смотрел в окно. Катриона бы не удивилась, что он также постоянно думает о Майлзе, как и она. Странно, но она никогда раньше не замечала, как они близки. Они были такими разными: Майлз весь ушел в политику и свои обязательства перед Барраяром, а Айвен стремился от того же уклониться. Хотя, наверное, несправедливо так говорить. Айвен не бегал от своих обязанностей - он ведь был капитаном, не говоря уже о номинальном титуле Имперского Наследника. Айвен был невероятно предан, как поняла Катриона, но не абстрактным понятиям, таким, как Барраяр и Империя. Скорее людям, которым принадлежала верность Айвена - Грегору и Майлзу в особенности. 

Наконец, они заложили вираж над горной грядой, и перед глазами предстало Долгое озеро, простирающееся перед ними, как взлетно-посадочная полоса. Дом стоял на дальнем берегу, сверкая инеем в холодном свете позднего утра, как в сказке о Зимнепразднике. Желудок Катрионы сжался, когда они приземлялись, от посадки аэрокара или от волнения - она не могла сказать. Аэрокары плавно скользнули в гараж, и агенты СБ вышли, чтобы прикрыть их и обеспечить охрану дома. 

Отец Майлза ждал их в холле.

\- Добро пожаловать, Грегор, Айвен, - поздоровался он, затем заметил ее и приподнял брови. - Мадам Форсуассон, - и добавил: - а мы не знали… 

\- Нет, - вздохнул Айвен. – Ее пригласил я и никому не сказал. Я рассчитывал сделать Майлзу приятный сюрприз. Вы можете подвесить меня за большие пальцы позже. 

\- Ерунда, - отозвался граф. – Как прекрасно снова увидеть вас, моя дорогая. - Он быстро окинул их всех взглядом, задержался на Грегоре и произнес: - Я очень счастлив видеть вас всех. - Граф повернулся, чтобы проводить их через дом, и пояснил через плечо: - Он как раз заканчивает завтрак с Корделией на зимней террасе. Вы уже ели? 

\- Нет, - признался Айвен. 

\- Да, - ответили Катриона и император. 

\- А. Я распоряжусь, чтобы матушка Кости что-нибудь прислала. Сюда. 

Граф распахнул дверь и махнул рукой, приглашая их проходить. Катриона увидела, что зимняя терраса была застекленной площадкой, откуда открывался ошеломляюще живописный вид на склон, спускающийся к замерзшему озеру. Несколько уютных кресел стояли вокруг старого деревянного стола, на котором был сервирован завтрак. 

Графиня сидела лицом к двери и первой их заметила. Она оборвала свою фразу и широко улыбнулась, поймав взгляд Катрионы, заставив ее впервые, с тех пор как она села в аэрокар, почувствовать, что она здесь действительно желанный гость, а не досадная помеха, которую терпят только из вежливости. Корделия наклонилась вперед и что-то сказала Майлзу, чья макушка была едва видна над спинкой кресла, а затем придержала его на месте раскрытой ладонью, не давая встать. Графиня встретила взгляд императора и поманила его вперед; он пошел, как будто его тянуло магнитом. 

До того вечера в особняке Форкосиганов каких-то несколько недель назад Катриона и не подозревала, что Майлза и императора связывает нечто большее, чем просто тесная дружба. Когда она увидела, как он опустился на колени около кресла Майлза, то удивилась, как можно было так долго не замечать очевидное. Она видела только руку Майлза, которую Грегор обхватил своими. Его лицо, когда он склонился над ним, раскололось, как замершее озеро весной. Никто никогда не смотрел на нее с такой любовью во взоре, а выражение его глаз стремительно менялось от облегчения к вопросу и снова к испугу. Она поняла, что неприлично таращится, и торопливо перевела взгляд на зимний пейзаж за окном. 

\- Эй, братец, - воскликнул Айвен, проходя к столу. - Если вы с Грегором уже поздоровались, то кое-кто из нас еще не завтракал и вовсе не хочет лишаться такого шанса. Спасибо, тетя Корделия, - добавил он, когда графиня вручила ему чашку чая. 

\- Заткнись, Айвен, - порекомендовал Майлз со смешливой ноткой в голосе. Император устроился на широком подлокотнике его кресла и принял чашку от Корделии, поблагодарив ее серьезным кивком. 

\- И так-то ты меня встречаешь, когда я проделал весь этот путь сюда и привез тебе сюрприз? – прикинулся глубоко оскорбленным Айвен. 

\- Сюрприз? – с подозрением уточнил Майлз. - Какой такой сюрприз? 

\- Доброе утро, лорд Форкосиган, - подхватила реплику Катриона. Она обошла вокруг его кресла, чтобы он смог увидеть ее. 

\- Мадам Форсуассон! – произнес он с таким восхищением, что ее лицо вспыхнуло. - Я понятия не имел, что вы приедете. 

\- Это было что-то вроде решения в последнюю минуту, - объяснила Катриона. Она шагнула вперед, чтобы взять его руку, но была поражена, когда он потянул ее вниз и поцеловал в щеку. 

\- Я так рад вас видеть, - признался он, когда она села в кресло, указанное графиней. 

Катриона улыбнулась и признательно кивнула. Она слегка расслабилась, когда графиня протянула ей чашку чая, и удалось как-то занять руки. Их четверых собрала здесь только привязанность к Майлзу, и больше, пожалуй, ничего. Несмотря на слова Майлза, она считала, что между ней и императором было мало общего – у них даже не нашлось бы общих тем для разговора. Если же говорить о лорде Айвене... ну, Айвен - это Айвен. Он мог бы соблазнить и камень, но только, начинала она понимать, если бы тот ему позволил. 

Через несколько минут графиня извинилась и ушла, кинув странный внимательный взгляд на Айвена. Катриона расслабилась и слушала беседу, которую вели главным образом Айвен и Майлз, подначивая друг друга с той особенной въедливостью, маскирующей глубокую привязанность. Император тоже слушал. «Наблюдал за Майлзом», - подумала она. Она окинула взглядом комнату, прежде чем посмотреть на стол, заставленный уже частично съеденным завтраком, тарелка Майлза была едва тронута. 

Через полчаса Айвен успел уничтожить всю еду, а глаза Майлза начали закрываться. Катриона подумала, что было бы вежливо оставить его с императором наедине, но Айвен не двигался, поэтому она тоже осталась. Когда Майлз действительно совсем уснул, император глубоко вздохнул и сказал Айвену: 

\- Хорошо. Теперь все будет в порядке. 

\- Что, если он проснется? - отозвался Айвен. 

\- Не было никаких признаков агрессивного поведения с того происшествия в пабе, - невозмутимо ответил император. - И я гораздо крупнее, чем он. 

\- Так же думал и Форсуассон, - сказал Айвен. Катриона читала о случае в «Птичке и Медведе» с толикой изумленного веселья, но только сейчас увидела все в другом свете. – Майлз, может быть, давно не тренировался, но с его подготовкой… 

\- Меня вряд ли можно назвать беззащитным, - прервал Грегор. - На случай, если ты забыл. 

Айвен вздохнул. 

\- Обсуди это с Эйрелом и Корделией. Я только подчиняюсь указаниям. 

\- Я так и сделаю. 

*~ * ~ * 

Грегор действительно поговорил с Эйрелом и Корделией. Пока Майлз спал, а Айвен и мадам Форсуассон присматривали за ним, Грегор отыскал его родителей, застав их за чтением в библиотеке. Прежде, чем он смог открыть рот, Корделия начала:

\- Грегор, это ради твоей и его безопасности. 

\- Это смешно. И это паранойя, - возразил Грегор. - Я не позволю такой ерунде встать между нами на то недолгое время, что, возможно, нам осталось. 

\- Будь благоразумен, Грегор, - произнес Эйрел, выпрямляясь в кресле и впервые не скрывая раздражения. - Если ты не хочешь принимать во внимание свою собственную безопасность, то подумай о нем. Он будет просто убит, если навредит тебе. 

\- Этого не случится. 

\- Ты не можешь знать. 

\- Возможно, нет, - признал Грегор. - Но меня это не очень беспокоит. Я приехал сюда не для того, чтобы завтракать в окружении дуэний и спать с полным коридором охранников между моей и его дверями. 

\- Фактическ... - начала Корделия. 

Грегор почувствовал, как вспыхнуло его лицо. 

\- Вы, должно быть, шутите, - воскликнул он. - Нет. Категорически нет, - он перевел дыхание. - Я хотел бы провести с ним сегодня какое-то время. Мы должны кое-что обсудить. 

\- Оруженосцы получили инструкции, - жестко предупредил Эйрел. 

Терпение Грегора лопнуло. - Позволь мне перефразировать, Эйрел. Мы желаем провести некоторое время с ним сегодня. Наше желание достаточно ясно? 

Грегор чувствовал, как сердце колотится у него горле, он бросал вызов Эйрелу несколько раз в свой жизни, и каждый раз был соревнованием силы воли. Он не хотел заходить так далеко, но они оставили ему слишком мало выбора. Они уже забрали от него Майлза, еще и это время они не получат. 

\- Да, Сир, - выдавил Эйрел, гневно сверкнув глазами. Корделия промолчала, но когда Грегор осмелился посмотреть на нее, выглядела огорченной, но, как ему показалось, понимающей. 

После обеда Корделия пригласила Айвена и мадам Форсуассон на экскурсию по дому, Эйрел исчез, и Грегора не очень заботило куда именно. Его оставили с Майлзом в уютной, согретой огнем комнате, где они обедали. Они пересели на диван перед камином, и Грегор, наконец, смог обнять Майлза. 

\- Мой отец страшно на тебя разозлен, - сказал Майлз. 

\- Да. 

\- Что такого ты ему сказал, что нас оставили в покое? 

\- Не имеет значения, - вздохнул Грегор. – Я, вероятно, зашел слишком далеко. Я извинюсь попозже. 

\- Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы ругались. Особенно не сейчас. 

Грегор сжал его в объятиях.

\- Мы помиримся. 

Он поцеловал Майлза сзади в шею и спросил, боясь услышать ответ:

\- Как ты? 

\- На самом деле, это не очень больно, - ответил Майлз. 

\- Звучит не очень обнадеживающе. 

\- Извини. Я... это так странно. Болезнь прогрессирует так медленно, что ее трудно заметить. Я устаю от малейшей ерунды. Ходить тяжело, такое чувство, будто я все еще ношу те проклятые накладки для ног. Неповоротливый, неуклюжий. Я вообще не могу брать мелкие предметы: пальцы больше не слушаются меня. И, ну, в общем, как Гэйл и предполагал, предельный уровень медиаторов достигается намного быстрее - теперь припадки случаются примерно каждые четыре дня. 

Он заколебался:

\- Но в основном, я забываю то, что знал всю свою жизнь. Бывает время, когда я не могу вспомнить дорогу вокруг дома или имена моих оруженосцев... вещи, которые я никогда не должен забывать. 

\- Это уже сбои не только в кратковременной памяти. 

\- Да. И с каждым днем становится все хуже. Обычно, к часу дня я уже не могу вспомнить, что я ел на завтрак. 

\- Там мало было что вспоминать, - укорил Грегор. 

\- Я не хотел есть. 

Майлз поднял их переплетенные пальцы и потерся губами о костяшки пальцев Грегора. Затем он заговорил так тихо, что, только напрягшись, Грегор расслышал его. 

\- Вчера я решил написать тебе письмо и не смог вспомнить как. 

Грегор напрягся: - Что? 

\- Я помнил все буквы. Но не знал, как их писать. 

\- Майлз... 

Грегор не представлял, что можно на это сказать. Это явно потрясло Майлза больше, чем любой другой из признаков его постепенного истощения. - Ты рассказал об этом своему врачу? 

\- Да, - ответил Майлз. - Ты можешь спросить у матери, первый раз в моей жизни я стал образцовым пациентом. Но я бы хотел и сам получить немного информации. 

\- Да, - вздохнул Грегор. - Об этом. 

\- Что-то случилось? Около двух дней назад. Мои родители начали довольно странно себя вести, но не рассказали мне почему, а затем вдруг сообщили, что приедешь ты. 

\- Я бы все равно приехал, - объяснил Грегор. - Я только не мог выбраться. 

Майлз извернулся в его руках и прижал дрожащие пальцы к губам Грегора.

\- Я понимаю. - Грегор захватил его руку и попытался сдержать ее, обхватив своими ладонями. – Так что случилось? 

\- Я получил требование о выкупе. За противоядие. 

\- А, - протянул Майлз, кажется, совсем не удивленный. - Я так и думал, что должно быть что-то подобное. Что они хотят? 

\- Ограничения межпланетной торговли и путешествий. Жесткие запреты для всех и каждого, приезжих и улетающих. 

\- Значит, изоляционистские фанатики, - подытожил Майлз. 

\- Кажется, так. 

\- Ну, это больше, чем мы знали раньше. Фактически довольно сильно сужает короткий список, - он на минуту затих. - Ты не можешь торговаться с ними. 

\- Я знаю, - мягко отозвался Грегор. 

\- Это создаст опасный прецедент. И... я не стою будущего Барраяра. 

«Ты мое будущее» . Грегор с большим трудом сглотнул, кивнул, прижался лбом к Майлзу, так, чтобы он мог чувствовать движение, и признался: - Я думал об этом. 

\- Конечно, - согласился Майлз. - Я тоже. Но мне досталась роскошь бездействия. 

Они ненадолго замолчали. Внезапно Майлз начал, намного более веселым тоном: 

\- Так то письмо хорошо сработало? 

Грегор моргнул. 

\- Что, ох! Боже мой, ты такой же сумасшедший, как Ситзен. Я не представляю, как кто-то может назвать это «хорошо сработавшим». 

Майлз в его объятиях пожал плечами. - Мы получили еще десять пунктов рейтинга по опросам общественного мнения с тех пор, - он задумчиво помедлил. – Хотя, мне трудно судить, сколько здесь сентиментальности, а сколько – уважения к силе. 

Грегор фыркнул: - Твоя мать назвала это резким подъемом управляемой тестостероном солидарности. 

\- Ха, - откликнулся Майлз. - Подозреваю, что сработали и десять тысяч мстительных дам, некогда обольщенных Форсуассоном. 

Его темные ресницы резко опустились, и когда он снова поднял взгляд, то был полностью серьезен. 

\- Это прекрасное письмо. Полагаю, оно всех поразило. И если уж они завладели одним из писем, слава богу, им не попались под руку другие, более… гхм. 

\- Да, - согласился Грегор, вспыхнув. Он представил, что все могло обернуться гораздо хуже. – Хотя я все еще хочу знать, как они его получили. 

\- О, - смутился Майлз. - Гхм, наверное, я могу ответить на этот вопрос. 

\- Майлз. Это же не ты! 

\- Не я - что? О, нет, конечно, нет! Нарочно я бы никогда такое не сделал, нет, конечно… - он осекся. – Ну, не спросив тебя, во всяком случае. Но, ты помнишь, через неделю после объявления о помолвке, я посещал министерский прием? 

\- Да. 

\- И там, конечно, были толпы репортеров. 

\- Да. 

\- Хорошо, видишь ли, я хотел перечитать то письмо - оно действительно прекрасное. 

\- Ты это уже говорил, - напомнил Грегор сухо. 

\- Поэтому я взял его с собой, и, как предполагает Аллегре, скорее всего кто-то вытащил письмо из моего пальто, после того, как я его отдал при входе, - он отвел взгляд. – А я забыл, и даже не заметил. Прости. 

\- Все хорошо, - утешил его Грегор. - Все вокруг считают, что оно пошло на пользу дела, так что и я попробую как-то пережить. 

Майлз кивнул и снова затих, закрыв глаза и опираясь головой на плечо Грегора. Грегор позволил себе погрузиться в море воспоминаний, а потом и сладостно-горьких предположений «если-только». «Нет», - подумал он, лишь на несколько мгновений поддавшись жалости к себе, - «если-только» - для сдавшихся. Я не сдался».


	11. Глава 11

Запланированное на следующий день путешествие в Хассадар обернулось нервотрепкой, полной невезения и спешки. Вылет задержался до позднего утра, когда Майлз уже исчерпал весь заряд утренней бодрости и соскользнул в сон. Они разбудили его только для того, чтобы переместить в аэрокар и под наблюдением личного врача графа ввести ему дозу нейротропного препарата, присланного Гейлом. Он не был, как особо подчеркнул Гейл, реальным решением проблемы, а только временной, причем довольно опасной, заменой. Лекарство поддержит энергию Майлза, поможет ему собраться и сконцентрироваться, а также лучше контролировать физические проявления внутренних расстройств, но его нельзя принимать больше пары раз, прежде чем негативные побочные эффекты сведут на нет все преимущества. После ознакомления со списком возможных осложнений, за десять минут развивающихся от тошноты до инсульта и смерти мозга, даже Майлз пообещал быть предельно осторожным. Грегор не был полностью уверен, что сегодняшний выезд оправдывает такие меры, но Майлз настаивал, а Ситзен и леди Элис неоднократно подчеркивали важность их совместного появления на публике. Они должны были показаться вдвоем – веселые и счастливые, - чтобы разрушить многочисленные и разнообразные неприятные слухи, распространившиеся после поспешного отъезда Майлза в особняк на Долгом озере. 

Майлз проспал почти весь короткий перелет от озера до столицы Округа, откинувшись в кресле и пристроив голову на руку императора. Остальные пассажиры молчали, в основном оберегая сон Майлза, хотя Грегор подозревал, что ледяная изысканная вежливость графа не дрогнет ни при каких обстоятельствах. Майлз начал шевелиться минут за пятнадцать до города, и когда он протер глаза, прогоняя остатки сна, и выпрямился, то выглядел таким внимательным и сосредоточенным, каким Грегор не видел его… со времени ранения. Он удивился, как мог не замечать постепенное угасание его жизненной энергии до тусклых мелких искр. 

Следующие несколько часов были пронизаны притягательным очарованием игры. Они приземлились на центральной городской площади в окружении толпы зевак, желающих хотя бы мельком их увидеть. Основное внимание привлекал Майлз, и Грегор, удрученный и немного завидующий, наблюдал, как тот с беспечной легкостью покоряет всех в пределах слышимости. Люди Округа Форкосиганов пришли посмотреть на Майлза с какой-то упрямой собственнической гордостью, которая, Грегор не сомневался, при малейшей провокации перерастет в защиту. 

\- Я что-то среднее между домашним любимцем и талисманом, - рассказывал ему как-то Майлз, пожимая плечами. – Люди, чьи прадеды погибли в Форкосиган Вашнуе, знают, как заставить работать то, что у них есть. 

Наконец Майлз, позволил проводить себя до здания администрации Округа. Его глаза блестели, когда Грегор поймал их взгляд на себе, он разрумянился от возбуждения и морозного воздуха. Майлз ухмыльнулся ему, разгоряченный и кипящий энергией, и подцепил Грегора под руку с такой собственнической улыбкой, что тот, хоть и должен был, просто не смог возразить. Было так легко притворяться, когда Майлз представлял ему служащих Округа, что все обстоит именно так, как кажется, и искренне радоваться потоку поздравлений. Что он совершает однодневное путешествие со своим будущим женихом – как Майлз со смехом обозвал свой статус «пообещавший дать обещание, что даст обещание» - и все в их мире прекрасно. 

Наконец, они оказались в конференц-зале наверху, Майлз сел во главе стола с Грегором по одну руку и с Циписом, старым служащим их семьи, о котором Грегор был давно наслышан - по другую. Последовавшая дискуссия была, по-своему, одновременно прекрасна и мучительна. Они обсуждали, какой финансовый вклад внесет Округ Форкосиганов в относительно скромную церемонию помолвки и в последующую чудовищно колоссальную свадьбу. Неожиданно сложно, оказалось, разделить будущие владения Майлза как Имперского Консорта и как наследника графства Форкосиганов. 

\- Мне уже приходилось раньше вести двойную жизнь, - радостно произнес Майлз. – Мы справимся. 

Они также вкратце обговорили церемонию, которая, возможно никогда не случится. Грегор чувствовал себя словно захмелевшим и неимоверно уставшим, но никто за столом, из знавших о состоянии Майлза, не был сейчас в лучшем состоянии. За исключением самого Майлза, до безумия, восхитительно жизнерадостного. 

Наконец, совещание распустили, напоследок отправив отсутствующему Марку по лучу такое количество наставлений и заданий, что он наверняка закатит истерику, когда вернется домой.

\- Это плата за отсутствие, - беспощадно отрезал Майлз. 

Его энергия казалась неослабевающей, но графиня была тверда и настояла на возвращении на площадь. У них не было шансов с ней поспорить. 

Толпа еще больше увеличилась с их приезда. Краем глаза Грегор ловил раздраженные взгляды полковника Инсери, когда Майлз останавливался через каждый шаг у ограждений, чтобы обменяться с людьми парой слов. Всеобщее настроение было приподнятым, и Грегор не мог винить его в том, что он наслаждается моментом, пока может. Округ, вероятно, был единственным местом на Барраяре, где новости об их помолвке восприняли с искренней радостью за Майлза. 

Грегор прошел вперед, сопровождаемый по пятам Форталой. Ему вдруг захотелось поиграть на публику, и он поймал руку Майлза, склонившись над ней в старомодном поклоне. Появившееся в ответ на этот жест на лице Майлза удивление едва не заставило его рассмеяться. 

\- Романтический трюк, - шепнул ему Майлз. 

По правде говоря, ответить на это было нечего, и он ограничился улыбкой. Однако руку не выпустил, а потянул за нее, чтобы ненавязчиво направить Майлза к ожидавшему аэрокару. Майлз позволил себя вести пару шагов, но потом вдруг остановился, быстро выскользнул из хватки и нырнул в сторону неуловимым движением. Когда Грегор развернулся и нашел его взглядом, Майлз уже тепло обнимался с худощавой женщиной, одетой в поношенную, но опрятную юбку, и кивал мужчине, неуверенно маячившему у нее за спиной. 

\- … видеть вас снова, - говорил он, когда Грегор подошел. Майлз обогнул женщину, пожал руку мужчине и обменялся с ними несколькими короткими словами, которые Грегор не услышал. – Вы ведь не проделали весь этот долгий путь только ради меня? – улыбнулся он. 

Она наклонила голову, мило краснея: 

\- Мы приехали вместе с одним горожанином, который строит дома у нас в горах, - она улыбнулась в ответ, ее глаза вспыхнули искренним восхищением. – Кроме того, - добавила она, - вы теперь такой впечатляющий. Я хотела рассказать людям, что давно вас знаю. 

Майлз весело рассмеялся: 

\- Я всегда был впечатляющим, - произнес он, - просто сейчас у меня получается еще лучше. Вы взяли с собой детей? Они, должно быть, уже выше меня, - он огляделся, пытаясь вспомнить, где пара стояла раньше. – Черт, Инсери опять рассержен на меня – он заявил, что уволится, если заработает из-за меня язву. Пойдемте вместе с нами? – тут Майлз заметил Грегора, стоявшего рядом, и улыбнулся ему своей самой обаятельной и фальшивой улыбкой: - Мои старые друзья, - пояснил он радостно. – Я мечтал о хорошей компании, и вот она сама пришла ко мне. 

Грегор удивленно открыл рот, и женщина, бросив испуганный взгляд в его сторону, а потом потрясенно оглядев себя, сделала то же самое. Но Майлз, похоже, рассчитывал на них и повел всю компанию к аэрокару, дружелюбно болтая, прежде чем Грегор сообразил, как ему удалось это сделать. Грегор поймал взгляд Корделии, ожидавшей у машины и пожал плечами в ответ на ее удивленно поднятые брови. Если Майлз хочет компанию, а именно - этих двоих, то он ее получит. 

Майлз надлежащим образом представил их уже в тишине машины. Парой оказались Лэм и Харра Журик, и Грегор заинтересованно ответил на их ошеломленные приветствия. Он слышал о них, и обнаружил, что ему довольно любопытно познакомиться с этими людьми лично, хоть и никогда не думал, что такая встреча возможна. 

Поездка обратно на Долгое озеро прошла гораздо оживленнее, чем утренняя. Лэм был молчаливым грубоватым человеком, но редкая улыбка всегда освещала его лицо при упоминании детей. Его жена непринужденно болтала с Майлзом и графиней, рассказывая истории о жизни маленькой деревушки в горах, откуда она была родом: о людях, знакомых Майлзу, о том, как они пригласили к себе постоянного доктора, и что у них теперь есть два новеньких маточных репликатора, выигранных в лотерее Округа. Она говорила быстро и просто, но четко, и обладала непоколебимой, упорной силой воли, что, должно быть, и привлекло к ней Майлза некогда. 

Ближе к вечеру на озеро опустился легкий туман. Лэм и Харра уступили просьбам Майлза и согласились остаться на ужин. Было решено, что потом Пим отвезет их домой на почти позабытом легком флаере Майлза. 

Матушка Кости тоже переехала в дом у Долгого озера, и хотя ее работу усложнила смена обстановки, это никоим образом не отразилось на качестве приготовленного ужина. Странная разношерстная компания собралась в обеденном зале. Граф и графиня отступили в тень, позволив Майлзу самому развлекать гостей, что он и проделывал с необузданным энтузиазмом. Ужин получился удивительно ярким и оживленным. Мадам Форсуассон, не ездившая с ними в Хассадар, болтала с Харрой, будто они были знакомы всю жизнь. Дискуссия о комаррских торговых концессиях мирно перемежалась с обсуждением привычек и питания десятилетних ребятишек и временно притихла, лишь когда на горячее подали форель. Ловя на себе неуверенные взгляды Харры, Грегор вспомнил, как неуютно себя чувствуют с ним гости Майлза, и осознал, что, углубившись в свои мрачные мысли, вероятно, ничего не сделал, чтобы принять их более радушно.

Он откашлялся: 

\- А где именно находится Лесная Долина? – спросил он. – Боюсь, мой первый и единственный опыт пребывания в Дендарийских горах состоялся во времена мятежа Фордариана. Но я всегда тепло вспоминал о тех людях: они все были очень добры ко мне, пока я там находился. 

Харра обрадовано улыбнулась: 

\- Это в южной части гряды, в полутора часах лета от Хассадара на флаере. 

\- Мы там часто проезжали, помнишь? - спросил Майлз, посмотрев на Айвена. – Когда занимались спелеологией. 

Лэм кивнул:

\- Да, вход в пещеры есть как раз примерно в часе езды верхом от Лесной Долины, хотя он не очень подходит для большинства горожан. 

\- Походы по пещерам становятся популярным развлечением? – уточнил Майлз. – Мы с Айвеном никогда там никого не видели. Конечно, пещеры тянутся на многие мили. Не думаю, что мы осмотрели и четверть из них. 

Харра кивнула:

\- Сейчас довольно много горожан приезжают туда на выходные. Это хорошо для поселений вроде Лесной Долины – несколько стариков из местных подрабатывают сейчас проводниками. И это очень многое меняет. 

\- Да, могу себе представить, - отозвался Грегор. 

Только один напряженный момент возник за столом, когда Харра поймала взгляд Майлза и, по-сестрински поддразнивая его, поинтересовалась будущими наследниками Форкосиган-Форбарра. Грегор не знал, заметила ли она небольшую паузу, повисшую над столом, или уловила неловкое возобновление беседы, но она точно не могла не заметить, как дернулся Майлз, и как дала первую трещину его маска хорошего настроения, которую он поддерживал весь день. 

\- Я хотел бы много детей, - голос Майлза легко прорвался сквозь все разговоры, хотя и говорил он тихо. – Как минимум, двух мальчиков. И я чувствую, что на мне лежит патриотический долг выровнять соотношение полов в будущем поколением, а значит не меньше двух девочек, - он, казалось бы, небрежно поймал взгляд Грегора и неожиданно ласково улыбнулся. – Думаю, мы с этим справимся. Грегор будет прекрасным отцом, - Грегор, у которого на этот счет были свои опасения, о чем Майлз прекрасно знал, отвел глаза. 

Они перешли в гостиную, и, хотя Грегор не слышал, как кто-либо отдавал такое распоряжение, алкоголя было в избытке. Майлз и Журики предпочли традиционную кленовую медовуху, остальные проявили здравомыслие и вместо этой «жидкости для прочистки труб» как выразился Айвен, пили вино.  
\- Ему можно пить? – тихо спросил Айвен, проходя мимо Грегора. 

Грегор пожал плечами:

\- Гейл ничего про это не говорил. И если он хочет… 

Айвен опустил глаза:

\- Да, - и рассеяно повторил за ним, - если он хочет. Извини меня… - Когда Грегор увидел его в следующий раз, он вновь наполнял до краев свой стакан. 

Грегор ненадолго отошел к зашифрованному комму в библиотеке, чтобы переговорить с Аллегре. Все было относительно спокойно, и, вернувшись, он нашел Майлза в прекрасном настроении, похоже, даже его мать была несколько ошеломлена рядом непрерывно следовавших и постепенно все более неприличных историй. Грегор помедлил в дверях, наблюдая и слушая, снова пытаясь остановить бег времени, запечатлеть, сохранить в памяти каждое неповторимое мгновенье как кристаллизованный образ чувств и эмоций, чтобы потом в дальнейшем вызывать эти воспоминания и с совершенной ясностью вновь ощущать их. Но секунды ускользали слишком быстро, и неуловимое присутствие Майлза было невозможно запечатлеть навеки. 

Майлз поднял глаза, перехватил его взгляд и поднял бокал вина приветственным жестом. Грегор ответил тем же, но горло перехватил спазм. «Я хочу запечатлеть тебя на страницах моей памяти, но это принесет мне мало пользы. Умершие уходят». 

Он пересек комнату и неожиданно склонившись над плечом сидящего Майлза, сорвал быстрый поцелуй. Привкус медовухи почти обжег рот, но Грегор не обратил внимания и опустился на оттоманку у ног Майлза. 

Он ожидал этого, и поэтому, наверное, первым заметил. Это было похоже на детскую сказку, когда герой уходит вместе с солнцем. Как бледный зимний свет потускнел за высокими, обращенными на запад окнами, так поблек и Майлз. Он постепенно затихал, а потом и вовсе умолк. Грегор сидел достаточно близко, чтобы уловить, как его плечи начали опускаться, а изнеможение прочертило морщины на лице. Корделия заметила, как он с преувеличенной осторожностью поставил свой пустой стакан, и прищурилась. Десять минут спустя вечеринка была мастерски завершена, и Журики уехали. Майлз их проводил, и Грегор не расслышал тихие слова, которыми он обменялся с Харрой, пока они обнимались на прощание. Зато он увидел, какое было выражение на лице Майлза, когда тот, в смятении и похоже, испытывая боль, повернулся и резко выпустил воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Майлз сразу шагнул за край хорошего настроения и погрузился обратно, в состояние черной депрессии, которое Грегор предпочел бы видеть как можно реже, пока они вместе. Майлз не раз говорил, что только он своим присутствием сглаживает острые углы его характера. Грегор скорее относил эти изменения за счет взросления и изменившегося образа жизни, но был невыразимо рад, что ему не пришлось самому обуздывать – или смотреть, как проделывает это Майлз – головокружительные, воодушевляющие взлеты и безнадежные отчаянные падения, которые сопровождали его юность. Грегор пропустил бы даже самое экстравагантное в хорошем настроении Майлза, если бы это позволило избежать его черной противоположности. 

Он глядел в спину Майлза, когда тот уходил, сопровождаемый Роиком, в глубину дома. Вытащить Майлза из его депрессии можно было отнюдь не всегда, и эта перспектива оставила Грегора измученным и неуверенным, потерявшим свое внутренне равновесие. «Мне остается только следовать за тобой. Но как же я хочу, чтобы ты не проводил эти дни – последние дни – там, где я вряд ли в силах оставаться без тебя». 

*** 

Майлз остановился в старом кабинете деда, потому что именно там ноги начали его подводить. С минуту он бездумно разглядывал огромный старинный стол, а потом опустился на край дивана. Он провел здесь много уютных летних вечеров, после того, как дед осознал, что другого наследника он не получит. Майлзу казалось, что в кабинете до сих пор витает запах конской упряжи и выдержанного столетнего виски. Его отец ничего не менял в этой комнате после смерти старого графа. 

Роик хотел включить люстру, но Майлз жестом запретил ему. Он с трудом встал на ноги, чувствуя себя минимум раза в два старше, чем всего пару часов назад, и прошел через комнату, чтобы отодвинуть тяжелые шторы с окна. С этой стороны дома озера видно не было, и его взгляду открылись только бесконечные просторы снежных холмов, переливающиеся холодными белыми искрами под светом восходящей луны. Он постоял там мгновение, а затем проковылял обратно к дивану. 

Сравнения всегда были проклятьем его жизни, он потратил уйму времени, выбираясь из этой проклятой психологической западни, только чтобы снова попасться. Хотя никогда раньше он не оказывался в ловушке настолько мучительных самоотражений. Всего месяц назад он был в порядке. Час назад - полон энергии и счастлив. Сейчас даже незначительный вес собственного тела казался тяжкой ношей, и он чувствовал, как мысли замедляются, теряют остроту, становятся неповоротливыми и рассеянными. Майлз уронил голову на руки и помотал ею. В конечном счете, возможно лучше было бы не принимать коктейль Гейла и не понимать, что именно он уже потерял. 

Роик пошевелился, и Майлз поднял взгляд. В дверях стоял Грегор, виден был только его силуэт на фоне тускло освещенного холла, но Майлз узнал бы его фигуру везде. Грегор связан с ним и решительно намерен пройти каждый шаг этого пути вместе, но, кажется, был сейчас в замешательстве, обеспокоенный невозмутимым самообладанием Майлза. Он раздумывал, не указать ли Грегору на то, что все вот-вот должно измениться, но потом решил, что тот поймет все сам. 

\- Роик, - Майлз махнул рукой в сторону выхода. 

Роик не пошевелился:

\- Прошу прощения, м’лорд, но граф ваш отец сказал… 

\- Я в курсе, - сказал Майлз. Он повторил жест и поднял бровь. Роик перевел взгляд на Грегора, вздрогнул и, пробормотав, что он будет за дверью, если м’лорду что-нибудь понадобится, вышел. Грегор подождал, пока тот пройдет, шагнул в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь. Он помедлил мгновение, четким силуэтом вырисовываясь в полумраке, затем пересек комнату и сел рядом с Майлзом. 

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – тихо спросил он, и Майлз вдруг отчетливо осознал, что именно этот вопрос подстегивал Грегора все это время. А если он вернет его Грегору? Ничего хорошего не получится, он был уверен, и волна пробирающего до костей утомления откликнулась на эту мысль. Одна из давних поговорок матери вдруг выплыла из глубины подсознания. Все, в чем мы нуждаемся, это возможность любить друг друга, не чувствуя усталости» Что же остается делать, подумал он, если любить получается неплохо, но усталость превозмогает все? 

\- Когда я говорил, что не могу делать две вещи одновременно, - медленно произнес Майлз, глядя на снег за окном, - ты наверняка понял, что я имел в виду «большую часть времени». Но не темными зимними ночами, когда я выпил и чувствую себя как… 

\- Как кто? 

Он поднял глаза на Грегора, который смотрел на него тем жадным взглядом, который появился у него с тех пор, как часы стали отсчитывать для них мгновения. На минуту слова того письма, которое он так и не смог написать, всплыли в его мозгу: страх, гнев, разочарование и осознание, что невозможно выиграть битву, если ты даже не можешь доверить себе сражаться. Что-то сидело в его мозгу, разбирая молекулу за молекулой, нейробластер из его кошмаров начал свое изысканно медленное движение и открыл огонь по веренице целей. Его воля позволяла ему держаться поразительно долго, удерживая неизбежное на расстоянии уже неделю. Но в последние дни и она стала ускользать, полностью исчезнув сегодня вечером, как исчезла возможность держаться на ногах. На ее месте пролегала пропасть, расширявшаяся с каждым вздохом. И, поглядев в нее, Майлз начал считать, что мгновенная смерть от иглогранаты была гораздо лучше. Страх снова обрушился на него – «Что случится, когда мой разум угаснет? что со мной будет, когда я даже не вспомню себя?» - это все унеслось вместе с потоком слов и мыслей, которые он не смог отразить на бумаге. У него осталось только одно, и только оно было важно. 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы это произошло, - произнес он, не отрывая ладони от лица. – Не хочу так умирать. Вообще не хочу умирать. 

Грегор вздохнул:

\- Существует антидот, - осторожно сказал он. 

\- Возможно, существует антидот, - мягко поправил Майлз. – И может быть, он создан на Архипелаге Джексона. И может быть, люди Аллегре найдут, кем именно. И может быть, они смогут его достать. И может быть, они доставят его сюда вовремя, - он поднял взгляд и пожал плечами. – Шансов так мало, что я в них почти не верю, - закончил он честно. 

\- Я тоже, - произнес Грегор, и ощутил это как признание вины. Он украдкой обхватил пальцами запястье Майлза. 

\- Есть вероятность, - упрямо договорил Майлз, - что я не сдержу своего слова насчет помолвки. И… многие другие обещания, что я давал тебе. Возможно, к этому моменту я буду уже мертв, а если нет - то не в том состоянии, чтобы последовать старым форским традициям. С этим у меня были проблемы и в лучшие дни. 

\- Я знаю, - сказал Грегор. – Я пытался… если ты хочешь, чтобы я вел себя так, будто этого не случится… 

\- Я делаю это в основном для тебя, - произнес Майлз с легким смешком. – Ну, хорошо, - добавил он через мгновение, - немного и для себя тоже. 

Грегор погладил внутреннюю часть его запястья нежными пальцами: 

\- Этой заразе, - сказал он грубовато, - совсем необязательно сидеть во мне, чтобы сводить меня с ума. Она прекрасно справляется с этим прямо сейчас. Майлз, я не знаю, смогу ли я. 

\- Думаю, сможешь. Потом у тебя будет еще очень много дел, которые надо вершить достойно, - Майлз помолчал, раздумывая, стоит ли раскрывать свой секрет прямо здесь и сейчас, объяснять, что именно он сделал. Он думал, что они всегда были искренни друг с другом, но теперь пришло что-то новое. Страх мало что оставлял на своем пути – душа Майлза обнажалась, открывая свету то, что обычно пряталось за покровом хороших манер и цивилизованности. Он мог разглядеть такую же обнаженность в Грегоре. «Это все, что я, уходя, могу предложить тебе. Тяжкое, холодное и вовсе не приятное, но я должен что-то оставить тебе» . Майлз открыл было рот, но все-таки промолчал. Он придержит это на потом, по крайней мере, сейчас. И Майлз вдруг улыбнулся, неожиданно и удовлетворенно. Даже умирая, истощенный до мозга костей, даже, когда осталось так мало, он все равно мог планировать будущее, пусть и не свое собственное. 

\- На самом деле, ничто не может остановить меня, - сказал Грегор. – Я могу уступить их требованиям и сделать все, что они захотят. 

\- Вероятнее всего они все равно не отдадут тебе антидот. 

\- Возможно, нет. Но с другой стороны, может, и да, - глаза Грегора, отливающие белым в лунном свете, вдруг сверкнули безнадежным огнем. 

\- Ты не можешь, - напомнил Майлз. – Ты знаешь это. 

\- Я могу отбросить свою честь и втоптать ее в грязь, - упрямо произнес Грегор. – Я позволю всему Барраяру топтаться на ней, если они хотят. 

\- Мне знакомо бесчестье, - поделился Майлз. – Давишься им и думаешь, что отчаянье сделает его вкус немного лучше, но это не так. 

\- Меня это не заботит. 

\- Я знаю. Я просто… почти рад, что у меня сейчас не так много выбора. 

\- Смерть или бесчестье, - Грегор подвинулся ближе. – Это же путь старых форов? И что же ты предпочтешь? 

\- Бесчестье, конечно, - немедленно отозвался Майлз. – Ты можешь пережить бесчестье. Какое-то время так не кажется, но если ты знаешь как, то сможешь смыть пятно, постепенно, - он помедлил, пожимая плечами. – Или попытаешься просто немного изменить внутренний декор, чтобы оно не так бросалось в глаза. Ты не можешь пережить смерть. По крайней мере, я не могу. Не в этот раз. 

Грегор тихо, чуть слышно застонал. 

\- И еще, - добавил Майлз, поворачивая кисть, чтобы они могли взяться за руки, - есть пятна, которые не вывести никогда, и есть вещи, которые ты должен сделать для себя, чтобы жить в мире с собой, - он поднял глаза и прикоснулся к щеке Грегора. – Я влюбился в человека чести. Если ты ищешь моего согласия, чтобы растоптать ее, ты его не получишь. 

\- То есть ты выбираешь смерть. 

\- Сейчас это вряд ли честно, - он положил ладонь на колено. – Мы оба знаем, на что похож такой выбор. У меня был сержант Ботари. У тебя… 

\- Ты. 

\- Да. Был. И есть. Но, возможно, больше не будет. И то, что я не увижу, как ты бесчестишь себя, ничего не меняет, - Майлз сглотнул. – Позволь мне исполнить мой долг перед тобой. Хотя бы в этот последний раз, сир. 

Грегор сжал на мгновение пальцы. 

\- Это должен был быть я, - выдохнул он. 

\- Но это не так. Вместо этого – я, - Майлз поднял подбородок. – Это делает все немного лучше. Очень немного, но хоть что-то. 

\- Это сводит меня с ума. 

\- Я люблю тебя. Это делает долг больше, не меньше. 

\- Как я буду жить, когда ты уйдешь? 

У Майлза не было ответа на этот вопрос. У него вообще в последнее время было мало ответов. Он подался вперед и потянул Грегора на себя. Предполагалось, что это будет нежный поцелуй, но что-то случилось в момент контакта, что-то тяжелое и жаркое полыхнуло между ними, и Майлз крепко сжал его плечи, плотно прижатый спиной к дивану. Губы Грегора на его губах были твердыми, руки алчными. Майлз резко вдохнул, сильнее сжал руки, нашел его ухо и прошептал в него все, что он хотел, чтобы Грегор с ним сделал. Грегор содрогнулся и тихо застонал, не разрывая поцелуй. 

\- Не здесь, - выдавил он, заставляя себя подняться. Майлз вцепился в него на мгновение, затем отпустил. Он хотел его прямо здесь, в темной комнате, дарящей ему ощущение старого Барраяра, освещенной только строгим холодным светом луны. «Но даже когда ты умираешь, все равно имеет значение, кто увидит тебя обнаженным» . Он засмеялся и поделился этим наблюдением с Грегором, который тоже рассмеялся. 

\- Пойдем, - произнес Грегор, поднимая его на ноги. 

Сейчас было совсем не важно, что его ноги дрожат, что Грегору приходится поддерживать его на лестнице, что горячая вспышка внезапной страсти едва побеждает растущую усталость. «Мне осталось не так много, и я хочу, чтобы ты получил от меня всё». 

*** 

Майлз уснул мгновенно, оставив Грегора сжимать его в объятиях в темноте. Грегор попытался было на мгновение найти убежище в гневе, представив, как он развернет охоту на виновных до самых дальних уголков Галактики. Но не смог. Защита, которую он выстраивал целыми днями, рухнула, ускользнула перед такими беззащитными словами верности Майлза, произнесенными в кабинете Петера и их любовными ласками в этой спальне, и он остался ни с чем, даже гнев пропал. Он хотел пройти с Майлзом весь тяжкий путь рука об руку, хотел хотя бы напоследок сделать что-то вместе. Но только сейчас он осознал, что Майлз во многом ушел очень далеко от него, и Грегор не мог последовать за ним, если собирался жить дальше. Чего хочет от него Майлз. И в чем нуждается Барраяр. 

Он понял, что заснуть не сможет. Ему внезапно захотелось полностью, неприлично, до беспамятства напиться. 

Грегор оделся и вышел из комнаты в зловещую, по контрасту с шумом вечеринки, тишину дома. Он спустился в гостиную, освещенную только лунным светом, и откопал бутылку бренди в баре. Плеснув себе немного в стакан со льдом, он опорожнил его одним глотком, затем налил еще немного и прямо с бутылкой в руках опустился на оттоманку, на которой сидел, когда здесь правил балом Майлз. Грегор отхлебнул бренди и в первый раз почувствовал, как что-то горячее обжигает глаза. Он крепко сжал горлышко бутылки, а стакан в другой руке задрожал. Грегор прижал его к себе и опустил голову. 

Через некоторое время он услышал шаги позади себя, за дверью в холл, которая оставалась открытой. 

\- Думаю, тебе уже достаточно, - послышался холодный голос графа. 

\- Не могу согласиться, сэр, - отозвался Грегор и плеснул еще бренди в стакан, вызвав неодобрение на лице Эйрела. Он неловко встал, развернулся и сделал глоток. Эйрел – лицемер – тоже держал в руке почти полный стакан. 

\- Где Майлз? 

\- Спит, - ему хватило ума не ляпнуть графу, как именно он утомил Майлза. Он чувствовал опасность и напряжение и понимал, что все накопившееся между ним и Эйрелом, готово вот-вот взорваться. 

Граф шумно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что с ним происходит, - Грегор даже не попытался ответить. – Сегодня было просто действие стимулятора, - продолжил граф, делая шаг вперед. – Он не может принимать его постоянно, а за сегодняшний день будет расплачиваться завтра. 

\- Я знаю, - бренди текло по пальцам, хотя Грегор не мог вспомнить, когда он пролил его. 

\- Ты понимаешь это сейчас? – спросил Эйрел, остановившись в нескольких шагах, вынуждая Грегора встретить и выдержать его взгляд. – Четыре года назад я умолял тебя… но ты не желал слушать, ты был слишком эгоистичен, а он слишком преданным. Посмотри теперь, что случилось… 

\- Эйрел. 

\- …с моим сыном… 

\- Да, - сказал Грегор, - я вижу. Не сомневайся, - он отвернулся и уставился в свой стакан, который был уже почти пуст. – Я бы сделал все, чтобы это предотвратить… 

\- Кроме того, чтобы отпустить его, - горько произнес граф. – Ты не мог этого сделать. 

\- Сейчас я жалею об этом. 

\- Лжец. 

В темноте раздавалось только тяжелое дыхание Эйрела, самому Грегору сказать было нечего. Он не мог опровергнуть обвинения Эйрела, когда они так совпадали с его собственными мыслями. 

\- Он мог бы быть счастлив без тебя, - наконец продолжил граф суровым голосом, в котором явно слышалось отчаяние. – Он мог прожить долгую и спокойную жизнь с кем-то другим, никогда не узнав, что ты чувствуешь. Ты же видишь, как он смотрит на нее, и как она смотрит на него. Они могли бы быть счастливы вместе. Но ты не смог держать свой рот на замке, и сейчас… сейчас у него нет шанса ни на какую жизнь. 

\- Я знал это, - усмехнувшись, произнес Грегор. – Я знал. Ты мечтал об этом каждый день последние четыре года… 

\- Еще бы! - рявкнул Эйрел. – Каждый день я мечтал, что или ты вспомнишь о приличиях, или он поймет, что… все это нужно было остановить, прежде чем что-либо началось. Я бы все изменил, если бы мог, и твое счастье было бы малой ценой, которую я бы с радостью заплатил за жизнь Майлза. Ты можешь сказать тоже самое? 

\- Я не знаю, - неуверенно ответил Грегор. Возможно, если бы они могли предвидеть будущее, то все равно решили, что вместе смогут добиться желаемого. Что за идеализм овладел ими тогда, подумал он. И какое высокомерие – решить, что они заставят это сработать. Он перелил остатки бренди из бутылки в стакан и выпил одним глотком, чувствуя, как обожгло горло. 

\- Моя жена относится ко всему более философски, чем я, - продолжил Эйрел после затянувшейся горькой паузы. – Она верит в великое предназначение вещей, или, по крайней мере, в смысл. Я не такой. Я думаю, что есть наш выбор и есть его последствия. Твой выбор привел нас сюда. 

\- Да, - отозвался Грегор. 

Снова повисла гнетущая выжидающая тишина. Грегор поднял глаза и обнаружил, что Эйрел смотрит на него со смесью гнева, горечи и безнадежности во взгляде. Грегор покачал головой: 

\- Чего ты хочешь от меня? Я осознавал риск. Мы оба знали, но заносчиво полагали, что все равно заставим это работать и одновременно изменим Барраяр к лучшему, - сейчас это кажется таким нелепым. – Я был эгоистичен и самонадеян, и теперь твой сын умирает. 

Зубы Эйрела сверкнули в горьком оскале: 

\- Я хотел бы видеть, как ты истекаешь кровью, - бросил он, и на секунду вдруг показалось, что один из бешеных цепных барраярских псов смотрит его глазами. – Как он. Как его мать. 

Грегор отшатнулся. «Я и так. Каждое мгновение». 

\- Со мной он хотя бы имел выбор, - произнес он, благословляя наконец-то поднимающийся гнев. – Из-за тебя он пострадал, еще не получив шанса родиться на свет. Так что, видишь, мы не так уж отличаемся, ты и я. Мы оба подвели его. 

Эйрел сделал быстрое движение, и на секунду Грегор был уверен, что граф сейчас его ударит. Он почти хотел этого, запрокинув голову и ожидая, как горячая вспышка боли хоть ненадолго затмит остальное. Но Эйрел вдруг отвернулся, быстрый взмах рукой - и его стакан разлетелся вдребезги в мраморном камине на другом конце комнаты. Он развернулся на каблуках и широким шагом вышел. В коридоре раздался испуганный вскрик и резкий окрик Эйрела: 

\- Два месяца, девочка! Почему ты не встретила его на два месяца раньше? 

Он скрылся из вида, и Грегор встретил шокированный испуганный взгляд Катрионы Форсуассон. 

\- Простите, сир, - запинаясь, выговорила она. – Я… я не хотела подслушивать. Я собираю вещи на завтра и оставила мой пиджак… - она проскользнула в комнату и схватила пиджак, висевший на спинке стула. – Я уже ухожу. 

\- Все в порядке, - сказал Грегор. У него в голове все плыло от бренди, и уже не имело значения, что он сейчас ей скажет. – Он прав, вы же знаете. Если бы вы встретили Майлза всего парой месяцев раньше, сейчас все было бы по-другому. 

Катриона уставилась на него, судорожно прижимая пиджак к груди. Наконец, она покачала головой: 

\- Нет, - тихо проговорила она, - это не правда. Он должен быть с вами. 

\- Он бы не умирал, если бы не я. 

\- Я не могу сказать, так ли это. И вы не можете, сир, - очень осторожно произнесла она. – Думаю, лучше всего вам сейчас вернуться в постель. 

\- Возможно, - он посмотрел в свой стакан и внезапно вспомнил: – Ваш муж умер. 

\- Да, сир, - неуверенно отозвалась она. 

\- Майлз рассказывал, что он был скотиной и вам без него лучше, но он все же был вашим мужем, - Грегор поднял глаза, встречаясь с ней взглядом. – Как вы пережили это? 

\- Я… - она отчаянно подбирала слова, глядя куда угодно, только не на него. – По одному дню, сир, - выдавила она, наконец. - Что-то одно за раз. Одна мысль. Ты не можешь принять все сразу, когда весь мир вокруг тебя переворачивается, возможны только маленькие шажки. И ты выживаешь, потому что должен. 

\- Я не знаю, смогу ли. Я выживал раньше, но это было раньше. Сейчас по-другому. У вас ведь есть сын? У нас никогда не будет детей, - его горло болезненно сжалось на последнем слове. 

\- Возможно, нет, - прошептала она. – А может быть, у вас будут. Вы не знаете. Время еще есть. 

\- Немного. Я думал, у нас его будет гораздо больше. Это нечестно. 

\- Да, - Катриона вздохнула. – Я согласна с вами. Это нечестно, - она покачала головой и уверено сказала, тоном, который затронул какие-то старые рефлексы послушания в его голове: - Сир, вам пора спать. 

\- Полагаю, да, - согласился он. Потом допил бренди, к ее явному беспокойству, и сделал два неуверенных шага, поравнявшись с Катрионой. Она робко подошла к нему, протянула руки и ухватила за локоть, не давая натолкнуться на нее и мягко направляя к выходу. 

\- Я полагаю, - начал он, пока она аккуратно вела его по коридору, придерживая за руку, - что я чересчур напился. 

Она вздохнула:

\- Я тоже так думаю. 

\- Эйрел прав, - слабо пробормотал он, когда они поднимались по длинной лестнице. 

\- При всем моим уважении к графу, - осторожно произнесла она, - нет. Я думаю, вы оба испытываете сильную боль, мягко говоря, и выплескиваете ее друг на друга. 

\- Может быть, - он хотел бы поверить в это. Они уже добрались до двери его спальни, внезапно понял он. Как он сюда дошел? О черт, он ужасно пьян. Так же пьян, как в ту ночь, когда слез с балкона на Комарре. Но сейчас он не может убежать. Он должен остаться с Майлзом. Но скоро Майлз оставит его одного разбираться с этой сумасшедшей планетой и ненавистным одиночеством. Все оставляют его. Майлз никогда раньше так не поступал, но вскоре уйдет и он. 

\- Черт, - прошептал он и закрыл глаза. Он вдруг почувствовал, что стоит на краю и вот-вот сорвется. 

\- Сир? – обеспокоенный голос мадам Форсуассон слышался как будто издалека. Все ли в порядке с Майлзом? Нет, вспомнил он, и мир снова сузился вокруг него. Он вообще не в порядке. 

Грегор открыл глаза, и ему показалось, что он проснулся. Он прислонился к дверному косяку, и только это и поддерживающая его за локоть мадам Форсуассон, уберегли его от падения. Лицо горело от неловкости, и только щеки были холодны от бежавших слез. Внезапно волна унижения захлестнула его, и он выпрямился, отступив от нее в сторону. 

\- Спасибо, мадам Форсуассон, - произнес он с максимумом достоинства, которое смог собрать. – Со мной теперь все хорошо. 

\- Вы уверены? – уточнила она. 

Он помедлил на пороге спальни и ответил:

\- Нет. Спокойной ночи. 

И тихо закрыл перед ней дверь.


	12. Глава 12

На следующее утро Катриона проснулась с пульсирующей головной болью и явным нежеланием когда-либо вставать с кровати. Она потратила несколько минут, вспоминая события прошлой ночи, быстро объяснившие и головную боль, и тошнотворное чувство страха. Еще какое-то время она полежала в кровати, прекрасно понимая, что нужно вставать и собирать вещи, перед отъездом. Свет, льющийся сквозь окно, подсказывал, что уже давно наступило утро. Но императора ей сейчас хотелось видеть в самую последнюю очередь. А ведь ей, боже мой, придется с ним возвращаться в Форбарр-Султану в одном аэрокаре. Без Айвена, который собирался остаться здесь «на какое-то время», как он выразился. 

Она застонала и засунула голову под подушку, едва представив себе эту длительную, молчаливую, крайне неловкую поездку, и быстро прикинула в уме список всех своих дел в Форбарр-Султане на ближайшие несколько дней. Как раз сейчас у нее был перерыв между семестрами: один проект по озеленению она уже закончила, а над вторым работу пока еще не начинала. Никки доберется до школы самостоятельно и вполне сможет несколько дней сам позаботиться о себе. Тетя с дядей не станут возражать, если она задержится до завтра. К тому же ей так и не выдалась возможность провести хоть какое-то время с Майлзом, а это была главная причина, по которой она приехала. 

Чувство огромного облегчения, которое принесла идея остаться еще на день-другой, окончательно убедило ее. Она встала, умылась и оделась в то, что приготовила для поездки. Затем заколола волосы в простой узел и направилась на поиски болеутоляющего, чая и завтрака - непременно в таком порядке. 

Она обнаружила все, что искала, на красивой зимней террасе. Айвен и графиня (что бы та ни говорила, Катриона просто не могла заставить себя думать о ней как о «Корделии») сидели за столом с одним из знаменитых завтраков матушки Кости. Они пробормотали приветствия, когда она заняла свое место и потянулась за горячим заварочным чайником. Айвен молча вытряхнул две таблетки болеутоляющего из пузырька, ненавязчиво стоящего на краю стола, и вручил их ей. Она взяла таблетки со смущенной улыбкой. 

\- Полагаю, этим утром они потребуются всем, - тихо заметила графиня. Сама она выглядела бодрой и встревоженной. Катриона не помнила, пила ли та вчера вечером хоть что-то, кроме чая. 

\- А где все? - спросила она осторожно. На часах было гораздо больше времени, чем она считала, и если бы все шло строго по графику, то они с императором сейчас были бы уже на полпути обратно в Форбарр-Султану. 

Корделия скривила губы и передала Катрионе тарелку с овсянкой. - Они... наслаждаются своим похмельем без комментариев. Во всяком случае, наших. 

\- С Майлзом все в порядке? – уточнила, встревожившись, Катриона. Как повлияли друг на друга яд, препарат, который он принял, чтобы продержаться вчерашний день, и алкоголь? Никто ничего не сказал прошлым вечером... 

\- Собственно говоря, - продолжила графиня, - Пим доложил, что хуже всех сейчас Грегору, именно поэтому он все еще не уехал. Что касается моего мужа, - добавила она, вздохнув, - сильно сомневаюсь, что мы увидим его, раньше, чем уедет Грегор. Он в плохом настроении, - она бросила на Катриону проницательный взгляд. – Как я понимаю, вам вчера вечером не повезло, и вы застали его и Грегора в их худшем виде. 

\- Я действительно не хотела вмешиваться, - попыталась оправдаться Катриона, теперь уже окончательно смутившись. - Я вернулась забрать свой пиджак и… 

\- Стали свидетелем как Эйрел, ставит себя в глупое положение? - закончила графиня, скривившись. – Не вы первая. 

\- Погодите, - жалобно переспросил Айвен. - Что случилось? 

\- Ну, я не разговаривала с Грегором, - рассказала графиня, - но из того, что я вытянула из Эйрела, ясно, что они оба были очень пьяны и безумно... расстроены. И выплеснули друг на друга все, что в других обстоятельствах предпочли бы оставить при себе. - Она нахмурилась. - Они извинятся, в конечном счете, хотя бы ради Майлза, но сейчас еще не время. 

\- Ох, - вздрогнул Айвен. - А вам сегодня придется возвращаться с ним вместе, - обратился он к Катрионе, но только его обычное веселое добродушие сейчас казалось несколько натянутым. - Могу посоветовать всю дорогу молчать и держать под рукой пакет на случай, если его замутит. 

\- Спасибо, Айвен, - решительно произнесла графиня. 

\- Вообще-то, - начала Катриона неуверенно, - как раз об этом. Я подумала, не будет ли это слишком неудобно, если я останусь еще на день-два. Я очень хочу получить возможность повидаться с Майлзом. А завтра можно вызвать коммерческий шаттл. 

\- Глупости, - фыркнула графиня. - Пим или другой оруженосец могут доставить вас на флаере Майлза. 

\- О, это совсем не обязательно, - поспешно возразила Катриона. – Вызвать шаттл не трудно. 

\- Как и Пиму отвезти вас. 

Графиня сделала большой глоток из своей чашки, положив конец спору. Катриона улыбнулась, пробормотала слова благодарности, и, почувствовав действие болеутоляющего, принялась за кашу. 

Почти сорок пять минут спустя, наконец появился император. Он махнул всем рукой, чтобы они оставались сидеть, прежде, чем кто-то успел двинуться, и молча получил свои таблетки и чай. Катриона, спрятавшись за чашкой, поморщилась. Может, он казался таким бледным из-за темных волос, но вряд ли отечность и круги под покрасневшими глазами имели ту же причину. 

\- Выпей немного воды, - посоветовала ему графиня. - Как Майлз? 

\- Снова спит, - ответил император. Он сделал, как было велено, потом посмотрел на хроно. - Я должен ехать. 

\- Сначала поешь что-нибудь, Грегор. 

Он мельком посмотрел на еду и вздрогнул, бессознательно потянувшись рукой к желудку. - Нет, спасибо. 

\- Тебе предстоит два часа полета на аэрокаре. Ты пожалеешь, если не поешь. 

\- Полагаю, я буду больше сожалеть, если поем. Я рискну. Мадам Форсуассон, - произнес он, не глядя на нее, - вы, готовы? Я хотел бы уехать прямо сейчас. 

\- На самом деле, сир, - откликнулась она, - я решила остаться еще на ночь. 

Она ожидала… хоть чего-то. Возможно, облегчения. Вместо этого Грегор только чуть сжал губы. Ей с запозданием пришло в голову, насколько он сам желал бы остаться на день или два, но не мог. О Боже. 

Графиня вышла с ним. Как только они ушли, Айвен тихо присвистнул. 

\- Напряжение сгустилось так, что хоть вешайся, - заметил он. - Что у вас произошло вчера вечером? 

Катриона покачала головой. - Я не буду повторять. 

Айвен выпрямился. - Он не сделал... Я надеюсь, он не сказал ничего, чего ээ, не должен был говорить. Я про Грегора. 

\- Ох, он сказал, - она вздохнула, - но не то, что вы подумали. Это не было оскорблением. Даже наоборот. Но в самую последнюю очередь нам обоим сейчас нужна пара часов в компании друг друга. 

\- А-а, - протянул Айвен и, расслабившись, откинулся назад, внимательно разглядывая озеро сквозь оконное стекло. - Извините, - продолжил он после длительной паузы. - Когда я вас приглашал, то не представлял, что вы окажетесь втянуты в центр всех их семейных... проблем. Я вообще не знал, что здесь были семейные проблемы. Понятия не имею, когда возникло это напряжение между Грегором и дядей Эйрелом. 

\- Приблизительно четыре года назад, - произнесла графиня, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть. Она задумчиво поддела юбку ногой, входя в комнату. - С того самого дня, когда Майлз с Грегором рассказали ему. Эйрел полагал, что хорошо скрывает это. 

Она постояла, довольно долго задумчиво глядя в окно, затем обернулась к ним и покачала головой.   
\- Извините меня. Мне нужно пойти сообщить Эйрелу, что теперь можно безопасно выйти и присмотреть за Майлзом, чтобы он хоть что-нибудь поел. Вам что-нибудь нужно? 

\- Я могу воспользоваться комм-пультом? - попросила Катриона. – Мне нужно предупредить тетю с дядей, что я задержусь дольше, чем ожидала. 

\- Конечно. Айвен покажет вам пульт в кабинете. 

Но дома у тети с дядей никого не оказалось, поэтому Катриона оставила сообщение с местным номером. Потом она уступила комм-пульт Айвену и уселась в удобное кресло, лениво листая прекрасно иллюстрированную старинную книгу о местных барраярских растениях, пока тот просматривал свои сообщения. 

-Хм, - буркнул он. 

\- Что? – недоуменно уточнила она. 

\- Ничего. Как раз... ничего. 

Она повернулась и приподняла бровь. 

\- Во всяком случае, ничего, важного. - Он выключил комм-пульт. – Пойдемте, что ли, будить моего кузена? 

Катриона неуверенно хмыкнула. - Вы думаете, это разумно? 

\- Наверное, нет. Но мы здесь как раз для этого. - Он неловко замялся. - Полагаю, вы никогда не видели Майлза, когда он не в духе. 

\- Вообще-то нет, - призналась она. - Я даже не знала, что он бывает не в духе. Казалось, он всегда в очень приподнятом настроении. 

\- О, на самом деле вы не видели его в действительно приподнятом настроении, - уверил он ее. - Лет до тридцати, пока он был тайным агентом СБ, то был пугающе маниакально-депрессивен. Он остепенился, только когда увлекся Грегором, хотя стало ли это следствием или отчасти причиной, сказать не могу. Но раньше, пока он служил в СБ, он... ужасал. Никогда не было известно, куда двинется его настроение: вверх или вниз, но в каком бы направлении он ни отправился, можете быть уверены - все вокруг последуют за ним. 

\- Я... представляю, - произнесла Катриона, хотя это не совсем соответствовало действительности. 

\- Ну, прошлым вечером все выглядело очень похоже на прошлые годы. Вы видели? 

Она кивнула. Трудно было не заметить, как Майлз вдруг затих и сгорбился, а затем, в конце концов, словно рухнул в себя. 

\- И так происходило все время. 

Она моргнула. - Должно быть, было очень трудно жить с ним. 

\- Да, ну, в общем-то, со мной тоже. Вы считаете меня скотиной сейчас, но посмотрели бы вы на меня в восемнадцать! - усмехнулся Айвен. Она неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ, размышляя, помнит ли он хотя бы смутно ее совет. Он вовсе не вел себя с ней как скотина всю эту поездку - ну, за исключением того, что забыл всем сообщить о ее приезде. - Во всяком случае, - закончил он, - я только хотел предупредить вас. 

Он поднялся и протянул ей руку. Она с секунду смотрела на него, и ее взгляд выражал только легкий упрек. Айвен опустил руку со сконфуженной улыбкой и вместо этого жестом предложил ей пройти. - После вас, мадам, - произнес он с преувеличенной любезностью. 

Катриона не понимала, куда они направляются, пока они почти не пришли. - Лорд Айвен, - прошептала она, - мы что, на самом деле собираемся вломиться в его спальню? 

\- Конечно! - ответил Айвен. - А как еще вытащить маленького негодяя из кровати? Тетя Корделия замечательная, - добавил он, - но она верит, что людям надо позволить делать все в удобное для них самих время. В данном случае, удобное для него время может никогда не наступить, если мы не заставим его - с помощью доброй ванны ледяной воды, в случае необходимости.   
Огонек в его глазах был весьма настораживающим. 

Они зашли в гостиную Майлза. Айвен четырежды громко постучал в дверь спальни перед тем как ее открыть. - Доброе утро, - произнес он так приветливо, что Катриона едва не поверила. – Или, точнее, я должен сказать добрый день. Это прекрасный день, хотя и довольно холодный. И тебе давно пора вставать. 

Маленькая фигура, скрытая одеялом, только слегка пошевелилась. Майлз повернул голову набок лишь для того, чтобы четко произнести: - Убирайся. 

\- Мне пойти набрать холодной водички? 

\- Черт возьми, Айвен, твою мать! 

\- Валяться вот так в прострации, - отчетливо произнес Айвен, - чертовски непривлекательное зрелище. 

\- А мне наплевать, проклятье. И клянусь, если я тебя только увижу поблизости от ванны, то руку сломаю. Обе руки, чтобы быть в безопасности. 

\- Ты, похоже, в дурном настроении этим утром? - уточнил Айвен. Он скрестил руки, разглядывая лежащего кузена. Катриона попятилась, сопротивляясь порыву прикусить ноготь. 

\- Мне позволительно. А теперь убирайся. 

\- Нет, - возразил Айвен категорично. Фальшивая жизнерадостность ушла, ее заменила решительность, которую Катриона легко узнала. Похоже, это было семейное. - Слушай, братец, ты же не собираешься потратить сегодняшний день, валяясь в кровати? А также завтра или послезавтра. Если - и я подчеркну «если», - ничего не сработает, тогда у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы лежать, но пока не стоит это время торопить. В ванную, конечно, я могу отнести тебя сам, но тут Катриона, и это может поставить тебя в неловкое положение. 

\- Что? - изумился Майлз. Он перевернулся на спину и заморгал, разглядев их… нет - ее, поняла Катриона. – Вы все еще здесь? Я думал, вы вернулись этим утром вместе с Грегором. 

\- Изменение планов, - пояснила она, пытаясь улыбнуться. 

\- Ага. - Он уставился на потолок. – Наверно так даже лучше. 

\- Во всяком случае, - продолжал Айвен, - предлагаю тебе, встать, одеться, и съесть хоть что-нибудь из того завтрака, который принесла тебе мать. Кстати, где она сама? 

\- Ушла. Пробормотала, что нужно вправить отцу мозги на место. - Майлз застонал. - Он действительно сцепился с Грегором вчера вечером? 

\- Да, - подтвердил Айвен, - хотя я услышал об этом только сегодня утром. Спроси Катриону, она там была. 

Майлз резко сел, чтобы лучше ее видеть, но тут же вздрогнул и прижал ладонь ко лбу. Однако уточнил: - Вы действительно были там? Катриона кивнула. Майлз разглядел выражение на ее лице и втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. - Извините, - сказал он. - Я никогда не хотел вас... Извините. - Потом огляделся вокруг и опустил взгляд. - Извините за все, - пробормотал он. 

\- Довольно, - тут же оборвал его Айвен. Он подхватил Майлза под руки - очень бережно, как обратила внимание Катриона - и поднял с кровати. Майлз издавал возмущенные вопли и отбивался, пока Айвен тащил его в ванную. - Душ. Одежда. Завтрак. Сейчас. – Затем Айвен закрыл дверь в ванную и сел у около нее на стул. 

\- Жаль, что ты уже офицер, из тебя получился бы хороший сержант! - крикнул Майлз через дверь, но несколько секунд спустя они услышали, как он включил душ. 

\- Видите? - спросил Айвен. - Нужно только регулярно давать ему тумака и руководить всем какое-то время. 

Через несколько минут появился Майлз, порозовевший и чистый после душа, одетый в старые брюки от полевой формы и рубашку, которая была ему явно слишком велика. Айвен заставил его сесть за стол у окна и предупредил, что не выпустит из-за него, пока Майлз не съест, по меньшей мере, половину своего завтрака. 

\- Нет, ты не сержант, - пробормотал Майлз непокорно. - Скорее, мамочка. Ладно, ладно, - добавил он под взглядом Айвена. - Но я хочу поговорить с Катрионой. Наедине. 

Айвен скрестил руки на груди и смерил его подозрительным взглядом. - Это не какая-то уловка, чтобы выпроводить меня и спрятать свой завтрак в салфетке? 

\- Нет, - сказал Майлз. - А теперь иди. 

\- Хорошо. Я ухожу. Позаботитесь, чтобы он поел, - предупредил он Катриону, выходя. - И не позволяйте ему оказывать на вас давление. Помните, вы больше чем он. 

Когда дверь закрылась за Айвеном, Майлз несколько секунд сердито буравил ее взглядом. - Слава Богу, - выдохнул он, наконец, переводя взгляд на Катриону. - Всегда можно отличить родственников по легкости, с которой они доводят вас до белого каления. Один из нас, возможно, все это не переживет, но абсолютно точно не могу сказать, что это обязательно буду я. 

\- Он рад быть здесь, - слегка испуганно заметила Катриона. 

У Майлза из горла вырвалось низкое ворчание. - Как все же вы согласились приехать с ним? - Он проглотил две таблетки болеутоляющего и запил их глотком черного кофе. - Я хочу сказать, что безумно рад вас видеть и все такое, но не могу представить, что вас пригласил Грегор, а Айвен... что ж, это Айвен, и этим все сказано. 

\- Айвен, - согласилась она. – Он был... очень трогателен. Это было подкупающе. 

Брови Майлза поползли наверх. – Ладно, раз вы так говорите…- он глотнул еще кофе и вздохнул. Морщины, прочерченные болью, заметно смягчились. Он запихал в себя немного каши и задумчиво принялся жевать. - Я собирался постараться и все тонко выведать, - признался он после того, как проглотил. - Но понял, что у меня фактически нет сил. Расскажите, что случилось вчера вечером. Полагаю, что слышал именно ваш голос в прихожей, прямо перед тем как ввалился Грегор - ну, по-видимому, после его столкновения с моим отцом. Но, думаю, мне нужно знать детали. 

\- Да, это была я, - она покачала головой. - Я вернулась в комнату за пиджаком, который оставила, когда пошла вечером погулять по дому. И там наткнулась на вашего отца с императором. 

\- Они спорили? 

\- Да. - Она прикусила губу. – Они кричали… ругались из-за - гм, из-за вас. Ну, ваш отец кричал. Император... 

\- … в крике не нуждается, - мрачно закончил Майлз. – О чем они говорили? 

Тут она заколебалась, не желая раскрыть что-нибудь, что могло бы опозорить любого из них. 

\- Мне нужно знать, - тихо произнес Майлз, когда она не ответила. - Я не хочу, чтобы отношения между ними были испорчены, когда… если я умру. Грегору будет очень нужна поддержка моих родителей, мой отец может сейчас не осознавать этого, но ему тоже будет нужен Грегор. Моя мать все понимает, но не думаю, что она способна урегулировать ситуацию. Не так, как могу сделать я. 

Катриона, вздохнув, кивнула. - Ваш отец назвал императора эгоистом за то, что четыре года назад тот признался вам в своих чувствах, - начала она. Она прикрыла глаза, пытаясь припомнить точные слова и воспроизвести для него обрывок беседы. Рычащие выпады обоих мужчин странно звучали в исполнении ее мягкого альта. 

\- Ну что ж, - вздохнул Майлз, когда она закончила. – Что ж... - Он надолго отвел взгляд, потом снова посмотрел на нее. - Грегор вообще говорил с вами? Или вы просто тащили его по лестнице ко мне? Спасибо, между прочим. Я хорошо представляю, сколько с ним хлопот, когда он пьян. 

\- Он не доставил мне хлопот. Он был только... расстроен. 

\- Именно что. - Майлз скривился, и на краткий миг показалось, будто он припомнил кое-что очень неприятное. - Извините, что вам пришлось наблюдать такую сцену, - сказал он наконец. 

\- О, это не было… 

\- Да, было. Поверьте мне - ярость Форкосиганов недаром стала притчей во языцех, а Грегор... ну что ж, - он провел рукой по лицу. - Спасибо, что сказали мне правду. Я должен был знать. - Он улыбнулся, и было так неожиданно и странно видеть на его лице усмешку, что у Катрионы перехватило дыхание. – В приближении смерти есть тот плюс, что люди прислушиваются к тебе гораздо больше. Странно, казалось бы, твое мнение должно иметь всё меньше и меньше значения с приближением конца, но получается как раз наоборот. Я вот удивляюсь, это что от преизбытка небесной мудрости, что ли?   
Катриона сидела молча. Она не хотела прервать его размышления, настолько сентиментальными они были. 

\- В любом случае, - продолжил Майлз, - они сделают то, что хочу я. А я хочу, чтобы они перестали выплескивать свою боль друг на друга. Очень грязно и весьма расточительно - боль имеет столько других применений, не правда ли? 

\- Да, - искренне согласилась она. Прежде ее жизнь строилась сплошь из личной экономии и бережливости, и в итоге она не осмеливалась расстаться даже с болью. 

\- У моей матери в запасе много старых бетанских поговорок, - ласково улыбнулся Майлз. - Большинство из них весьма практичны, но несколько всегда казались мне спорными. Она выдала такую однажды, когда я спросил что-то о мятеже Фордариана и беспорядках примерно в то время, когда я родился. «Что тебя не убивает, - сказала она, - делает тебя сильнее». Майлз посмотрел на нее и поднял бровь. 

\- Я слышала ее раньше, - призналась Катриона. Она незаметно потянулась и добавила несколько ложек каши в его тарелку. Он так похудел... 

\- Хм. Наверняка. Может, она и бетанская, но явно несет налет старого форства, - он усмехнулся. - С другой стороны, старые форы доводят ее до «что убивает тебя» и на этом останавливаются. - Он помолчал, рассеянно пережевывая кашу. 

\- Мы стали лучше, - произнесла Катриона неуверенно. 

\- Ммм, - уклончиво промычал он, - возможно. – Он отпил половину своего кофе несколькими большими глотками. - Но кое-что из этого точно не подходит мне. Полагаю, вы сможете понять… Мы не пассивны, не аморфное содержимое, которое словно дрова, брошенные в огонь, только лежат и сгорают там. По крайней мере, большая часть из нас. И дело тут не только в силе. Это может прийти тихо, даже незаметно, но только когда приложили какие-то усилия. - Майлз снова улыбнулся, смягчая резкий, черный юмор. – Конечно, в этом случае ты понимаешь, насколько сильным стал, именно в тот момент, когда силы кончаются. 

-О-о, - протянула Катриона, кивнув. - Я... да. 

\- Тогда вы понимаете? - уточнил он, наклонившись ближе к ней с серьезной настойчивостью. – Это подходит не ко всему. То, что может нас уничтожить, в равной степени может и помочь достичь цели, заставить нас снова встать на ноги. Вот это «заставить» и является, на самом деле, самым важным. 

\- Я понимаю, - сказала Катриона. Она сказала бы так, даже если бы это не было правдой, потому что, казалось, для него это было очень важно. - Вы должны попытаться. Использовать то... то, что вы почти уничтожены. 

\- Точно, - он кивнул, и она беспомощно улыбнулась в ответ, глядя на его довольное лицо. - И бывает довольно полезно быть почти уничтоженным. Если ты сможешь выдержать такое длительное напряжение. - Он внезапно замолчал, и Катриона немного встревожено ожидала, что же он выдаст дальше. - Грегор будет нуждаться во всем, что у него есть, - продолжил он наконец. – Я для него... опора и центр мира сразу. Не очень благоразумно, но что поделать? - Он пожал плечами, чуть усмехнувшись. - Его любовь, как ураган - в тот самый момент, когда ты понимаешь, что это, то уже тонешь. 

\- Мне было сложно это понять, - призналась Катриона. Интересно, это откровенное излияние нежеланной искренности - еще один причудливый симптом приближающейся смерти? Хотя больше похоже, на обычное поведение Майлза. 

Он невозмутимо улыбнулся и отодвинул тарелку с наполовину съеденной кашей. - Я так и предполагал. Но я всегда так делаю. 

Катриона поколебалась, затем сосредоточилась на единственном обстоятельстве, за которое так решительно цеплялась. – Может быть, найдется противоядие, - произнесла она, внезапно с ужасом спрашивая себя, не мог ли Майлз просто забыть об этом. 

\- Я знаю, - ответил он и снова пожал плечами. - Возможно. Но я... Мне отчаянно необходимо тщательное стратегическое планирование. Самого трудного вида - нужно все подготовить, собрать, привести всех в движение, вычислить любую случайность, и надеяться, что каждый достигнет назначенного ему места в назначенное время. А потом отпустить их и самоустраниться. Когда-то говорили, у меня к этому талант, - он поднял взгляд и внезапно стал, наверное, в первый раз за всю беседу, абсолютно серьезным. – Вот теперь и узнаем. Еще никогда мне так не нужен был план, как сейчас. Вопрос жизни и, гхм, смерти, так сказать. Что делать, если больше выходов не осталось? 

Она на мгновение подумала, что это был риторический вопрос, но затянувшаяся пауза требовала ответа. - Вы... делаете больше, - предположила она нерешительно. 

\- Именно, - он наградил ее быстрой усмешкой. - Я оказался в безвыходной ситуации. Некоторое время я отказывался смотреть правде в глаза, но это… не помогло. Вы знаете, что ожидание приближающейся смерти состоит из нескольких стадий? Так же как и скорбь - на удивление схожие процессы, как я теперь вижу. Моя болезнь прогрессирует довольно быстро, как мне кажется. 

Катриона сглотнула, глядя, как он допивает свой кофе. 

\- Простите меня, - он моргнул несколько раз, возвращаясь в настоящее, и поставил чашку. - Вы проделали весь этот путь, чтобы встретиться со мной, а я вас совсем уболтал. Я так рад видеть вас, хотя… чья это была идея, пригласить вас? 

Катриона в жизни не была так рада кого-то видеть, как появившуюся в этот момент графиню. Она вскочила на ноги, неразборчиво что-то пробормотала Майлзу и его матери и бегом выскочила в коридор. Там Катриона с минуту стояла, опираясь на стенку напротив двери, и сердце ее безумно колотилось. Она чувствовала себя выжатой, измученной морально и физически. Что во всем этом, спрашивала она себя, слушая низкий, неразличимый гул голосов за дверью, относится к химическому безумию? Что результат этого проклятого яда, пожирающего его мозг, а что - побочные симптомы, следствие медленно приближающейся смерти, корежащие разум, будто сила тяжести, неумолимо затягивающая материю в черную дыру? Или просто у нее нет ключа к такому специфичному образу мыслей - Майлз мог выражаться невероятно обтекаемо, когда был не в настроении. 

Она выпрямилась, глубоко вздохнула. «Айвен», внезапно пришло ей в голову, и Катриона шагнула в сторону от стены. Айвен может сделать ситуацию... ну, пожалуй, не лучше, это не в его силах. И даже не нормальной, хотя он может заставить ее казаться таковой на некоторое время. Терпимой, решила она. Он может сделать все это терпимым. 

* ~ * ~ *   
Айвен постоял за дверью кузена несколько минут после того, как Майлз выгнал его, прислушиваясь... к чему? Крикам? Звону разбитого стекла? Наконец он заставил себя уйти. Катриона дружила с Майлзом уже довольно долго. Она должна иметь определенные способности, чтобы общаться с ним, иначе их дружба не выдержала бы. 

Ноги привели его обратно к заботам и комм-пульту. Он какое-то время бездумно рассматривал его, затем запустил. Это была старая модель - оборудование в доме на озере было слабо модернизировано, по сравнению тем, что стояло в городском особняке Форкосиганов - и загрузка заняла несколько минут, предоставив Айвену достаточно времени, чтобы поразмыслить над самой последней в длинной веренице его проблем. Сегодня утром лицо Байерли Форратьера было явно не тем, что Айвен ожидал (или хотел бы) увидеть, когда решил проверить пришедшие ему сообщения. Он не видел его с ночи празднования дня рождения Майлза, и тут ни с того ни сего Бай объявляется с просьбой перезвонить ему как можно скорее. Так как это был Байерли Форратьер, Айвен полагал, что ему самому гарантирована по меньшей мере головная боль, с вырисовывающейся на горизонте возможностью чего-то намного более худшего. 

Бай немыслимо долго не отвечал на сигнал комм-пульта. Айвен уже посчитал было, что тот куда-то ушел на весь день, но затем все же решил, что Бай должен еще спать, и позволил комму звонить дальше. Когда Бай наконец ответил, он действительно выглядел взъерошенным со сна и заспанным. - Доброе утро, Бай, - начал Айвен. - Извини, я вытащил тебя из кровати? 

Бай насупился. – Кое-кто из нас двоих ушел с празднования дня рождения Клода Дрейда только с рассветом. Ты не в курсе, который сейчас час? 

Айвен покачал головой. Вечеринку, устроенную сыном министра Гражданской обороны, муниципальная стража разогнать бы ни рискнула, как бы громко те не шумели посреди ночи. Эта компания была слишком буйной даже для него - особенно для него, в последние четыре года. Он демонстративно проверил хроно:  
\- В Форбарр-Султане? Несусветная рань: одиннадцать часов, - Бай открыл было рот, чтобы парировать. - Ты сказал «как можно скорее», - резонно заметил Айвен, заткнув его. - Я перезвонил. Чего ты хотел? 

\- Я так сказал? - уточнил Байерли неохотно. - Что ж, прекрасно, – внезапно он сощурился. - Подожди-ка минуту…. Это не твой номер. И ты сказал «в Форбарр-Султане». Где ты? - Он помолчал и нахмурился. – Форкосиган Сюрло? 

\- Блестящий вывод. А теперь скажи мне, что тебе надо. 

\- Я поражен, - признался Бай. - Вообще-то мне ничего не нужно. Скорее, наоборот, у меня есть кое-что для тебя. 

Боль начала пульсировать за правым глазом Айвена. – И что же это? 

Байерли поджал губы. - Это слишком щекотливый вопрос. 

\- Щекотливый? - скептически переспросил Айвен. 

\- Мм, - протянул Бай. - Как твой кузен? По-прежнему плохо себя чувствует? 

\- Ему лучше, - солгал Айвен. 

\- Это не совсем то, что я слышал. 

\- Байерли, не надо сейчас играть со мной в игры. 

Приятно было наблюдать, как лицо Бая приняло уклончивое выражение. По крайней мере, кто-то отнесся к Айвену серьезно. - Когда ты вернешься в Форбарр-Султану? 

\- Вообще-то я не планировал возвращаться, - ответил Айвен. – У меня отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам... продолжительный. 

\- Понятно, - сказал Байерли. Он сделал паузу. – Мне очень жаль, Айвен, - сочувствие в его голосе и взгляде казалось искренним, но, тем не менее, раздражало. 

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты, - произнес Айвен резче, чем собирался. 

\- Конечно, нет. 

Айвен прикусил губу, задумавшись, насколько Майлз нуждается в нем прямо сейчас. С учетом, что завтра флаер Форкосиганов повезет Катриону в столицу. Интересно, что может быть таким важным для Бая, чтобы напроситься к Айвену домой. Такое случалось лишь однажды, и в прошлый раз предупреждение, несомненно, того стоило. Черт возьми. - Ладно, - решился он. - Я могу приехать в город завтра. Но ненадолго. 

\- Замечательно. Это не займет много времени. 

\- И лучше бы оно того стоило. 

\- Будет. Обещаю, - Бай выключил комм. 

Айвен рассеянно смотрел на пустой экран комм-пульта, пока не пришла Катриона, она выглядела бледной и измученной после беседы с Майлзом. На этот раз она, казалось, действительно хотела поговорить с ним, и Айвен оказал ей эту услугу: несколько минут нормальной, приятной (как он надеялся), беседы, пока на ее лицо не вернулись краски. Она прекрасна, подумал Айвен с печальным вздохом, умная и интересная, в отличие от Фелисии Формюир и ей подобных. Очень жаль, что он с самого начала поставил себя в глупое положение - если бы не его обычные манеры, может быть все пошло бы не так? Умные люди смотрят сквозь всякую ерунду и прекрасно видят, чего недостает собеседнику. Только раньше у Айвена не было таких проблем, так как "умная" не слишком котировалось в списке качеств, которые он искал в женщине. 

Ужасная мысль пришла в голову Айвену, когда он смотрел на Катриону, сидешвую на кушетку с ручным считывателем и толстой стопкой распечаток. 

Возможно, действительно пришло время повзрослеть.  
* ~ * ~ *  
Следующий день заставил Айвена тосковать по обычному рутинному распорядку в Форбарр-Султане. Их жизни измерялись периодами сна Майлза, которые с каждым днем уменьшали отведенное ему время. Когда Майлз бодрствовал, они были с ним постоянно, и хотя видеть, как ему плохо было очень тяжело – он был совсем изможден – но все же гораздо приятнее по сравнению с тем временем, когда он спал. Никто не потрудился скрывать, насколько они измучены, даже в присутствии Катрионы. Тетя Корделия выглядела такой постаревшей, какой Айвен ее никогда прежде не видел; а ведь ей не было даже семидесяти – едва лишь средний возраст для бетанки. Граф большую часть времени не показывался, и Айвен даже думать не хотел о напряженном молчании, возникшем между ним и женой.  
Айвен никогда не видел, чтобы старшие Форкосиганы спорили между собой; конечно, он понимал, что это случается с любой парой, но никогда не улавливал даже отблесков разногласия в браке дяди Эйрела и тети Корделии. Это скорее походило на Майлза с Грегором, размышлял Айвен. Они так неизменно имели общее мнение по множеству вопросов, что для Айвена стало глубоким потрясением видеть, как они спорят. Все было не так уж заметно, но Айвен чувствовал напряженность в воздухе между ними, особенно всякий раз, когда всплывало имя Грегора, что случалось довольно часто. Он знал, что Майлз тоже это заметил, хотя его родители приложили максимум усилий, чтобы держать все в тайне, и беспокоился из-за этого. Но, как довольно устало сказал Майлз Айвену - между собой они разберутся. 

\- Я ничего не могу сделать для них, - признался он. - Они должны решить все сами, и им это известно. Они переживут, что бы ни случилось. Это единственное, в чем я абсолютно уверен. 

Айвен не мог заставить себя оспорить уверенность Майлза. 

Утро, когда он уезжал с Катрионой, было ясным и очень холодным. Айвен вошел разбудить Майлза, что, казалось, стало его обязанностью, и обнаружил его уже бодрствующим, с чашкой черного кофе в руке и запечатанным конвертом на коленях. Конверт с гербом Форкосиганов отпечатанным в ржаво-коричневом воске. 

\- Передай это Грегору от меня, пожалуйста, - попросил Майлз. 

\- Конечно, - пообещал Айвен, забирая конверт. Он зашел в гардероб, чтобы подобрать Майлзу чистую пару брюк и рубашку. - Я могу что-нибудь еще для тебя сделать? - спросил он, выходя. 

Майлз усмехнулся с тем черным юмором, к которому он, казалось, пристрастился в последнее время. - Ты сам предложил поработать для меня вьючным ослом, подумать только! – пошутил он. – Наверное, я и впрямь умираю. 

Айвен опустил глаза на рубашку, тщетно пытаясь разгладить упрямую складку. – Не говорил бы ты так. 

\- Извини, - произнес Майлз с раскаянием. Он выглядел пристыженным и молчал, пока не надел рубашку и не застегнул рукава. - Было еще что-то, - произнес он, наконец. - Я попробую вспомнить... - он потер лоб рукой и взял листок со своего прикроватного столика. - Вот, хорошо, что я записал. Иногда я даже это забываю сделать. Зайди, пожалуйста, в офис своей матери. У нее наверно накопились куча дел к церемонии помолвки. 

Айвен издал многострадальный вздох. - Ты уверен, что я не могу сделать еще что-нибудь для тебя? Может, отрезать себе большие пальцы или выстрелить в ногу из плазмотрона? 

Майлз покачал головой, и улыбка чуть тронула его губы. - И ты мог бы предложить ей и Саймону приехать навестить меня. Я бы хотел их увидеть. 

\- Хорошо, хорошо. - Айвен вручил Майлзу ботинки. - Я вернусь сегодня вечером. 

\- Я, скорее всего, уже буду спать к тому времени, когда ты вернешься. 

Только длительная практика позволила Айвену заметить огорчение в этом, казалось бы, легкомысленном замечании. Он промолчал. 

Завтрак, к большому облегчению Айвена, прошел быстро. Если бы ему не приходилось раньше делить трапезу с Форкосиганами, то показался бы даже чересчур быстрым. Кроме того, ему придется повторить это завтра, послезавтра и так далее, пока все так или иначе не закончится. Он попрощался с Корделией, которая поцеловала и его и Катриону в щеку, и с Эйрелом, ответившим отсутствующим кивком. 

Наконец они сбежали и сели в флаер к Пиму. Было явно заметно, как их отпустила напряженность, как только они покинули дом, хотя ни один из них не высказался на этот счет. Даже Пим выглядит крайне измученным, подумал Айвен. 

\- С нетерпением ждете дня в городе? - спросил он Пима прямо. 

Оруженосец честно ответил: - Да, лорд Айвен. – И этим все было сказано. 

Сначала они отвезли Катриону. Айвен проводил ее до крыльца. Они смотрели друг друга, не находя слов, наконец, Айвен пожал плечами и беспомощно сказал: - Извините. 

\- Не нужно. Все было прекрасно. 

\- Все было ужасно. 

\- Я и не ожидала праздничных каникул, - произнесла она несколько укоризненно. 

\- Понимаю, - Айвен дернул головой. - Хотите съездить еще раз? - Она фыркнула со смехом. – В смысле, ради Майлза. И ради моего здравого рассудка. 

Он пристально смотрел на нее, пытаясь заставить ее поверить, что он не обольститель, не болтун, не легкомысленный тип и не скотина. 

Наверно, она действительно поверила, потому что ответила: - Может быть. Мои каникулы продлятся еще несколько недель. 

Айвен кивнул, решив принять это как намек, чтобы уйти. Он скользнул на переднее сиденье рядом с Пимом, внезапно почувствовав себя довольно бодрым. Возможно, дело было в воздухе, более морозном здесь в столице. Хотя тут было не намного холоднее, зато на озере влажность была выше, и весь загородный дом казалось, окутан, задушен снегом и тенью надвигающейся смерти. 

\- К вашей квартире, лорд Айвен? - спросил Пим. 

\- Нет, - ответил Айвен, подумав, что лучше сразу покончить с самой неприятной частью его поездки. - Во дворец, пожалуйста. Мне нужно доставить письмо и увидеться с матерью.   
А, может, удастся заставить ее саму доставить письмо. Вот это кстати идея. 

Айвен предварительно никому не звонил по весьма серьезной причине: если бы его матушка узнала, что он приезжает, то могла бы успеть приготовить для него поручения. Но он совсем не подумал, как напугает ее, когда внезапно появится, в то время когда должен быть в Форкосиган Сюрло. 

\- Айвен! Что ты здесь делаешь? Все в порядке? - воскликнула она в тот же миг, как он вошел в ее офис. Он закрыл дверь, сопровождаемый пристальными, любопытными взглядами ее трех секретарей. – А Майлз… 

\- Не волнуйся, мама, - успокоил он ее, чувствуя себя немного виноватым. Он плюхнулся в одно из антикварных кресел, стоявших перед ее столом. – Фактически, я здесь по его поручению. Майлз отправил меня забрать все связанное с церемонией помолвки, что могло накопиться в его отсутствие. 

\- А-а, - протянула она. - Да, но тут немного. Грегор руководит большинством дел, но если Майлз хочет, он, конечно, может помочь, - она нахмурилась. - Ты полагаешь, он в состоянии? Последнее сообщение от Корделии... не оставило у меня такого впечатления. 

\- Я думаю, что больше всего он хочет чем-то заняться, - Айвен поколебался. – Но я бы не доверил ему ничего, гм, жизненно важного. 

\- Понятно, - ответила она серьезно. 

\- Он также говорил, что хотел бы увидеть тебя и Саймона. Я знаю, что вы заняты, но… 

\- Конечно, - мгновенно перебила она его. - Конечно. 

\- Я думаю, что тете Корделии тоже пойдет на пользу компания, - заметил Айвен. - И дяде Эйрелу. 

\- Понятно, - повторила мать, и он подумал, что она действительно понимает. - Мне нужно проверить мое и Саймона расписание, но мы приедем при первой же возможности. 

Айвен кивнул и помялся, оттягивая вторую половину поручения еще на несколько мгновений. - Ты видела Грегора после того, как он вернулся? 

\- Да, - ответила мать, отложив папку, которую просматривала. - Вчера утром. 

\- Как он? 

Она вздохнула. - Грегор выглядит почти как всегда. Понимаешь, эти дела с помолвкой очень тяжелы для него, - добавила она. - Не уверена, что Майлз понимает это. Мы планируем событие, которое, по всей вероятности, не произойдет, и Грегор это осознает. 

\- Майлз тоже. 

\- Не сомневаюсь. Я только не уверена... думаю, возможно, для всех было бы лучше, если бы мы более реалистично смотрели на вещи. 

\- Это важно для Майлза, - отозвался Айвен. - Он сказал, что независимо от того, как все получится, состоится довольно большой прием. 

\- А! - выдохнула его мать. Она сглотнула, внезапно ее глаза чуть сверкнули. – В этом... несколько больше смысла. 

\- Да, - вздохнул Айвен и встал. - Я должен увидеться с Грегором перед отъездом. 

Мать тоже встала и, к его удивлению, обошла стол и крепко обняла сына. Айвен сам удивился, что обнял ее в ответ. Они с матерью так часто были не в ладах за эти годы, что никогда не находили времени для проявлений любви, которые, казалось, так легко проскальзывали у Майлза с тетей Корделией. Сам Айвен никогда особенно в подобных выражениях не нуждался, до этого самого момента, когда вдруг неожиданно не ощутил их на себе.  
Они отстранились, оба немного смущенные. - Зайди ко мне, когда будешь уходить, я передам документы для Майлза, - попросила леди Элис.   
\- Непременно, - отозвался Айвен и удрал из офиса. 

Секретарь Грегора сообщил Айвену, что император сейчас на совещании, но у него будет пятнадцатиминутный перерыв, примерно через полчаса. Айвен кивнул и уселся его дожидаться. Он без особого интереса огляделся вокруг: за последние четыре года он бывал в этом кабинете намного чаще, чем за все предыдущие тридцать вместе взятые, хотя, как правило, его никогда не оставляли долго прохлаждаться в приемной. Сейчас, тем не менее, это вызвало очень неприятные ощущения в области желудка. Черт бы побрал всю болтовню Майлза; работа Грегора точно не для него. Этому нужно обучаться всю свою жизнь - или родиться настоящим гением. Такая ноша - не то, что можно повесить на любого идиота, которому не повезло оказаться в ненужном месте в ненужное время. И все же, если Майлз умрет... 

Айвен резко встал, и принялся ходить туда и обратно по толстому, приглушающему звук ковру, игнорируя неодобрительные взгляды секретаря Грегора. Через минуту паника схлынула, и он снова сел, скрестив ноги, настроенный спокойно ждать Грегора без размышлений на тему, какие ужасные события могут произойти, попади Империя к нему в руки. 

Через тридцать пять минут, наконец, появился Грегор. Он выглядел несколько лучше, чем в последний раз, когда Айвен его видел, но это говорило не так уж много. Не один Майлз исхудал за последнее время, отметил Айвен. 

\- Айвен, - произнес Грегор ровно. - Все в порядке? 

Айвен без труда перевел это как, «ты здесь не затем, чтобы сообщить мне что-то ужасное?» Он снова почувствовал боль сожаления за то, что весьма эгоистично никого заранее не предупредил о своем приезде. 

\- Все прекрасно, - уверил он Грегора, постаравшись поддерживать небрежные интонации в голосе. - Я сегодня только мальчик на побегушках у Майлза. 

Напряжение несколько отпустило плечи Грегора. - Понятно, - сказал он. - Входи. 

\- Это тебе, - пояснил Айвен, вытащив конверт из заднего кармана. Он остался стоять, не желая затягивать встречу больше, чем необходимо. - От Майлза, конечно. 

Грегор взял конверт и довольно долго молча разглядывал его. - Спасибо, - наконец произнес он, отложив письмо. - Что-нибудь еще? 

\- Гм... - хмыкнул Айвен, сомневаясь, стоит ли говорить что-нибудь о своем следующем деле. Байерли подразумевал... Нет, наконец, решил он. Не нужно давать надежду Грегору, если это ни к чему не приведет, что было наиболее вероятно в данных обстоятельствах. - Нет, не думаю. Майлз хотел, чтобы я доставил письмо и забрал кое-что для него у матери, чтобы работать дальше - я имею в виду по вопросам помолвки. 

\- А, - лицо Грегора ничего не выражало. Айвен никогда не умел угадывать настроение Грегора, как мог Майлз даже прежде, чем они с Грегором стали близки. 

Айвен, поколебавшись, спросил: - У тебя есть... ты слышал что-нибудь новое о противоядии? 

\- Нет, - лаконично ответил Грегор. - Ты узнаешь, когда что-нибудь будет. 

\- О, – они снова замолчали. - Ну, тогда я пошел. 

\- Айвен? - печальный голос Грегора догнал его, когда тот был уже почти у двери. Он повернулся и обнаружил, что Грегор по-прежнему невозмутимо на него смотрит, но что-то изменилось, и Айвен видел крошечные, почти невидимые трещины в безупречной маске. - Скажи ему... я снова приеду, сразу, как только получится. 

Айвен кивнул. - Ты знаешь, когда это может быть? 

\- Нет, - вздохнул Грегор. - Я надеюсь, скоро. Спасибо, - добавил он, махнув письмом. 

Айвен кивнул - вообще-то этот кивок мог сойти за легкий поклон – и вышел. Он осознал, что ему жутко хочется сбежать из дворца, когда вернулся в офис своей матери, и обнаружил маленькую кипу работы, которую она собрала для Майлза и - черт возьми – несравнимо большую кипу, добавленную для него как свидетеля Майлза. 

\- Но…- запротестовал было он. 

Она безжалостно оборвала его сетования. - У тебя там масса времени, Айвен, я уверена. 

\- Несомненно, - пробормотал он. - Помешать всем поубивать друг друга - вот моя работа. Я буду готов к дипломатическому посту на Эта Кита, если справлюсь со всем этим. 

\- Все, конечно, не настолько плохо, - отозвалась его мать, умудрившись выглядеть и взволнованной, и удивленной одновременно. - Я подразумеваю, Форкосиганы всегда были... ладно, пусть не непоколебимы, но единодушны. Я с трудом могу себе представить, что сейчас все изменилось. 

Айвен покачал головой, чувствуя, что ему необходимо быть откровенным хоть с кем-то, иначе он может взорваться. – Сказать, что обстановка там... напряженная не сказать ничего. И считаю, что может стать только хуже. Вы с Саймоном должны появиться там поскорее, иначе я просто с ума сойду. 

\- Мы постараемся, - уверила его мать. - Рассматривай свою работу для меня как способ отвлечься. О, - добавила она торопливо, когда он повернулся, чтобы уходить, - скажи Майлзу, что мероприятие в Хассадаре прошло блестяще. 

Айвен кивнул и решил, что, если кто и соберется рассказать ей о событиях после Хассадара, то это будет не он. Тетя Корделия, наверное, как-нибудь намекнет ей. 

Айвен сверился с хроно, подходя к флаеру. Он отправил Байерли сообщение этим утром, попросив того подъехать в его заброшенную квартиру к пяти вечера, и было похоже, что он сам как раз к этому времени туда и доберется. Жаль, он бы не возражал заставить Бая подождать хоть несколько минут. 

\- Подождать вас здесь, милорд? - спросил Пим, когда они приземлились на стоянку машин около дома Айвена. 

Айвен заколебался. Пим мог быть вежливым, почти невидимым свидетелем беседы. И еще одно преимущество: он знал все - или почти все - что творилось в семье Форкосиганов. А возможно самое полезное, он был бывшим сотрудником СБ, и таким образом как раз подходил для анализа информации и выяснения, каким образом все разрозненные части можно подогнать друг к другу. Айвен не особо верил в свою способность проделать это эффективно, обычно он сваливал все на голову Майлза. 

\- Лорд Айвен? - позвал Пим после продолжительной паузы. 

\- Гм, пожалуй, нет. Поднимитесь со мной, если вы не против. 

Пим кивнул и последовал за Айвеном мимо охранников СБ, наверх по лестнице к его квартире. Айвен вошел и осмотрелся вокруг, слегка дезориентированный. Все было так, как он оставил, но одновременно было так... неправильно. Не в том смысле, что там кто-то побывал, а в возникшем у него ощущении - он чувствовал себя так, как будто его одежда внезапно и необъяснимо стала ему слишком тесной. Айвен не был уверен, что сам так изменился за несколько прошедших дней, но почувствовал, когда вошел в свою квартиру, что его прежняя жизнь больше ему не подходит. Он, наверное, мог бы втиснуться в нее снова, но теперь это не будет так же удобно, как всегда бывало раньше. 

В следующий раз, когда я зайду сюда, как сейчас, он может быть мертв. 

Айвен никогда не делил с Майлзом одну квартиру, Майлз вообще редко заходил сюда. Но именно здесь, а не в каком-то другом месте, без какой-либо причины на Айвена вдруг накатила волна скорбного осознания происходящего: смерть Майлза оставит огромную болезненную пустоту в его жизни. То, что это... непременно изменит его жизнь, было очевидно, но в таких мелочах и настолько неуловимо, что он даже не заметит, что случилось, пока вдруг не столкнется с этим непосредственно. Это не должно было с ним случиться в его собственной квартире, как не случилось раньше, в Форкосиган-Сюрло. Но он вдруг осознал, на что все будет похоже через несколько недель, если не вмешается либо Бог, либо Судьба, либо агенты на Архипелаге Джексона. И это причиняло боль. 

\- Лорд Айвен? - позвал Пим вежливо. 

\- Извините, - сказал Айвен и отодвинулся с дороги, чтобы Пим мог пройти через дверной проем. Он снова огляделся вокруг, пережидая несколько секунд, пока ослабнет странный ком в груди. Айвен поглядел на Пима, который так хорошо сливался с фоном, и впервые заметил углубившиеся морщинки в углах его рта и глаз. - Как вы это делаете? 

\- Делаю что? - переспросил Пим. 

Айвен махнул ему, чтобы тот присел на диван, а сам сел напротив. Он потер рукой лицо, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, и пояснил: - Как вы можете служить им в такое время? Ведь вы знаете Майлза уже много лет, и теперь вы должны... вы должны наблюдать за этим. Это нелегко. 

\- Нет, - вздохнул Пим, и Айвен мельком увидел слабый отблеск боли, скрывающейся под всегда спокойной внешностью. - Это самая тяжелая ноша, которую они когда-либо возлагали на меня. Наверное, самая тяжелая вещь, которую любой из нас когда-нибудь должен будет сделать. Но не служить им было бы не только постыдно, но и немыслимо. 

\- Я понимаю, - медленно произнес Айвен. - Но как вы можете... быть там и не быть? Я чувствую иногда, как будто я не имею права присутствовать. Как будто я только зритель, вломившийся во что-то очень личное. Почти вуайерист. 

Пим кивнул, но выглядел слегка озадаченным. - Вы не их семейный оруженосец, - пояснил он. - Вы не связаны той же присягой, что я. 

\- Нет, - признал Айвен. - Но... разве это отчасти не одно и то же? Мы оба должны быть там и заботиться о Майлзе, тете Корделии с дядей Эйрелом и о Грегоре, когда он приезжает. Но есть граница того, что мы можем... Я не знаю, как ее описать. 

\- Участие, - предложил Пим. - Это старая дилемма для оруженосца. Есть предел тому, насколько мы можем участвовать в жизни наших сеньоров. Это очень сложные взаимоотношения. 

\- Верно. Я чувствую, что не могу - или не должен - участвовать в этом. Или, может быть, я просто не хочу. 

\- Вы бы стояли в его свадебном круге, так? 

\- Да, конечно. Но это совсем другое. Это... личное. 

\- Это так, - согласился Пим. - Настолько личное, что ни один из нас не может действительно разделить это с ним, даже император. Но есть разница между зрителем и свидетелем. Разница в том, что свидетели не только стоят в стороне и наблюдают. Они могут помочь, иногда просто своим присутствием. И я считаю, что мы действительно помогаем ему. Почему еще, как вы думаете, смерть в одиночестве всегда бывает самой страшной? 

Айвен прикусил губу. - Я не подумал об этом аспекте.   
Он резко кивнул, чувствуя, как будто что-то - хотя он не мог точно понять, что именно, - внезапно обрело смысл. - Спасибо, - поблагодарил он негромко. - Я… 

Звонок, предупредивший, что кто-то подошел к центральной двери внизу, неожиданно громко прозвучал в тишине квартиры, заставив обоих подскочить. Рука Пима автоматически легла на парализатор. Айвен прокашлялся. – Это, наверное, Байерли.   
Он вздохнул, коснулся кнопки рядом с переговорником и спросил: - Да? 

\- Привет, Айвен, - сухо произнес голос Бая. - Впустишь меня или как? Твои сторожевые псы вызывают нервную дрожь. 

\- Да, да. - Айвен нажал на кнопку, открывая дверь. Пим безмолвно встал и отошел к противоположной стене, за диваном. 

Байерли, одетый сегодня в темно синий пиджак и черные брюки, выглядел более подавленно, чем обычно. Хотя кружевные манжеты, как заметил Айвен, отчасти нарушали общий почти профессионально мрачный вид. Бай казался бледным (и даже слегка скорбящим) как из могилы, но с тем же успехом это могло быть похмелье. Айвен мог подтвердить, что эффект зачастую одинаков. Айвен предложил ему стул, освобожденный Пимом, Бай взял его и уселся, положив ногу на ногу. 

\- Хорошо, Байерли, - вздохнув начал Айвен. - Я приехал из Форкосиган-Сюрло только ради этого, так что выкладывай. 

Байерли раскрыл ладонь, жестом показывая готовность уступить. - Прежде всего, полагаю, ты должен передать Форкосиганам информацию, что Майлз... его болезнь не удалось скрыть, как они, возможно, хотели бы. 

\- Никто и не думал скрывать, - возразил Айвен. - Старая боевая рана обострилась после удара ножом. 

\- Конечно, - согласился Байерли. – Как тебе будет угодно. Но странно, что такая малость убивает человека. 

Айвен постарался выглядеть раздраженным, что было не трудно. - Где ты услышал эту туфту? 

\- Это не очень распространенные сведения, - пояснил Байерли обнадеживающим тоном. - Был некий разговор, определенно странно же, что Майлз абсолютно пропал из поля зрения общества. Но если это подхватят газеты… 

\- Он не пропадал, - возразил Айвен. – Как ты думаешь, что значил этот цирк в Хассадаре? 

\- Его недостаточно, - сказал Бай. - Если бы он был в порядке или хотя бы близко к этому, то был бы здесь в Форбарр-Султане. Я передаю это тебе в качестве любезности, Айвен. Мне нравится твой кузен. Я считаю его своего рода образцом для подражания. - Айвен судорожно вздрогнул. - Но я вызвал тебя не за этим. 

\- Тогда зачем? - поинтересовался Айвен с облегчением. 

\- Ты, Айвен. - Байерли наклонился вперед. - Ты - Имперский Наследник. 

\- Спасибо за напоминание, - произнес Айвен, возможно несколько чересчур высокомерно. Он внезапно с ужасом почувствовал, к чему все идет. 

Бай и глазом не моргнул, Айвен ненавидел, когда тот принимал такой серьезный вид.   
– Тебе везло все прошлые четыре года. Ты понимаешь это? На тебя не нацеливался никто серьезнее охотниц за женихами. Рассматривая исторические прецеденты, ты – Наследник – ужасный везунчик. 

Айвен никогда не думал об этом в таком ракурсе. Когда он вспоминал о своем статусе наследника, то «повезло» было последнее, что могло ему прийти в голову. - Переходи к сути, Бай. 

\- Твое везение может тебе изменить. Я слышал кое-что, и это касается... подведения тебя к Империи, так сказать. 

Айвен подавился, сдерживая порыв спрятать голову между колен. - Что? Это сумасшествие. Я никогда не смогу выполнять работу Грегора… 

\- Именно. Считается, что тобой легко управлять, в отличие от императора. А император вместе с лордом Форкосиганом... есть определенные круги, которые сильно испугались того, чего эти двое могли бы достичь. Так что... они прикидывают, как остановить лавину прежде, чем она покатится. 

\- Кто – «они»? - потребовал Айвен. 

\- Если я это узнаю, - сказал Байерли, - то буду иметь совсем другую беседу с кем-то намного выше в пищевой цепочке, нежели ты. Сейчас я делаю тебе личное одолжение. 

А заодно, без сомнения, зондирует почву. Айвен прижал руку к глазам. Именно поэтому он не смог бы по складу характера стать шпионом - все эти разговоры вызвали у него только желание надраться в стельку. - Продолжай, - произнес он, опустив руку. - Этот план должен был появиться задолго до того, как Майлз и Грегор объявили о помолвке. 

Байерли кивнул. - Я получил первый намек больше года назад. 

\- И СБ не задавила его? В это трудно поверить. Похоже, ты втираешь мне очки, Бай. 

Байерли пожал плечами. - Понимай на свое усмотрение. Я только предупредил. 

\- Великолепно, - сказал Айвен. - Я запомню. Что-нибудь еще? 

\- По сути, нет, - признался Бай. - Я буду держать ухо востро и смотреть, что могу раскопать. – Он ритмично покачал ногой. - Я лишь хочу убедиться, что, если исчезну, то хотя бы один человек в мире не будет предполагать, что я отсыпаюсь с похмелья где-нибудь в сточной канаве. 

Ледяной озноб промчался вниз по позвоночнику Айвена. - Подожди минуту, - произнес он резко. – Так ты не доложил об этом? 

\- Нет, - ответил Байерли. - Еще не время. Пока, во всяком случае. 

\- Почему? - спросил Айвен. - Ты, кажется, рискуешь попасть в серьезный переплет за очень небольшое вознаграждение. Это... нетипично. 

Байерли не стал отрицать. Вместо этого он пожал плечами: - Я становлюсь старше, и, знаешь ли, даже у меня есть честолюбие. Мое обаяние и ошеломляюще симпатичная внешность не вечны, и самое время доказать моим благодетелям, что меня можно использовать гораздо шире. И, как я уже говорил, мне нравится твой кузен. Благодаря ему жизнь в Форбарр-Султане стала намного интереснее. 

\- Хочешь продвижения по службе? - поинтересовался Айвен скептически. Продвижение по службе стоит смерти? Он вдруг с ужасом почувствовал, как Бай только что сказал гораздо больше, чем можно выразить простыми словами, а он, Айвен, пропустил все это. Что же тут происходит? 

\- Это тоже, - ответил Бай. Он сделал паузу, уставившись куда-то вдаль. - И... давай просто скажем, я испытываю определенного рода сочувствие к императору Грегору. Я знаю, на что это похоже: наблюдать, как человек, который тебе небезразличен, гибнет у тебя на глазах, а ты не в состоянии ему помочь. 

\- Ээ, - ошеломленно протянул Айвен. Байерли резко перевел взгляд на него, и на его лице снова сверкнула неприятная усмешка. Айвен моргнул, пораженный внезапным озарением, резким как удар колокола. «Так все же иногда слухи оказываются верными?» 

Байерли встал. Айвен проводил его до двери. – Мне жаль Майлза, - сказал Бай, протянув руку к панели, открывающей дверь. 

Айвен склонил голову, принимая соболезнования, но ничего не подтверждая. - И мне жаль, - он на долю секунды замялся, - Джерарда Формонкрифа. Я знал его не так уж хорошо, только встречался несколько раз, но он показался мне порядочным человеком. 

Байерли быстро перевел дыхание, его обычно ироничное выражение лица точно смазалось, и отвернулся. - Да, он был таким. Я буду на связи.


	13. Глава 13

Через несколько дней после поездки Айвена в столицу уединение Форкосиган Сюрло было нарушено. Вторжение было на редкость дружественным: приехала его мать с Саймоном, старшие Куделки, и Делия с Дувом. Айвен не знал, что и думать об этом, не считая слабого смятения от того, что все его родственники и друзья теперь приезжают попарно. С одной стороны, он почувствовал глубокое облегчение: замкнутый мирок, в котором жили он сам, его кузен и его родители, имел тененцию сжиматься. Но с другой стороны, он не знал, как вся эта активность отразится на Майлзе. Впрочем, его мнения на этот счет все равно никто не спрашивал. 

Айвен с чувством выполненного долга встретил гостей в вестибюле вместе с тетей Корделией и дядей Эйрелом. Гости освободились от верхней одежды, и после первых приветствий их сопроводили в гостиную, где последние дни постоянно горел камин. Тут планировался ланч и, Айвен надеялся, вино. 

Айвен обнаружил себя сидящим рядом с Галени, который ненадолго уступил Делию родителям. 

\- Привет, Дув, - поздоровался Айвен, - неплохо выглядишь. 

\- Спасибо, - отозвался Дув. – А ты выглядишь… усталым. - Айвен безразлично пожал плечами. – Как Майлз? 

\- Не очень, - коротко ответил Айвен. – Я уверен, ты знаешь прогноз. 

\- Да, конечно, - Галени помедлил. – Меня интересует, как он себя сейчас чувствует. 

\- Пока что он еще спит. Он очень много спит, если в такое можно поверить, - Айвен потер переносицу. – Он очень… странный. Как незнакомец, - Айвен прикусил губу; здесь не было никого, кому бы он мог доверить свои размышления. – Это просто совсем не то, к чему он когда бы то ни было готовился, - продолжил он. – Никто не мог предположить, что ему выпадет такая карта, и это медленное угасание очень сильно изменяет его. 

\- Я понимаю, - серьезно ответил Галени. 

Около локтя Айвена вдруг возник Пим. Он приветственно кивнул Галени и, следуя распоряжению графини, увел Айвена будить Майлза. 

\- Ты знаешь, как они собираются все устроить? – спросил Айвен Пима. – Ведь он же не может встретиться со всеми одновременно. 

\- Нет, лорд Айвен. Графиня сказала, что они будут подходить по одному-два на террасу, в том порядке, как укажет м’лорд. 

Айвен кивнул, удовлетворенный, насколько это вообще возможно при таких обстоятельствах. Перед дверью Майлза Пим отступил, пропуская Айвена вперед. Тот вошел без стука и пересек темную, тихую комнату по направлению к кровати. Он постоял мгновение, наблюдая за Майлзом, который спал неестественно глубоким сном. Будить его становилось все труднее, и Айвен боялся этого задания все больше и больше. Не потому, что Майлз становился агрессивным и воинственным; это скорее обнадеживало бы. Но тут скорее наоборот, его беспокоила общая покорность, которая с каждым днем все больше охватывала Майлза, особенно после последнего припадка. Тот был гораздо дольше и интенсивнее обычных, и после него Майлз был сильно дезориентирован и не мог даже поднять голову добрых шесть часов. Казалось, припадок забрал изрядную долю его жизненной энергии, даже когда похмелье прошло. И сейчас какая-то часть Айвена боялась, что однажды он придет будить Майлза, а найдет здесь только холодное, неподвижное тело. 

«Еще нет», - подумал он, глядя на кузена. – «Не сегодня». 

Айвен потряс Майлза за плечо, и тот неохотно пошевелился. 

\- Отвали, - пробормотал он. 

\- Извини, - отозвался Айвен, - но уже пора вставать. 

Майлз вздохнул. Он с видимым усилием сел и затуманенным взором посмотрел на дневной свет, проникавший сквозь окна. 

\- Сколько сейчас времени? – спросил он. 

\- Чуть больше полудня. 

\- Почему ты позволил мне так долго спать? – обычно Айвен приходил его будить около девяти утра. Но прошлой ночью они решили дать ему поспать подольше, чтобы к приезду гостей в середине дня он не успел бы снова вымотаться. Это была идея Майлза. 

\- К тебе кое-кто приехал. Ты помнишь? – Майлз беспомощно на него посмотрел. – Иллиан с моей мамой, Галени, Делия и Куделки. 

\- О, - сказал Майлз, - мы… говорили об этом? 

\- Вчера вечером, перед тем как ты пошел спать. Ты обсуждал с матерью и матушкой Кости меню на сегодняшний ланч. 

\- А, - протянул Майлз, и по его тону Айвен понял, что тот ничего не помнит. 

Он отступил в сторону, чтобы Пим мог подать Майлзу его утреннюю чашку черного кофе. После нескольких глотков Майлз казался более сосредоточенным. Он свесил ноги с кровати. 

\- Я бы хотел сначала увидеть Дува и Саймона. Обоих сразу, пожалуйста. 

\- Ты уверен, что… - взгляд в лицо Майлза вынудил Айвена умолкнуть на середине фразы. Вместо этого он кивнул и отошел, чтобы Пим мог помочь Майлзу одеться. Тот двигался более медленно и напряженно, чем обычно, но, тем не менее, неплохо это скрывал, когда считал необходимым. Он вообще довольно много скрывал от графа и графини, заметил Айвен. Ему пришло в голову, что только он и Пим знают, как на самом деле обстоят дела. Это было очень трогательно, но накладывало пугающую ответственность. Одну из многих. Кстати, об ответственности… 

\- Кстати, твои родители просили меня оставаться рядом с тобой сегодня весь день, - собрался он с духом. 

\- Но это же не обязательно, пока я с Саймоном и Дувом, - тихо сказал Майлз с явной усталостью в голосе. 

\- Простая предосторожность. Я не думаю, что ты собираешься сегодня весь день спорить из-за такой ерунды. 

\- Я не могу понять, почему вы все еще думаете, что я могу быть для кого-то опасен, - произнес Майлз. Он был, наконец, одет: тонкая белая рубашка, черные брюки и начищенные туфли. С усилием поднявшись с кровати, он добавил: - Мне тяжело даже вставать и ходить. 

Пим проводил Майлза до террасы, пока Айвен ходил за Иллианом и Галени. Он нашел всех в обеденной зале за только что поданным великолепным ланчем от Матушки Кости. Айвен понадеялся, что на террасе на стол подано не меньше деликатесов. Он встретился взглядом с Галени и Иллианом и поманил их за собой. Они быстро извинились и вышли за ним. 

Айвен остановился перед дверью на застекленную террасу – теплую солнечную комнату с видом на Долгое озеро, где Майлз в последние дни проводил все свое время, когда не спал. Впрочем, часть времени, когда спал, тоже. 

\- Одну секунду, - попросил он и заглянул внутрь. 

Майлз снова смотрел за окно. Он довольно часто сидел так, разглядывая зимний пейзаж. Иногда после этого у него случался длительный, затяжной период дезориентации, так что Айвен прервал его созерцание в надежде не допустить подобного развития событий: 

\- Иллиан и Галени здесь. Ты готов их увидеть? 

\- Да, - отозвался Майлз, отрывая взгляд от окна. – Думаю, да. 

Айвен развернулся и впустил их. Майлз улыбнулся и протянул обоим руку для пожатия, даже не пытаясь подняться. Но затем наморщил лоб и рассеянно потер его большим пальцем: 

\- Было что-то… Господи, моя голова… в ней больше ничего не осталось. 

\- Будто человек с хорошим зрением, вдруг обнаруживший на голове шлем, залепленный грязью? – предположил Иллиан, пожимая руку Майлзу и усаживаясь на кушетку. 

\- Да, - вздохнул Майлз, глядя ему в глаза. – Именно так. 

Айвен решил, что уже слишком поздно отступать на задний план, и плюхнулся на кушетку рядом со стулом Майлза. К тому же урезанная версия ланча, поданного в обеденной зале, была на столе как раз перед ним, и Айвен с удивлением обнаружил, что ужасно проголодался. 

\- Сожалею, что мы не могли выбраться раньше, - начал Иллиан, - но теперь, когда день помолвки неумолимо приближается, Элис с утра до вечера загружена работой. 

\- И еще торговый саммит, - вздохнул Галени. 

\- Все в порядке, я понимаю. Все заняты. Я тоже был бы, если бы не… а, ладно. Но я рад, что вы смогли приехать. Насколько вы сможете задержаться? 

\- На пару дней, - ответил Галени. Иллиан согласно кивнул. 

\- Грегор тоже приедет? – спросил Майлз, глядя на Айвена с такой беспросветной надеждой, что у того перехватило горло. Он удачно избежал ответа, ставя перед Майлзом тарелку с едой и протягивая вилку. Майлз рассеянно принял их, и Айвен облегченно выдохнул. Матушка Кости, так же как и все в доме осведомленная, что с их лордом случилось нечто ужасное, прилагала все усилия, чтобы заставить его есть больше, но львиная доля ее героических усилий пропадала втуне, в особенности потому, что почти ни у кого не было аппетита. 

\- Нет, - наконец, ответил Айвен, поскольку Майлз продолжал выжидающе на него смотреть. – Возникли некоторые сложности, и он не сможет выбраться так скоро. Возможно, на следующей неделе. 

\- О, - Майлз замолчал и подцепил немного салата. – Я хотел что-то… - он нахмурился. – Я хотел о чем-то поговорить с вами обоими. 

Айвен нахмурился:

\- Твои родители просили – никаких разговоров о работе. 

\- Это важно. И я не знаю, успею ли я поговорить с Аллегре, – Майлз снова развернулся к Галени и Иллиану, которые наблюдали за этим обменом репликами со слегка потрясенным видом. – Если я умру, что кажется… весьма вероятным, в конечно счете… 

\- Возможно, существует антидот, - быстро произнес Галени. 

Майлз вздохнул:

\- Да, но даже если наши люди на Архипелаге Джексона подтвердят его наличие, они могут не достать его, или просто не хватит времени… может возникнуть масса других проблем, черт возьми, не хочу даже думать сейчас об этом. Если просто ждать, то что угодно может пойти не так, и я останусь с целой кучей нерешенных дел, или просто моя болезнь зайдет слишком далеко, чтобы я был в силах что-то предпринять. Я должен сделать это сейчас, ради Грегора и ради… - он сглотнул. – Не важно, если антидот не найдут, Грегору нужно будет… очень многое, что никто не сможет ему дать. Он окажется очень уязвим и открыт для атак, но вряд ли будет достаточно серьезно обращать на это внимание. Так что кто-то должен позаботиться о нем, - его взгляд стал отвлеченным. – Он всегда говорил, что я неосторожен, что я не думаю о своей безопасности… наверное, он был прав. Но уже слишком поздно. 

\- Майлз, - начал Айвен, опасаясь, что они приближаются к одному из монологов Майлза, которые становились день ото дня все менее связными. 

\- Да, - отозвался Майлз, и моргнул, собираясь. – Я хочу быть уверенным… Я знаю, что ты в отставке, Саймон, и что это не совсем твое дело, Дув, но я доверяю вам обоим уберечь его от совершения… глупостей. Мои родители не смогут, они будут… просто не в состоянии. Он… я беспокоюсь, что он останется совсем один, а я не хочу, чтобы он был один. 

\- Майлз, - мягко произнес Галени. - Я не очень понимаю, о чем ты нас просишь. 

\- Защитить его, - голос Майлза вдруг зазвучал более уверенно. – Защитить ото всех, кто захочет воспользоваться его слабостью. И защитить от самого себя, потому что… потому что он может заблудиться в себе, как любой из нас, заблудиться в глухую полночь в темных уголках сознания, а я не смогу больше быть рядом. Я хочу быть рядом, но не смогу, и это ранит больше всего остального, потому что больше никто не знает – никто даже не догадывается, ведь он так чертовски хорошо прячет свои проблемы ото всех, но не надо – не позволяйте ему. Прикрывайте его спину, следите за его безопасностью и… и будьте ему друзьями. Это, возможно, самая трудная просьба, но… ему это нужно. Даже если он этого не осознает, - Майлз сглотнул. – Обещайте мне, - попросил он. – До того, как я забуду, что вообще говорил с вами, - добавил он с коротким смешком. 

\- Я обещаю, - сказал Галени. – Конечно. Все, что смогу. 

\- И я, - присоединился Иллиан. Он выглядел совершенно потрясенным. – Я обещаю. 

\- А, - отозвался Майлз и позволил голове упасть на руки, сцепленные на столе. Иллиан смотрел на него, и огромное, болезненное сострадание исказило его лицо. Наконец, Майлз поднял голову и тусклым взглядом посмотрел на Айвена. 

\- Голова раскалывается, - пробормотал он. 

Намек был ясен.

\- Я принесу тебе обезболивающее, - произнес Айвен и встал, выпроваживая Иллиана и Галени из комнаты. 

\- Лучше две таблетки, - отозвался Майлз, оседая в кресле. 

\- О Боги, - сказал Галени, как только они вышли, и дверь за ними плотно закрылась. – Да, я видел его маниакальным, депрессивным и полным шизоидом, но я никогда… 

\- Я думал, может быть, я могу предложить… какое-то утешение, - тихо проговорил Иллиан. – Или, по крайней мере, сочувствие. Но… 

\- Я не думаю, что теперь это возможно, - произнес Айвен. – Я… я пытаюсь все эти дни, но не уверен, что он теперь думает также как мы. 

\- В любом случае, - заключил Галени, - мне нужно выпить. 

\- Именно, - согласился Иллиан. 

\- Да, - отозвался Айвен. – Мне нужно принести ему обезболивающее, но потом, наверное, я присоединюсь к вам. 

Когда Айвен вернулся, Майлз уже был болезненно бледен от головной боли. Айвен оставил его в надежных руках родителей и Ку с Дру. Ему нужен был перерыв. Ему был просто необходим перерыв, и он подумал, что хоть нашествие на форкосигановский винный погреб вместе с Иллианом и Галени по сути ничего и не изменит, но все же позволит ему немного отупеть, что явно станет переменной к лучшему. 

Оставшийся вечер заволокло винными парами. Айвен собрался с силами, чтобы выглядеть более-менее прилично на ужине, хотя и заработал серию уничижительных взглядов от матери. Майлз появился ненадолго, затем удалился, а оставшаяся компания переговаривалась в приглушенных, напряженных тонах, вежливая обманчивость приятного отдыха почти пропала. 

Этой ночью Айвен не мог заснуть. В последнее время это было обычным делом, но раздражало ужасно, поскольку таким изможденным он раньше себя никогда не чувствовал. Он тихо бродил по дому, останавливаясь то на кухне, то в ванной, когда вдруг обнаружил свет, просачивающийся из-под приоткрытой двери кабинета. Айвен осторожно приблизился, медленно открыл дверь и обнаружил графа, сидящего за комм-пультом. 

«Возможно, я буду не в состоянии нормально говорить, когда ты доберешься сюда, - звучал голос Майлза. Его бледное лицо заполняло весь экран. – Но я хочу поговорить с тобой о твоих обязательствах как моего наследника, - он глубоко вздохнул. – Так вот - их нет. И – я хочу подчеркнуть это - не потому, что я думаю, что ты не справишься, а потому, что я уверен, ты это возненавидишь. Ты бы делал это из чувства ответственности, благодарности или вины, – Майлз прервался, еще раз глубоко вздохнул и с видимым усилием продолжил. – Делай то, что ты хочешь, Марк. Не пытайся жить чужой жизнью. Твоя жизнь – на Колонии Бета или где бы ты ни выбрал. С Карин, - еще одна пауза и тяжелый вздох. – Я желаю тебе только счастья. И я рад был быть твоим братом. Я бы хотел стоять рядом с тобой в твоем свадебном круге, когда вы с Карин, наконец, прекратите затягивать, и… - быстрая улыбка, - возможно, я еще смогу. Но на случай, если не смогу, я хочу, чтобы ты это знал. До свидания». 

Изображение исчезло. Айвен почувствовал, что у него перехватило горло. Это, должно быть, было записано сегодня днем, пока Айвен напивался вместе с Иллианом и Галени, в один из светлых промежутков между обычной теперь для Майлза дремотой. 

\- Марк не успеет добраться сюда вовремя, - вдруг произнес граф. Айвен вздрогнул, и граф повернулся на стуле к нему. – Наше послание шло слишком долго, он не мог просто взять и уехать. У него есть обязанности там… он уже в дороге, но… 

\- Да, - отозвался Айвен. – Что… как вы поступите? С вашим наследником, я имею в виду. 

Граф покачал головой. 

\- Я не знаю, - безрадостно ответил он. – Просто не знаю. – «И сейчас мне до этого нет дела», понял Айвен. Граф тяжело поднялся, выключил комм и молча прошел мимо. Айвен смотрел на него, пока тот не повернул за угол и не скрылся из вида. Похоже, он шел не в их общие с графиней комнаты. 

*** 

Грегор никогда в жизни так не хотел распустить все барраярское правительство.

Он скользнул осторожным взглядом по хроно и подавил разочарованную гримасу. Еще десять минут, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, что он провел на этой встрече столько же времени, как и на двух предыдущих. Кто-то, где-то, несомненно, ведет учет. 

Зал для официальных мероприятий в главном административном здании Университета Форбарр Султаны был красивым и просторным, украшенным воздушными растениями. Грегор, сидевший за круглым столом переговоров с президентом Университета, который ловко, но совершенно заслуженно претендовал на недавно освободившееся место министра образования, снова поймал себя на мысли, что просто мечтает утопить всех, до кого руки дотянутся, в фонтане, журчавшем за его спиной. 

Он сжал зубы и попытался представить, что случится, если он просто уволит весь Совет Министров целиком и полностью. Как они посмели? Нет, именно сейчас, как они посмели устроить ему такое? 

Грегор сдержал себя простым усилием воли. Можно быть в ярости, но он тут не единственная жертва, и уж точно не невинная. За последний год он и Ракоци допустили целый ряд небольших, но явно существенных политических просчетов, которые привели к освобождению сразу четырех министерских кресел вчера утром. Грегор, который собирался уехать в Форкосиган Сюрло на следующий день, был готов вновь легализовать дуэли только ради удовольствия собственноручно вырезать селезенку каждому из них. Теперь он еще долго не сможет никуда уехать. 

Он услышал шум шагов за своим плечом и поднял взгляд. 

\- Сир. 

Грегор сразу попытался припомнить имя молодого человека, но смутно сообразил только, что тот приходится родственником одному из кандидатов в министры, толкущихся тут неподалеку. Он приветственно наклонил голову. 

\- Я искал вашего жениха, - начал молодой человек. – Я так им восхищаюсь, и хотел встретиться с ним. Он здесь? 

Нет, - ответил Грегор, удивившись, из какого захолустья этот тип явился. – Он поправляется в семейном поместье. 

О, - парень моргнул, взмахнув ресницами. – Как жаль. Вам, наверное, очень одиноко без него. 

\- Я справляюсь, - холодно ответил Грегор. 

\- Не сомневаюсь, - он улыбнулся забавной кривоватой улыбкой. – Дайте мне знать, если есть что-нибудь, в чем я могу вам помочь… справляться, сир. 

Грегор пробормотал что-то уклончивое и бросил еще один взгляд на хроно. Черт бы их всех побрал. Он был почти уверен, что президент не станет прерываться. 

Он прошелся по зале, желая доброй ночи тем, кто смертельно обидится, если не перекинется с ним хоть парой слов. Сейчас, когда общественное доверие было сильно подорвано, и земля под ногами подрагивала, этот список существенно вырос. Министр Ванн предложил созвать кворум втихую и как можно скорее, Ракоци посоветовал вообще не собираться, пока не осядет пыль, Доно Форратьер хотел узнать о состоянии Майлза, а граф Формонкриф просил, чтобы он с кем-то встретился. 

\- Мой племянник, Жак, - произнес он, выталкивая вперед совсем юного мальчика, недавнего подростка. Рот Формонкрифа был сжат в тонкую линию, и он выглядел совсем бледным на фоне черных одежд, которые продолжал носить, несмотря на то, что со смерти его сына прошло уже больше года. 

\- Рад познакомиться, - отозвался Грегор, пожимая руку долговязому тощему пареньку. Аллегре предоставил его резюме еще несколько месяцев назад, когда прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы о наследовании графства Формонкрифов заговорили открыто. Скорее троюродный брат, чем племянник, и даже не Формонкриф по фамилии. Это должно было вызвать недовольство, но Грегор подозревал, что для Формонкрифа сейчас делается все возможное. 

«Когда-нибудь то же самое будет с тобой». 

С некоторым усилием он заставил себя отвлечься. Наконец он прошел к дверям, Фортала последовал за ним. Генри Форволк, приехавший без жены этим вечером, вышел в холл вместе с ним, с ошеломленным выражением на лице. 

\- Я видел, Отари подослал к тебе своего старшенького, - тихо пробормотал Форволк. – Интересно, что Форкосиган бы сказал на это, а? 

Грегор рассеянно хмыкнул. Неосведомленные люди упоминали имя Майлза в разговорах с поразительной частотой. Генри, по причинам, которые Грегор сам еще не мог сформулировать, все еще был одним из таких людей. 

\- Тот блондин, который прижал тебя к стенке, перед тем как ты собрался уходить. Он сын Отари, ты не знал? Я полагал, ты убрал Отари из короткого списка. 

\- Э, - протянул Грегор, вдруг почувствовав, что нить разговора от него ускользнула. Это не часто случалось в беседах с Генри. Они вышли на морозный ночной воздух, и Грегор поплотнее запахнул пиджак. 

\- Он флиртовал, как тринадцатилетняя девчонка, - небрежно бросил Генри. – Сделал все, чтобы ты оценил, какого рода жертву он положит на твой алтарь ради продвижения старика, да? 

Грегор замер на полушаге. Генри сделал еще два шага, затем повернулся, нахмурясь: 

\- Грегор? 

«Он предлагал мне себя. Этот мелкий… ну и наглец!… если бы Майлз был здесь…» 

\- Да, - сказал он тихо, - Отари уже не в коротком списке. – Он так привык к спокойствию за последние четыре года, и относительному отсутствию... таких знаков внимания, что пропустил их полностью. Верность никогда не стала бы для него проблемой, вдруг подумал он, он бы все равно замечал только заигрывания, исходящие от жизнерадостно маниакального карлика, с потрясающим диапазоном тактик – от сладкой романтики до открытых непристойностей. «Ты не сможешь хранить эту верность, когда он уйдет. Твой долг не позволит тебе». 

Ему уже давно следовало понять, что отсутствие Майлза ставит его в очень уязвимую позицию… хотя сейчас, когда он, наконец, подумал об этом, то понял, что встречал уже не одного мужчину с соответствующим блеском в глазах, по крайней мере, с тех пор, когда андрогенез начал распространяться на Барраяре. «Великолепно. Все это только удвоило количество акул вокруг меня». 

\- Ну, по крайней мере, переговоры идут неплохо, - перевел тему Генри, покачиваясь на каблуках. Грегор не знал, что именно отразилось на его лице, но Генри выглядел больше чем просто слегка напуганным. 

\- Да, - ответил Грегор так ровно, как возможно. 

\- Форкосиган должен быть доволен, - отозвался Генри. 

\- Да, - снова произнес Грегор. Майлз и был доволен, подумал Грегор, даже если он уже забыл, сколько недель летом они провели, работая над всем этим. Их ежедневные беседы становились все короче, и Грегор был уверен, что увеличившиеся паузы были попыткой прикрыть замешательство, появившееся в глазах Майлза. 

\- Хорошо, - ответил Генри, скрестив руки на груди. Он замолчал, явно в недоумении, и Грегор почувствовал себя виноватым. «В конце концов он твой чертов Свидетель и хороший друг. Ты должен просто ему рассказать и покончить с этими недомолвками». – Что-то не так? – уточнил Генри. 

Признаться было настолько проще, чем придумывать сотни кружных и изобретательных уверток, которыми он пользовался на прошлой неделе, что эта мысль застала его врасплох. Грегор мгновение смотрел на него в упор, а потом вдруг почувствовал укусы холодного воздуха и услышал приглушенное бормотание толпы, скопившейся на крыльце за ними, и вежливо ожидавшей, когда они закончат дела и разойдутся. 

\- Пойдем со мной, - позвал Грегор. 

Генри повиновался, жестом отпустив свою машину и скользнув на сиденье вслед за Грегором. 

\- Он же не отказался, нет? – задал вопрос Генри, едва за ними закрылась дверь. – Потому что он… 

\- Нет, - перебил его Грегор. – Ну… не в том смысле, как ты подумал, - он зажал руки между коленями и уткнулся в них взглядом. – Но в некотором роде, да, он оставляет меня. - И Грегор изложил всю историю в нескольких коротких лаконичных предложениях. Удивительно, как четыре года замысловатой, усердной работы могут быть растолкованы всего лишь в несколько слов. 

Генри слушал его, испуганно приоткрыв рот. 

\- О боже, - выговорил он, и Грегор, подавив невеселый смешок, вдруг вспомнил, почему он не рассказал Генри раньше. Тот мог быть хорошим другом, надежным, вдумчивым и очень лояльным в ежедневном рутинном управлении Империей, но не был приспособлен к кризисам. – Как долго ему еще осталось? – спросил он. 

\- Чуть больше недели, пока изменения не станут необратимыми, - сказал Грегор. – Это не точно. Мы не можем предсказать точный момент, после которого уже будет поздно. Так что около недели, возможно, немного больше. 

Генри медленно моргнул:

\- Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил он тихо. 

\- То же, что и делаю. Разговариваю с ним. Пытаюсь убедиться, что он счастлив и спокоен. Ничего, когда придет время. 

Генри неловко поерзал:

\- Нет. Я имею в виду… если… после… 

\- О, - Грегор встряхнул головой, - я не могу… сегодня и так чересчур для меня. Завтра наступит слишком быстро. Я еще не думал, что будет после этого, и вообще потом, не говоря уже о том, если останусь один – нет. 

\- О, - голос Генри звучал нерешительно, и Грегор чуть улыбнулся. Форволк был, в конце концов, человеком, чья личная религия заключалась в пяти- и десятилетних экономических прогнозах. Будущее представало перед Генри спокойное, продуманное и размеренное на всем своем протяжении. «У меня тоже недолго было такое будущее. Но его больше нет». 

\- И он останется в Форкосиган Сюрло? – спросил Генри. – Теперь, конечно, я понимаю необходимость, … но ты ведь знаешь, как это выглядит для остальных?) 

\- О, да, - пробормотал Грегор устало. Все выглядело так, как будто Майлз собирается отменить помолвку. Будто с ним не все в порядке. Будто они что-то скрывают. 

\- Должно быть, тебе очень сложно оставаться здесь, - медленно сказал Генри. 

\- Думаешь, я бы не хотел быть с ним, - ответил Грегор, рассеянно протирая глаза. –– Ты думаешь, что видеть как он… умирает, это последнее, что я бы хотел, - он уронил руку. – Но правда в том, что нигде бы я не хотел быть сейчас, как с ним 

\- Нужно будет сделать какое-то объявление, - неожиданно произнес Генри, будто не смог сдержаться. – Когда будет понятно, что ничего… я имею в виду, что без всяких предупреждений… 

\- Я знаю, - устало согласился Грегор. – Через полторы недели мы начнем думать об этом. Но сейчас… 

\- А потом все будут ожидать от тебя, ну… ты знаешь… - Генри выразительно взмахнул рукой. – Конечно, есть Айвен Форпатрил, но… 

\- Я знаю. 

\- И ты знаешь, есть другие люди. Другие мужчины, если ты… эээ… - Генри неловко закашлялся, пытаясь придать лицу равнодушное выражение. – Я имею в виду, никто из них не будет Форкосиганом – кто может им быть? – но… 

\- Я знаю. 

\- У тебя будет год траура, - добавил Генри. – На какое-то время тебя оставят в покое. 

Грегор моргнул:

\- Я… не думал об этом, - признался он. 

\- Может быть и больше, ты же знаешь, - продолжил Генри, подстегиваемый первым нормальным ответом. – Черт, Влад ждал пять лет после смерти леди Форлайтли, если не ошибаюсь. 

\- О, - протянул Грегор. Он чувствовал себя загнанным в угол кроликом, которому предложили безопасность узкой темной норы. «Уйди и оставь меня в покое» . У него будет что-то для себя самого, в конце концов, когда все закончится, если одиночество можно назвать чем-то. 

\- Правда, - задумчиво добавил Генри, - Дорка уже был подростком к тому времени… 

Они проехали через главные дворцовые ворота, и Грегор вышел из машины с явным облегчением. «Вот поэтому ты и не говорил Генри. Ему не очень нравится Майлз, и он слишком рациональный, больше, чем десять человек вместе взятых». 

\- Спасибо, - сказал Грегор, обернувшись, - Руссо отвезет тебя домой. 

Генри, начавший вылезать вслед за ним из машины, покорно опустился обратно на сиденье: 

\- Спокойной ночи, сир. 

Грегор быстро окинул взглядом свой кабинет и вечные горы рабочих бумаг. В последнее время он проводил здесь все больше и больше ночных часов, выслушивая потом мягкие упреки личного секретаря. Однако, сегодня он сразу поднялся в свои комнаты, обходя стороной кабинет и комм-пульт Уже совсем на автомате он подготовился ко сну, отпустив дворецкого, камердинера и оруженосцев перед тем, как уйти в спальню. Наконец оставшись один в тишине, он вздохнул, пытаясь по возможности успокоить свое пошатнувшееся самообладание и затем, когда это не помогло, отыскал кота, которого оруженосцы не посмели беспокоить, спящего на скомканном свитере на полу. Грегор почесал шелковистую шею, кончиками пальцев ощущая гортанное мурлыканье. «Оказывается когда ты в осаде, можно отступить. А я и не знал об этом раньше». 

Он отыскал письмо на прикроватном столике прежде, чем выключить верхний свет и оставить только тусклый ночник над кроватью. В комнате из параноидных соображений безопасности вообще не было окон, и темнота была почти абсолютной. Он сел в кровати, опершись на спинку. Негри протопал по одеялу, засунул голову под руку Грегора, чтобы тот ее почесал, а затем улегся. 

Грегор разгладил листки старомодной бумаги на коленях. Он сам всегда писал Майлзу письма на обычной канцелярской бумаге, таком старомодном, но ценном побочном продукте переработки барраярских растений. Сначала он делал это без всякой задней мысли, но не изменил сложившейся привычке, когда осознал подоплеку. Казалось, это просто очень подходит – это говорило об уважении. Майлз, в немногих ответных письмах, поступал так же. 

Это было странное письмо, полное начатых и неоконченных мыслей. Первый раз Грегор прочитал его с замиранием сердца, ожидая чего-то, он сам не знал чего – того, что выдержка Майлза иссякнет, или просто вспышки его гнева. Но обнаружил только бессвязные, порой зашифрованные мысли Майлза. Заглянуть в эти глубины сейчас было почти как смотреть под воду. Он перечитывал письмо бессчетное количество раз с тех пор, как Айвен передал его ему в руки, и постоянно возвращался к нему, как наркоман. 

С улыбкой он перечитывал отвлеченные, пространные поэтические описания зимнего пейзажа, затем едкие комментарии, посвященные комаррской торговой этике, на середине которых Майлз, очевидно, потерял нить рассуждений и скользнул в слишком личные переживания. 

«На самом деле только несколько вещей в мире не являются иллюзиями. Мы сами строим наши тюрьмы и создаем ключи. Мы – сами себе и драконы, и герои. В эту минуту я чувствую себя хорошо. Всего неделю назад у меня бывали хорошие дни. Теперь – только часы. Промежутки становятся все меньше и меньше. Иллюзия, конечно, и в то же время нет – я умираю, и нет никакого обмана. Но все же у каждой тюрьмы есть выход, даже если заключенный и не сможет бежать». 

Грегор перевернул страницу, ощущая себя неуютно. Он никогда не узнает всего Майлза. Майлз никогда и не требовал этого. Но он начал привыкать к какой-то общности, взаимному языку мнений и выражений, который они построили за эти годы. Сейчас все это уходит, так же неумолимо, как и сам Майлз. В голову пришла фраза, всплывшая из пыльных архивов старой лекции, которую им читали на космологии еще в Академии. «Красное смещение. Он ускользает всё дальше, и это все, что я могу видеть». 

Затем внимание Майлза вернулось к окружающим его людям - быстрый ряд по-донкихотски забавных описаний занимали остаток страницы. Грегор помедлил немного над грубоватым комментарием Майлза относительно его отца, затем продолжил чтение. Они могут помириться, когда он сам приедет туда в следующий раз, если это порадует Майлза. Если нет, то у него просто нет ни сил, ни желания этим заниматься, ну или почти нет. 

С этого момента письмо разваливалось на обрывочные куски, напряженные, спонтанные мысли и оценки, которые можно было понять, только внимательно вчитываясь. Как и каждый раз до этого, Грегор вздрогнул, когда добрался до строчки: «Мне тебя не хватает». 

Затем, в самом конце, как последний вздох, появилось что-то похожее на четкость. Предложения были распределены по параграфам, и мысли следовали одна за другой с разумной ясностью. Грегору они нравились меньше всего из этого хаотичного, бессвязного, многословного изложения, но он, стиснув зубы, прочел еще раз. 

«Ты всегда высоко ценил мое мнение, порой даже больше, чем следовало. Я надеюсь, ты продолжишь это делать, не из чувства вины или неуместных обязательств, но потому что ты все еще доверяешь мне, даже сейчас. Я сам себе не вполне доверяю, если честно, но ты всегда умел распознавать людей, и меня в частности. Спасибо за это. Это честь. 

Я не хочу, чтобы ты был один. Знаю, это будет твоим первым порывом, и понимаю тебя. Но мысли о том, что ты проводишь остаток своих дней, отвернувшись от всего, что могло бы тебе заменить потерю… ранят меня. Ты всегда брал на себя великое бремя - не ранить меня. Это будет сложно. Я слишком хорошо знаю твои кошмары. Я надеялся помочь тебе победить их. Но ты величайший из известных мне людей, и я тебе для этого не нужен». 

Письмо здесь неожиданно обрывалось. Грегор собрал листочки дрожащими руками, сложил их в ящик, выключил свет и скользнул под одеяло. Он оцепенело вытянулся на кровати в темной тишине, чувствуя себя совсем измученным и больным. «Это все равно предательство, даже если ты сам просишь. Как ты можешь?» 

В конце концов, он соскользнул в беспорядочный тяжелый сон, от которого очнулся через некоторое время, которое ему самому показалось несколькими часами, но посмотрев на светящееся хроно, он понял, что прошло всего несколько минут. Он повернулся на бок и положил руку поперек пустой кровати. Негри поднял голову и мигнул светящимися в темноте глазами. Майлз провел здесь не много ночей, но с другой стороны не так уж и мало. Грегор с удивительной быстротой привык к маленькому теплому телу за спиной, или к тому, как Майлз перекатывал его на спину и растягивался у него на груди, устраиваясь как ему нравится. На мгновение Грегор позволил себе посмотреть вперед: окинуть мысленным взором предстоящую ему непрерывную череду ночей, недель, месяцев, лет. И как он тайно боялся, один короткий проблеск видения вовсе не показывал всю полноту отчаяния. Будто безбрежная пропасть разверзлась под ногами, бесконечное время и бесконечная работа, но рядом не будет Майлза, чтобы разделить их. Он провел десять лет, думая именно так, но последующие четыре года развернули перед ним совсем другую перспективу будущего. «Я справлялся раньше… Но раньше я не знал…» 

Вздрогнув, он моргнул. «Я любил тебя безо всякой надежды на взаимность. Я уже любил тебя, мертвого. Разве я ничего не получил сейчас, чтобы продолжать жить?» Он растрачивает впустую столько времени – сейчас, сегодня, следующий час, следующий вздох – и все это больше время Майлза, чем его собственное. Только Майлз, чье собственное будущее было удручающе коротким, видел дальше их всех, вместе взятых. 

«Если ты так понимаешь, что я чувствую, значит ли это, что ты - гений, или это значит, что я схожу с ума вместе с тобой?» 

И вдруг, когда все это пришло ему в голову, он неожиданно почувствовал озарение – полностью созревшее и завершенное. Раньше у него не было времени на такие размышления, но сейчас, в темноте и одиночестве, слова Майлза вдруг открылись ему, как неохотно раскрывающаяся раковина, как еще одна комната. «Ох, ты лживый маленький…» 

Он вскочил с кровати, вдруг охваченный невиданной энергией, проигнорировав негодующее «мяв!» Негри, оказавшегося накрытым с головой отброшенным в спешке одеялом. Грегор подскочил к комм-пульту скрытому в углу кабинета, ругаясь и потирая ушибленный впопыхах палец ноги. Он скользнул на стул и помедлил мгновение, чтобы натянуть бесстрастную маску на лицо, и хоть немного одернуть пижаму, создавая видимость порядка. 

Сначала он проверил дворцовую клинику, впрочем, без особой надежды. Было очень поздно, и даже Гейл должен спать хоть немного, хочет он того или нет. Но к счастью, Гейл как раз был на пути к выходу, и дежурный медик за комм-пультом, убедившись, что Грегор здоров, позвал того обратно. 

\- Сир? – произнес Гейл, склоняясь через спинку стула. 

\- Небольшой разговор, если вы не возражаете, - начал Грегор. 

\- А, - Гейл, казалось, был совсем не удивлен. Он исчез, а через несколько мгновений появился снова, на этот раз на фоне обстановки маленького отдельного кабинете. – Чем могу служить? – спросил он, усаживаясь в кресло и сцепив руки перед собой.  
Грегор перевел дыхание. 

\- Вы говорили, что яд затронул только мозг Майлза. Что он не воздействует на остальные органы на клеточном уровне, или, по крайней мере, не повреждает. Это правда? 

\- Да. 

\- Тогда, - торопливо начал Грегор, - он еще может… его генетический образец… он будет не поврежден и жизнеспособен? 

\- Да, - немедленно ответил Гейл. Грегор опустился на стул, внезапно почувствовав, что ему не хватает дыхания, но Гейл еще не закончил: - Лорд Форкосиган просил меня не упоминать об этом, если и до тех пор, пока вы сами не спросите. 

\- Так он знает об этом? – спросил Грегор, уже уверенный в ответе. 

\- О, можно сказать, да. Он оставил соответствующий набор образцов у меня еще до своего отъезда из города. Не совсем моя область, но они были должным образом сохранены, и их можно использовать при необходимости. 

\- О, - выдохнул Грегор. Это было вовсе не то, что он ожидал. «Ты, маленький гениальный хорек… конечно, ты мог это сделать, ты и так напловину спятил!», - он замер на мгновение, придавленный внезапным пониманием. «Ты направлял меня, словно всадник коня, протащив через все ступени горя, чтобы привести сюда» . 

\- Сир? – напомнил Гейл. – Вы хотите, чтобы я произвел… какие-нибудь необходимые действия?  
\- Нет, - медленно ответил Грегор. – Нет, не сейчас. Нет… пока. – «Это не выход. Это просто путь дальше. Но если больше ничего не остается, то придется довольствоваться тем, что есть». 

\- Конечно, - склонил голову Гейл. – Вам нужно только попросить, если или когда вы измените ваше решение. Лорд Форкосиган оформил и подписал документы, передающие вам все законные права на образцы. 

\- О, я не сомневаюсь, - Грегор быстро, но искренне улыбнулся. Он был склонен согласиться с Майлзом – юридическое закрепление обычной помолвки в случае необходимости послужит достаточным основанием для признания их детей. Они смогут заставить это работать. Он сможет. – Спасибо, - сказал он терпеливо ожидающему Гейлу. – Идите домой. Попробуйте немного поспать. 

Гейл склонил голову, не вставая:

\- И вы, сир. 

Грегор отключил комм, снова погрузив комнату в темноту. Он откинулся в кресле, слегка сжав подлокотники, и вздохнул. Этот опасный новый путь, который открыл перед ним Майлз, был полон скрытых ловушек. Он сомневался в своих способностях растить детей даже вместе с Майлзом – делать же это в одиночестве будет гораздо сложнее. И все же этот путь был, и терпеливо ожидал, пока он не ступит на него. «Для тебя единственный выбор - дать мне как можно больше. Думаю, я влюбляюсь в тебя еще сильнее.» 

Он сглотнул и прижал руку к горлу. Майлз читал его так просто и безошибочно, как техническое руководство. Он понял еще раньше, чем осознал сам Грегор, что эта потеря может сделать с ним, и быстро, но метко бросил ему спасательный трос, который можно было хватать или нет, уже на усмотрение Грегора. «Ты ждал, пока я не буду готов, как я сам когда-то. Но у тебя осталось так мало времени, и ты хотел быть уверен… Я знаю теперь, почему ты казался тогда таким робким и изумленным». 

Он прислонился лбом к гладкой поверхности стола перед комм-консолью. Одна слеза упала на инкрустированное дерево, затем другая… и все. Грегор тяжело прерывисто вздохнул и выпрямился. 

Он вернулся в кровать и свернулся калачиком, подложив руку под щеку. Грегор чувствовал себя вымотанным, будто прорыдал несколько часов, и поток слез до боли выскреб его изнутри. «Ты хочешь, чтобы со мной все было хорошо. Сегодня ночью так и есть, пусть и немного». 

Он вновь провалился в глубокий успокаивающий сон. 

Просыпался он с трудом, мучительно приходя в себя, пока до его сознания наконец не дошел настойчивый звонок комм-пульта. Грегор сел, потирая лицо. Часы показывали лишь чуть больше трех утра, и запоздалый выброс адреналина заставил его метнуться с кровати через комнату к комм-пульту. Он почти упал в кресло, чувствуя себя совсем разбитым, как будто несколько часов глубокого сна не утолили, а лишь разожгли аппетит. Но ведь множество людей обеспечивают его покой по ночам, так что если кто-то вдруг прозвонился ему, то… 

Он включил видео-режим и моргнул, увидев лицо генерала Аллегре. «О, что на этот раз?» В конце концов, подумал он растерянно, и тяжесть в груди немного отступила, это была не Корделия Форкосиган и не ее муж. 

Но тут он уловил выражение лица Аллегре и выпрямился в кресле. За все время его правления было очень немного случаев, когда шеф Имперской Службы Безопасности будил его среди ночи и при этом с его лица не сходила довольная улыбка. 

\- Мы получили его, - выпалил Аллегре, как только встретился глазами с Грегором. 

\- Получили… 

\- Антидот. Мы получили его. Точнее, получим – сообщение только что пришло. Они на пути домой и уже раздобыли его. 

Грегор содрогнулся, будто от сокрушительного удара. Он подумал, что сейчас может засмеяться. Или закричать. «Возможно, теперь я могу наконец-то заплакать». 

– Когда? – выдавил он. 

\- Мы пока полностью не уверены, - докладывал Аллегре. – Если прикинуть время следования сообщения по сжатому лучу, они, должно быть, уже дня четыре назад вылетели с Архипелага Джексона, - его улыбка немного поблекла. – Такое впечатление, что джексонианцы послали всех демонов ада в погоню. Ребята оставили за спиной… заварушку. Дом Бхарапутра бьется в истерике, остальные бароны, похоже, тоже почуяли кровь. 

\- О, - отозвался Грегор, по-дурацки улыбаясь, - очень типично. Майлзу понравится. 

\- Не сомневаюсь, - сухо согласился Аллегре. – В любом случае, мы услышали об этом только сейчас – они, очевидно, едва дождались одобрения от штаб квартиры Третьего Сектора перед операцией, основываясь на срочности вашего приказа. Мы не точно знаем, где именно они сейчас, но они должны оказаться здесь за срок от недели до десяти дней, в зависимости от того, насколько сейчас сложна политическая обстановка в транзитных точках. 

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Грегор, сделав несколько быстрых мысленных вычислений. Оно прибудет… ни днем раньше, но все еще в срок. Как менее подходящий вариант, они могли бы посадить Майлза на корабль и попытаться перехватить их раньше. – Хорошо. 

\- А также, - голос Аллегре приобрел знакомые ровные интонации, как на их обычных встречах, - есть еще одно дело, требующее решения. Если мы пошлем сообщение сейчас, то можем перехватить их по дороге и направить к ближайшей дружественной системе с большим представительством СБ, где антидот можно будет химически проанализировать и отправить результаты к нам, чтобы изготовить его уже здесь. Это может получиться быстрее, но так мы рискуем впустую потратить время, если не сможем немедленно воссоздать антидот. 

\- Да. Гм, - Грегор выпрямился и глубоко вздохнул. – Нет, никаких сообщений, - приказал он после короткого размышления. – Просто дайте им добраться сюда – кстати, кто они? 

\- Четыре сотрудника Галактического Департамента, - ответил Аллегре, посмотрев в записи, лежавшие перед ним. – Понятно, что их доклад получился довольно кратким – такое впечатление, что они старались как можно быстрее унести оттуда ноги. Это была небольшая операция под руководством полковника Ферати. Только один из его лейтенантов получил ранение, хотя, по его словам, довольно серьезное. 

\- Хорошо, - повторил Грегор. Интересно, подумал он рассеянно, не учредить ли новый орден, специально для этих парней. – Сообщили ли вы… 

\- Нет. Я сначала позвонил вам. 

\- Правильно, - сказал Грегор. Он перевел дыхание и опустил взгляд на руки, пытаясь усилием воли заставить их не дрожать. – Спасибо, - поблагодарил он, поднимая глаза. – Я… спасибо. 

\- Это наш долг перед вами, милорд. И перед вашим будущим консортом, - официально ответил Аллегре и, приложив два пальца ко лбу, отсалютовал прежде, чем отключить комм. 

Грегор включил свет, поставив освещение на легкий полумрак. Он помедлил, а затем решительно потянулся к наручному комму. Он не связывался с Майлзом этим способом с тех пор, как покинул Форкосиган Сюрло. Они оба предпочитали использовать видео-связь, и у него было стойкое впечатление, что Майлз предпочел бы сам начинать все переговоры по расписанию, когда чувствовал бы себя полностью готовым. Но сейчас… Майлз, возможно, простит его. 

Он вызвал Майлза один раз, другой, третий. Так и не дождавшись ответа, тяжело вздохнул. Айвен не однажды упоминал, что Майлз последнее время спит очень крепко. Он явно не шутил. 

Грегор отложил наручный комм и вернулся к комм-пульту, где набрал номер дома. На этот раз ему ответили после короткого гудка, но не дежурный оруженосец или слуга, а сам граф, все еще одетый в рубашку с коротким рукавом и явно не ложившийся спать. 

\- Эйрел, - быстро проговорил Грегор. – Мне нужно поговорить с Майлзом. 

Граф нахмурился: 

\- Он спит, - сказал он. – Ему необходим отдых. 

\- Я знаю и полностью согласен. Но это важно. Разбуди его, пожалуйста. 

Эйрел открыл было рот, но быстро закрыл. Он обжег Грегора долгим тяжелым взглядом и исчез из поля зрения без единого слова. Время ожидания тянулось мучительно долго, и Грегор тщетно пытался успокоить трясущиеся руки, прежде чем снова услышал тихий гул голосов. Сначала появился граф и повернул комм, чтобы расширить поле зрения, тогда на экране возник помятый, но бодрствующий Айвен, несущий на руках сонного Майлза. 

\- Эй, - воскликнул Айвен, пытаясь одновременно поздороваться с Грегором и разбудить кузена. – Ну давай же. Это твой жених. Просыпайся, просыпайся. 

Разбуженный Майлз глубоко зевнул и моргнул в камеру, которую Айвен развернул к нему. 

\- Привет, - поздоровался он, поразив Грегора довольной улыбкой. – Что случилось? 

\- Антидот на пути с Архипелага Джексона, - четко проговорил Грегор, пытаясь удержать блуждающий взгляд Майлза. – Он будет здесь самое быстрое через неделю. 

Айвен дернулся, и Майлз вскрикнул с проснувшимся негодованием, когда кузен из-за свой неловкости чуть не уронил его. 

\- Извини, - рассеянно проговорил Айвен, снова перехватив Майлза. Его взгляд быстро перемещался с Грегора на графа, который судорожно сжал спинку кресла перед комм-пультом белыми пальцами и согнулся как от удара, почти как сам Грегор чуть раньше при этом известии. – Дядя Эйрел, твое сердце… 

Граф выпрямился:

\- Мое сердце точно в порядке, мальчик, - произнес он. – Все прекрасно. 

Все трое уставились на Майлза, который бесхитростно моргал в ответ: 

\- Так значит… я не умру? – медленно спросил он. 

\- Нет, - мягко ответил Грегор. Сквозь собственную эйфорию он ощущал глубоко внутри болезненный ужас. Они никогда не видел Майлза таким раньше. 

\- О, - протянул Майлз задумчиво, - это… неожиданно. – Он снова моргнул, а затем улыбнулся такой характерной своей улыбкой. – Это… прекрасно. Просто здорово. Не дайте мне забыть, - добавил он, пихнув Айвена в плечо. – Хорошо? Не дайте мне забыть. 

\- Обещаю, - хрипло проговорил Айвен. 

\- Вы не могли бы оставить нас ненадолго вдвоем? – попросил Грегор, обращаясь одновременно к Айвену и графу. – Мне нужно кое-что сказать Майлзу. 

\- Хм, - Айвен неуверенно посмотрел на Майлза. - Я не знаю, если ты… Я бы не ожидал… 

\- Я знаю. Все равно, - он повелительно дернул подбородком, и Айвен заботливо усадил Майлза в кресло, укутав плечи одеялом, и несколько раз поправил его, пока не остался доволен результатом. Граф стоя наблюдал за ним, уперев кулаки в бедра, и тонкая улыбка играла на его губах. Он подался вперед, когда Айвен развернулся, чтобы отойти, и нежно провел рукой по волосам и щеке Майлза. Его взгляд в сторону видео-экрана был очень коротким и совершенно непроницаемым. 

\- Итак, - начал Грегор, когда тот отошел. – Я говорил с Гейлом сегодня вечером. С твоим врачом, - добавил он, когда выражение лица Майлза не изменилось. 

\- О чем? – спросил Майлз. 

\- Об образцах, которые ты ему оставил. Ты помнишь об этом? 

Лоб Майлза пересекла глубокая морщина: 

\- О, - отозвался он, наконец, просветлев, - да. Для детей. Да. 

\- Да, - Грегор перевел дыхание. – Я… ты, может быть, не вспомнишь этого позже, но я просто хочу сказать… - он тяжело сглотнул. – Я склоняю перед тобой голову… и я так… я люблю тебя. 

\- Я знаю, - ответил Майлз с легкой улыбкой. – Я тоже, - он помедлил, скосив глаза. – Я не умру? Ты уверен? 

\- Да. 

\- Хорошо, - Майлз начал сползать в кресле, будто тающий снеговик. – Грегор, я в самом деле люблю тебя, но можно я сейчас пойду в постель? 

\- Конечно, - сказал Грегор. – Иди. До скорой встречи.


	14. Глава 14

Сообщение пришло поздним вечером семь дней спустя. Аллегре доставил его лично и при этом, судя по его поведению, пребывал в состоянии, близком к эйфории. Грегор, сам испытывая почти такие же ощущения, рассеянно подумал: генерал сейчас должен чувствовать себя лет на двадцать моложе от одной крепнущей уверенности, что он не войдет в историю как шеф СБ, не сумевший уберечь императорского жениха. 

Крепнущая уверенность. Не просто крепнущая – расцветающая. Противоядие было уже в безопасности, на территории Империи. Полковник Ферети отметился на лету в Департаменте СБ на Комарре, а оттуда, судя по задержке сообщения, корабль-курьер добирается ровно за три дня. 

Это походило на восход заполярного солнца, первый луч света после месяцев тьмы. Грегор провел последние дни в состоянии обуздываемого нетерпения, попеременно переходя от сдержанности к кипучей деятельности. 

В маленьком темном уголке его сознания притаились кошмарные мысли - отряд первоклассных наемных убийц-мстителей с Архипелага Джексона или почти невероятная ошибка при навигационном скачке, которая распылит корабль и груз по ПВ-туннелю. Грегор окунулся в эти мысли, испытал их горечь и прогнал прочь, позволяя ошеломляющему чувству облегчения взять верх. Только через какое-то время он начал обращать внимание на улыбки окружающих и лишь тогда осознал, насколько мрачный и суровый для жениха вид у него был в последнее время. Ничего удивительного, что вокруг распространялись слухи. 

Грегор настоял, что он лично отвезет противоядие в Форкосиган-Сюрло, вместе с бригадой врачей. Они введут его прямо там, и тогда Майлза никуда не будет нужно перевозить. Сам он, скорее всего, не сможет остаться надолго: известие о появлении антидота придало ускорение делам, связанным с организацией помолвки. Леди Элис, хотя и не запустила свадебные дела, за время болезни была вынуждена пропустить несколько ключевых этапов, в которых Майлз не мог участвовать. Похоже, придется как-то возмещать недели вынужденного отсутствия и затишья. Но, несмотря на то, что счет будет огромным, Грегор с радостью был готов заплатить. 

\- Вы должны устроить прием, - сообщила Элис Грегору за два дня до ожидаемого прибытия противоядия. - Бал в честь Майлза перед помолвкой, чтобы все могли увидеть и его самого, и вас обоих вместе. 

Грегор поднял брови, размышляя, затем покачал головой. - Я не уверен. Ты видела, его позже, чем я - ты действительно считаешь, что он чувствует себя достаточно хорошо для таких нагрузок? 

\- Нет, - признала Элис. - Но мы можем провести прием через неделю, в Форкосиган Сюрло. Конечно, сроки сильно поджимают, но другого выхода все равно нет. Мы должны дать приглашенным по крайней мере неделю, чтобы подготовиться, иначе я настояла бы на более ранней дате. 

\- Не буквально, конечно, - пробормотал Грегор, прижав кончики пальцев к переносице. - Я не спорю насчет необходимости, - продолжил он, - или спешки. Но пройдет только пять дней после введения антидота. У нас слишком мало данных, чтобы спрогнозировать, как может пойти его восстановление, не говоря уже о возможных осложнениях. - Он решительно покачал головой. - Извини, Элис, но я не желаю подвергать его опасности ради рекламного трюка. 

Она посмотрела на него, поджав губы:  
\- Это не трюк, Грегор, это сведение ущерба к минимуму. И это необходимо. Если вы не сделаете этого, то слухи продолжат плодиться, и мы будем не в состоянии с ними справиться. Такая ситуация сильно ослабит ваши позиции, и, несомненно, значительно усложнит последующие шесть месяцев.  
Она была права, и Грегор знал это. Они с Ситзеном, должно быть, уже почти все успели спланировать. - Хорошо, - согласился Грегор. - Но здоровье Майлза важнее всего. Если станет ясно, что он еще не в состоянии принять участие… 

\- Непременно, - заверила Элис. Она сделала пометку в своих бумагах, затем подняла взгляд. - Спасибо. 

Спустя каких-то пятьдесят два часа, уже под вечер зимнего дня Грегор обнаружил, что совсем нетипично для себя бездумно расхаживает по собственному офису. Небо за выходящими на север окнами затянуло темно-серыми тучами, предвещавшими серьезный снегопад. Аллегре, сидя на одном из диванов, молча наблюдал за ним. Негри взгромоздился на письменный стол и тоже притих, хотя его зеленые глаза выражали больше упрека, чем у Аллегре. 

\- Я думаю, стоит возродить практику вознаграждения форским званием за заслуги, - задумчиво произнес Грегор. - И начать можно с этих четверых. 

Аллегре поерзал:  
\- Вы действительно уверены, что это разумно, сир? 

\- Ну, пожалуй, нет. Хотя, это не такая уж большая награда, особенно, если внимательно присмотреться. - Он замолк, с беспокойством глянул на низкие тучи – что если посадку орбитального шаттла задержат из-за непогоды? - и отвернулся от окна. 

\- Я не знаю, - произнес Аллегре. - Хотя мне всегда казалось, что лучшей наградой за хорошо проделанную тяжелую работу становится другая сложная задача, которая ложится тебе на плечи. - Он поднялся, аккуратно перекрыв Грегору возможность в очередной раз пройтись по кабинету. - Они выполняли свой долг. 

Грегор наклонил голову:  
\- И мужчины, и женщины каждый день совершают множество подвигов на службе мне, - тихо сказал он. - И ужасных дел тоже – не стоит забывать об этом. Но для императора и... для меня самого - две разные вещи. 

\- Не для них. 

\- Нет. Наверное, нет. - Он поднял голову. - Но не думаю, что я когда-нибудь забуду. - Он помолчал. – Более сложная задача, да? Повышение? 

\- Конечно, сир, - подтвердил Аллегре и ловко оттеснил Грегора за стол. 

Негри спрыгнул к нему на колени, встретив одобрительным урчанием возвращение хозяина на место. Теперь, когда он снова увидит Майлза всего лишь через несколько часов, а не через неизвестно сколько дней или даже недель, нетерпение захлестывало его, как бурное море. И наконец-то он приедет не с пустыми руками. 

Комм-линк Аллегре пискнул. Генерал что-то пробормотал в него, выслушал, затем поднялся. - Они приземлились. Извините меня, сир, я хотел бы встретить их по дороге сюда. 

Грегор кивнул и махнул рукой, отпуская его. Или Аллегре хотел получить предварительный отчет еще на борту, прежде чем отправиться сопровождать Грегора в Форкосиган Сюрло сегодня вечером, или планировал предупредить своих людей относительно должного поведения с чрезмерно благодарным сюзереном. Грегор отстранено постукивал по комм-пульту. Он с минуту тупо вглядывался в доклад об успехах терраформирования, а потом как-то совсем незаметно для себя переключился на один из сотен документов леди Элис, посвященных императорским бракосочетаниям. Строго говоря, это будет только третья свадьба правящего императора за почти двести пятьдесят лет, поспешное бракосочетание Эзара в середине войны - не в счет. Он поморщился: откуда, в таком случае, леди Элис раздобыла эту чертову кучу прецедентов? 

Он задумался, упоминал ли кто-нибудь при Майлзе о Наставлениях Невесте. Наверняка нет. Майлз с равным успехом мог и закатить скандал и, грубо прокомментировав, выполнить свою обязанность с особо мученическим видом. 

В дверь коротко постучали, и Грегор поднял голову, глядя, как Аллегре вводит в его кабинет четверых. Все они были в полной парадной форме – как и положено военным на действительной службе, прибывающим во дворец или получившим личную аудиенцию у Грегора. Они не выглядели такими измотанными, как он ожидал, хотя если подумать, то последнюю часть поездки от Комарры, наверное, можно было считать каникулами. 

Он снял с колен Негри, поднялся на ноги и обошел стол, чтобы поприветствовать их. Полковник Ферети, как руководитель, сразу, не тратя впустую время, вложил маленький, на удивление тяжелый криоконтейнер в его руки. 

\- О, - выдохнул Грегор, сомкнув пальцы и ощутив в них плотную тяжесть контейнера. – Спасибо. - Он подержал его мгновение, затем передал Аллегре, чтобы пожать им руки. Последний агент в шеренге, смуглый мужчина с кубиками лейтенанта, опасливо взглянул на него и некоторое время колебался, прежде чем протянуть левую руку. 

\- Прошу прощения, сир…- начал он. Правый рукав его кителя был наспех подвернут и закреплен на плече, чтобы не болтаться свободно там, где должны быть предплечье и запястье. 

Грегор покачал головой:  
\- Вам нужна медицинская помощь? - спросил он, бросив на Аллегре слегка укоризненный взгляд. 

\- Нет, сир. - Лейтенант – Алексис Авалос, как представил его Аллегре - ответил с медленным, четким выговором, который, похоже, маскировал провинциальный, скорее всего греческий акцент. – Мне нужно подождать несколько недель, прежде чем я смогу носить протез. 

Его полевая карьера была закончена, и он знал об этом. Грегор сделал себе в уме заметку просмотреть его досье позже и выяснить, можно ли что-нибудь подыскать для него. 

\- Итак, - начал Грегор, отступив назад и присев на край стола. Он с минуту рассматривал группу, беспокойно барабаня пальцами по шву брюк. - Я еще не совсем определился насчет вас, - честно признался он. 

\- Не определились, сир? - повторил заметно озадаченный полковник Ферети. 

Грегор вздохнул. Аллегре, кажется, был прав: 

\- Неважно, - махнул рукой он. - Мы позаботимся о медалях, благодарностях и всем остальном позже. Просто знайте, что моя благодарность за эту службу безгранична. Вы спасли жизнь человека - жизнь, которая очень много для меня значит. - Он отдал им честь, официально и серьезно, и они поспешно отсалютовали в ответ. Внезапно его озарило. - Через несколько дней мы собираемся устраивать в Форкосиган Сюрло прием в честь приближающейся помолвки. Вы все, похоже, очень нуждаетесь в хорошем вечере. - Это было абсолютно точно. Они немного напомнили ему Майлза во времена адмирала Нейсмита, когда тот прилетал домой отдохнуть или оправиться после ранения. Майлз часто бывал необычайно молчалив, иногда - с ввалившимися глазами, торжествующий, но усталый и вымотанный. - На самом деле, веселья там будет мало, - откровенно признал он. – По сути, сборище редкостных зануд, пьянствующих и ворчащих друг на друга, но я уверен, что граф и графиня Форкосиган будут рады вас видеть, и полагаю, Майлз тоже захочет сказать пару слов. 

\- А это правда, что лорд Аудитор Форкосиган участвовал в секретных галактических операциях? - с жадным любопытством спросил капитан. 

Грегор заморгал. «Как, черт возьми, слухи доходят до Архипелага Джексона быстрее, чем сообщения по сжатому лучу?» 

\- Да, - ответил он. - Он был тайным агентом в течение почти десяти лет. Фактически, он провел немало времени и на самом Архипелаге Джексона, и поблизости от него, – Грегор поморщился, – хотя, вероятно, не все воспоминания доставляют ему удовольствие. Приезжать вы не обязаны, – добавил он, заметив, как они обменялись несколько неуверенными взглядами. – Если у вас есть семьи, с которыми вы хотите провести время, – что было маловероятно, для галактических оперативников, – или вы просто устали, тогда не приезжайте. Но от души приглашаем вас. Вам не нужно решать именно сейчас. Только сообщите генералу Аллегре в ближайшие несколько дней. 

\- Спасибо, сир, - пробормотали они. 

Грегор бросил взгляд на хроно на стене и встал. – А теперь я должен идти. Спасибо, господа. Надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся вновь. 

Он встретил Гейла по пути вниз, вместе с половиной медперсонала, и не меньшим количеством оборудования из дворцовой клиники. Они разместились в маленькой флотилии аэрокаров. Грегор плохо помнил, как Аллегре с Форталой посредством искусного маневра оказались в одной машине с ними. Спустя какое-то время, показавшееся ему небольшой вечностью, они развернулись над Долгим озером, сейчас едва различимым на бескрайних просторах ледяных равнин и холмов, и затем долго скользили по ледяной глади по направлению к гаражу. Грегор выскочил, не дожидаясь своей охраны, и понял, что ускорился уже почти до бега, только когда услышал, как все с трудом карабкаются вверх, чтобы не отставать от него. 

Корделия встретила его, едва он вошел в дом. Увидев ее, Грегор на мгновение оцепенел - графиня похудела с их последней встречи и выглядела старше, чем он помнил - но тут она шагнула вплотную к нему и стиснула его руки. 

\- Оно у Гейла, - немедленно сообщил Грегор. 

Корделия моргнула и кивнула: 

\- Да, - выдохнула она сквозь зубы с такой дикой вспышкой ликования, что Грегор едва не отшатнулся. Но потом все пропало, и она снова тепло улыбнулась ему - львица, внезапно превратившаяся в домашнюю кошку. - Он наверху, ждет вас. 

Грегор кивнул и оглянулся через плечо на Гейла:  
\- Дайте мне десять минут, - попросил он. 

\- Конечно, сир. 

Грегор проложил дорогу сквозь толпу и взбежал по лестнице. Полковник Инсери, стоящий на посту у дверей Майлза, выпрямился по стойке смирно, когда он приблизился. 

\- Есть что доложить? - услышал он вопрос Форталы, пока стучал в дверь. 

\- Ничего. Здесь все было очень тихо. 

Больше Грегор ничего не слышал, так как дверь отворилась, и из-за нее выглянул измученный Айвен, в мешковатых домашних штанах, с темными синяками под глазами. Он облегченно вздохнул, распахивая дверь. - Слава Богу, - произнес он тихо. - Оно здесь? 

\- Да, - ответил Грегор. - Он проснулся? 

\- Отчасти, - Айвен подвинулся и жестом пригласил его пройти через гостиную в спальню. 

\- Они скоро введут ему противоядие. Я хотел немного… хочу сперва увидеть его. Ты можешь дать нам несколько минут? 

Айвен кивнул, затем нахмурился: - Я должен предупредить тебя. Он не… он не совсем в себе. 

\- Я знаю. 

\- Нет, я имею в виду... - Айвен подошел ближе и понизил голос до шепота. - Он сегодня утром забыл, как меня зовут. 

Грегор шумно вдохнул: - Он же не мог на самом деле забыть... 

\- Да. Он забыл. 

Грегора мгновенно уколола безнадежная мысль: что если о нем Майлз тоже забыл? Если уж Айвен мог исчезнуть во мраке, который стал реальностью для Майлза... 

Айвен прямо встретил его взгляд: - Завтра было бы поздно. Возможно, «завтра» – это буквально. 

\- Понимаю, - он подготовился к худшему, или думал, что подготовился. «Что, если он не вернется?» Грегор содрогнулся. - Все будет в порядке, - произнес он, потому что Айвен, казалось, не собирался уходить. 

\- Э-э, - протянул Айвен, поспешно скользнув в дверь спальни. Последовав за ним, Грегор обнаружил графа Форкосигана, устроившегося на краю кровати, где лежал его сын, укутанный одеялом и почти незаметный. Граф держал на коленях открытую книгу и читал ее низким, хриплым голосом. - Дядя Эйрел? - позвал Айвен. - Почему бы нам не пойти, ээ... 

\- Я думаю, что Гейл хотел бы поговорить с тобой и Корделией, - подсказал Грегор. 

Граф посмотрел на них, затем поднялся и отложил книгу. Его глаза на мгновение встретили взгляд Грегора, и рот искривился в напряженной, двусмысленной гримасе, когда он прошел мимо него к выходу. Грегор едва слышно вздохнул, Айвен одарил его беспомощным взглядом, а затем последовал за графом, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. 

Майлз полусидел на кровати с закрытыми глазами, еще неодетый. Он казался бледным и отрешенным и совсем не заметил появления Грегора, пока тот не сел около него на кровать и не взял за руку. Тогда глаза Майлза открылись, и он равнодушно наблюдал, как Грегор подносит его руку к губам. - Привет, - произнес Грегор, скользнув губами по пальцам Майлза. 

\- Эй, - в глазах Майлза вдруг загорелся благословенный огонек узнавания. Он поднял руку, чтобы коснуться лица Грегора. 

\- Он уже здесь, - произнес Грегор. - Антидот. Гейл внизу, и они собираются ввести тебе его прямо здесь. - Он сделал паузу и затем, чувствуя потребность сказать больше, добавил: - Ты будешь жить. 

По лицу Майлза пробежала тень, и мгновение Грегор совершенно не понимал, что творится в этом чужом, разрушающемся разуме. - Кажется... Айвен говорил мне. Или па, - он слегка нахмурился. - Ты останешься? 

\- Конечно, - ответил Грегор. - Я буду здесь все время. И смогу остаться даже на ночь. Мне нужно будет уехать утром, но я скоро вернусь. Мы собираемся устроить прием. 

\- Прием? - вздохнул Майлз. - Слишком устал. Я так устал... - он отвел глаза, ненадолго прикрыв их, и прошептал, - так устал, что не помню, как бывает… по-другому… 

\- Скоро ты не будешь уставать, - пообещал Грегор. У него перехватило горло, и он вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться. - У нас будет много поводов для праздника, - добавил он. - И потом, возможно, ты сможешь вернуться домой. 

\- Да, - согласился Майлз, тем нехорошим успокаивающим тоном, каким говорит человек, на которого вывалили много информации сразу и который потерял нить почти всех тем разговора. 

Тут раздался стук в двери, возвестивший о появлении Гейла с бригадой врачей. Грегор нагнулся, быстро поцеловал Майлза и почувствовал, как его руки скользнули у него по волосам. Потом он отодвинулся на несколько дюймов и дождавшись, пока Майлз кивнет, пошел открывать дверь. 

Все оказалось не так легко, как простой укол. Гейл объяснил, что противоядие надо вводить в канал спинного мозга, так, чтобы оно поступило напрямую в нервную систему. И поскольку его химическая структура довольно неустойчива, им придется отказаться от обычной анестезии. Другими словами, это будет больно. Грегор позволил мягко отодвинуть себя с дороги, и отошел к стоявшим у стены Корделии, Эйрелу, и Айвену, там они не мешались, но Майлз мог легко увидеть их, когда его повернули на бок. Его глаза были закрыты, и он не прореагировал на извиняющиеся слова Гейла: 

\- Милорд, будет немного больно. Вы готовы? - После секундного колебания Гейл поднял взгляд, и Грегор кивнул ему. 

Грегор не мог видеть, что происходит, но внезапно глаза Майлза распахнулись, а затем он дернулся и вцепился в простыню. Один из подчиненных Гейла по-прежнему осторожно удерживал его за маленькие плечи. Глаза Майлза нашли Грегора, боль каким-то образом сделала пристальным его взгляд, что так разительно отличалось от предыдущих недель. Грегор приложил руку к сердцу, и Майлз умудрился как-то улыбнуться сквозь сжатые зубы. И затем внезапно полностью расслабился и резко выдохнул, когда Гейл выпрямился. Помощник, который держал Майлза, медленно разжал руки, устроив того на боку поудобнее, и Грегор шагнул вперед, пытаясь приблизиться и не мешая при этом. 

\- Это - все? – хрипло спросил граф. – В смысле, только один раз? 

\- К счастью, да, - ответил Гейл, наполняя шприц прозрачной жидкостью. - Антидот нейтрализует токсины в его мозгу почти немедленно. Мы должны увидеть некоторые результаты уже в следующие двенадцать часов. 

Но Грегор понимал, что на самом деле подразумевал граф. Скольжение вниз было таким длительным, неизменным, бесконечным, а теперь все закончилось. Но он также понимал, глядя на бледного Майлза, безучастно лежащего на кровати, что это еще далеко не конец. Путь наверх будет не менее трудным, и займет в лучшем случае раза в два больше времени. Но они справятся. Вряд ли быстро и безболезненно, но в конце концов - справятся. 

\- Больше мы узнаем только утром, - произнес Гейл, как будто прочитав их мысли. - Тогда и сможем начать курс стимуляторов центральной нервной системы и других препаратов, чтобы ускорить восстановление, - он наклонился над кроватью, автоматически бросив взгляд на наиболее важные показатели Майлза, отображаемые на мониторе на запястье. - Лорд Форкосиган, я хотел бы дать вам снотворное, если вы не возражаете. Вам будет легче, если вы немного поспите. 

\- Да, - пробормотал Майлз, уткнувшись лицом в постель. Послышалось мягкое шипение инъектора, и мгновенье спустя он уже спал. Грегор внезапно понял, что Корделия стоит рядом с ним, крепко сжав его руку. Эйрел застыл у него за плечом, и Грегора охватил внезапный порыв повернуться и что-нибудь ему сказать. Теперь, когда все закончилось, остальные неприятности показались такими мелкими. Но он испугался того, что увидит, повернувшись именно сейчас, и, в конечном счете, малодушие победило. Было еще слишком рано. 

Майлз проспал оставшуюся часть дня и всю ночь. Но когда Грегор проснулся на следующее утро, то обнаружил, что Майлз уже не спит, и свернувшись под боком внимательно наблюдает за своей рукой, лежащей на матраце, которую он непрестанно сжимал и разжимал. 

\- Майлз? - пробормотал Грегор. 

\- Мне лучше, - сказал Майлз. Он посмотрел на Грегора, - мне лучше. 

\- Гейл говорил, что антидот подействует быстро. 

\- Я не помню, - признался Майлз. Он смотрел на руку еще несколько секунд, а затем позволил ей лежать неподвижно. 

Грегор нашел его руку и переплел их пальцы. - Я должен уехать, - сказал он. - Но я вернусь через четыре дня, когда будет прием. Представь себе, насколько лучше тебе станет к этому времени. 

\- Прием? - повторил Майлз, нахмурившись. 

\- В честь помолвки. И тебя. Элис настаивала, но если ты не будешь чувствовать себя достаточно хорошо, то, конечно, ничего не будет. 

\- Я буду, - Майлз закрыл глаза. - Я буду чувствовать себя нормально. 

Он снова уснул к тому времени, когда Грегор уезжал. 

*** 

Три дня спустя, садясь аэрокар, чтобы вернуться в Форкосиган Сюрло, Грегор с трудом мог вспомнить хоть что-то, чем он был занят эти дни. Наверное, впервые он был благодарен, что его передвижения фиксируются до мелочей. Обычно просмотр ежедневника заставлял его чувствовать себя будто придушенным подушкой, но когда он заглянул туда вчера утром, перед тем как уехать, то сам удивился: как это умудрился настолько удачно провести длительную встречу с Галени и Имперским Советником Комарры, утрясая последние детали по расширению отражателя. Кажется, к счастью для всех, его разум имел функцию автопилота, о которой он раньше и не подозревал. 

Они снова отправились внушительной компанией, к охранникам Грегора присоединились все четверо агентов с Джексона, плюс Куделки и другие друзья семьи. Грегор позволил себе отвлечься на работу, но его сосредоточенность пошла прахом за незадолго перед заходом на посадку, и в конце концов он с жадностью уставился в окно. Аллегре и Фортала негромко переговаривались, милосердно предоставив его самому себе. Он обнаружил, что необъяснимо нервничает, пока они приближались к дому, руки вспотели, а сердце билось слишком быстро. Грегор несколько раз разговаривал с Майлзом за эти дни, последний раз - только сегодня утром, и тот выглядел каждый раз все лучше. Майлз жаловался на усталость, и Айвен сказал, что он расстроен тем, что его состояние не улучшается так быстро, как хотелось бы, но было очевидно - ему гораздо лучше. Тогда почему же, спросил себя Грегор, выбираясь из аэрокара, он чувствует себя так болезненно неуверенно? 

Корделия вновь встретила его в дверях, как несколько дней назад. Она уже была одета для приема, во что-то синее и воздушное, и от нее приятно пахло цветами из оранжереи, закрепленными в волосах. Грегор поздоровался, поцеловав ее в щеку, а она сжала ему руки, кажется, почувствовав его волнение. - Он наверху, - подсказала она. 

\- Он действительно готов к этому? Мы еще можем все отменить. 

Она осторожно покачала головой, чтобы не сбить цветы. - На данном этапе, пожалуй, давать задний ход поздновато, и он сам настаивает, что все в порядке. Гейл только что дал ему какие-то стимуляторы. Поднимайся. 

Дверь в комнаты Майлза была открыта, когда Грегор подошел. Инсери с серьезным видом отсалютовал ему, и Грегор кивнул в ответ перед тем, как постучать и войти. Майлз сидел в кресле у окна, рассеянно глядя на широкое пространство заснеженной лужайки, и болтал ногами. Кажется, Айвена рядом не было, возможно впервые за эти дни, и одно это заставило рассеяться легкий комок тошноты в животе Грегора. Ему должно быть действительно лучше, если они оставили его в покое, хоть на какое-то время. 

\- Майлз, - позвал Грегор, так как тот, кажется, не слышал стука. 

Майлз отвернулся от окна, радостно улыбнулся, и начал подниматься. Похоже, он собирался провернуть свою обычную уловку - запрыгнуть на ближайший предмет мебели, чтобы как всегда поприветствовать его, но у Грегора не хватило терпения. Он пересек комнату в несколько быстрых шагов и прижал Майлза к себе. «Когда он стал таким маленьким?» Майлз тихо вздохнул, прижав лицо к мундиру Грегора. Грегор задержал его, не отпуская и глядя вниз на свои собственные руки, которые, казалось, заняли все свободное место на спине Майлза. Конечно, Майлз всегда был таким маленьким, но Грегор настолько редко замечал их огромную разницу в росте. Такой была сила... чего именно? Индивидуальности Майлза? Харизмы? Немного иррациональной веры, что он шести футов ростом? 

Наконец, Грегор отодвинул его подальше и окинул долгим, внимательным взглядом: - Как ты? 

\- День ото дня раздражаю всех все сильнее, как мне говорят, - легкомысленно ответил Майлз. - Все хорошо, - добавил он более серьезно. - Я чувствую, что препарат действует. Похоже на глоток свежего воздуха. 

\- Ты действительно уверен насчет сегодняшнего вечера? - нажал Грегор. - Ужин займет не один час, потом нам нужно будет открыть танцы и… 

Майлз поднял руку: – Мы уже не можем пойти на попятный. И это действительно необходимо, я же понимаю. Признаться, на прошлой неделе с «понимаю» было куда хуже, - он мрачно улыбнулся. - Кроме того, па всегда запасается лучшим вином к приемам. И... нам крайне необходимо исправить ущерб, насколько возможно. 

От дверей спальни послышался осторожное покашливание, и появился Пим, с ботинками Майлза в руках и пиджаком, накинутым на руку. - М'лорд? 

Грегор ждал, сидя у окна, пока он закончит одеваться. Толстое бронированное стекло было теплым под его щекой, несмотря на то, что за окном уже были хорошо видны порывы ветра от начинающейся бури. Сначала рассеянно, а затем с обострившимся вниманием он вслушивался в беседу, долетающую до него через приоткрытую дверь спальни. Айвен вел разговор с Майлзом, и у Грегора ушло несколько минут, чтобы понять, что это не бесцельная болтовня, а умелая оценка состояния. Майлз, если и догадался, не возражал. Айвен появился через несколько минут, и Грегор вопросительно поднял бровь. - Ну и как? 

Айвен развел руками: - Я не врач. 

\- Нет, но если кто и специалист по душевному состоянию Майлза, так это ты. Что ты думаешь? 

Айвен моргнул, как будто удивленный, что его спрашивают, начал было что-то говорить, затем поправился. - Думаю... Я думаю, он говорит полными предложениями и помнит, что делал минуту назад, - ответил он. - И также полагаю, что ему далеко не так хорошо, как он хотел бы, чтобы ты считал. 

В дверном проеме спальни появился Майлз. – Ну, вы уже закончили меня обсуждать? Потому что скоро должны начать появляться гости, и я бы хотел увидеть это шоу с прибытием. 

Грегор поднялся, еще раз почувствовав фальшь от этой беспечной легкомысленности. Он внезапно понял, что был бы более счастлив, если бы Майлз устроил мелодраму в своем пафосном стиле. Сам он до сих пор не мог прийти в себя, взвинченный мгновенным подъемом из глубин отчаяния к недостижимой вершине ожидания чуда, на которой перехватывает дыхание. Майлз, по всей видимости, такого потрясения не испытал. Грегор подумал, стоит ли ему рассказать, но решил, что это принесет больше вреда, чем пользы. Он предложил Майлзу руку, и они вместе направились к двери, но Грегор был вынужден резко замедлить свою широкую походку буквально через пару шагов, когда стало ясно, что Майлз не может поддерживать их обычный быстрый темп. 

\- Я справлюсь, - сжав челюсти, заявил Майлз, прежде чем Грегор успел хоть что-то сказать. 

Время показало, что он не ошибся. Первые гости начали прибывать к тому времени, когда они спустились вниз, и Грегор мог наблюдать, как Майлз преображается прямо у него на глазах. Он был очарователен и радушен, пока они приветствовали приезжающих, его рукопожатие крепким и твердым, когда он пожимал руки и принимал пожелания выздоровления, в диапазоне от неподдельных до лицемерных. Майлз стоял рядом с Грегором прямо и решительно, вынося внимательные взгляды друзей и противников с одинаково поднятым подбородком и вызывающим видом. Не было никаких причин не верить, что он не абсолютно здоров, за исключением того, что он тревожаще сильно похудел, но как и сказал Айвен, его речь была четкой, связной и даже остроумной, большего на данном этапе желать просто невозможно. Если уж на то пошло, печально подумал Грегор, направляясь в обеденную залу, то зримый факт, того что Майлз действительно был болен, поможет сокрушить самые мерзкие сплетни. 

За сказочным обедом матушки Кости последовали тяжелые полтора часа тостов, а потом Грегор провел Майлза в старинный бальный зал открыть танцы. Выйдя в центр зала после объявления, они поняли, что им вряд ли удастся как-то скрасить несуразный эффект их пары. Разница в росте, вместе с тем фактом, что Майлз просто отказывался следовать за Грегором хоть с какой-то слаженностью, делало все это, мягко говоря, смехотворным, и чем скорее другие пары смогут вступить на паркет, тем лучше будет для всех присутствующих. Грегор придерживал руку и спину Майлза, готовясь в любой момент поддержать его, если потребуется. Они миновали первые па, не совершив крупных ошибок и стараясь прилагать минимум слишком явных усилий, и Грегор начал медленно расслабляться. 

Он обнаружил, что улыбается. Майлз поймал его взгляд и придвинулся немного поближе. 

\- Через год, - внезапно начал Грегор, сжав его руку, - или когда мы решим зачать первого ребенка, я хотел бы использовать те образцы, которые ты оставил Гейлу, если не возражаешь. 

– Грегор… - попытался ответить Майлз. 

\- Нам не обязательно обсуждать это сейчас, - торопливо прервал его Грегор. - Я только... Я хотел бы продлить это особое мгновение... выбора. 

\- Думаю, мне это нравится, - тихо произнес Майлз, и на мгновение, очень краткий миг, Грегор обнимал человека, который был его возлюбленным в течение четырех лет, а не отстраненного незнакомца прошлых недель, и даже не сдержанного, непроницаемого солдата, как днем. Он вздохнул про себя с глубоким облегчением. И у Майлза, и у них все будет в порядке. 

Они разошлись после того, как закончился первый танец, Грегор вернулся на танцевальный паркет с Корделией, а Майлз удалился, чтобы присесть в кресло. Дальше они пересекались только мимоходом, переходя от одной группы к другой. Майлз был крайне умеренным в танцах, заметил Грегор с облегчением, когда сопровождал Риссу Ракоци мимо сидевшего в уголке Майлза, погруженного в разговор с Доно Форратьером. Он сидел гораздо чаще, чем танцевал, и его энергия казалась если не неослабевающей, то, во всяком случае, не исчерпанной. 

Грегор присоединился к нему после танца отражений и обнаружил, что группа беседующих разрослась, включив в себя Форбреттена, Генри и нескольких их союзников из министерств. Грегор задержался на мгновение, наблюдая и прислушиваясь, как бодро протекают дружественные дебаты по последним ассигнованиям календарного года под доброжелательным присмотром Майлза. 

Айвен расхаживал поблизости, постоянно поглядывая вокруг и растерянно хмурясь. 

\- Мы уже можем начинать выпроваживать гостей? - вполголоса спросил Грегор. 

Айвен усмехнулся:   
\- Полагаю, стоит соблюсти традиции и подождать, пока какого-нибудь высшего правительственного чиновника не стошнит или он не вырубится, - он бросил быстрый взгляд в нишу, где устроился Майлз, еще больше нахмурившись. 

\- Ищешь кого-то? - поинтересовался Грегор, заметив, что госпожа Форсуассон направляется в их сторону. 

\- Только Байерли Форратьера, - ответил Айвен, пожимая плечами. – Может, это уже и не важно, но он кое-что должен был мне, когда вернется. Хотя не похоже, что он здесь. 

\- Я его не видел, - подтвердил Грегор. Он неосторожно встретился взглядом с госпожой Форсуассон, и та на мгновение замерла, прежде чем идти дальше. 

\- Встает вопрос о дополнительном кредитовании, - пояснял Доно Форратьер у него за спиной. - Проклятье, было довольно трудно получить ассигнования в первый раз для зачистки и реабилитации, а если запросить удвоение финансирования в следующем месяце, это совершенно очевидно даст понять, что мы откусили больше, чем можем прожевать. 

\- А так оно и есть, - пробормотал Рене. 

\- Расспросите моего отца о перестройке старого караван-сарая, - предложил Майлз. - Насколько я помню, тогда потребовалось учетверить суммы и время по сравнению с первоначальным проектом. - Грегор оглянулся и увидел, как он выразительно пожал плечами. – Разве кто-то этим действительно удивлен? 

\- Где Дрейд? - спросил Доно. – У него должны быть более точные цифры. 

\- Все еще не может компенсировать то, чего у него нет, - мрачно сообщил министр Ван. – Удачные облавы и аресты, один за другим, и что? Мы можем вливать туда деньги, до полного банкротства, но это не принесет никакой пользы, пока не ликвидируем источник. 

\- Я думал, мы достигнем успеха гораздо раньше, - продолжил Рене. - Но нет ни малейшего намека. 

\- Бедняга Дрейд, - заметил Майлз. На него посмотрели с недоверием, и он пожал плечами в ответ. - Он – администратор, отвечающий за следственную операцию. А такие дела никогда не идут, как ожидается, и в них нельзя полагаться на расписание. 

\- Он выглядел ужасно измученным в последнее время, - вставил Доно. - Возможно, ты прав, Майлз. 

\- Прошу прощения, - пробормотал Айвен, очевидно оставив свои поиски Байерли, и перенося внимание на Катриону Форсуассон. Грегор вздохнул немного спокойнее, когда Айвен перехватил ее и начал незаметно направлять к танцевальной зале. 

Он повернулся, намереваясь присесть на диван рядом с Майлзом, но тут встретился взглядом с графом Форкосиганом, смотрящим на него с другой стороны длинного танцзала. Граф стоял с бокалом в руке у закрытых стеклянных дверей на террасу - впечатляющая, облаченная в коричневое с серебром фигура на фоне угадывающегося за окнами снега. Он с мгновение, прищурясь, рассматривал Грегора, затем поднял руку и махнул в сторону двери. Грегор заколебался, но граф не стал ждать. Было огромное искушение проигнорировать это явное приглашение, но один взгляд через плечо на все еще беседующего Майлза убедил его последовать за графом. Им двоим необходимо уладить свои разногласия, возможно, теперь даже больше, чем когда-либо прежде. 

Граф ждал его в коридоре и повел Грегора глубже в тишину дома. Они свернули в узкую дверь, и Грегор слегка вздрогнул, оказавшись в старом кабинете, где они с Майлзом... пришли к соглашению. Однако в отличие от того раза, шторы были закрыты, и граф включил верхнее освещение на полную яркость. Он подошел к огромному столу и присел на край. Грегор ждал в середине комнаты, предоставив ему не только первое слово, но и тактическое преимущество. Где-то тикали старинные часы. 

Граф вздохнул, отставил свой бокал на стол и зажал ладони между коленями. - Мой отец, - произнес он наконец, - отказывался видеть Майлза с самого его рождения до пятилетнего возраста, ты знаешь об этом? 

\- Да, - осторожно начал Грегор. - Он рассказывал об этом, а я и сам немного помню. 

\- Он также пытался... избавить свой род от загнивающих побегов, - продолжил Эйрел. Он замолчал, затем фыркнул. - Черт, довольно эвфемизмов. Однажды он попытался убить моего сына. Только сержант Ботари помешал ему достичь цели. 

Ошарашенный Грегор промолчал. Этого он не знал. 

\- Я очень часто вспоминаю их в последнее время, - продолжал Эйрел, глядя на свои руки. - Отцов. Моего, конечно. Но твоего тоже, и твоего деда. 

Ледяная волна прокатилась по спине Грегора. Этой темы они с графом никогда не касались. Кронпринца Зерга он обсуждал всего несколько раз, и то с Майлзом или его матерью. - Не моего двоюродного деда? - уточнил он. 

\- Нет, - ответил Эйрел. – Его не особо. Ты знал, что у твоего отца была явная склонность к мужчинам? - спросил он резко. 

Грегор только пораженно моргнул. - Нет, - признался он нерешительно. «Беременные женщины - да. Беспомощные и не желающие этого - да». 

\- Ну что ж, это действительно так. И вот еще одна новость для тебя - у меня тоже. Нет, - добавил он, видя испуганное выражение, появившееся на лице Грегора. – Не так же. Просто вряд ли кто-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты вовсе не одинок в своем... выборе. 

\- О, - выдохнул Грегор. - Я... понимаю… - Хотя на самом деле он понимал Эйрела не больше, чем в тот раз, когда они выясняли отношения в этом доме – орали, если точнее. Однако с годами Грегор все больше был уверен, что призрак Зерга Форбарры преследует графа так же настойчиво, как иногда его самого. 

Эйрел снова замолчал и поглядел на него, Грегору пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы стоять спокойно под этим пристальным взглядом. - Я отказываюсь, - наконец решительно произнес граф, - отказываюсь бросить своих внуков. Я не стану так поступать. 

\- Я... рад, - осторожно произнес Грегор. 

\- Вот что старость делает с тобой, - сказал Эйрел, как будто случайно. - Она заставляет прошлое казаться почти столь же реальным, как настоящее. А еще заставляет мучительно осознавать, как же глубоко в этом прошлом мы можем застрять. - Его рот горько скривился. - Эзар Форбарра ошибся со своим сыном... впечатляюще трагическим образом, хотя можно возразить, что тем самым он спас от подобной участи тебя. И мой отец... ну… - он умолк. - Мы должны справиться лучше, - произнес он как будто для себя. - Мы должны дать нашим детям лучшее будущее, нежели дали нам. В чем же еще цель нашей жизни? 

Грегор беспокойно пошевелился. - Не думаю, что кто-либо сможет когда-нибудь обвинить тебя в том, что ты не дал Майлзу лучшее, - заметил он. 

\- Нет? - иронично приподнял бровь Эйрел. - Ты уже это сделал. 

\- Я был очень зол, - он осторожно выдохнул. - Я хочу принести мои искренние… 

Эйрел остановил его, взмахнув рукой. – Вот этого не надо, мальчик. Я думал, что научил тебя никогда не извиняться за правду. 

Грегор мгновенье поколебался. – Уверен, Майлз будет рад услышать, что мы с тобой… эээ 

\- Согласились мирно сосуществовать, - сухо предложил граф. 

Грегор опустил подбородок: – Именно так. Знаешь, он как-то рассказывал мне, что, когда у него была амнезия, одним из первых он вспомнил твоего отца. 

Эйрел криво улыбнулся. - Я не удивлен. Старый ублюдок завоевал его уважение и любовь своим особым способом. - Он поднялся и взял свой бокал с вином. – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты никогда не признавался ему в своих чувствах, - сказал он ровным, деловым тоном. – Или, если уж на то пошло, мне жаль, что вопреки здравому смыслу он не отказал тебе. - Пожав плечами, он пересек комнату и с некой грубоватой, давно не проявлявшейся привязанностью, положил руку на плечо Грегора. - Но я могу радоваться за вас обоих. Странно, что одно не мешает другому. 

\- Спасибо, - вздохнул Грегор. 

Раздался легкий стук в дверь, и в кабинет заглянула Корделия. Выражение глубокого облегчения озарило ее лицо, когда она увидела их, и графиня одобрительно улыбнулась обоим. – А, вы здесь. Графа Фордовона только что эффектно стошнило в горшок с розами на лестничной площадке. Полагаю, теперь мы можем начинать отправлять гостей по домам. 

\- Где Майлз? - спросил Грегор, направляясь к двери. 

Она на мгновение нахмурилась: – Я как раз искала его. Думала, что он мог пойти сюда вместе с вами. 

\- Я оставил его в бальной зале, - сообщил Грегор. - Он наверно все еще где-то там, или, может быть, устал и поднялся наверх. 

\- Пим проверяет, - она жестом поторопила их. - Пойдем. Фордовона уже наверняка загрузили в аэрокар. 

Грегор вернулся в бальный зал вместе с обоими Форкосиганами, что, он был уверен, не прошло незамеченным. Слухи об охлаждении между ними пока еще только зарождались, но не повредит положить им конец как можно быстрее. Никто из троих не заметил Майлза сразу, и они разделились, чтобы быстро обойти зал. Грегор сначала заглянул в нишу, где последний раз видел Майлза, но там его не было. Оглянувшись через плечо, он увидел, как вошедший Пим качает головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд графини. 

Грегор обошел зал, быстро, но внимательно осматриваясь. Он, Эйрел и Корделия встретились у боковой двери, так и не найдя Майлза. Грегор еще раз огляделся вокруг, затем нажал вызов на ручном комме. Фортала появился у него за плечом через пару секунд. 

\- Найдите мне Майлза, пожалуйста, - приказал Грегор, отступая из бального зала, чтобы не привлекать слишком много внимания. 

Фортала пробормотал что-то в свой комм, затем замолчал. Через мгновение прижал сильнее наушник, все больше хмурясь. Грегор переминался с ноги на ногу, теряя терпение, пока Фортала повторил свой запрос и начал нажимать кнопки комм-линка. 

\- Инсери не отвечает, - доложил он напряженно, и тут же повторил, когда к ним едва ли не бегом присоединился Аллегре. 

Аллегре выругался и потянулся к собственному комм-линку. - Оранжевая тревога. Всем подразделениям доложиться. Найдите лорда Форкосигана немедленно. 

\- Он был с лордом Айвеном, - подсказала мадам Форсуассон, внезапно появившись за плечом графини. – Минут двадцать назад. Думаю, он устал и хотел уйти, но один из графов загнал его в угол. 

Фортала и Аллегре сосредоточенно выслушивали поступающие рапорты. Аллегре отстраненно махнул рукой, поблагодарив мадам Форсуассон, и повторил эти скромные сведения. Они стояли плотной группой в узком коридоре, напряженность настала с каждой проходящей секундой. 

\- Ладно, - речь Аллегре звучала отрывисто. - Переходим на красный код. Закрыть периметр, немедленно обыскать весь дом и прилегающие территории. Подразделения… - он внезапно прервался, и выражение глубокого облегчения пробежало по его лицу, когда он прижал палец к наушнику. - Инсери? Где, черт… - облегчение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось. - Мы засекли твой аварийный маяк. Сколько агентов у нас внизу? 

Сердце у Грегора дернулось, и он услышал, как перехватило дыхание от тревоги у мадам Форсуассон. Аллегре принялся раздавать приказы, отрывисто и с резкими жестами, отовсюду набежали агенты, а их всех поспешили увести подальше от бального зала в отдельный кабинет у библиотеки. Аллегре отправил на место происшествия Форталу и сам потратил несколько бесконечных минут, совершенно погрузившись в свой комм и наушник, бросая приказы вполголоса и с непроницаемой сосредоточенностью выслушивая, что ему докладывали. 

Наконец дверь открылась, и Грегор подался вперед, затаив дыхание, ожидая увидеть, как войдет Майлз, потому что, если Инсери мог говорить, если Инсери жив, то и Майлз должен быть жив. Вид Форталы, окруженного группой напряженных мужчин, еще не снявших теплых зимних курток и поддерживающих шатающегося, забрызганного кровью полковника Инсери, заставил его отшатнуться. 

\- Их обоих увезли, - доложил Фортала, прежде, чем кто-либо смог заговорить. - Семь агентов парализованы, ярдах в ста отсюда к югу, на берегу озера. На снегу остались следы продолжительной борьбы, лорд Форкосиган и лорд Айвен пропали.


	15. Глава 15

Первой мыслью Айвена, когда он очнулся, было: «О черт, меня сейчас стошнит». 

Затем пришла вторая: «Где Майлз?» 

Третью мысль пришлось прервать, поспешно перекатившись набок из-за мучившей его тошноты. Деликатесы Матушки Кости явно считали, что снаружи им будет лучше. Перед глазами мелькали яркие огни, основание черепа раскалывала боль. Мигрень от парализатора он распознал сразу, хотя попадал под его огонь всего пару раз в жизни. И каждый, если подумать, так или иначе был связан с кузеном. Что снова вернуло его ко второй мысли. 

Айвен вытер рот рукавом белой парадной рубашки и осторожно сел, придерживая голову обеими руками и стараясь собраться с силами. Зрелище, представшее ему, вызвало одновременно облечение и ужас: да, Майлз лежал в метре от него, но все еще без сознания. Айвен метнулся к нему и быстро проверил пульс – слабый, но ровный. Кожа Майлза была серой, а рот слегка приоткрыт. Одному богу известно, как подействует парализация вкупе с целым коктейлем разнообразных лекарств, циркулирующих сейчас по венам Майлза: там и антидот, и стимуляторы, введенные, чтобы выдержать прием - не говоря уже об остатках самого токсина. Айвен быстро осмотрел кузена и убедился, что, к счастью, на его сером костюме, пусть и изрядно потрепанном, нет следов крови. 

Айвен моргнул, пытаясь, несмотря на затуманивающую мозги головную боль, восстановить в памяти последние случившееся события перед тем, как он потерял сознание. Он танцевал с Катрионой и даже дважды рассмешил её, это четко всплыло в памяти, а затем Грегор исчез из залы, и он взялся приглядывать за Майлзом сам, выискивая первые признаки утомления. Тот выглядел немного устало, но Айвен гораздо сильнее забеспокоился, когда Майлз без лишних споров согласился подняться наверх и недолго передохнуть. Они как раз направлялись к лестнице, когда… 

Айвен крепко сжал закрытые веки и осторожно потряс головой, будто это могло помочь восстановить пробелы в памяти. От толпы гостей отделился граф Формонкриф и парой слов увлек за собой Майлза, который был не в том состоянии, чтобы отговориться… им на пути встретилась смеющаяся толпа людей, собирающаяся на заснеженный берег озера, с фонарями и термоодеялами… и в общей суматохе Айвену вдруг неожиданно ткнули в поясницу дулом, и тихий голос над ухом произнес: «Мы вышибем твоему кузену мозги быстрее, чем ты успеешь пикнуть. Даже не пытайся. Давай, двигай наружу». 

Головная боль медленно отступала. По крайней мере, его больше не тошнило. К сожалению, это вывело на передний план множество прочих ощущений: пальцы и кончик носа онемели от холода. Где бы они ни находились, подумал Айвен, оглядываясь вокруг, это очень похоже на какую-то подземную пещеру. Стены и потолок были из монолитного камня, а в воздухе витал неуловимо знакомый запах. Единственным источником света был тусклый люминофор. Выход был только один, но Айвен чувствовал себя слишком плохо, чтобы подняться и попытаться сбежать. Скорее всего, его снова парализуют. Возможно, им просто следует оставаться на месте, и СБ сама их обнаружит. А может, их похитители передумают. Или Цетаганда оставит свою милитаристскую политику и превратится в мирную нудистскую колонию, выращивающую голубые розы. 

Айвен подышал на пальцы, пытаясь их согреть, а затем просто засунул руки поглубже в рукава. Майлз наверняка замерз еще сильней, только не мог об этом сказать. Айвен растер его кисти и поднял повыше воротник. Слава богу, им оставили пальто, хотя, это вряд ли так уж сильно поможет – возможно, в первый раз Айвен пожалел, что одет по светской моде, а не в военную шинель. Майлз по-прежнему не приходил в сознание. Черт, побег сильно затруднится, если придется тащить его на себе. А если СБ не поторопится и не вытащит их отсюда в ближайшее время, то похоже бежать им придется самим. 

«Я знал, что эта вечеринка была плохой идеей. Но хоть кто-нибудь меня послушал? Конечно, нет». 

\- А, рад видеть, что вы очнулись, лорд Айвен. 

Интонация человека, нарочито высокомерно растягивающего слова. Айвен поднял взгляд и увидел Бориса Формонкрифа, стоявшего у входа в пещеру. 

\- Вы? – изумился Айвен. Кого бы Айвен ни подозревал в заговоре с целью свержения Грегора, но только не Формонкрифа. Граф был слишком… стар. Старше дяди Эйрела. Формонкриф наверняка видел десятки проваленных попыток переворота и все их обычные пагубные последствия. Чего он собирался добиться этим похищением? 

\- Как красноречиво. Вы удивлены? 

«Да». Айвен ничего не сказал, только покачал головой и продолжил свои попытки хоть немного согреть ледяные пальцы кузена. 

\- Послушайте, я не знаю, что у вас за сумасбродный план свержения Грегора, но он не сработает. Они никогда не срабатывают. 

\- Верно, - Формонкриф широким шагом вошел в пещеру и остановился прямо над ними. – Но ни у кого еще не было в руках будущего консорта императора, - добавил он с презрением. – Думаю, я получу все, что захочу. 

«Тогда ты плохо знаешь Грегора», - хотел было сказать Айвен, но вовремя прикусил язык. – И чего же вы хотите? – вместо этого спросил он, изобразив скучающее любопытство. 

\- Трон Империи, конечно. О, не для себя, - ответил он на изумленный взгляд Айвена. – Как раз тут и вступаете вы. Сир. 

«Мне бы следовало внимательнее прислушиваться к Байерли. И никогда не слушать Майлза. Проклятье». 

\- Нет, нет, - категорично возразил он, - И нет. 

\- Почему нет? Это замечательное повышение для вас, капитан Форпатрил. 

\- Потому что я никогда не желал трона. Из всех людей на этой планете нет никого, кто бы желал его меньше меня. Именно за это Майлз меня и выбрал, вы… сумасшедший! Я не могу это сделать! 

\- Вы - нет. От вас этого никто и не ждет. Я все сделаю сам. Подумайте обо всех тех преимуществах, что вы получите. 

Айвен с отвращением покачал головой: 

\- Думаю, вы забыли секрет успеха государственного переворота: фигура, которую вы облекаете властью, должна быть на это согласна. 

\- Не обязательно. 

\- Еще как обязательно! – Айвен смотрел на него в упор, не веря. Ответный взгляд Формонкрифа был бесстрастным… нет, даже не бесстрастным. Любезным. Но в темных глазах угадывался яростный огонь, и опасная решимость проступала в чертах его морщинистого лица. Граф стиснул губы в гневе – а может, это было иное, более сложное чувство. Формонкриф до сих пор носил траурный мундир своего Дома, хотя прошло уже больше года со дня смерти сына. «Он на самом деле не похож на здравомыслящего человека». 

Но Формонкриф лишь вздохнул:  
\- Я надеялся, что вы разделите мои взгляды. Вы наверняка были шокированы, узнав о связи вашего кузена с императором. 

\- Хм. 

\- Это лишь симптом галактического упадка, проникающего к нам через космические порты, заразы популистских идей. 

Айвен отшатнулся: 

\- И как давно вы это запланировали? Скажем, достаточно давно, чтобы успеть заказать нейротоксин на Архипелаге Джексона? – он сузил глаза. – Кажется, вы все-таки слегка лицемерите. 

Правая рука Формонкрифа судорожно сжалась и разжалась, так и не коснувшись парализатора. 

\- Наоборот, есть справедливость в том, чтобы обратить против него оружие, которое он сюда впустил. Император убил моего сына своей так называемой прогрессивной политикой. 

\- Нет, - медленно произнес Айвен. – Это не он его убил. И не так, как вы сами пытались убить Майлза. 

\- Форкосиган вообще был не при чем. Пока он не шагнул под нож, происходящее его совершенно не касалось. Я думал, на этом все и закончится. Никто бы не обеспокоился, если бы Форкосиган начал сходить с ума, все и так знают, что он наполовину спятил. Но тут они объявили об их… их противоестественном союзе. А потом всплыло то письмо, и я понял… понял, что он у меня в руках, - он скривил губы. – Что я держу его за яйца, так сказать. 

\- Он не уступит вам. Он не может, - Формонкриф развернулся, направляясь к выходу. «Что бы сказал Майлз?», яростно размышлял Айвен. Он стал бы торговаться, изворачиваться и уговаривать. – Если вы отпустите нас, то у вас будет шанс спастись. Вы горюете из-за гибели сына. Спросите Эйрела Форкосигана, чем он готов пожертвовать ради собственного сына – но если Майлз умрет, вы совершите полноценную измену. Смерть в клетке на центральной площади, - Ни разу за все свое правление Грегор не выносил такого приговора, хотя, и в этом Айвен не сомневался, отдал не один приказ о более тихой и аккуратной казни. Но за такое… 

Формонкриф фыркнул:  
\- Я не намерен отступать. Лучше поберегите дыхание. - Он развернулся на каблуках и исчез в темноте. 

Айвен охлопал все карманы, только сейчас вспомнив о коммах, своём и майлзовом. Их, конечно же, не было, также как и Аудиторской печати Майлза. Которую, если подумать, тот вообще не носил последние две недели, поскольку боялся потерять. Они были полностью отрезаны от мира. 

Минуты еле ползли. Айвену оставили его часы, и он провел некоторое время, пытаясь придумать, как их можно использовать. Майлз, с его опытом полевого агента, возможно, соорудил бы из них маячок или бомбу, или еще что-нибудь, но Айвен ничего подобного не умел. Он бросил эту затею и вместо этого начал наблюдать за все еще находившимся без сознания Майлзом, и чем дольше кузен лежал без движения на холодном каменном полу, тем больше усиливалось его беспокойство. При выдохе в студеном воздухе образовывались легкие облачка, и он, наполовину затащив Майлза себе на колени, чтобы сберечь хоть немного тепла, стал ждать возвращения Формонкрифа. Судя по часам, он пролежал без сознания чуть меньше часа, а значит их не могли увезти слишком далеко от Форкосиган Сюрло, даже на флаере. Но они совершенно очевидно были довольно далеко от крупных городов, а в Округе было достаточно мест, где можно спрятаться. И похоже было абсолютно напрасно ждать спасения от службы безопасности. Он закрыл глаза, представляя, что сейчас творится в Форкосиган Сюрло. 

Когда Формонкриф наконец вернулся, в руках у него были два зловещих инъектора. 

\- Синергин, - пояснил он почти успокаивающим тоном, поднимая первый из них. – Я не убью его, если меня не вынудят. 

\- Может, вы уже это сделали, использовав парализатор, - возмутился Айвен. 

В глазах Формонкрифа мелькнула вспышка беспокойства – в конце концов, мертвый Майлз бесполезен – но затем он просто сжал челюсти и, наклонившись, прижал инъектор к предплечью Майлза. Долго, слишком долго, вообще не было никакой реакции. Айвен почувствовал, как его сердце бешено заколотилось: эффект должен быть почти мгновенным. Даже на лице Формонкрифа отразился испуг. Но тут Майлз едва заметно пошевелился, и тихий стон, больше похожий на вздох, сорвался с его губ. 

\- Не трогайте его, - зарычал Айвен, когда Формонкриф потянулся к нему со вторым инъектором. Формонкриф невольно отскочил и больше не пытался приблизиться. Айвен ожег его взглядом и склонился над Майлзом: 

\- Давай, - прошептал он. – Просыпайся. Я не смогу протащить тебя через это. Давай, Майлз. 

Майлз снова вздрогнул, и его ресницы задрожали. Краем глаза Айвен увидел, что Формонкриф снова сделал шаг вперед: 

\- Убирайтесь, - рявкнул Айвен. – Что у вас там, фаст-пента? Она не действует на него, идиот. У него на эту штуку нестандартная реакция, так же, как на ваш яд. – Айвен выплюнул последнее слово и снова нагнулся над Майлзом, прикрывая его собой. 

Формонкриф смотрел на него с отвращением:  
\- Вы начинаете раздражать меня. 

\- Тогда это ваша проблема и только ваша. 

Формонкриф саркастически усмехнулся и вышел. Через несколько минут он вернулся со здоровенным… громилой, это было единственное подходящее слово, которое смог подобрать Айвен. 

\- Положите Форкосигана на пол, сядьте вон там, - Формонкриф указал в дальний угол пещеры. – И заткнитесь. 

Неохотно подчинившись Айвен, насколько возможно, постарался устроить Майлза на полу поудобнее. Холодный камень, коснувшийся его щеки, похоже, привел его в сознание: он снова зашевелился, ресницы вздрогнули. Айвен осторожно попятился через всю пещеру, пытаясь отслеживать одновременно и нейробластер в руках громилы, и Формонкрифа, и опустился на пол, привалившись спиной к стене. Повинуясь резкому жесту громилы, он сел на собственные ладони; теперь ему только оставалось напряженно и беспомощно глядеть, как Формонкриф вводит Майлзу содержимое второго инъектора и вздергивает его в сидячее положение. Майлз тут же обмяк, и Формонкриф с возгласом нетерпения схватил его за волосы, снова усаживая ровно. Майлз очнулся с неожиданным болезненным вскриком, от которого Айвен дернулся. Бандит с нейробластером - тоже. Айвен с трудом заставил себя снова замереть неподвижно. 

Формонкриф постукивал пустым инъектором по ладони, ожидая, когда подействует фаст-пента. Майлз медленно перетек из обмякшей позы в скорчившуюся и обхватил себя руками. Он быстро моргал, и его взгляд, когда он посмотрел в лицо Айвена, был ужасающе недоуменным. Айвен так и не понял, узнал его Майлз или нет, сквозь туман усталости, фаст-пенты, парализатора, антидота и всего прочего. Его дыхание, облачками вырывающееся в морозный воздух, зачастило. 

Формонкриф не стал тратить время на обычные прелюдии фаст-пентного допроса. 

\- Где находятся секретные входы во дворец? – рявкнул он, возвышаясь над Майлзом, уперев руки в бока. 

Майлз моргнул: 

\- Их очень много, - начал он. – Один идет под рекой, другой из замка Форхартунг, еще один из имперского госпиталя, четвертый из штаб-квартиры СБ, но он наполовину завален, как говорил Грегор. Но вы никогда их не найдете, они спрятаны, не говорите никому, у всех здесь есть секреты, даже у зданий, но если все знают, это уже не секрет, так все знают, что есть секретные входы во Дворец… 

\- Стоп, - оборвал его Формонкриф. 

Но Майлз не обратил никакого внимания на приказ, и в его глазах, освещенных безумием, мелькнуло еще и торжество. Теперь он сидел неестественно прямо, очень сильно дрожа, и бормотал сквозь стучащие зубы: 

\- …и все знали о Грегоре, говорили об этом, это больше не было секретом, а мы с ним - были. Неправду говорят, что люди не умеют хранить секреты, потому что о нас знало не трое, а гораздо больше, но никто так и не сказал… 

Майлз просто продолжал говорить, погружаясь в глубины бесцельной болтовни, сколько бы пощечин ни залепил ему Формонкриф, он просто не мог остановиться. Формонкриф рассвирепел от злости. Айвен благоразумно прикусил язык и воздержался от напрашивающегося: «Я же вам говорил», исподтишка поглядывая на охранника. Громила наблюдал за этим спектаклем, приоткрыв рот в беспомощном изумлении, когда болтовня Майлза в очередной раз случайно изменила направление и вышла на поэтический, неожиданно праздничный виток. 

\- …в канун Зимнепраздника в доме тишь,  
Никто не шевелится, даже мышь… 

\- Хватит! - заорал Формонкриф. 

Но как бы Формонкриф ни кричал, ни вопил, ни пинался, промахиваясь по голове Майлза на считанные дюймы, тот дошел почти до конца своей многословной поэмы, выталкивая невнятные слова сквозь стучащие зубы и растрескавшиеся губы. Вдруг он резко втянул воздух, его голова запрокинулась, руки и ноги напряглись… 

К счастью для Айвена, его охранник был больше занят наблюдением за попыткой допроса, чем своими прямыми обязанностями. А то бы Айвена подстрелили, когда он метнулся через пещеру, чтобы не дать Майлзу со всей силы удариться головой о каменный пол. Ему было нечего засунуть кузену между зубами, чтобы тот не подавился языком, и все, что Айвен мог - держать его по возможности неподвижным, подложив руку под затылок, и ждать, пока конвульсии прекратятся. Он отметил, что приступ был очень сильным, насколько он вообще в этом разбирался, гораздо более интенсивным, чем можно ожидать, и тянулся целую вечность. Или это просто ему казалось. 

Наконец, судороги стали уменьшаться, пока у Айвена в руках не оказалось расслабленное, взмокшее тело Майлза. Он снял свой пиджак и завернул в него кузена, а потом поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Формонкрифом, разъяренным, разочарованным и откровенно шокированным. Похоже, на такое тот не рассчитывал. Эта мысль заставила Айвена оскалить зубы в жестоком удовлетворении: 

\- Довольны? – прорычал он. 

\- Хорошо же, - коротко бросил Формонкриф. – Ты, - рявкнул он громиле. – Стой снаружи. Пристрелишь любого, кто попробует выйти. Этого нейробластером, - он показал на Айвена. – Но в мутанта – только из парализатора. 

\- Да, милорд, - ответил тот и вышел вслед за графом. 

Айвен бессильно откинулся, потер затылок. Затем снова перевел взгляд на Майлза, только начавшего приходить в себя. 

\- Майлз? Эй, ну же, - позвал он, легонько хлопая его по щекам. – Ты тут? 

\- Ургх, - пробурчал Майлз. – Айвен? 

\- Да, - Айвен медленно и с облегчением выдохнул. – Ты напугал меня, - сказал он, снова проверяя пульс Майлза. Тот бешено скакал, - Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

\- Ужасно. Замерз, - пробормотал Майлз. – Тошнит, - он сглотнул и прижался лицом к полу, глубоко дыша, пока, наконец, не проиграл борьбу с собственным желудком. Он перекатился на бок и отполз на метр в сторону до угла пещеры, где его и вырвало. Айвен обеспокоенно следил за ним, но попытка помочь могла сделать только хуже. Наконец Майлз протащился обратно и привалился к каменной стене. Его серые глаза были мутными и измученными. 

\- Где? 

\- Не знаю, - ответил Айвен, с облегчением понимая, что припадок хотя бы вырвал Майлза из его отвратительной реакции на фаст-пенту. Ну хоть на что-то эта дрянь сгодилась. – Мы где-то под землей. Оказывается, за этим стоял Формонкриф – за токсином, за покушением, за всем. Он использует тебя, чтобы заставить Грегора сделать императором меня, можешь в это поверить? Ты как, встать сможешь? 

Последовала длительная пауза. Затем короткий ответ: 

\- Не думаю. Извини… 

Айвен вздохнул:  
\- Не беспокойся. Я обо всем позабочусь. 

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Майлз, откидывая голову назад. – Хорошо, - Айвен был рад, что он не уточнил как. – Сегодня вечером был прием? – вместо этого уточнил он. 

\- Да. Все там были. Вы с Грегором очень хорошо справились. 

\- Ты танцевал с Катрионой? 

\- Да. 

\- Надеюсь, ты не вел себя как скотина? 

Айвен коротко улыбнулся:  
\- Я рассмешил ее. Дважды. 

\- Это хорошо. С Тьеном она не смеялась. Тьен заставлял ее съеживаться. Скотина. А ей нужно больше смеяться. И улыбаться. Веди себя с ней прилично. 

\- Непременно. Все будет хорошо. Тебе уже значительно лучше, чем раньше. Все, что нам нужно, это выбраться отсюда. 

Майлз вяло кивнул:  
\- Правильно, - вздохнул он. – Просто… поправляться требует таких больших усилий. А я так устал, Айвен. 

\- Эй, - резко позвал Айвен. – Не надо об этом. Подумай о Грегоре и твоем великом плане. Вы хотели иметь детей и собирались быть омерзительно счастливы друг с другом, несмотря на всех окружающих. Подумай об этом, Майлз. 

Майлз ничего не ответил. Он безучастно смотрел в никуда, но, по крайней мере, не засыпал и не терял сознание. Айвен встал и прошелся по пещере, пытаясь разогнать кровь. Он помедлил, переминаясь с одной ноги на другую, и внимательно рассмотрел сырую стену. Положив на нее руку, он ощутил знакомый влажный холод, слегка липкий и очень скользкий. Воспоминание неожиданно всплыло в его голове: и текстура стен, и землистый запах в воздухе казались ему такими знакомыми, потому что он уже бывал здесь раньше. 

\- Майлз, - прошептал он, - я знаю, где мы находимся, - он развернулся к Майлзу, наблюдающему за ним с равнодушным ожиданием. – Мы в пещерах Дендарийских гор. Ты чувствуешь этот запах? 

Майлз принюхался:  
\- Ага. 

\- Ты помнишь, как мы их исследовали? 

Майлз долго не отвечал:  
\- Ага, - наконец, неуверенно протянул он. 

Айвен еще раз прошелся по пещере, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы подсказать, в какой части обширной сети пещер они находятся. 

\- Ты узнаешь это место? 

\- Нет, - отозвался Майлз. – Прости, - добавил он через мгновение. 

\- Все в порядке, - ответил Айвен. Он уставился на выход, охраняемый громилой, и закусил губу. Даже если они смогут живыми миновать стражника, Айвен понятия не имел, как им выбраться отсюда. Они всегда брали с собой детальную карту, составленную еще дедом Майлза во времена цетагандийской оккупации. К тому моменту, когда они поступили на службу и забросили это развлечение, Майлз уже достаточно хорошо знал этот лабиринт и без карты, но они все равно никогда не ходили без нее. Айвен никогда не приглядывался к их маршруту, не запоминал, поскольку Майлз всегда знал, что делает. Кто мог знать, что однажды их жизни будут зависеть от знания наизусть лабиринта пещер? Кроме того, насколько он помнил, были еще участки пещер, в которые они вообще не заходили. Километры и километры пещер, никогда ими не исследованные. 

\- Хорошо, - произнес Айвен, подавляя зарождающуюся панику, - хорошо. 

\- Что? – спросил Майлз. 

\- Эээ… ничего. 

Послышались шаги. Айвен напрягся. Формонкриф вошел и направил на него нейробластер. 

\- Поднимайся, Форкосиган. Мы уходим. 

\- Вы должны позволить мне помочь ему, - воскликнул Айвен, увидев, как Майлз пытается самостоятельно встать. 

Формонкриф нахмурился: 

\- Прекрасно. Не делай резких и неоправданных движений, - Айвен помог Майлзу подняться и обхватил его рукой, хотя ему пришлось для этого неловко согнуться. Майлз крепко вцепился в него, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и затем, шатаясь, сделал несколько шаркающих шагов. Формонкриф наблюдал за ними, скривив в отвращении губы. 

\- Несите его, - выплюнул он, наконец. – У нас нет в запасе вечности. 

\- И какую часть вашего коварного плана вы пытаетесь реализовать теперь? – спросил Айвен, беря в охапку безвольного, дрожащего Майлза и следуя за Формонкрифом к выходу из пещеры. Громила прикрывал тылы; Айвен почти физически чувствовал нейробластер затылком. 

\- Я бы не ехидничал на вашем месте. 

Они шли длинным наклонным коридором. Потом дважды резко свернули налево, а затем направо. Пещера сузилась, и голубое мерцание люминофора, зловеще отражалось от грубых, сырых стен. «Похоже мы поднимаемся к поверхности», решил Айвен. Воздух перестал быть таким затхлым и удушливо влажным. После пяти-десяти минут ходьбы последовала внезапная остановка. Формонкриф нырнул в боковую пещеру и появился с портативным комм-пультом. Последнее слово техники, подумал Айвен: может выдавать неотслеживаемый сигнал, если знаешь, что делать. 

«Он не посмеет…» 

\- Вы же не собираетесь говорить с Грегором лицом к лицу? – неверяще спросил Айвен. 

\- Заткнитесь, Форпатрил. 

Айвен послушно замолчал. Просто прекрасно, если Формонкриф именно это и хочет проделать. Еще больше веревки, чтобы вздернуть его впоследствии. Даже если СБшники не смогут их засечь, они сделают запись. И, возможно, смогут различить что-нибудь на заднем плане, что натолкнет их на мысль, где стоит разворачивать поиски. 

Они шли довольно долго, пока у Айвена не заныли руки. Потом они миновали анфиладу пещер, показавшихся Айвену смутно знакомыми – но это не имело значения, поскольку плутать по этим пещерам, не представляя точно, куда именно идешь, было смертельно опасно – когда он вдруг услышал голоса впереди. Несколько – мужские, молодые и громкие. Один взгляд на лицо Формонкрифа и то, как он сразу погасил люминофор, показали, что это были совсем не те, кого он ожидал. Формонкриф остановился, явно разрываясь между двумя вариантами: повернуть назад, хотя там совсем не было места, где можно спрятаться, или пойти вперед, навстречу неизвестно кому. 

Его промедление оказалось решающим. Из-за угла появились четыре человека со своими собственными люминофорами и, увидев их, резко остановились. За долю секунды, прежде чем разверзся ад, Айвен успел узнать Клода Дрейда, сына министра Гражданской Обороны, одетого в удобную и теплую зимнюю одежду, с парализатором в затянутой в перчатку руке. Затем громила выстрелил из нейробластера, заряд срикошетил от потолка, один из компаньонов Дрейда открыл ответный огонь, а Айвен рухнул на пол, прикрывая тело Майлза собственным и молясь всем богам прислушаться к таким идиотам, как они. 

\- Гр, - фыркнул Майлз. 

\- Заткнись, - прошипел Айвен. Возможно, им удастся улизнуть в общей суматохе. 

Увы, им не повезло. Огонь внезапно прекратился, и чья-то рука ухватилась за рубашку Айвена. Кто-то с ужасной силой вздернул его наверх, и, увидев свернувшегося на полу Майлза, красочно выругался: 

\- А я то надеялся, что мне показалось, - со стоном произнес Клод. Айвен увидел головореза Формонкрифа, распростертого на полу то ли без сознания, то ли мертвого, и самого Формонкрифа, который сидел под прицелом парализатора и, морщась, осторожно ощупывал уродливую, быстро наливающуюся шишку на голове. 

\- Какого черта вы здесь делаете? – спросил Айвен, смотря на Клода. Он подумал, что «Приятель, как я рад тебя видеть» было бы вполне подходящим ответом, но когда Дрейд тяжело вздохнул и, указав на них обоих одному из своих приспешников, направил на них парализатор, понял, что все не так просто. «Какого черта?» 

\- Чем, черт побери, ты думал, когда решил притащить сюда Майлза Форкосигана? – заорал Дрейд, уставившись на Формонкрифа. – Ты же приведешь сюда все силы СБ, прямо мне на голову! 

\- Ты все равно долго не продержишься, раз я этим занялся, - усмехнулся Формонкриф. 

\- Да уж, - Дрейд закатил глаза. – Впрочем, старик, это уже не важно, - он повернулся, посмотрел на Майлза и Айвена и сердито фыркнул. – Как мило. Прихватим их с собой и засунем к Форратьеру. Они помогут друг другу согреться. 

«Форратьер?» Айвен подхватил Майлза, который, казалось, соскальзывал в забытье, и подчинился тычку еще одного ствола в спину. Они оставили громилу там, где он лежал. Формонкриф, похоже, абсолютно безразлично отнесся к его судьбе. Айвен, глядя на спины Формонкрифа и Дрейда, заметил, что, несмотря на кажущуюся несерьезность, Дрейд очень напряжен. А Формонкриф казался… странно молчаливым. Возможно, последствия удара по голове. 

Дрейд, казалось, точно знал, куда идти. Вскоре они оказались в промозглой маленькой пещере, точно такой же, как и все остальные, за исключением следов очень старой стоянки – оставшихся, возможно, от одного из их путешествий или от кого-то другого. Дрейд решительно свернул в уходящий вниз коридор, и Айвен обнаружил, что они спускаются в одну из естественно сформированных галерей пещер, где каждая последующая была глубже и больше предыдущей. Две следующие пещеры были пустыми, потом еще две были забиты немаркированными бочками. А затем они вышли к современно оборудованной химической лаборатории. 

«О. О, дерьмо». 

\- Дело процветает, - радостно поделился Дрейд с Формонкрифом. - На тот случай, если вы сомневались. 

Формонкриф побагровел: 

\- Я поджарю вас на медленном огне. На всей планете не останется ни капли этого дьявольского зелья, когда я закончу. 

\- Да, пожалуйста, и создадите мне еще полторы сотни черных рынков сбыта. Не могу придумать ничего лучше. А, Жан, я привел тебе еще парочку гостей, - они добрались до еще одной пещеры, расположенной в тупике, на входе в которую стоял охранник. Он выпрямился, когда подошел Дрейд, и настороженно оглядел троих вновь прибывших. – Компания для Форратьера, - добавил Дрейд. – Уверен, ему понравится. Не волнуйся, - добавил он, заметив сомневающийся взгляд охранника. – Я пошлю кого-нибудь сюда тебе в компанию. Хотя, они и так не доставят много проблем. Этот, - он кивнул на Формонкрифа, - просто бесполезный старик. Сумасшедший, но безвредный. 

\- Посмотрим, сколько неприятностей я могу устроить, когда все закончится, - прорычал Формонкриф. 

\- Мелкий вообще ни на что не способен, как я погляжу. А большой должен возиться с ним. 

\- Клод, - начал охранник, не спуская глаз с Майлза, - неужели это?.. 

\- К сожалению, да. Надеюсь, что потом мы сможем их… убрать, в конечном счете, без проблем для всех нас. Но пока они побудут здесь, воспользовавшись моим гостеприимством. Надеюсь, вы найдете новые апартаменты вполне приемлемыми, - добавил он в основном для Айвена и взмахнул парализатором, загоняя их внутрь. 

\- Форратьер, - заговорил он, обращаясь к темной фигуре в дальнем углу пещеры. Ответа не было. – Я привел тебе парочку друзей, - продолжил он, словно его кто-то слушал. – Наслаждайтесь друг другом. Какое-то время вы тут пробудете, - сказав это, Дрейд развернулся на каблуках и, отрывисто и громко отдав приказ парализовать любого при попытке выйти, ушел. Эхо его шагов затихло в отдалении. 

Как только он ушел, тело в углу пошевелилось. Глаза Айвена расширились, когда он увидел громадные синяки, украшавшие обычно безупречное лицо Байерли Форратьера. 

\- Ну что за дерьмо, - простонал Бай. 

Айвен мог только согласиться. 

*** 

Грегор немного помедлил перед закрытой дверью в библиотеку, собираясь с духом. Затем он заставил себя войти внутрь, кивнул Эйрелу и Корделии, потом Элис и Саймону, и понял, что не знает, как начать. 

\- Спасибо вам за терпение, - произнес он, наконец. 

\- Что сказал Инсери? – спросила Корделия, поднимаясь и подходя к нему. 

\- Он… сбит с толку, - проговорил Грегор. – Было темно, и агентов быстро вывели из строя. Мы только знаем, что их парализовали. – «Никого не убили, по крайней мере, пока». 

\- Как они все-таки выбрались наружу? – спросил Саймон. – Им никогда не должны были позволить покинуть дом. 

\- Что еще? – давила Корделия. 

\- Такое впечатление, что похитили не только Майлза и Айвена, - продолжил Грегор. – Пропал еще и Борис Формонкриф. 

\- Может, он попал под перекрестный огонь? – поинтересовался Эйрел, нахмурившись. 

\- Мы можем только предполагать, - отозвался Грегор. – Инсери сказал, что тот пытался весь вечер о чем-то поговорить с Майлзом. Ему просто не повезло, что удалось это именно тогда… что ж. 

\- Хм, - протянул Эйрел. 

\- Что? – спросил Грегор. 

Эйрел покачал головой, но его перебил постучавший в дверь Аллегре. 

\- Мы закрыли космические порты, - объявил он, заходя в комнату и закрывая дверь. 

Грегор кивнул:  
\- Вы и правда думаете, что они могут попытаться вывезти их с планеты? 

Аллегре покачал головой:  
\- Нет, сир. Но мы не можем позволить себе пренебречь этой предосторожностью. 

\- Что дальше? 

\- Это… зависит от остального, - Аллегре помолчал, переведя взгляд на графа и графиню, которые сидели рядом с Саймоном и Элис. Они собрались в библиотеке, как можно дальше от сбитых с толку задержанных гостей. – Вы хотите, чтобы мы публично объявили, что они трое пропали? 

\- В этом есть несколько очевидных преимуществ, - произнесла Корделия после короткой паузы. – Майлза довольно трудно перепутать с кем-то. Если кто-то видел… 

\- Я сомневаюсь, что их похитили так открыто, - прервал ее Аллегре. – Но подумал, что, сделав объявление, мы сможем допросить гостей. Кто-то из них мог что-то видеть. 

\- Уже и так очевидно, что что-то случилось, - произнес Грегор. – Объявляйте. 

Аллегре кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Саймон откашлялся: 

\- В такой большой толпе наверняка кто-то заметил, как они уходили. 

\- Но поняли ли они, что именно увидели? – спросил Эйрел. 

Саймон вздохнул и крепче сжал руку Элис: 

\- Возможно, нет, - сама Элис сидела выпрямившись и расправив тяжелые длинные юбки. Из всех форских традиций, которым она следовала, ожидать возвращения сына живым было, возможно, самой древней, но наименее ей знакомой. 

Неловкая беседа заглохла. Грегор посмотрел за окно. Ночь стояла морозная, и оставалось только надеяться, что где бы Майлз с Айвеном ни оказались, там было тепло. Майлз был еще так слаб, что Грегор понятия не имел, как на его выздоровлении может сказаться, если он заболеет от переохлаждения. Даже банальная простуда может откинуть их назад, а ураганное воспаление легких может сделать и того хуже, мягко говоря. Если они получат его обратно живым. Грегор крепко стиснул руки. 

Прошел почти час. Пим принес чай. Грегор налил себе чашку, но даже не отпил. Фортицы и Катриона поднимались к ним и сказали, что Аллегре опрашивает людей и затем отправляет их по домам. Ничего нового пока не известно, но хоть кто-то должен был что-то видеть. Грегор заметил, что Эйрел больше не высказывал свои сомнения. Корделия попросила их остаться и побыть с ними; Катриону приглашение явно смутило, но она вряд ли смогла бы отказаться. 

После этого напряжение в комнате немного уменьшилось. Грегор припомнил, что в дополнение к его квалификации в анализе инженерных неисправностей, Фортиц получил пост Аудитора и за располагающий и спокойный характер, который был очень кстати в любых ситуациях. Его жена умела утешать и имела практичный склад ума, а еще была очень дружна с Корделией. Катриона была… не на своем месте. Также как и он сам. 

Она тихо подошла к нему, опустив глаза, и заменила чашку с остывшим чаем на новую. Ее пальцы были поразительно холодны по сравнению с горячим фарфором. Грегор благодарно кивнул и поднес чашку к губам вежливым жестом. Чай был горячий и горький, чуть подкрашенный молоком – как раз, как он любил. 

Она задержалась у окна рядом с ним, они стояли, повернувшись спиной к комнате, не участвуя в сдержанном тихом разговоре. 

\- Сегодня вечером на улице так холодно, - начала она, не глядя на него. 

\- Я знаю, - Грегор вздрогнул, вдруг услышав эхо собственных мыслей. 

Они вместе отражались в темном стекле, неожиданно симметричные – с чашками в руках и одинаковым спокойно отрешенным выражением лица. Грегор очень долго учился контролировать свое лицо, особенно в критические моменты, и он бы не удивился, узнав, что она делала то же самое. 

\- Будет еще холоднее, - продолжил он, - а перед рассветом обещали бурю. 

\- Его сапоги сразу же промокнут в снегу, - на ее лице пролегла глубокая озабоченная складка. 

Дверь за ними распахнулась, и Грегор развернулся, чтобы встретить Аллегре, растерянно подумав, что Майлз вообще не надевал сегодня вечером сапог. 

\- Сир, - обратился Аллегре, отдавая Грегору полуофициальный салют. 

\- Вы закончили с гостями? 

\- Не совсем. Но мы кое-что обнаружили. Кое-кого, если точнее. 

Грегор моргнул:  
\- Кого? 

Аллегре развернулся и кивком пригласил министра Дрейда войти в комнату. 

\- Антон? – озадаченно спросил Грегор. 

\- Сир, - начал тот, сжимая руки. 

Грегор заметил, что тот слегка горбится, нервозен, на висках у него выступили капли пота, и вдруг подумал: «Он не похож на невиновного. Но разве Дрейд может иметь к этому отношение?» Он не очень хорошо знал его лично, но они работали вместе по зачистке Ист-Сайда. И ему нравился этот человек. 

\- Антон, я надеюсь, - продолжил Грегор после тяжелой паузы, - что вы скажете все, что собирались, как можно быстрее. Потому что сегодня вечером у меня не так много времени и терпения. 

\- Да, сир. Я… вы знаете, я никогда не думал, что это так далеко зайдет. Я не знал, что вообще может до этого дойти. Я ничего не говорил, потому что пытался защитить Клода. Если бы я знал, я бы сразу сказал вам, конечно, я бы… 

\- Антон, что происходит? 

\- Сир, мой сын несколько месяцев содержит лабораторию по производству наркотиков. «Попрыгунчика». Некоторое время я подозревал, что он употребляет наркотик, возможно, даже продает, и скорее всего знает, где лаборатория находится. Я даже думал, что его шантажируют, потому что не мог поверить, что мой сын… но около недели назад я понял, что ошибался. Извещение из банка открыло мне глаза. Я полагаю… я уверен, что он главный поставщик на Барраяре. Сир, мне не может быть никаких оправданий, кроме… кроме любви к сыну. И я хотел защитить его. 

Грегор выдохнул, охваченный разочарованием: 

\- Надеюсь, вас не удивит, что нарколаборатория в настоящее время волнует меня меньше всего? 

\- Сир, но это не все, - Дрейд глубоко вздохнул. – Два дня назад Байерли Форратьер пришел ко мне и сказал, что он знает о делишках моего сына, и что тот ввязался в нечто более серьезное, чем поставка наркотиков. Я не знаю, как Форратьер узнал, но он был прав. Он сказал мне, что Клод вовлечен в какой-то изменнический заговор, и что если я что-то знаю, то мне лучше действовать немедленно, пока не произошло непоправимое. Я хотел поговорить с вами вечером, но просто не смог добраться до вас на приеме. И я думал, что это неподходящее время. Как глупо. И когда генерал Аллегре пришел и сказал, что лорд Форкосиган исчез, я понял, что пришло время действовать, - он прервался на мгновение и оглядел круг молчаливых лиц. – Лаборатория находится в пещерах Дендарийских гор. Я не знаю точных ориентиров – я не хотел знать. 

\- Конечно, - пробормотал Аллегре. – Почему мы не подумали об этом? 

\- Я был уверен, что не подумаете, - тихо ответил Дрейд. 

\- Убийца был из Рашин Брук, - медленно произнес Грегор. 

Дрейд покраснел:  
\- Я не знал, - он упал на колени, поднимая на Грегора несчастные глаза. – Я приношу свои извинения, сир. Я с радостью приму любое наказание, которое вы назначите, - он, наконец, отвел глаза. – Он мой сын. 

Грегор тяжело вздохнул. Он не мог разбираться с этим прямо сейчас, когда справедливость вдруг стала такой имперской и личной и могла подвести его. 

\- Пожалуйста, возьмите его под арест, генерал, - обратился Грегор к Аллегре, окинув взглядом своего – бывшего – министра Гражданской Обороны. Дрейд, казалось, съежился, когда Аллегре подошел к нему и крепко схватил за плечо. – И найдите Байерли Форратьера. 

\- Да, сир, - ответил Аллегре. Он вышел в холл и увел Дрейда. 

Грегор развернулся:  
\- Ну, что ж, - тихо проговорил он, - теперь мы знаем, где искать. Это… хоть что-то. 

\- СБ никогда не найдет их в тех пещерах, - отозвалась Корделия. – Ты помнишь, как мы прятались там и смотрели, как люди Фордариана ищут нас? – спросила она. – Группа за группой спускались вниз и не возвращались. 

\- Я помню, - ответил Грегор. – Но ведь должна же быть карта. 

\- Даже с ней, - вступил в разговор Эйрел, - это будет очень трудной задачей. Клод Дрейд наверняка к этому времени уже прекрасно изучил пещеры. 

\- Может быть Майлз сможет сам найти выход. 

\- Не сейчас, - мрачно отрезал Эйрел. 

\- Нет, - вздохнув, согласился Грегор. – Не сейчас, - он снова замолчал. Эйрел был прав. СБшники были отлично натренированы для работы в городе. Они вряд ли смогут так же результативно действовать в пещерах. Было бы очень глупо отправлять их туда без всякой подготовки. 

\- А есть люди, которые знают те пещеры? – вдруг спросила Катриона. – Я имею в виду, что люди, живущие в горах, должны знать и пещеры. Это возможно… - она неуверенно умолкла. 

Грегор развернулся и встретился глазами с ее, расширенными и испуганными. 

\- Да! - воскликнул он. – Люди, такие как Лэм и Харра, они-то должны знать. 

\- Да, - согласился Эйрел. Он встал, и Грегор понял, что его плечи сгибала безнадежность, только когда она вдруг исчезла. – Да, они знают. 

*** 

В каком-то смысле, подумал Айвен, быть заключенным Дрейда оказалось лучше, чем узником Формонкрифа. Здесь, по крайней мере, были одеяла, и даже портативный обогреватель в углу. Айвен переместил Майлза поближе к нему и завернул вместо своего слишком большого, форменного кителя в сухое, грубой нитки шерстяное одеяло. Майлза, не произнесшего ни слова в течение уже довольно длительное время, хватило хотя бы на то, чтобы свернуться около обогревателя. Айвен решил, что сейчас он больше ничего не сможет сделать для кузена, и, поглядывая краем глаза на Формонкрифа, кивком подозвал Байерли. 

\- Какого черта ты во все это ввязался? – тихо спросил Айвен. 

Байерли поморщился:  
\- Мои данные наложились друг на друга. Понимаешь, я знал о нарколаборатории и знал о заговоре, правда, только отчасти. Но я думал, они как-то связаны – я имею в виду, что раз они делили одни и те же пещеры, они должны были знать друг о друге? 

\- Погоди минутку, ты знал о нарколаборатории? 

\- Только последние четыре дня. Я имею в виду, что знал о ее существовании. Но Жерар всегда был осторожен и не вдавался в детали. Он знал, что я его не одобряю. С самой его смерти я пытался разобраться, кто же из его окружения поставлял ему наркотик. Я только недавно понял, что это был Дрейд – черт, да кто же на него подумает? Во всяком случае, когда я обнаружил, где они работают, то вспомнил, откуда был убийца. Это ведь совсем рядом отсюда. 

\- Как ты узнал об этом? Это же закрытая информация. 

\- Нам всем говорили держать ухо востро, - ответил Байерли, и не было нужды уточнять, кто такие эти «мы». – Я начал бродить в округе. Много я не нашел, но эта подробность про убийцу не выходила у меня из головы, и я вернулся сюда два дня назад с термосканером. Я нашел вход, который использовали люди Дрейда, и пошел за ними. Да, - буркнул он в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд Айвена. – Сейчас я понимаю, как глупо это было. Я уверен, Майлз бы едко раскритиковал бы меня, если бы мог говорить. К слову о Майлзе, он выглядит как покойник. 

\- Ничего удивительного, оглушение парализатором, допрос, доведший его до сильнейшего припадка, не говоря уже о долгих неделях смертельной болезни, любого доведут до такого, - проговорил Айвен, уставившись на Формонкрифа, который ни звуком не показал, что услышал тираду. – Я так понял, СБ не в курсе твоего маленького приключения? – было бы гораздо проще, если бы они знали. Но в этом случае они бы уже что-нибудь предприняли. 

\- Нет, - отозвался Байерли. Он пожал плечами. – Я хотел… точно не знаю. Мести, наверное, за то, что случилось с Жераром. Я не согласен с ним, - он кивнул в сторону Формонкрифа, - но отчасти могу его понять. Он заботился о Жераре, и было так страшно наблюдать, как тот буквально умирает прямо у нас на руках. И я знаю, что хочется в этом кого-то обвинить. Я обвинил Дрейда. Он – Императора. Не очень то большая разница, за исключением того, что я попытался совершить глупую месть, а он – измену. 

\- Ты вообще подозревал его раньше? 

\- Нет. Я не знал, что смерть Жерара… настолько свела его с ума. Если бы я что-нибудь подозревал, уж поверь, я бы рассказал. Замолчать сведения о нарколаборатории – это одно, но не доложить о таком… нет. 

\- А Формонкриф знал? – очень тихо спросил Айвен. – О вас двоих, я имею в виду. 

\- Нет, - ответил Байерли. – Жерар постоянно обещал мне рассказать ему, но так никогда и не набрался смелости… переступить черту, - он отвернулся. 

\- И что еще ты знаешь? – поинтересовался Айвен. 

\- Немного. У меня не было шанса как следует обыскать все вокруг, пока они меня не сцапали, - Бай скривился. 

\- Я не могу избавиться от мысли, что это слишком большое совпадение, что «попрыгунчиковая» лаборатория и убежище Формонкрифа находились в одних и тех же пещерах. Я вообще не думаю, что Формонкриф когда-либо раньше бывал в Форкосиган Сюрло до сегодняшнего вечера – не похоже, чтобы он был близким другом Майлзу или графу. Как он вообще узнал об этом месте? 

\- Думаю, что знаю как, - отозвался Байерли, немного просветлев. – Это было почти случайностью. Формонкриф начал следить за сыном, когда стал подозревать, что тот употребляет «попрыгунчик». Так, по крайней мере, думал Жерар, хотя в последние месяцы он стал ужасным параноиком. И они, наверное, проследили его до сюда. 

\- Так почему Формонкриф ничего не сказал, когда начал понимать… 

\- Потому что он уже погряз в своих планах к тому времени и сам начал использовать пещеры. Если бы он обратился в СБ, его тоже бы раскрыли. На самом деле, они оба должны были держать рот на замке друг про друга. Это мое предположение, разумеется. Последние несколько дней у меня было много времени для размышлений. 

Айвен кивнул. Он бросил взгляд к выходу из пещеры и увидел, что к первому охраннику присоединился второй, как Дрейд и обещал, так что теперь их стало двое против двоих, учитывая, что Майлз вне игры, а Формонкриф вряд ли будет помогать. Но вырубание охранников не решит сути проблемы. 

\- Ты случайно не запомнил дорогу через эти пещеры? – без особой надежды спросил Айвен. 

\- Я что, похож на дендарийского горца? – Байерли скосил глаза на свой когда-то элегантный, а теперь грязный вычурный городской костюм. – Прости. Но с тем же успехом меня самого можно было поставить охранником. Думаю, они на это и рассчитывали. Они ведь ленивые ублюдки, эти стражники. И любят попробовать свой товар. 

\- Так они… - медленно начал Айвен, сверля взглядом затылок охранника. 

\- Что ты задумал? – подозрительно спросил Байерли. 

\- Я думаю, что нам не стоит больше тянуть время, ожидая, пока сюда явится Дрейд и отпустит нас, когда ему это будет удобно – если он это имел в виду, - в чем Айвен сильно сомневался, Дрейд просто не мог позволить им уйти, особенно сейчас, когда они узнали о его лаборатории. Он не мог себе представить, что Клод Дрейд, которого он знал еще со школы в Форбарр Султане, хладнокровно их убьет, но какой у него может быть выбор, если он хочет сохранить свою лабораторию в тайне? 

\- Не будь дураком, - прошипел Байерли. – Ты что, хочешь заблудиться и сдохнуть, замерзнув в этих чертовых горах? 

\- Ты хочешь остаться здесь и быть пристреленным на рассвете? – возразил Айвен. 

\- У меня был план, - пробормотал Байерли. – Куча трепа и никакой стрельбы. Может быть, он и не был совершенен, но я собирался отсюда выбраться. 

\- Ну да, как же, - отозвался Айвен и ткнул пальцем в сторону Майлза, который то ли погрузился в глубокий сон, то ли снова потерял сознание. 

\- Да, - вздохнул Байерли и почесал щетину на подбородке. – И как ты хочешь действовать? 

\- Хм, - протянул Айвен, которого этот вопрос застал врасплох, - разве ты не агент СБ? 

\- Я городской информатор, - возмутился Байерли. – Не засекреченный коммандо. А ты разве не из Оперативного отдела? 

\- Я вношу позиционные данные в тактические программы, - прошипел Айвен. – Иногда я могу выбирать, кто какого цвета. Ты хотя бы умеешь стрелять? 

\- Конечно, умею, - отрезал Байерли. Правда, через мгновение добавил: - Хотя, если мишень неподвижна, это здорово помогает. 

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - буркнул Айвен. – Я беру левого, ты – правого. 

\- Конечно, - Байерли хрустнул суставами. 

\- Прекрасно, - Айвен постарался сгруппироваться. – На счет… 

Головорез справа вдруг рухнул на пол. Тихое жужжанье парализатора достигло ушей Айвена мгновение спустя. «Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо» - подумал он, немедленно бросаясь вперед и подбирая подходящую саркастичную реплику для встречи запоздавших спасателей. 

Но тут второй охранник закричал и стремительно выхватил нейробластер – а не парализатор - а на одежде заполонивших коридор людей не было ни нашивок, ни Глаз Гора, ни вообще каких-либо знаков различия. «Ох. А вот и его оруженосцы подоспели». 

Айвен метнулся к упавшему охраннику и парализатору в его кобуре. Он уже почти сомкнул пальцы на рукояти, когда голова взорвалась вспышкой боли, и огни закружились перед глазами, а потом все исчезло. Айвен тяжело рухнул на подстреленного охранника, смутно осознавая приглушенные удары и проклятья, разносящиеся в кружащейся темноте. Когда он, наконец, смог перевернуться на спину и убедиться, что его не будет рвать второй раз за ночь, то осознал, что люминофор и вправду погас. Это значит, вяло сообразил Айвен, что у кого-то здесь прибор ночного видения, а остальные попались. 

Но вдруг на него свалились сверху - своего узкоплечего кузена Айвен не мог не узнать. Приложившись многострадальным черепом о холодный камень пола, Айвен несколько секунд валялся оглушенный. «Дайте мне секундочку, - бессвязно подумал он, - и я встану. Правда-правда». 

Секунда сильно растянулась. Майлз тяжело прерывисто дышал, а потом его вдруг грубо рванули в сторону. Айвен дернулся за ним, но ухватил только воздух. Мгновение спустя он услышал треск надламываемого люминофора, и вокруг них разлился холодный голубой свет. 

Байерли валялся в паре футов сбоку, пытаясь сесть, но явно без особого успеха. Между ними стоял один из людей Формонкрифа, закинувший Майлза на плечо: одной рукой громила сжимал его шею, другой – приставил к виску парализатор. 

\- Интересно, на сей раз он очнется? – риторически спросил Формонкриф, сидевший в безопасном углу в дальнем конце пещеры и только теперь поднимающийся на ноги. Он щелкнул пальцами головорезу, и тот отдал ему парализатор, который держал у головы Майлза. – Подъем, - с отвращением в голосе произнес он. Айвен с трудом выпрямился на дрожащих ногах и привалился к стене. – Если выкинешь еще какую-нибудь глупость, я выстрелю в него на максимальной мощности. Или, может, просто прикажу Мике перекрыть ему воздух, и буду наблюдать, как он корчится. Пошел. 

Он погнал их боковым коридором, который Айвен даже не заметил раньше. Охранник всю дорогу нес Майлза. Айвен сначала подумывал прыгнуть на него, но Формонкриф был прав: откуда ему знать, какой эффект окажут на Майлза в его состоянии два удара парализатором за четыре часа. Кроме того, голова у него кружилась, и приходилось прилагать все усилия, чтобы просто держаться на ногах и идти более менее ровно. 

\- Он кинул камнем тебе в голову, - прошептал Байерли, украдкой подходя поближе. – Прости, - он хромал, как заметил Айвен, и бережно придерживал правую руку. 

\- Все нормально, - отозвался Айвен. – Мы бы все равно не выбрались наружу. 

По крайней мере, Формонкриф пока не убьет их – не может. И СБ может оказаться здесь в любой момент. Вообще-то, в известном смысле СБ уже здесь, в лице Байерли Форратьера… 

Но почему-то эта мысль его совсем не утешала.


	16. Глава 16

Приземление на деревенской лужайке сразу пяти императорских аэрокаров, битком набитых агентами Имперской Безопасности, может испугать любого, подумал Грегор. Одетые в местные наряды Лем с Харрой и двое их детей изумленно замерли на крыльце своего дома. Грегор понадеялся, что они придут в себя достаточно быстро. Вообще-то любой из тех, кому Майлз доверял столь же безоговорочно, как Журикам, был компетентен и хладнокровен. 

Он с усилием сдержался, дожидаясь, пока Аллегре не удовлетворится поспешно собранным внешним периметром охраны и не откроет дверцу. На крыльцо Грегор почти взбежал, проваливаясь в глубокий снег. Он слышал, что Эйрел и Корделия поднимаются за ним. Элис и Саймон, вместе с Фортицами и Куделками, остались в доме, где СБ продолжала опрашивать гостей, хотя Грегор сомневался, что они узнают еще что-нибудь полезное. Хотя бы в этот раз никто не спорил, где он сам должен находиться. Аллегре был явно недоволен как перспективой того, что Грегор уедет из поместья, так и идей привлечь гражданских к поисково-спасательной операции СБ. Но его люди не были подготовлены к действиям в горах, и он прекрасно знал об этом. Даже если вызывать по тревоге спецподразделение из Форбарр-Султаны, это займет часа два, а вдобавок они столкнутся с тем, что их оборудование слежения и систем связи в горах почти бесполезно. Им просто необходимы проводники. 

\- Сир? - произнес Лем, поспешно спускаясь навстречу Грегору. - Граф Форкосиган? Что... - он умолк, переводя взгляд с них на толпящихся вокруг агентов и обратно. И наконец скорее приглушенно, закончил: - … что случилось? 

\- Где лорд Форкосиган? – тут же добавила Харра, вытянув шею. 

Грегор быстро оглянулся вокруг и ответил только: - Пожалуйста, мы можем пройти в дом? Нам нужно поговорить с вами. 

\- Конечно. - Харра, отдав несколько распоряжений тихим голосом, отослала обоих ребятишек. Грегор с усилием кивнул им, когда они протискивались мимо, уставившись на него широко раскрытыми глазами. После чего они припустили прочь бегом, оглядываясь через плечо каждые несколько ярдов, так что он испугался, что они налетят друг на друга. 

\- Майлз и Айвен Форпатрил были захвачены сегодня вечером на приеме в Форкосиган Сюрло, - объяснил Грегор, как только они оказались внутри за закрытой дверью. Он слышал, как на улице Аллегре выкрикивает приказы, готовясь организовывать полномасштабный поиск и спасательную операцию из деревушки, которая технологически отстала примерно на полстолетия от большей части Барраяра. – У нас есть основание считать, что их доставили сюда. 

\- Сюда? В Лесную Долину? - уточнила Харра, нахмурившись. - Сир, здесь никто не… 

\- Никто так и не считает, Харра, - мягко прервала ее Корделия. - Но мы думаем, что их держат где-то в системе пещер. 

\- Нам нужны люди, которые знают здесь все входы и выходы, - пояснил Грегор. - Я не рискну отправить агентов СБ в пещеры без сопровождения - мы только потеряем людей и ничем не поможем Майлзу. 

\- Я знаю одного типа в трех деревнях отсюда, - медленно произнес Лем. - Он знает пещеры лучше всех. 

\- Назовите все имена генералу Аллегре, пожалуйста, - попросил Грегор. Лем кивнул и вышел из дома. - Есть еще кое-что, - тихо добавил Грегор для Харры. - Майлз был отравлен, когда его ударили ножом. Мы думали, что он умрет, пока наконец не получили противоядие всего лишь несколько дней назад. Мы ввели ему антидот, и с ним все будет в порядке, но пока он еще очень сильно болен. С этой погодой и черт знает еще чем, что там могло случиться… - Грегор прервался и глубоко вздохнул. - Никто ничего не знает. Никто и не должен об этом знать. Но мне нужен кто-то в поисковой группе кто-то, кто будет в курсе. 

\- Но… но мы же видели его – с ним все было в порядке... - слабо возразила Харра. 

\- Временная отсрочка, - мрачно отрубил Эйрел. 

\- Я скажу Лему, - предложила она, - и он может пойти с поисковой партией, сир. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал Грегор. 

Спустя полчаса Имперская Безопасность сумела собрать четверых мужчин, возрастом лет за шестьдесят, которые считались неофициальными экспертами по системе пещер. Двое из них даже были отставными солдатами, что помогло Аллегре не дергаться настолько откровенно. Грегор постарался не стоять у них над душой, пока они экипировались в гостиной Журиков: навигаторами, ручными коммуникаторами, мощными люминофорами и прочими устройствами, которые, как полагала Имперская Безопасность, могли бы им пригодиться. Поспешно вызванные техники Аллегре не слишком обнадеживали насчет нормальной работы коммов или навигационных устройств глубоко под землей, но попытаться стоило. «Мы умеем прокладывать путь через ПВ-туннели, но эта проклятая гора слишком хитра для нас». Грегор с Аллегре согласились, что к пещерам надо приближаться пешком, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания; ближайший вход был примерно в двух милях к северу от Лесной Долины. 

Через час поисковая группа уехала. Грегор смотрел им вслед, мечтая быть одним из всадников, прокладывающих тропу по снегу, через мокрый встречный ветер и холод, и мысленно проклиная всех своих невозмутимых советчиков, недвусмысленно объяснивших, что этот вариант не для него. 

\- Чаю, сир? - Грегор повернулся и увидел, что Харра протягивает ему чашку на блюдце – скорее всего самые лучшие из тех, что у нее есть. Он выдавил улыбку и взял чашку. - Они их найдут, - сказала она. – Наверняка люди, которые его похитили, - городские, они не знают пещер. Лем вернет вам его. 

Грегор кивнул. Она наблюдала за ним еще с минуту и затем ушла. Грегор снова обернулся к густой, ледяной темноте, напрягая глаза, чтобы рассмотреть на тропинке приближающиеся огни, хотя еще было слишком рано надеяться на какие-либо новости. 

В конце концов Корделия заставила его немного отдохнуть. Он думал просто полежать, но кровать, которую Харра показала ему - очень извиняющимся тоном - была удобной, хоть и узковатой, и нагретой печкой и горячей грелкой. 

Он проснулся полностью дезориентированный и в замешательстве, от того, что его мягко потрясли за плечо. 

\- Сир? – окликнул Аллегре. 

Грегор резко сел. - Они вернулись? 

\- Нет, сир. Но вам пришел звонок в дом на озере. Его перевели сюда. 

\- Звонок? - Грегор нахмурился. - Который час? 

\- Три часа, сир. Это граф Формонкрифа. 

Грегор немедленно и окончательно проснулся. - Формонкриф? Он как-то сбежал? 

Аллегре скривился. - Мы не знаем, сир. 

Грегор кивнул. Здесь было возможно три варианта: или Формонкриф чудесным образом сбежал от похитителей, или они умышленно отпустили его, или они передают с ним требования о выкупе. Грегор не хотел думать о том, что третий вариант означает для Майлза. - Вы смогли проследить сигнал? 

\- Пока нет. Мы работаем над этим. - Аллегре отступил на шаг и вручил Грегору его пиджак. Грегор последовал за ним в большую комнату дома, где агенты СБ столпились вокруг торопливо установленного защищенного комм-пульта. Корделия с Эйрелом стояли поблизости, Корделия легким жестом похлопала Грегора по запястью, когда он проходил мимо. Он кивнул и сглотнул. Агенты расступились, пропустив его к стулу у комма. Изображение показывало Дува Галени, отвечавшего за расследование в доме. 

\- Сир, - приветствовал он. 

\- Дув. Когда пришла передача? 

\- Примерно две минуты назад. Вначале только помехи, мы думали, что это может быть сбой. Он использует портативный комплект, но совсем новой модели - мы не можем засечь его местоположение. 

\- Что он сказал? 

\- Он просто потребовал разговора с вами, сир, - доложил Галени. 

А вот этот вариант он не предусмотрел, понял Грегор. Но наверняка даже Формонкриф не воспользовался бы этой возможностью для политического давления? «На какой планете ты жил все эти тридцать девять лет, мальчик?» Грегор скрипнул зубами. - Перенаправьте его сюда. 

\- Да, сир. - Галени исчез. 

Сначала экран был смутно серым, а затем из него вылепилось мрачное, морщинистое лицо Формонкрифа. Грегор глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами перед тем, как заговорить, - Граф Формонкриф. У вас все в порядке? 

\- О, у меня все абсолютно великолепно, сир, - глумливо произнес Формонкриф. Грегор услышал, как у него за спиной несколько человек неверяще втянули воздух, услышав этот тон. - Ваше беспокойство довольно трогательно, учитывая обстоятельства. 

\- И каковы же они? – осведомился Грегор. – Не думаю, что Нам нужно объяснять вам, что Мы не находимся в настроении для закулисных политических маневров сегодня вечером. Я не собираюсь торговаться с вами за сведения о местонахождении Майлза. 

\- Нет, - согласился Формонкриф. - Вы - нет. А вот я собираюсь дать вам взглянуть на вашего жениха, а затем расскажу, чего я хочу. А вы будете молчать или я убью его. 

«Ты?» Гнев был внезапным и свирепым. Грегор приоткрыл было рот и тут же сильно прикусил щеку, сдерживаясь. Формонкриф, внимательно наблюдавший за его лицом, улыбнулся. 

\- Хороший мальчик, - похвалил он, и Грегор услышал, как позади него кто-то приглушенно выругался. Скорее всего - Эйрел. Сам же Грегор был абсолютно неподвижен и молчалив. 

Угол изображения изменился, сдвинувшись и показав Майлза, лежащего... кажется, на камне. Он был завернут в одеяло, и выглядел действительно ужасно: серое лицо, белые от холода губы. Но он дышал, Грегор видел легкую дымку над губами всякий раз, когда он выдыхал. На заднем плане изображение было смазано, но Грегор мог разглядеть что-то зеленое. Возможно, там Айвен. Тогда он все еще жив и мог бы помочь Майлзу. Грегор позволил себе легчайший вздох. 

\- Вот, - заявил Формонкриф, появляясь снова. - Теперь, чего я хочу. Все очень просто. Я хочу, чтобы вы отреклись, и Айвен Форпатрил занял ваше место. Когда вы это сделаете, я верну Форкосигана, и вы оба покинете Барраяр и Империю, – он криво улыбнулся. - Полагаю, Афон вам подойдет. 

Потом последовала длительная пауза, Формонкриф явно испытывал его, возможно надеясь, что он заговорит. Грегор крепко стиснул зубы и молчал, но ему не раз говорили, что взгляд – самое сильное оружие из его арсенала. Формонкриф не сжался, как делали под взглядом Грегора многие, но все же Грегор понадеялся, что слегка отыгрался. 

Наконец Формонкриф сказал: - Хорошо. Я буду ждать публичного объявления в течение трех часов. Если ничего не услышу, то свяжусь с вами снова, и вы сможете наблюдать, как он умирает. - Экран пошел полосами. 

Мускулы на лице Грегора свело так, что ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, прежде чем он смог заговорить. - Генерал, - произнес он. - Найдите его и казните. 

\- Да, сир, - ответил Аллегре. Он на минуту отвернулся, негромко консультируясь с одним из техников, затем посмотрел на Грегора и покачал головой. - Никаких следов. 

Грегор выругался и встал. - Формонкриф, - пробормотал он, скрестив руки и нахмурившись. - Это... неожиданно. - Формонкриф был в коротком списке, но до этой минуты Грегор был готов держать пари, что виновники - комаррцы, которые маскируются под изоляционистов. На самом деле список был не такой уж короткий. «Ты понимаешь, что делаешь что-то действительно правильно, когда врагов у тебя больше, чем друзей». 

\- Я и представить не мог, что это он, - признался Эйрел. Его голос прозвучал очень странно и отстранено. - Он был горячим нашим сторонником во время восстания Фордариана. 

\- Он в горе, - тихо сказала Корделия. - Оно делает... очень странные вещи с людьми. 

\- Есть еще кое-что, сир, - доложил Аллегре. - Мы так и не смогли обнаружить Байерли Форратьера. 

\- А, - протянул Грегор. Он уже почти забыл, что в первые безумные часы приказал найти Байерли. 

\- Исходя из той ограниченной информации, что мы сейчас имеем, - добавил Аллегре, когда никакой другой реакции не последовало, - я не уверен, что мы вообще его найдем. 

\- Нет, думаю, не найдем, - вздохнул Грегор. И очень тихо прибавил: - Три часа... 

\- Мы делаем все, что можем, сир. 

\- Я знаю, Ги. Знаю. - Грегор снова вздохнул и потер большим пальцем лоб. 

\- Харра заварила свежий чай, Грегор, - мягко сказала Корделия. – Ты пока больше ничего не сможешь здесь сделать. Сходи выпей чашку. 

Он кивнул. - Если появится что-нибудь новое... 

\- Конечно, сир, – и Аллегре вернулся к комм-пульту. Грегор отошел вместе с Корделией и Эйрелом к самодельному резному обеденному столу, где ждали свежезаваренный чай и Харра. Он заметил старые часы - раритет, возможно оставшийся еще со времен Изоляции. Они показывали 3-22. Все произойдет в следующие три часа. Не такой уж большой промежуток времени, не сравнить с четырьмя годами, но было такое ощущение, что это вечность. И Грегор знал, что если что-нибудь пойдет не так, он всю оставшуюся жизнь будет возвращаться в эти несколько часов снова и снова, по замкнутому кругу, и искать, как можно было бы изменить ситуацию. 

***   
Пещера, из которой Формонкриф вел передачу, была намного ближе к поверхности, это Айвен определил по немного более свежему, хотя все еще очень холодному воздуху. Формонкриф казался довольным, что они остановились там; своих охранников он поставил на пост снаружи у единственного входа. Все равно Айвен чувствовал, что едва ли сейчас готов к побегу. Было трудно думать на фоне пульсирующей боли в голове и периодически накатывающих приступов тошноты. Он удостоверился, что Майлзу тепло и удобно, насколько это вообще возможно, затем прислонился к влажной каменной стене и закрыл глаза. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - прошептал Байерли, подползая к нему. 

\- Пытаюсь не блевануть, - разъяснил Айвен сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

Байерли пригнул голову Айвена вперед, чтобы осмотреть повреждения. – У тебя, наверное, сотрясение. - Айвен даже не потрудился ответить. Некоторое время они сидели в благословенном молчании, Байерли только пихал его, будя всякий раз, когда он начинал отключаться. Когда это случилось в четвертый раз, Айвен резко осознал, что разбудил его не только толчок Байерли, и что Формонкриф с охранниками внезапно насторожились. Они вглядывались в потолок, в щель между скалами, откуда поступал свежий воздух. Шумы перемещались вниз - не Дрейд, но может его охранники? Айвен прикусил губу, пытаясь разогнать туман в голове, чтобы распознать голоса, которые удивительно громко и отчетливо звучали сквозь расщелину в скале. 

\- ... разделяемся. Каждая группа берет термосканер. Вацлав, возьмите на себя правую развилку, Юмери - левую. Держите свои группы плотнее, не растягивайтесь и удостоверьтесь, что ставите отметки по пути. Остальные со мной. 

\- Связь ухудшится, когда мы пойдем глубже, - произнес другой голос, с властными интонациями офицера среднего ранга. - Я останусь здесь, чтобы передать любое сообщение на поверхность. 

\- Так, хорошо, - снова прозвучал первый голос. - Вы слышали приказ. И помните, лорд Форкосиган может оказаться не в состоянии передвигаться самостоятельно. 

Спина Формонкрифа повернулась. Айвен потянулся за камнем и швырнул его в стену, заорав: - Эй! Сюда! – изо всех сил, что позволяла его головная боль и сверх того. Формонкриф резко развернулся на месте, вскидывая парализатор. Голоса наверху смолкли. - Эй! – умудрился еще раз крикнуть Айвен, и затем свет внезапно померк. 

Он пришел в себя, когда его тащил по туннелю один из громил Формонкрифа. - Очнулся, - доложил кто-то и вздернул его на ноги. Айвен свалился возле стены, и его желудок мучительно и безуспешно попытался вывернуться наизнанку. - Поддержи его. – В поле зрения появилось лицо Байерли, щеголяющего вторым впечатляюще подбитым глазом. Рука обняла Айвена за плечи и приняла на себя часть его веса. Бай поддерживал его, пока, спотыкаясь, они угрожающе быстро спускались по узкому пещерному коридору, подталкиваемые в спину парализаторами головорезов. У одного из охранников безвольно висел на плече Майлз. 

\- Не сработало, - выдавил Айвен. 

\- Черт, нет. 

\- Долго? 

\- С полчаса. Мы как раз оторвались от поисковой группы. Это она была, правильно? 

\- Да. Грегор должен был... Майлз в порядке? 

Бай бросил на Майлза встревоженный взгляд. - Он вроде пришел в себя, когда ты начал кричать - думаю, он на самом деле понимал, что происходит. Он успел крикнуть сам, но Формонкриф вырубил его довольно быстро. Парализатором, - добавил Бай в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Айвена. 

\- Проклятье, - пробормотал Айвен. 

Они ковыляли вслед за качающимся люминофором в руке Формонкрифа и почти налетели на графа, когда он остановился как вкопанный в коридоре перед развилкой, откуда туннель разветвлялся в трех различных направлениях. Граф с несколько долгих минут вглядывался в каждый темный коридор. Байерли помог Айвену прислониться к стене. Айвен попробовал стоять самостоятельно и испытал облегчение, когда ноги удержали его. 

\- Вот туда, - внезапно заявил Формонкриф. 

\- Не думаю, м'лорд, - нервно возразил охранник, держащий Майлза. Он немного передвинул его тело на плече - Я думаю, вот тот. Этот опускается больше, насколько я помню. 

\- Нет, идиот, это тот коридор. И кто ты такой чтобы сомневаться в моих приказах? 

\- Милорд граф, возможно, он прав, - вставил один из стоящих сзади охранников. - И последнее, что нам хотелось бы, так это заблудиться. 

\- По тому коридору, - прошипел Формонкриф, смерив свирепым и недоверчивым взглядом своих охранников. - И следующий, кто начнет спорить, будет парализован и оставлен здесь. 

Очевидно, такой судьбы себе никто не желал. Они двинулись в направлении постепенно углубляющейся пещеры. Айвен задавался вопросом, что Формонкриф собирается делать, когда закончатся эти три часа - как он узнает, сделал ли Грегор какое-то объявление? Не то, чтобы Грегор, это сделает, конечно, здесь Айвен не имел ни малейшего сомнения. Но Формонкриф, казалось, все еще не понимал, что у его плана нет никакого шанса на успех – а это подразумевало, что непосредственная опасность для них нисколько не уменьшилась. Наверно только чувство самосохранения Формонкрифа хранило их в живых так долго. 

Они прошли наверно с полкилометра, когда Айвен услышал звук шагов позади. Его сердце подпрыгнуло: может, они все же не оторвались от поисковой группы. Он промолчал. Охранники, которые явно считали, что они спустились по неверному пути и теперь потерялись в пещерах, казались возбужденными и обеспокоенными. Формонкриф был занят, полностью игнорируя их перешептывания. Ни один из них, казалось, не замечал, что их определенно преследуют – пока коридор не закончился в большой пещере и не вспыхнул второй люминофор. 

\- Что ж, это все упрощает, - обронил Дрейд, когда его головорезы нарисовались из темноты.На один миг все застыли, а затем огонь парализаторов шквалом разорвался во всех направлениях. Айвен упал на землю, потянув Байерли за собой. Он быстро приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть, где Майлз, и обнаружил, что охранник сбросил его на пол. Майлз неподвижно лежал в нескольких шагах от них. Айвен подполз к кузену по-пластунски и поволок его по влажному полу пещеры назад за штабеля деревянных бочонков, составленных в углу. В отсветах от ярких вспышек парализаторов, Айвен быстро осмотрел кузена и прощупал пульс. Слабый и нестабильный. Он выругался. 

\- Ты знаешь, что за дрянь в этих бочках? – прозвучал голос Байерли у него над ухом. 

\- Что? - спросил Айвен, потеснившись для Бая. 

\- «Попрыгунчик». Я чувствую его вонь. 

Айвен потянул носом и понял, что за слабой гарью разрядов парализатора ощущался еще какой-то приторно сладковатый запах, который оседал в горле. - Ты уверен? 

\- Жерар обычно приходил домой, весь пропахший им, - пояснил Байерли. - Ничто так не портило настроение. 

Айвен оглядел бочки, за которыми они прятались. Они были расставлены в множество штабелей по периметру пещеры. Он покосился в сторону входа – всего в нескольких шагах слева. – И хорошо эта дрянь горит? - уточнил он. 

Байерли настороженно посмотрел на него. - Весьма хорошо, особенно на ранних стадиях перегонки. Он сделал паузу. – А что? 

\- Бери Майлза, - приказал Айвен. - Ты должен быть в состоянии выбраться. 

\- Айвен, что ты делаешь? 

\- Хочу позаботиться об обеих наших проблемах сразу. Пошел! - отвернулся Айвен, надеясь, что ради разнообразия Байерли на сей раз сделает, что ему сказали. Он выглянул из-за бочек с другой стороны и увидел, что почти все охранники оглушены. Ближайшее тело лежало где-то в паре метров. Формонкриф и Дрейд находились в разных концах пещеры, призрачно бледные в мерцающем освещении откатившихся и забытых люминофоров. Айвен увидел, что они вытащили нейробластеры и направили их друг на друга. Три оставшихся охранника перестали стрелять и присели за бочками с «попрыгунчиком». Разряды нейробластера, разлетаясь рикошетом от стен пещеры, оказались бы смертельными для всех без разбора. 

\- Ты убил моего сына, - прошипел Формонкриф. 

\- Это не я, старик. Жерар сделал свой собственный выбор. Кроме того, я думал, вы императора в этом винили. Все дело в этом, не так ли? Вы собираетесь «спасти Барраяр»? - Дрейд сделал паузу. - Или может вы просто жадный до власти ублюдок. 

\- Ты, сукин сын, убийца. 

Айвен медленно продвигался к оглушенному охраннику. В его вялой руке лежал парализатор, но не он интересовал Айвена. Нет, то что ему было нужно, находилось неиспользованное и полностью заряженное у того в кобуре - плазмотрон. Он осмотрелся: никто не глядел в его сторону. Айвен медленно вытащил плазмотрон и скользнул назад, за бочки. Он оглянулся через плечо как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Байерли выползает из пещеры, выпрямляется с Майлзом на руках, и скрывается в коридоре. 

Формонкриф издал разгневанный возглас, взмахнул нейробластером и пальнул наобум им вслед. Оба охранника распластались по полу. – Ты! - крикнул он, снова подняв оружие и быстро прицеливаясь в Дрейда. 

Получилось самое идеальное отвлечение внимания, о котором только можно просить. Прежде, чем Формонкриф успел сделать еще один выстрел, Айвен выстрелил сам - один раз, второй и затем непрерывной очередью в дальнюю часть пещеры с ее штабелями бочек «попрыгунчика», а потом метнулся к выходу. Он тяжело врезался в пол плечом, перекатился и снова выстрелил. Три последовательных взрыва качнули пол пещеры, раздался жуткий грохот и резкий, едкий запах горящих химических реактивов. Дрейд испустил бессвязный вопль. Айвен вскочил на ноги и понесся по коридору за звуками тяжелых, размашистых шагов Байерли. Он пробежал уже полпути, прежде чем понял, что его штанина горит. Он остановился, чтобы погасить ее своей курткой и двинулся вперед более медленно, хромая от дергающей боли в икре. 

Он догнал Байерли с Майлзом у развилки, где чуть раньше остановился засомневавшийся Формонкриф. Весь туннель был озарен отблесками пламени, клубился расползающийся дым, и периодически грохотали взрывы, сотрясая пол пещеры. Айвен забрал Майлза у Байерли, пока тот не уронил его и, пошатываясь, прошел несколько шагов в один из ответвляющихся коридоров, где опустился на землю и махнул Байерли, приглашая присоединиться. 

\- Что теперь? - прошептал Байерли. 

\- Теперь? - Айвен мрачно улыбнулся. – Посмотрим, что получится. И будем надеяться, что эти взрывы привлекут нужное нам внимание. 

Спустя несколько секунд, в коридоре появился задыхающийся Формонкриф с черным лицом и наполовину обгоревшим пальто. Он остановился, достал из кармана люминофор и разломил его. Айвен и Байерли осторожно отползли подальше в тень. Формонкриф огляделся вокруг, снова выругался и продолжил свой путь туда, откуда они пришли. Айвен позволил себе немного расслабиться. Они подождут пару часов, решил он, а затем, наверное, придется рискнуть и выбираться самим. Но без люминофора это будет крайне опасное и очень медленное передвижение. 

Огонь все горел и горел. Да кончится ли там когда-нибудь все, что может гореть? Дым клубился, поднимаясь в коридор, разъедая до слез глаза и обдирая горло. Один раз Айвен поднялся и прошел по коридору; пламя было настолько ярким, что слепило глаза, и смотреть на него было так же невозможно, как на солнце. Дрейд, видимо, так и не выбрался оттуда, так же, как и никто из охранников - Айвен отрешенно спросил себя, убил ли их Формонкриф, или это его рук дело? 

\- Ну, - сказал Айвен, вернувшись к Байерли с Майлзом. Он подпер Майлза плечом, пытаясь устроить поудобнее. Можно было уже не волноваться насчет тепла, огонь позаботился об этом довольно неплохо. - Полагаю, что проблему «попрыгунчика» я решил. 

\- Я думаю, да, - согласился Байерли. Его глаза слезились от дыма. Он наблюдал за мерцающими отсветами с безучастно опустошенным видом, но не встал, чтобы посмотреть на творившийся там ад. Интересно, на что это похоже: увидеть окончательное исполнение давнего, всепоглощающего желания, своего рода одержимости, занимавшей все мысли и поглощавшей каждую крупицу воли? Тут он внезапно понял, что когда они выберутся, он сможет это узнать. 

Несколько минут спустя Майлз зашевелился к огромному удивлению и облегчению Айвена. - Айв'н? - пробормотал он, поднимая взгляд. 

\- Шш, - предупредил его Айвен. 

\- Чт..? - он закашлялся, вдохнув дым и задохнувшись. Хотелось надеяться, что горящий «попрыгунчик» не токсичен, хотя Айвен сам не знал, стоит ли ему беспокоиться о ядовитом дыме или, наоборот, надеяться на его галлюциногены. - Что ты взорвал? – справившись с кашлем, спросил Майлз. 

\- Очевидно, лабораторию по производству «попрыгунчика». 

Майлз моргнул. - Это... странно. Как? 

\- Длинная история. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

\- Я был дважды парализован, допрошен с фастпентой и заработал припадок. И как ты думаешь? 

\- Хорошо, хорошо, это был просто вопрос. 

\- Что он здесь делает? - спросил Майлз, кивнув в сторону Бая. Но прежде, чем Айвен успел ответить, добавил. - Не важно. Ты кажется, контролируешь ситуацию. А я сейчас вырублюсь, если с тобой все в порядке. 

\- Валяй, - согласился Айвен. Это по крайней мере избавит их всех от майлзовских издевательски остроумных комментариев, подумал он, и затем испытал неописуемое облегчение – было настолько нормально думать о чем-то таком. Майлз кивнул, закрыл глаза, пробормотал что-то непонятное и обмяк. 

Айвен поднял глаза и встретил взгляд Байерли. – С ним все будет в порядке, - сказал Бай. Айвен просто кивнул. 

Через полчаса после того, как исчез Формонкриф, они снова услышали шаги – явно нескольких человек – отдающихся эхом с этого направления. Айвен напрягся, но тут в отсветах огня и в дыму появилось лицо Лема Журика. - Лем, - облегченно выдохнул Айвен и подполз к его ногам, мучительно кашляя. 

\- Лорд Айвен! - воскликнул Лем, кажется, с не меньшим облегчением, чем чувствовал сам Айвен. Он оглядел Байерли, Майлза, мельком взглянул вдоль коридора туда, где бушевал огонь. Тем временем один из его спутников - полковник СБ, как оказалось, - опустившись на колени, осматривал Майлза. Двое других приостановились чуть сзади, с любопытством всматриваясь и что-то бормоча над старым компасом, который нес один из них. 

Лем, наблюдая за осмотром Майлза, нахмурился и заметил: - Он плохо выглядит. 

Айвен кивнул. - Ему нужна медицинская помощь. 

\- Вам тоже, если уж на то пошло, - сказал Лем. 

\- Ох, - прошипел Айвен, осторожно коснувшись затылка. Он почти забыл об этом. - Да, наверное. 

\- А это кто? - спросил Лем, с подозрением уставившись на Байерли. 

Айвен рассказал ему сокращенную версию событий, в том числе отредактированную для гражданских историю того, как Бай был вовлечен в это дело. 

\- Вы видели Формонкрифа? - уточнил он, когда закончил разъяснения. 

\- Нет. 

Айвен вздохнул. – Это уже не наша проблема. Вы можете сейчас доложить? - добавил он, обращаясь к СБшнику. - Сообщить им, что мы возвращаемся домой? 

Агент покачал головой. – Придется подождать, пока мы не поднимемся на поверхность, м'лорд. 

\- Тогда пойдем. Чем скорее Грегор узнает, что мы в пути, тем лучше. 

Лем нес Майлза, за что Айвен был ему благодарен. Даже без дополнительного груза ходьба требовала от него усилий. Они шли по пещерам. Густой, влажный воздух, дым, подъем сбивали Айвену дыхание. Но поисковая группа, спускаясь, оставила флуоресцентной серебряной краской отметки на каждом повороте, и подъем не был таким длительным, как ожидал Айвен. 

\- Теперь уже совсем недалеко, - подбодрил Лем. Айвен втянул глоток почти свежего воздуха и подумал, что готов рыдать от удовольствия.  
Наконец они обогнули последний поворот и увидели серый свет рассвета, просачивающийся в проход. - Слава Богу, - прошептал Айвен после нескольких больших глотков такого чистого воздуха, и плевать, что холодного настолько, что рискуешь застудить легкие. 

Он успел сделать один шаг вперед, как почувствовал холодный металл оружейного ствола, упершегося ему в основание шеи. 

\- Не совсем, - прошептал Формонкриф. 

Все замерли. - Положи его, - скомандовал Формонкриф, кивнув Лему. Лем присел вниз и осторожно уложил Майлза. – Это не ваше дело, - добавил Формонкриф, оглядев поисковую группу и явно не замечая в ней офицера СБ. – Уходите, и вас это не коснется. 

Никто не двигался. Кроме... это было крошечное, короткое движение. Айвен не заметил бы его, но он совершенно машинально перевел взгляд на Майлза, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке, и только поэтому увидел, как Майлз открыл глаза и уставился на Формонкрифа, державшего нейробластер у айвеновского затылка. Айвен почувствовал, как желудок сковывает холод, но Майлз поймал его взгляд. «Жди» - едва заметно произнес он одними губами. И Айвен ждал. 

\- Это ваш последний шанс, - пригрозил Формонкриф. Агент СБ потянулся было к парализатору, но Формонкриф перевел нейробластер на него, палец напрягся на спусковом курке. - Дайте мне повод, - прошептал он настолько сосредоточенно, что так и не увидел, что его погубило, пока это не просвистело в воздухе по совершенно немыслимой дуге. 

Айвен увидел камешек лишь за долю секунды до удара, он едва успел дернуться, убравшись с его пути. Камень отлетел от головы Формонкрифа, и тот пошатнулся. Айвен вырвал нейробластер из его руки и ударил его им по голове. Формонкриф тяжело и грузно упал. Айвен поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Майлз оседает на землю, бледный от усилия, но таким с выражением усталого торжества, так по-майлзовски, что Айвен почувствовал внезапно, как что-то комом встало у него горле. Тут колени у него ослабли, и он каким-то образом оказался сидящим на заднице, даже не зная, как это получилось. 

\- Вы в порядке, милорд? - спросил Лем, становясь на колени около Майлза и видимо не замечая отважных, но стремительно терпящих крах попыток Айвена остаться в сознании. 

\- Более или менее. Главным образом менее. Что ты здесь делаешь? - Лем только начал отвечать, но Майлз перебил его: - Не важно. Ты видел Грегора? 

\- Да, м'лорд. Император в Лесной Долине, с графом и графиней Форкосиган. Мы будем там примерно через час. 

\- О, - слабо протянул Майлз и вытянул шею в поисках Айвена. - Айвен? 

\- Да? - отозвался Айвен, смутно размышляя, действительно ли контуры окружающих его предметов должны быть такими нечеткими, как сейчас. 

\- Не позволяй мне снова отключаться, хорошо? Не раньше, чем я увижу Грегора.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Айвен, глубоко вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. 

*** 

Прошло гораздо больше трех часов, но никакого звонка не было. Грегор не знал, что и думать, но Корделия сказала, правда, не особенно уверено, что отсутствие новостей - лучшая новость. Если бы все планы Формонкрифа шли, как задумано, они бы уже получили известие от него. Грегор не мог не согласиться, но осознавал, что крушение планов Формонкрифа может означать, что Майлз лежит холодный и мертвый где-то глубоко внизу в пещерах под Дендарийскими горами. 

Ни в шесть, ни в семь часов комм-пульт не ожил. Буря затихала и наконец совсем прекратилась, уступая дорогу дню, который обещал быть ясным и очень, очень холодным. Грегор взял пятую или шестую чашку крепкого чая с собою на крыльцо и стоял, глядя на Лесную Долину, укрытую дымкой тумана и снегом. Он теоретически знал, что перед ним прекрасное зимнее утро, и солнце красиво поднимается из-за острых пиков гор. Но все, что Грегора интересовало, когда он обхватил руками теплую чашку с чаем, это сколько еще он может выдержать, прежде чем сойдет с ума. 

\- Сир? – прозвучал голос Аллегре у него за спиной. 

Грегор повернулся. Никто не беспокоил его уже больше часа, даже Корделия. Звонка комм-пульта он не слышал. - Да? - сказал он, удерживая голос ровным. 

\- Мы только что получили сообщение от поисковой группы. 

Грегор стиснул кружку с чаем. - Да? - прошептал он. 

\- Они нашли их и везут сюда. Будут здесь меньше, чем через час. 

Грегор был вынужден шагнуть назад и ухватиться за перила крыльца. Неожиданно в дверном проеме появилась Корделия. Она обошла Аллегре и бросилась Грегору на шею, и только это объятие удержало его на ногах. Грегор обнял ее и спрятал лицо в ее волосах. Его дрожащий выдох перешел в болезненный вдох. 

\- Как они? - уточнил он, когда снова смог заговорить. Он медленно отпустил отступившую Корделию и понял, что разлил свой чай по перилам. 

\- Журик сказал, что обоим - и лорду Форкосигану, и лорду Айвену - нужна медицинская помощь. Еще с ними Байерли Форратьер. 

\- Байерли Форратьер? - повторил Грегор, на мгновение отвлекаясь. Что… неважно. Позже. Он глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. – Нам нужно подготовиться перебросить их по воздуху прямо в больницу. 

\- Да, сир. 

\- И что с Формонкрифом? 

\- Он без сознания и тоже находится с ними. Мы немедленно арестуем его и переправим в Форбарр-Султану. 

Грегор кивнул. - Есть... - он помедлил. - Есть что-то, что я должен сделать? - спросил он наконец. 

Аллегре покачал головой. - Не в данный момент. 

\- А также не в ближайшие несколько часов, - твердо добавила Корделия, смерив Аллегре строгим взглядом. 

\- Да, сир. У вас столько времени, сколько потребуется, - он поклонился, уходя. 

\- Вряд ли я когда-либо слышал от него такие слова, - произнес Грегор в некотором замешательстве. Он обернулся, поглядел на тропинку и спросил: - Вы связались с Элис и Саймоном? 

\- Эйрел взял это на себя. Они встретят нас в больнице. 

Грегор кивнул. Корделия накрыла его руку своей. – Все закончилось, Грегор, - сказала она. - Можешь поверить на сей раз. 

Он кивнул, и она ушла в дом. Грегор остался стоять, вцепившись в перила и не сводя глаз с тропы, все сорок пять минут, пока агенты готовили аэрокары, которые повезут их в больницу Хассадара. Несколько раз он напрягался, думая, что слышит хруст свежевыпавшего снега под копытами, но это каждый раз оказывалось ложной тревогой, шутками предельно утомленного рассудка. Но наконец, после бесконечного ожидания, он услышал крик СБшников, стоящих на посту ниже по тропе. Корделия и Эйрел появились в дверном проеме дома Журиков, когда Грегор, спотыкаясь, слетел по ступеням и побежал. 

«Господи, что они с ним сделали?» Майлз был завернут в одеяло, его поддерживал перед собой на седле Айвен. Сам Айвен, отметил Грегор, выглядел так, как будто держится на лошади одной только силой воли. Лем Журик стоял возле лошади, держа поводья. Грегор остановился, задохнувшись, но совсем не от бега. 

\- Вот, - простонал Айвен. - Возьми его, у меня руки сейчас отвалятся. 

\- Да, пожалуйста, - открыв глаза, попросил Майлз и легко скользнул со спины лошади. Грегор почти не почувствовал его веса: легкий, как перышко, Майлз был несравнимо меньше того свинцового груза, который неподъемной тяжестью давил на плечи и грудь Грегора последние несколько часов – нет, наверно больше, несколько недель. – По дороге Айвен дважды едва не упал, - сообщил он Грегору устало. – Его действительно надо отвезти в больницу. У тебя все в порядке? 

Грегор понятия не имел, как ответить на этот простой вопрос. Он неожиданно обнаружил, что разговор в целом проходит мимо него. Грегор был как-то слишком... он даже не знал, каким. Слишком сраженным облегчением, слишком благодарным, слишком не верящим, слишком опустошенным, чтобы сказать или сделать что-нибудь, кроме как крепко обнять Майлза, мечтая, чтобы все оставили их в покое на всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
\- Эй, - окликнул Майлз, запуская пальцы в волосы Грегора. - Я же в порядке. 

\- Этого могло и не быть, - пробормотал Грегор в колючее шерстяное одеяло, окутывающее Майлза. 

\- Верно, - согласился тот. - Но все же я в порядке. Думаю, что смогу даже идти, если ты опустишь меня на землю. - Что Грегор и сделал, тщательно придерживая Майлза, пока не посчитал, что тот не упадет. Тут он поглядел наверх и вспомнил, что Корделия и Эйрел тоже стояли там, в стороне. Взгляд Эйрела был почти... жадный. Они оба шагнули вперед как один. Корделия прикрыла рот ладонью и коснулась плеча Майлза другой рукой. 

\- М'лорд, сир, - напомнил Аллегре, спустя несколько почтительных минут ожидания. - Аэрокары ждут. 

\- Да, - сказал Грегор. Майлз, казалось, в настоящий момент достаточно хорошо стоял на ногах, поэтому Грегор повернулся, отмахнулся от СБшника и помог спешиться Айвену. 

\- Теперь он не спит, - пробормотал Айвен, пошатываясь, и Грегор поддержал его под локоть. - Типично. Проклятье, как это типично, говорю тебе. 

\- Пойдем, - поторопил его Грегор, вернувшись на место у плеча Майлза. Они все вместе медленно поднялись по дорожке, Эйрел и Корделия шли по обе стороны. Им пришлось несколько раз останавливаться, чтобы Майлз отдохнул, но он отказался от всех предложений нести его с упрямым, сердитым взглядом, который вызывал у Грегора желание усмехнуться абсолютно по-дурацки. К тому времени, когда они добрались до аэрокаров, Майлз был откровенно обессилен, и его энергии хватило только, чтобы поблагодарить Лема и Харру за их помощь, заползти внутрь и позволить Гэйлу ввести ему едва ли не лишнее успокоительное средство. 

Только тогда, в безопасности аэрокара, где работал обогреватель, и над Майлзом суетились медики, Грегор смог откинуться на спинку кресла и понять, что его сердце до сих пор бьется слишком быстро. Заметив обеспокоенный взгляд Корделии, он прикрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. «Теперь все будет нормально», подумал он, и затем задумался, что это вообще такое – нормально? Грегор не помнил ничего нормального раньше и не мог представить себе, что все станет по-прежнему. Да и не будет. Майлза ждет длительное выздоровление, даже дольше, чем тогда. Но все же - «И что теперь?» 

И как ответ на его размышления, он услышал, как Майлз тихо произнес: - Давай посмотрим, что получится. 

Грегор едва не рассмеялся.


	17. Глава 17

Катриона ощутила волну холодного чистого воздуха, когда дверца флаера распахнулась, и она выбралась наружу вслед за тетей и дядей. Небо сегодня было сверкающе голубым, а воздух необычайно прозрачен. Внизу, за краем госпитальной крыши, простиралась панорама Хассадара, укутанного, как одеялом, свежевыпавшим снегом. Он выглядел как шикарное Зимнепраздничное угощение – украшенное блестящей сахарной глазурью и выставленное в витрине дорогой кондитерской, из тех, которыми она так восхищалась, но никогда не посещала. 

Медицинские запахи неприятно кольнули ее после уличной свежести. Коммодор Галени ждал, чтобы сопроводить их. Крыло было очищено от остальных пациентов, но вовсе не пустовало – везде, куда бы она ни посмотрела, располагались СБшники, включая самого генерала Аллегре, сидевшего за комм-пультом на сестринском посту. 

\- … первые сутки было не очень, - пояснил Галени. – Но сейчас уже лучше. И нам, наконец, пару часов назад удалось уговорить императора отдохнуть. 

\- Как себя чувствуют граф с графиней? – спросила тетя Хелен. 

\- Полагаю, неплохо. Они не оставались на ночь в госпитале, а провели ее в своей резиденции в Хассадаре, и сейчас выглядят гораздо лучше. 

\- А… - Катриона немного помедлила, но все уже обратили на нее внимание. – Как лорд Айвен? 

Галени неожиданно усмехнулся:

\- Раздражен. Теперь все называют его героем, а он этого терпеть не может. Герои ведь не бывают невинными свидетелями. 

Она кивнула, старательно не обращая внимания на вопросительно приподнявшиеся тетушкины брови. 

Граф с графиней и в самом деле выглядели намного лучше. Улыбка графини теперь была настоящей и расслабленной, а не натянутой и неестественной. Сердитые морщинки вокруг глаз графа смягчились, и он снова выглядел тем грозным, но добродушным пожилым человеком, каким Катриона его помнила еще до болезни Майлза. 

К удивлению Катрионы, графиня именно ее отправила к Майлзу первой. Она попыталась было протестовать, но графиня прервала ее, объяснив, что так просил сам Майлз. Катриона сдалась и вошла в палату, помедлив пару секунд в дверях, чтобы собираться с мыслями и силами. 

Темная комната освещалась только зелеными огоньками медицинских приборов и тусклой прикроватной лампой. Лежавший на боку Майлз казался слишком маленьким в огромной больничной кровати. Его глаза были закрыты, хотя графиня сказала, что он уже проснулся. В зеленом свете он выглядел просто ужасно: хоть синяки на лице уже приобрели по краям желтый оттенок, но в центре все еще отливали лиловым, резко выделяясь на бледной коже. Катриона сделала шаг к кровати и тихо позвала: 

\- Лорд Форкосиган? 

Он простонал и приоткрыл глаза, приподнимаясь на локте. 

\- О, Катриона, - произнес Майлз с улыбкой, которая его сейчас совершенно не красила, но которую она все равно была рада видеть. – Хорошо. Мама говорила, что вы собираетесь прийти. 

Она присела в одно из прикроватных кресел. 

\- Да, мои тетя с дядей тоже здесь. 

\- А, - протянул он, нащупывая пульт управления кроватью. Его кисти были заключены в толстые медицинские перчатки для лечения обморожения, и Катриона молча подала ему желаемое. – Посетители. Это хорошо, - благодарно кивнул он. 

Это прозвучало не совсем… искренно. 

\- Вы бы предпочли, чтобы мы не… - осторожно начала Катриона. 

\- Нет, нет, - немедленно возразил Майлз. – Я вовсе не это имел в виду. Я только… - он вздохнул. – У меня до сих пор не прошли эти ужасные головные боли. 

\- Должно пройти какое-то время. 

\- Время, - он снова вздохнул. – Да. Хотя помолвка уже совсем скоро. 

\- Но несколько дней еще осталось. Вполне достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. 

\- Речь не только обо мне. Уехал ли, в конце концов, Грегор домой, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть отдохнуть? 

\- Да, коммодор Галени упоминал об этом. 

\- Хорошо. Он все никак не хотел уходить, а мне не то чтобы не хотелось видеть его здесь, но ему необходим… - он умолк, и Катриона так и не узнала, что именно необходимо императору, хотя вполне могла догадаться. Он уставился в пространство и только через какое-то время встряхнулся и продолжил: - Прошу прощения. Иногда, я все еще… забываю что-то. 

\- Все в порядке, - отозвалась она. – Но мне, наверное, пора идти – за дверью собралась целая очередь, желающих повидать вас. 

\- О, - он немного осел в кровати. – Хорошо. 

Она уже готова была повернуться и уйти, когда он потянулся и ухватил ее за рукав. 

\- Еще одно. Чуть не забыл. Сходите навестите Айвена, пожалуйста. 

\- Ооо, - неуверенно протянула она, - я… 

\- Думаю, он в самом деле хочет вас видеть, но он никогда не признается, потому что, ну, у него в мозгу работают только две клетки, и то в противофазе. И он только что спас мне жизнь. Пожалуйста, навестите его. - Майлз улыбнулся – простодушно, сказала бы Катриона, если бы не знала его лучше. 

\- Хорошо, - согласилась Катриона больше потому, что ей показалось, что он не отпустит ее, не добившись положительного ответа. 

В коридоре Катриона неуверенно помедлила, раздумывая, как бы узнать расположение палаты лорда Айвена, не привлекая излишнего внимания. В конце концов, она спросила одного из служащих, и тот указал ей на комнату, располагавшуюся двумя дверями дальше по коридору от палаты Майлза. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на остальных, но они казались полностью поглощенными своими делами и вряд ли заметят, если она ненадолго отлучится. 

Вначале ей показалось, что Айвен спит. Он полусидел на больничной кровати с закрытыми глазами. На его физиономии тоже были здоровые желтые синяки, а на голове – проплешины выбритых волос, там, где хирурги подбирались к ранам, чтобы заклеить их медицинским клеем. Она передвинула отставленный поднос с почти нетронутым завтраком так, чтобы самой сесть на прикроватное кресло. Айвен открыл глаза, едва она села, и моргнул, глядя на нее с… похоже, с удивлением. 

\- Мадам Форсуассон, - начал он, явно застигнутый врасплох. 

\- Лорд Айвен, - поздоровалась она, легко и непринужденно улыбаясь. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько мгновений, а затем оба отвели глаза. Катриона откашлялась: 

\- Я пришла… сказать вам, как сильно я восхищаюсь… ваш поступок очень мужественный. 

К ее изумлению, кончики ушей Айвена покраснели: 

\- Я сделал то, что должен был, и ничего больше. 

\- Для меня это и есть подходящее определение героизма. Но я не буду спорить с вами. Уверена, все остальные уже надоели вам этим. 

Айвен пожал плечами, качнул головой и вздрогнул: 

\- Не могли бы вы передать мне пузырек с таблетками, он лежит на подносе с ланчем? Голубые таблетки, пожалуйста. Спасибо, - он взял две. 

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? 

\- Разбитым, - признался он. – И мерзкие головные боли все никак не проходят. Этот ублюдок Формонкриф – простите – приложил меня по голове слишком много раз. 

Она сочувственно нахмурилась:

\- А что… что сделают с Формонкрифом, кстати? – спросила она. – По головиду об этом практически не упоминали. 

\- Да они пока ничего и не знают, - отозвался Айвен. – По крайней мере, никто мне ничего не сообщил. Он в тюрьме СБ, конечно же. И… полагаю, в конце концов, его казнят. Но судить его можно не раньше, чем Совет графов возобновит работу, а это будет уже в новом году. 

\- А, - тихо протянула она. 

Беседа запнулась об этот камень на несколько неловких мгновений, пока Айвен не сказал: 

\- Ммм, если вы не… Я имею в виду, если вам не хочется быть здесь, вы не должны оставаться. 

Катриона нахмурилась:

\- Почему это мне может не хотеться? 

\- Я имею в виду, что если вас как-то заставили… или убедили… зайти сюда… Майлз - ужасный манипулятор, даже - а возможно, особенно - когда он прикован к постели. А когда что-то приходит ему в голову… 

\- Да, я знаю, - прервала его Катриона. – Он действовал не очень тонко. 

\- Я… понимаю, - Айвен больше не смотрел на нее. Вместо этого он уставился на свое голубое больничное одеяло. Катриона позволила ему понервничать, из какого-то извращенного желания увидеть, что он ей скажет, если она все отдаст ему на откуп. – Эмм… Думаю, я должен сказать вам, что никоим образом ни к чему вас не принуждаю, даже… переносить мое присутствие… по меньшей мере. Вы поняли, о чем я. 

\- Начинаю понимать, - ответила она и подавила улыбку. – Лорд Айвен, вы уже пригласили кого-нибудь на церемонию помолвки? 

\- Я. Хм. Нет. Я пока так далеко не заглядывал. Был слишком занят последние пару дней.  
\- Да, конечно, - она склонила голову и на этот раз не смогла удержать улыбку. – Вы понимаете меня? 

\- Хм. 

«О, ради всех святых». 

\- Какой удар по вашей репутации, - начала она, смягчая дразнящие нотки в голосе. Он выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку. – Меня предостерегали - множество людей, при разных обстоятельствах, должна сказать – чтобы я была с вами настороже, что вы слишком любезны ради вашего же собственного блага. 

\- Обычно так и есть, - с легким отчаянием в голосе ответил он. – Но, эээ, меня слишком сильно били по голове недавно. 

Она засмеялась. Через мгновение и он осторожно к ней присоединился. 

\- Ну что ж, - продолжила она наконец. – У меня есть собственное приглашение, так что спрашивать могу и я, раз уж вы явно не готовы к такому шагу. Будете ли вы моим гостем на церемонии помолвки Императора и лорда Форкосигана? 

Он заморгал и уставился на нее:

\- Вы слышали меня, когда я говорил, что вы не обязаны делать то, что вам не нравится? 

\- Да, и я уверяю вас, я вполне способна говорить людям «нет» – и весьма в этом преуспела, на самом деле. 

Она сама не понимала, когда эта идея вызрела в ней. Когда «нет и никогда» превратились в «что ж, возможно». В ту долгую бессонную ночь, когда она ожидала известий о спасения или смерти? Или раньше, в те бесконечные недели, когда она наблюдала, как он пытался стать спасательным кругом у тонущего корабля Форкосиганов? 

\- Тогда… да. Спасибо, мадам Форсуассон. 

Она глубоко вздохнула:

\- Катриона, пожалуйста. 

Он медленно улыбнулся. Синяки превратили его лицо в гротескную пародию на обычную очаровательную улыбку, но она улыбнулась в ответ. 

\- Катриона, - повторил он. – Тогда никаких больше «лордов Айвенов». 

\- Согласна. Айвен, - они улыбнулись друг другу. 

Через несколько минут проведать Айвена заглянули леди Элис и Саймон Иллиан, и Катриона откланялась. «Что же я только что сделала?» - думала она, пока ждала, когда тетя с дядей вернутся от Майлза. Она ведь обещала себе, что всегда будет очень осторожна, ради себя и Никки, что никогда больше не подставит семью под удар. И она не выдала бы себя только из-за эмоционального голода. 

Но прошло уже четыре года. Четыре года, за которые она доказала, что может и будет идти своей дорогой. Она больше не та наивная двадцатилетняя девчонка без собственных средств. Что бы между ними не произошло, они будут на равных. Она не позволит обстоятельствам управлять собой. 

*** 

Катриона вернулась в Форбарр Султан вместе с тетей и дядей назавтра после визита в госпиталь, и жизнь медленно, но верно, возвращалась в привычную колею. Она штудировала небольшую стопку книг, добытых в университетской библиотеке, и усиленно работала над завершением своего дипломного проекта. 

Три дня спустя, серым унылым днем Катриона как раз сидела, наморщив лоб, над одним из своих учебников, когда раздался сигнал комм-пульта. Она с облегчением ненадолго оторвалась от тяжелого чтения, чтобы ответить на звонок. Тетя с дядей забрали Никки с собой, чтобы она могла спокойно учиться, и в доме стояла почти полная тишина. 

Звонил Айвен. Она не удивилась. Дядя Фортиц говорил с императором и передал, что Форкосиганы вернулись как раз сегодня утром, Майлза только вчера отпустили из госпиталя. Он все еще не вставал с постели, но дядя сообщил, что ему намного лучше. В общем-то, она не думала об этом, но какая-то часть ее разума ожидала – нет, надеялась – что она вскоре услышит об Айвене. 

\- Вы выглядите значительно лучше, - сказала она после обмена любезностями и вопроса о состоянии Майлза. Синяки поблекли, морщинки боли вокруг глаз и в уголках рта, по большей части, стали не так заметны, 

\- Спасибо. Я и чувствую себя неплохо. Я, хм, чувствую, что должен извиниться за то, насколько на взводе я был в тот день. 

Она отмахнулась от извинений, улыбаясь: 

\- Не нужно. Обычное последствие травмы головы, как я слышала. 

\- Да, хорошо. Надеюсь, я смогу загладить свою вину за ужином. Вечером? 

Она помедлила. «Давай. Именно так и ломают привычки. Или создают новые». 

\- Да, вечером будет прекрасно. 

Он отвез ее в один из самых высококлассных ресторанов Форбарр Султана. Еда была великолепна, признала она, а вино даже еще лучше, но она чувствовала себя несколько некомфортно в месте, явно предназначенном для высших форов. Ей пришлось напомнить себе, что ее лучшее платье более чем подходило для многочисленных вечеринок в особняке Форкосиганов, где собиралось общество, куда как более высокопоставленное, чем в любом ресторане, и заставить себя расслабиться. Айвен непринужденно болтал, и оба они старались избегать упоминаний о недавних событиях. Катриона забеспокоилась, когда ощутила, что ее голова делается незнакомо, но приятно легкой. «О. Вот что люди имеют в виду?» 

Они выбирали десерт, когда Айвен вдруг замер и скривился. 

\- Что-то не так? – спросила Катриона. Он сердито уставился на что-то за ее спиной. Она еле удержалась, чтобы не повернуться и не посмотреть, на что именно. 

\- Ничего, - отозвался он. Он вдруг жестом подозвал официанта: - Однако нам лучше сейчас уйти. 

Катриона недоуменно моргнула и все же обернулась. Мужчина, на которого, кажется, смотрел Айвен, совершенно безобидно сидел за соседним столом, крутя в руках бокал вина. Он, казалось, не заметил, что оба они вдруг на него уставились. Она повернулась и увидела, что Айвен уже платит по счету. Катриона подумала, что стоит настоять и заплатить за себя, но его настроение так резко упало, что она не хотела расстраивать его еще больше. 

Он продолжал оглядываться через плечо, пока они шли к машине, сопровождаемые с обеих сторон СБшниками. Их шаги эхом отзывались в подземном гараже. Она не произнесла ни слова, пока они не уселись на заднем сиденье, а агенты не разместились рядом с водителем. 

\- Что случилось? – спросила она наконец. 

Он поморщился:

\- Мужчина за соседним столиком – самый надоедливый головид-репортер в Форбарр Султане. 

\- О, - в замешательстве протянула Катриона. 

\- Я уверен, он сделал запись. 

\- Я не видела… 

\- Это ничего не значит. Вы не представляете, как часто они умудрялись снимать меня на головид без моего ведома, - он вздохнул. – Я выбрал этот ресторан, потому что обычно они очень хорошо защищают личную жизнь своих клиентов. 

\- Это был прекрасный ужин, - осторожно сказала Катриона. – И откровенно говоря, я не знаю, что такого могут сказать люди. Ведь мы же не делали ничего предосудительного. 

\- Я знаю. Просто не хотел… а, не берите в голову. Мне следовало бы подумать об этом. Надеюсь, это не доставит вам проблем. 

\- Что ж, - начала Катриона после некоторого раздумья, - возможно, вам лучше зайти в дом и познакомиться с Никки. Если эта запись появится по головиду – в чем вы не можете быть уверены, возможно, репортер просто ужинал, - Айвен саркастично хмыкнул, – вам будет лучше уже быть знакомыми. 

Айвен вдруг стал выглядеть еще более неловко: 

\- Я… как-то не думал об этом. Хорошо. 

Никки вел себя скорее настороженно, чем угрюмо или грубо. Он односложно отвечал на вопросы Айвена о школьных делах и не стал засиживаться, как только его отпустили, но дергался не больше обычного. Катриона облегченно вздохнула. Она понятия не имела, что можно от него ожидать: в последнее время Никки так часто бывал не в духе. С другой стороны, он поинтересовался самочувствием лорда Форкосигана с явной заинтересованностью, а не из простой вежливости, что давало ей надежду, что он просто проходит через подростковый переходный возраст и со временем превратится в достойного, благородного человека. 

Айвен остался выпить кофе с ее дядей и тетей. Она проводила его до двери, где он снова извинился, а затем поцеловал ей руку и, пожелав доброй ночи, развернулся и вышел. Она прикоснулась к тылу кисти, где все еще ощущалось прикосновение его губ, прежде чем поняла, что делает, и покачала головой, подумав о собственном безрассудстве. 

Снимки появились на одном из каналов головидения на следующий день. Было неприятно, что нечто столь личное выставлялось на всеобщее обозрение, хотя передача скорее подавала их в выгодном свете. Но настоящей проблемой стал звонок брата по комму. 

\- В самом деле, Кэт, - начал ее брат Хьюго, - может он и Имперский наследник, но я не слышал ничего хорошего о самом Форпатриле. Похоже, он всего лишь ветреный болван. 

\- Хмм, - уклончиво протянула она. – Правда? А я слышала, что в последнее время его называют героем. 

\- Ну, да, - нехотя признал Хьюго. – Его похитили вместе с императорским… женихом, так ведь? Но это не делает его хорошей партией для тебя, - губы брата недовольно поджались, и Катриона запоздало обеспокоилась возможными проблемами. Интересно, что их больше нервирует: значительное и опасное социальное положение Айвена, явно слишком высокое для нее, или круги, в которые он вхож? Когда же ее семья стала безнадежно провинциальной в ее глазах? 

Внезапно она почувствовала, что больше не может продолжать разговор. 

\- Не делает. Хорошей партией его делает то, что он благороден и великодушен. С ним я готова смеяться, и из него получится прекрасный пример для Никки, - что ж, она надеется на это. – И, возможно, Хьюго, тебе стоит прекратить так сильно волноваться по поводу того, что скажут люди - кто бы они ни были - и обращать побольше внимания на то, что говорю тебе я. 

Ее брат, явно ошеломленный такой отповедью, не смог сразу собраться с мыслями. 

\- Я не хотел обидеть тебя, Кэт, - наконец выдавил он. – Ты можешь выходить в свет с кем захочешь. Ты взрослая женщина. 

\- Спасибо, что вспомнил об этом, - ответила она, возможно, чересчур резковато. 

Он снова помедлил. 

\- Мы только… Мы хотим, чтобы ты сделала хорошую партию. 

\- А Тьен был хорошей партией? 

\- Тьен был… - пауза на этот раз была дольше. Катриона с любопытством ожидала, как он опишет ее первый брак. Она никогда не рассказывала ему всего, но должен же он знать хоть что-то. – В свое время мы думали, что Тьен - подходящая пара для тебя. Мы надеялись, он сделает тебя счастливой, Кэт. Но мы не принуждали тебя ни к чему. 

Она вздохнула:

\- Конечно, нет, Хьюго. Но ты пойми, что на этот раз я хочу для себя большего, чем просто подходящая партия. 

К ее огромному удовлетворению, ему нечего было на это возразить. 

Едва она собралась с мыслями и вернулась к составлению введения к пояснительной записке своего дипломного проекта, как снова раздался сигнал комма. На этот раз звонил Айвен, чтобы узнать, все ли у нее в порядке. Она убеждала его, пока он наконец не поверил, пригласила на чашку чая с ней и Никки через три дня, когда у него чудесным образом выдался двухчасовой перерыв в его официальном расписании, и снова повесила трубку. Пять секунд она бездумно разглядывала первый параграф работы и решила привести себя в порядок чашкой чая. 

Только Катриона присела с чашкой горячего чая в надежде поработать как минимум час, пусть хоть небо обрушится на землю и комм-пульт разорвется от звонков, как эта проклятая штука вновь зазвенела. Она возмущенно фыркнула и после короткого раздумья все же ответила. 

К ее удивлению, звонил Майлз, которого она не слышала с его возвращения из Форкосиган Сюрло. Из рассказов Айвена она поняла, что он с головой погрузился в последние приготовления к церемонии помолвки. Катриона и не ожидала встречи с ним до самого праздника. Выглядел он… ну если и не очень хорошо, то на пути к тому. Его речь звучала лучше, чище и была более связной, даже если все, что он произнес, было приглашением на ланч в резиденцию Форкосиганов. 

\- Они не позволяют мне надолго покидать постель, - произнес он извиняющимся тоном, - но я буду очень рад повидать вас. Мы могла бы поговорить… кое о чем. 

Кое-что, в самом деле. После этого ей потребовалось много усилий, чтобы вновь сконцентрироваться на работе, хотя комм, слава богу, молчал. 

Майлз отправил за ней Пима, несмотря на ее заверения, что ей ничего не стоит взять такси. Оруженосец был расторопен и улыбчив: они обсудили их подающее надежды потомство, старательно избегая более тяжелых тем. Он проводил ее до комнаты Майлза, пригласил внутрь и ушел справиться о ланче. 

Майлз сидел на застеленной кровати, уставившись в потолок. Она остановилась в дверях, и ошеломительное чувство дежа-вю охватило ее. Но она замерла лишь на мгновение, потому что он обернулся на звук открываемой двери и внезапно улыбнулся. Катриона тоже беспомощно улыбнулась, вспоминая, что это была одна из первых черточек, за которые она полюбила Майлза - увидев его улыбку, она не могла ничего с собой поделать и тоже улыбалась в ответ. Это был рефлекс. 

\- Мадам Форсуассон. Вы прекрасно выглядите, как и всегда, - приветствовал он ее. Она вспыхнула и покачала головой. Он жестом поманил ее поближе, потянувшись, поцеловал ее в щеку, и затем пригласил сесть в приготовленное кресло. Прикроватный столик был накрыт прекрасной льняной скатертью и заставлен фарфором для ланча. 

\- Вы выглядите… лучше, - она не хотела лгать и говорить, что он выглядит хорошо, когда это было далеко не так. Он все еще был слишком худ и бледен, а руки у него подрагивали. 

\- Еще слишком рано, и я только совсем недавно принял стимуляторы, - мрачно нахмурился он. – Это будет очень долгое выздоровление. 

\- Но вы чувствуете себя лучше? 

\- О, да, - ответил он. – Хотя трудно себя чувствовать хуже, чем неделю назад, - он махнул рукой. – Но хватит об этом. Я уже устал рассказывать всем подряд, как я себя чувствую. Как вы? 

\- Очень хорошо, спасибо. Я пытаюсь разобраться с моим последним большим проектом, но вмешивается слишком много отвлекающих обстоятельств. 

\- Понимаю, - отозвался он лукавым тоном. – И Айвен будет одним из таких обстоятельств? 

Она не смогла сдержать улыбки:

\- Возможно. 

\- Я бы хотел вам кое-то сказать, - прямо начал он. – Я знаю Айвена дольше и лучше, чем, пожалуй, кто бы то ни было, и… он всегда выглядел слегка… идиотом. Но, кажется… он изрядно изменился. 

\- Он – герой, - произнесла она осторожно. 

\- Хмм, - промычал он, - Айвен и раньше совершал героические поступки, или, по крайней мере, такие, что большинство людей назвали бы героическими, но он никогда не позволял им повлиять на себя. Или не позволял им выплыть наружу. Сейчас он, конечно, ничего не мог поделать, но… дело не только в этом. 

Катриона пожала плечами и с облегчением обрадовалась, что наконец-то принесенный ланч избавил ее от необходимости отвечать. Она плавно перевела беседу на другие темы, обронив имя императора, и наблюдала, как не сдержал улыбки уже Майлз. Затем она зачарованно слушала его жалобы на наиболее традиционные элементы церемонии, вроде оставленных по настоянию леди Элис Наставлений… Невесте. 

\- Она сказала – это обычай, - пробормотал он с набитым ртом. - И что мы и так достаточно нарушаем традиции, - он фыркнул, вытер губы и отставил тарелку, хотя там еще оставалось не меньше половины порции. – Хотел бы я посмотреть, как кто-нибудь будет наставлять ее саму. 

Катриона подумала, что только безумно храбрый и тупоголовый человек может осмелиться наставлять леди Элис и только на свой страх и риск. 

Постепенно она заметила, что Майлз становится все бледнее, его улыбка более напряженной, а беседа скованной. Поднос с ланчем был почти чистым и лежал забытым на прикроватном столике. Она пыталась придумать, как бы вежливо извиниться и уйти, когда зашел Пим, забрал посуду и предложил отвезти ее домой. Катриона благодарно улыбнулась и встала. Она помедлила мгновение, но затем решилась подчиниться импульсу и, наклонившись, поцеловала Майлза в лоб. 

\- Поправляйтесь, - уверенно пожелала она и вышла. 

*** 

\- Уберите их! 

Тетя Элис поджала губы. Императорский портной нахмурился. Грегор вздохнул. А Майлз яростно сверкнул глазами.  
\- Лорд Форкосиган, - портной – Майлз сейчас не мог вспомнить его имя, но это было неважно – робко попытался возразить, - но мы же согласились на эту ткань. 

\- О, да, - отозвался Майлз. 

\- И это прекрасный костюм, - попытался заверить Грегор. 

\- С КРУЖЕВАМИ? Я их не ношу. Кем я буду выглядеть, павлином? 

\- Нет, милорд, - пролепетал портной. 

Леди Элис плотно сжала губы: 

\- Знаешь, очень трудно сшить подходящий костюм, когда тебя невозможно застать, - наконец и ее обычного спокойствия стало не хватать, чтобы прикрыть прорывающееся раздражение. – Я признаю, что он выглядит несколько… - она тихо вздохнула, и неприличное слово явственно повисло в воздухе. Майлзу пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы самому не сорваться на грубость. - Пожалуйста, удалите с костюма все кружевные детали, и как можно быстрее. 

\- Об этом я и говорил, - проворчал Майлз. 

\- Но, миледи… - начал портной. 

\- Просто сделайте это, - отрезала леди Элис не терпящим возражения тоном. 

\- Да, миледи. 

Когда портной ушел, сопровождаемый леди Элис, Грегор заметил: 

\- Ты будешь прекрасно смотреться в этом костюме, знаешь ли. 

\- Не сомневаюсь, - вздохнул Майлз. 

\- Цвет очень хорошо сочетается с твоими глазами. 

\- Да, да. Спасибо, - спохватился Майлз. – Дело ведь не в костюме. Проблема в кружевах. 

\- Их вполне успеют убрать до завтрашней церемонии, - заверила леди Элис, вплывая обратно в комнату. – Портной обещал мне это. 

Майлз удовлетворенно кивнул: 

\- Что-нибудь еще? 

Элис сверилась со списком. 

\- Думаю, на этом все. Я получила прогноз погоды, вроде бы все благополучно. - Это был прекрасный Зимнепраздник. Снега выпало достаточно, чтобы создать праздничное настроение, но не настолько много, чтобы вызвать изнуряющие заторы на дорогах. На завтра обещали ясный день после ночного снегопада, из-за чего Императорский Дворец, и так украшенный как никогда, будет похож на сказочный замок. 

\- Возможно… - Грегор помедлил, - возможно, Майлзу и его родителям стоит остаться на ночь во дворце, - предложил он. 

\- Хмм, - задумалась леди Элис. Она начала постукивать свернутыми в трубочку бумагами по ладони. – Я думаю… нет. Полагаю, нам надо следовать первоначальному плану. Мы должны придерживаться хоть какого-то подобия благопристойности, в конце концов, - произнесла она, собрав все свое многострадальное терпение. 

\- Я сильно сомневаюсь, что кто-то еще озабочен моей добродетелью, - возразил Майлз. 

\- Боюсь тебя удивить. - Майлз даже не хотел уточнять, что именно она имела в виду. Он побоялся, что ответ только поднимет ему давление. 

Грегор проводил леди Элис к машине и ожидающему ее шоферу. Майлз откинулся на подушки, которые были поставлены стоймя, чтобы он мог сидеть во время беседы, и прислушался к тихим звукам, наполнявшим резиденцию Форкосиганов в этот ленивый предпраздничный день. Отец с матерью уехали на ланч в один из самых романтичных ресторанов Форбарр Султаны, а затем собирались встретить Марка в космопорте. Остальные домочадцы либо отдыхали, либо выполняли свою работу как можно тише, из уважения к своему выздоравливающему лорду. 

Кроме, подумал Майлз, матушки Кости. Он слышал грохот кастрюль и сковородок на кухне уже довольно давно. Майлз поморщился. Совместить свое домашнее хозяйство и Грегора будет поистине вызовом, и хотя до этого момента оставалось еще добрых шесть месяцев, некоторые проблемы возникали и до помолвки. Особенно вопрос, кто именно будет готовить для приема. После долгих обсуждений и уговоров с изрядной долей дипломатии было решено, что повар Грегора приготовит непосредственно праздничный ужин, а матушка Кости займется десертом. Учитывая список гостей, это было немалой ответственностью, но Майлз подозревал, что, по мнению матушки Кости, она вытянула короткую спичку. 

Грегор вернулся на несколько минут позже, чем Майлз ожидал. Он скинул ботинки, залез на кровать рядом с Майлзом и обнял его хрупкое тело защитным жестом. Майлз улыбнулся. 

\- Сделал набег на кухню, пытаясь опробовать блюда? – спросил он. 

\- Как ты узнал? 

\- У тебя осталось немного глазури, вот… здесь, - Майлз придвинулся ближе и деликатно лизнул уголок рта Грегора. Грегор тихо вздохнул и поцеловал его в ответ, медленно проведя пальцами по спине Майлза. Они лежали так несколько минут, но время Грегора было ограничено. Наконец, Майлз отстранился и опустил голову на подушку, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Грегора. 

\- С кем у тебя сейчас встреча? – тихо спросил он. 

Грегор вздохнул:

\- С Байерли Форратьером. 

\- А. 

\- Я не знаю, что с ним делать, - недовольно поделился Грегор. – На самом деле, мне следовало бы уволить его с треском. 

\- Не считая того, что он помог спасти мою жизнь. 

\- Да, именно так. Если это не считать, - Грегор нахмурился. – С другой стороны, он должен был доложить об новых обстоятельствах. 

\- Да… но думаю, ты должен учитывать, что он был в горе. И думал о справедливости, а не о долге. Что его не оправдывает, но… 

\- Это правда, - неохотно заключил Грегор. 

Майлз пожал плечами:

\- Понизь его СБшный рейтинг на один или два пункта, стукни по рукам и считай, что вы квиты. Я бы сделал именно так. Но я как раз и был известен за вольное следование правилам. Хотя, обычно я был так далеко, что никто об этом и понятия не имел. 

\- Тебе нравится так думать, да? – усмехнулся Грегор. – Думаю, ты просто испытываешь сочувствие к человеку, столь преданному делу, что он даже решил не ставить в известность начальство. В любом случае, - продолжил он, не дав Майлзу возразить, - на другой стороне монеты у нас команда, добывшая антидот. 

\- Повысить в звании? – предложил Майлз. 

\- Да, конечно. И они больше не могут выполнять галактические задания, поскольку оставили большую дымящуюся дыру в своем прикрытии на Архипелаге Джексона. Но я чувствую, что должен им гораздо больше, особенно тому бедняге, который потерял руку. 

\- Как его имя? – спросил Майлз. До сих пор он слышал об этих агентах только в общих чертах; он предполагал, что, возможно, встречался с ними в вечер праздника, но совершенно ничего не помнил. У него вообще практически не осталось воспоминаний о той ночи. 

\- Алексис Авалос. 

\- Для него можно что-то сделать? 

\- Протез, конечно, но он никогда не будет пригоден к полевой работе. Аллегре пытается найти ему какую-нибудь сидячую работу, но насколько я слышал, тот собирается уйти в отставку по медицинским показаниям. 

\- Я могу его понять, - признался Майлз. – В свое время я немало сделал… чтобы избежать кабинетной работы. 

Грегор поморщился:

\- Я помню. 

\- Но возможно… - продолжил Майлз после рассеянного молчания, - если это будет интересная сидячая работа. 

\- Какого рода? – спросил Грегор. 

\- Что ж, Императорский консорт – это тяжелая работа, так ведь? А я еще и Аудитор. Раньше я не просил о секретаре, поскольку мои задания были нерегулярными, но сейчас… да. Думаю, мне понадобится личный секретарь, если ты не возражаешь, Грегор. И я уверен, капитан Алексис Авалос идеально подойдет для такой работы, если, конечно, согласится. 

\- Это… может решить сразу несколько проблем, - ответил Грегор, медленно расплываясь в улыбке. – Я спрошу у него, что он об этом думает, - Грегор взглянул на часы. – Мне пора идти. Я не хотел оставлять тебя, пока не вернутся твои родители. 

\- Грегор. Со мной все в порядке. Пим здесь, и если шаттл Марка не задержится, они вернутся совсем скоро. 

Грегор присел на край кровати, надевая ботинки. 

\- Как они, лучше? 

Майлзу не надо было переспрашивать, кого тот имел в виду. Напряжение между родителями не укрылось от его внимания за время болезни. 

\- Думаю, да. Не знаю. Ни один из них не говорит со мной об этом. 

\- Возможно, они не хотят тебя беспокоить. 

\- Возможно. Но я и не беспокоюсь, на самом деле. 

\- Думаю, твой отец пытается оправдаться перед матерью. Он ведь и со мной стал гораздо мягче. 

\- Да, он вел себя по-скотски. Даже я знал об этом, - сухо отозвался Майлз. Он потер затылок, где уже начинала сгущаться головная боль. 

Тут появился Пим, неся в руках полный таблеток поднос, так что они больше ничего не говорили на эту тему. Майлз проглотил все, как послушный мальчик, и поцеловал Грегора на прощанье. Грегор коротко пожал его руку и вышел. Следующий раз, когда им будет позволено увидеть друг друга, вдруг с удовольствием подумал Майлз, случится на жутко распланированной церемонии помолвки… затем праздник… а затем полуночные костры… Майлз скользнул пониже на кровать, его удовольствие вдруг перетекло в нарастающую усталость. Двух недель, которые прошли с тех пор, как Гейл ввел антидот, явно было не достаточно, чтобы вернуть всю энергию. Не то что бы он ожидал быстрого выздоровления, но все же надеялся, на более скорый прогресс. 

Но его баллы в когнитивных тестах подбирались гораздо ближе к норме, и хотя плохие моменты все еще случались, но уже гораздо реже. Мигрени пока что оставались проблемой, но с ними можно было справиться с помощью лекарств. И как он недавно говорил Катрионе, самочувствие стало гораздо лучше, чем неделю назад. 

Майлз завернулся плотнее в одеяла. Шум на кухне матушки Кости был успокаивающим, да и другие, более тихие звуки постепенно возвращались к норме. Он закрыл глаза и уснул. 

*** 

\- Он проспал все это время? 

\- С тех пор, как ушел император. 

Майлз пошевелился и вздрогнул. Он разлепил глаза и увидел мать, стоявшую рядом с кроватью и беседовавшую с Пимом: 

\- Мама? – пробормотал он. 

\- А, ты проснулся. Спасибо, Пим, - она присела на край кровати и придирчиво изучила его. – И как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь? Сегодня утром у меня не было возможности спросить. 

\- Ммм. Лучше, я полагаю. 

\- Хорошо. Ты готов увидеть своего брата? 

\- Конечно, - она помогла ему усесться и шагнула за порог. Появившемуся Марку она по-матерински улыбнулась, а потом ушла, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Они с Марком долго рассматривали друг друга, не произнося ни слова. 

\- Прости, что ты был вынужден совершить такое путешествие, - наконец произнес Майлз. – Мы вовсе не так это планировали. 

\- Тебе пора прекратить напарываться на ножи, идиот, - воскликнул Марк. Резкость его слов была смазана легкой дрожью в голосе и иронической усмешкой. 

\- Я буду иметь в виду в следующий раз, - ответил Майлз такой же кривой усмешкой. Наконец, он протянул руку, и Марк тепло ее пожал. – Как прошел перелет? 

\- Долгий, как всегда, - отозвался Марк. 

Майлз сочувственно кивнул: 

\- Что ж, добро пожаловать домой. 

Очевидно, Марк не знал, что на это ответить, из-за неловкости или нахлынувших чувств, Майлз так и не понял. Наконец, он сказал: 

\- Спасибо. 

\- Надеюсь, я не сильно помешал твоему обучению. 

Снова Марк, казалось, растерял слова. 

\- Думаю, это последнее, о чем тебе следовало бы волноваться, - произнес он через некоторое время. 

Майлз пожал плечами:

\- На самом деле, все вокруг беспокоятся обо всех важных церемониях на завтра. Все, что мне остается, это смотреть. Я очень рад, что ты прилетел вовремя. 

\- Я… я боялся, что не успею. Не застану тебя, я имею в виду. 

\- А, - протянул Майлз. – Да. Хорошо, - он неловко поерзал на кровати. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

\- Лучше. Гораздо, гораздо лучше. 

\- Хорошо. 

\- Ты получил мое письмо. Я знаю, тогда ты был уже в пути. 

\- Я… да, получил. Оно до чертиков меня напугало, надеюсь, ты понимаешь. Ты выглядел еще хуже, чем после криооживления. 

Майлз нахмурился. 

\- Я не хотел пугать тебя. Я лишь хотел убедить, чтобы ты не думал, что должен принять обязанности лорда Форкосигана, как только ступишь на Барраяр. 

Марк глубоко вздохнул:

\- Я знаю. Был бы рад сказать, что это вовсе не приходило мне в голову, но… я об этом думал. 

Майлз кивнул:

\- Айвен тоже. Все в порядке. Я провел достаточно времени, размышляя над беспорядком, который оставляю после себя, и пытаясь понять, как можно с этим справиться. Все остальные, наоборот, пытались не думать об этом и притворяться, будто важен только я сам, но я не мог так поступить. 

\- Ну, сейчас-то ты поправляешься. 

\- Да. 

\- Я рад. 

\- Я тоже, - Майлз глубоко вздохнул и решил, что на эту тему они достаточно наговорились. – Как там Карин? 

\- Она великолепна, как всегда, - в первый раз улыбнулся Марк. – Шлет тебе наилучшие пожелания. Она тоже хотела приехать, но не смогла отлучиться. 

\- Вы пока еще не назначили день свадьбы? 

\- Пока нет, - покачал головой Марк. – Сначала она должна закончить обучение. 

На сей раз беседа перешла к более легким темам. Майлз слушал рассказы Марка о Карин и их свадебных планах, о расцветающем бизнесе с жучками-маслячками, о жизни на Колонии Бета… 

\- Брр, - пробормотал Майлз, встряхивая головой и пытаясь отогнать сон, поскольку заметил, что Марк уже встал и собирается уйти. – Прости, я не хотел заснуть на середине разговора. 

\- Ничего страшного. У нас еще будет время. 

\- Правильно, - отозвался Майлз и поглубже зарылся в одеяла, позволяя Марку удалиться. – Время, - повторил он самому себе, глядя в потолок. Однажды, лежа в одиночестве глубокой ночью, когда они уже поняли, что яд может быть смертельным, но до первых проявлений болезни, он составил в голове список дел, которые он никогда не сможет совершить. «Жениться на Грегоре» и «завести детей» были, конечно, на вершине списка. Но «стоять в брачном круге Марка» было там же, и это очень сильно ранило. У них с Марком были странные взаимоотношения, совсем не как у обычных братьев, он понимал это, - что-то другое, что-то уникальное. Он хотел быть рядом, когда Марк будет сочетаться браком, потому что это было бы… было бы подтверждением всего того, что Марк сделал, чтобы обрести себя. Он сделал себя полноценным человеком – может быть, немного странным, но, тем не менее, полноценным. И почти здоровым. Майлз хотел отпраздновать это вместе с ним и Карин. 

«И я буду, - подумал он с удовлетворением. – Потому что у меня есть время».


	18. Глава 18

Когда Майлз прибыл во дворец, то попытался было вернуться к сентиментальному настроению предыдущей ночи, но это оказалось чертовски трудно в хаосе всяческой ерунды, потребовавшейся в последнюю минуту перед помолвкой. Улучшению настроения не способствовала и раскалывающая голову боль, с которой он проснулся, и которая не проходила от обычных анальгетиков. 

\- Больше не могу - свою дозу я уже выпил пару часов назад, - раздраженно объяснил он Айвену, когда тот протянул ему пузырек с лекарством. – Они помогают, только если их принять заранее, а сегодня я проснулся с головной болью, - он опустил голову в ладони и потер глаза. 

\- Тебе надо поесть. 

\- Если я съем что-нибудь, меня стошнит, - напрямик заявил Майлз. 

Айвен помолчал мгновение:

\- Так плохо? 

\- Да. 

\- Наверное, это стресс. 

\- Не знаю, с чего ты так решил, - скривился Майлз. – Моя жизнь сейчас – воплощение спокойствия. 

Тут подошел доктор Гейл, посветил фонариком Майлзу в глаза и велел ему принять успокоительное и прилечь отдохнуть на пару часов. 

\- У меня нет этих двух часов, - отрезал Майлз. – Я должен встретиться с леди Элис, потом с Аллегре, затем мне надо одеваться, а после этого… короче, никаких двух часов у меня нет. 

Доктор Гейл кивнул, что-то сочувственно промычал и быстро достал инъектор. Майлз успел только заподозрить влияние отсутствующей, но всемогущей матери, а, возможно, и Грегора, когда Гейл развернулся и молча прижал инъектор к внутренней стороне его предплечья. Майлз негодующе вскрикнул, но Гейл только спокойно проводил его к кушетке: 

\- Два часа, - повторил он. 

\- Но тетя Элис и Аллегре, - попытался было сопротивляться Майлз. Однако сонливость уже одолевала его. 

\- Я уверен, ваш шафер сможет обо всем позаботиться. Я прав, лорд Айвен? 

Айвен сглотнул, но выдавил:

\- Э-м, да, конечно. 

\- Да, но… - протестовал Майлз. Но черт, его мысли затуманивались, а поскольку головная боль все не проходила, он не мог бороться со сном. Два часа… он может выделить два часа… 

Он проснулся, когда отец осторожно потряс его за плечо: 

\- Пора одеваться, - сказал он. 

Майлз сел, недоуменно моргая:

\- Что за..? 

\- Сегодня у тебя помолвка, - терпеливо напомнил отец. – А с утра у тебя сильно болела голова. 

\- О. Правда. 

\- Сейчас лучше? 

\- Да. Намного. 

\- Хорошо. Грегор и Айвен все еще совещаются с Аллегре, так что меня отправили помочь тебе одеться. 

\- Я и сам могу, - проворчал Майлз. Он смерил взглядом костюм, все еще висевший в чехле. – Кружева они спороли? Если нет… 

Они на самом деле убрали кружевные манжеты, зато Майлз только теперь заметил, каким неимоверным изобилием пуговиц украшен этот костюм. Отец помог ему их застегнуть, а то бы он провозился вечность. Затем его заставили сесть и в течение полутора часов щипали, толкали, пихали и дергали, так что под конец он совсем разворчался. Лишь потом - наконец-то! - ему разрешили покинуть его дворцовые покои, находящиеся в самом удаленном от апартаментов Грегора крыле – будто их добродетель могла быть нарушена более близким соседством – и сопроводили в Зеркальный Зал на саму церемонию, чудом успев вовремя. 

«Боже, только не дай мне свалиться. Единственное, о чем я прошу. Правда». 

Не очень здорово было видеть свое отражение в огромных зеркалах вдоль стен, благодаря которым Зал получил свое название. Последнее время Майлз избегал зеркал и не без оснований . Он выглядел нездорово бледным и почти изможденным, а в костюме в последний момент стоило бы убрать не только кружева. Так что он старался поменьше туда смотреть и к тому же не думать о сотнях людей, стоявших вокруг них и мечтавших хоть краем глаза взглянуть на него и Грегора – не говоря уж о миллионах людей, уставившихся в свои головизоры на первую в истории трансляцию императорской помолвки по всепланетному вещанию. 

«Грегор, - вдруг подумал он с облегчением, - смотри на Грегора». Грегор в парадной красно-синей форме выглядел красиво, подтянуто и очень величественно, когда он встал напротив Майлза, в окружении Ку, Дру и Генри Форволка. Кто-то, похоже, тоже добрался до него с сон-таймером в эту ночь, поскольку темные круги под глазами сгладились до почти незаметных теней. Грегор не смотрел ни на кого, кроме Майлза, с таким напряжением, что легкая краска начала заливать шею Майлза. Ради Грегора он ухитрился выдавить слабую улыбку, и Грегор ответил такой же, приложив руку к груди в их старом, тайном жесте. 

Помолвка, к счастью, была недолгой, как и многие Имперские Церемонии. Родители Майлза стояли по обе стороны от него, готовые незаметно подхватить его, если понадобится, но он крепко стоял на ногах во время символического обмена подарками и потом – Майлз зарычал про себя – во время Наставлений Невесте, которые, после многочисленных обсуждений, теперь именовались просто «Наставления». Их очень сильно отредактировали, подгоняя под его пол, особенно раздел «Обязанность Выносить Наследника». Майлз пытался не хмуриться и не ухмыляться слишком заметно, чтобы никто не смог подумать, что он воспринимает эти слова как-то иначе, чем полностью всерьез. То, что наставления читал Генри Форволк, не способствовало сохранению безмятежности, но Майлз убеждал себя, что ему просто почудилась насмешка в голосе Генри – тот почти никогда не ехидничал. У него не было достаточной индивидуальности, чтобы быть ехидным. 

Грегор нахмурился, глядя на него. Майлз, должно быть, наморщил лоб – или сгорбился. Или и то, и другое. Он выпрямился и постарался придать лицу нейтральное выражение. Грегор бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд, но тут настало время соединить руки – с помощью леди Элис – и произнести слова клятвы, что наконец-то было гораздо легче переносить. На самом деле, это было… просто прекрасно, стоять перед лицом всего Барраяра и провозглашать безо всяких оговорок и объяснений, что они любят друг друга и собираются любить до конца своих дней. Майлз не ожидал, как много это будет для него значить – в конце концов, они обменялись личными клятвами уже очень давно. Майлз считал, что помолвка должна была стать просто еще одним важным шагом в долгом путешествии, начатом им и Грегором четыре года назад. Но сейчас, слушая, как Грегор произносит обещания своим чистым, сильным голосом, он осознал, что это значит гораздо больше. Они нашли друг друга, и это стоило праздника. 

И они праздновали – очень и очень долго, с едой, напитками и танцами. Майлз протанцевал один танец с Катрионой еще в начале вечера, до того как Айвен полностью завладел ее вниманием, а затем станцевал два медленных вальса с Грегором, который следил за ним зорко, как ястреб. Потом он благоразумно присел отдохнуть, наблюдая за остальными и приветствуя людей, которые подходили к нему принести поздравления и не очень тонко осведомиться о его здоровье. 

К нему подошла мать, раскрасневшаяся после танцев. Она присела рядом, держа в руке бокал вина: 

\- Как ты? 

\- Прекрасно, - ответил он, пытаясь не закатывать глаза. Он кивнул в сторону бального зала: - Не думаю, что помню, когда отец последний раз так танцевал. 

Ее глаза сверкнули:

\- Думаю, он старается со мной помириться, - она улыбнулась и покачала головой. – Не припомню, чтобы когда-то видела, как твой отец… так старается. Ему не пришлось прилагать много усилий, чтобы завоевать меня в самом начале. Часть меня думает, что надо сказать ему, что у него вовсе не столько проблем, как он сам считает, но я все же наслаждаюсь, так что пока благоразумно промолчу. 

Майлз усмехнулся:

\- Грегор сказал, что они поговорили. 

Тень скользнула по ее лицу, хотя Майлз и не понял, почему: 

\- Я знаю, - она глотнула вина. – Как Грегор? 

Некоторое время Майлз молчал, наблюдая, как Грегор ведет в танце отражений Тасю Форбреттен. 

\- Счастлив, я думаю. Но измотан. Все еще не может оправиться. 

\- Конечно. Но… - в ее голосе проскользнула вдруг стальная, суровая нотка, - вы оба будете в свадебном круге, даже если нам придется тебя туда притащить. 

\- Искренне надеюсь, что этого не потребуется. Я просто думаю, что он пока до конца не верит… понимаешь, о чем я. 

\- Понимаю, - она кивнула. – Иногда я сама не могу поверить. У меня были кошмары, в которых… - она осеклась и внезапно отвела глаза. – Должно пройти немного времени, вот и все, - наконец закончила она. – Ты будешь чувствовать себя лучше, Грегор перестанет так бояться, а кошмары поблекнут. 

\- Думаю, сегодняшний день поможет, - добавил Майлз. – Настоящий обмен клятвами и обещаниями, - он глубоко вздохнул, проверяя свои силы, а затем протянул ей руку: - Потанцуете со мной, миледи? 

Он протанцевал один раз с матерью и решил, что пора остановиться. Давно пора, по правде говоря. Звуки музыки и гомон голосов начали сливаться в общий неразличимый гул в его голове. Майлз быстро заморгал, пытаясь сосредоточить взгляд в вихре разноцветных платьев и официальных ярких мундиров множества домов, чье блистающее великолепие стало вдруг ошеломляющим. Он поднял руку и рассеянно прижал ее ко лбу, а затем постарался, призвав на помощь свою осторожность и хитрость, проскользнуть сквозь мельтешащую толпу к выходу во внутренний двор. Было слишком холодно держать двери все время открытыми, но светильники-обогреватели были щедро расставлены по всему дворику и ступенькам в сад. Майлз выскользнул наружу, надеясь, что глоток обжигающе холодного воздуха поможет ему придти в себя. 

На улице было почти пустынно, несмотря на обогреватели, но Майлз успел сделать только пару шагов, когда услышал, как за ним открылась и снова закрылась дверь. 

\- Ты меня пасешь, - сказал он, поворачиваясь. Реплика застала Грегора на середине шага, и он, нахмурившись, остановился. Майлз увидел, что тот не один. Мужчина в парадном мундире рядом с ним смотрел на Майлза пристальным, изучающим взглядом. – Ааа, - протянул Майлз, наконец соображая, что к чему. 

\- Майлз, это капитан Алексис Авалос. Капитан, лорд Аудитор Форкосиган, мой жених. 

\- Милорд, - Авалос официально поклонился. 

Майлз пожал ему руку: 

\- Итак, - начал он, пока они подходили к низкой каменной скамейке. – Полагаю, Грегор рассказал вам о моем предложении. - Обогреватель мягко грел им спины, но Грегор, в последнее время обзаведшийся примечательной манерой волноваться по пустякам, накинул Майлзу на плечи и свой легкий пиджак. 

\- Да, милорд. 

\- Вы заинтересованы в нем? 

Авалос помедлил:

\- Да милорд, но я не думаю… - он оборвал себя. 

\- Не думаете, что справитесь с этой работой? 

\- Нет, милорд, не в этом дело. 

\- Тогда в чем? 

\- Я не думаю, что я… подходящий человек для такого поста. 

Майлз скрестил руки на груди; он уже понял, к чему тот клонит: 

\- Что значит – неподходящий? 

\- Милорд, - Авалос протянул вперед руку. Очень качественный протез, подумал Майлз, он практически не заметил разницы, когда пожимал ему руку. 

\- Потому что вы – калека, так? – нарочито небрежным тоном спросил Майлз. 

\- Калека и грек, - почти неслышно пробормотал Авалос. 

\- Я понял, - отозвался Майлз. – Что ж, вам придется придумать оправдания получше, потому что я не принимаю ни одно из этих, по вполне понятным причинам. 

Авалос покраснел, сбивчиво пытаясь извиниться и протестовать. Искусственная рука судорожно дернулась у него на коленях, и он быстро спрятал ее под мундир. 

«О, капитан. Когда-нибудь вы снова научитесь жить в своей шкуре». 

Майлз одарил его суровым изучающим взглядом, который он довел до совершенства еще будучи адмиралом Нейсмитом. 

\- Если вам не нравится эта работа - одно дело. Конечно, я не буду вас заставлять. Если вы думаете, что не сможете с нею справиться, это другое, и я уверен, что скоро вы убедитесь в обратном. Но если вы отказываетесь только потому, что другим это не понравится… что ж, капитан, это весьма глупый поступок. 

Авалос медленно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от лица Майлза. 

\- У вас есть немного времени, - сказал Майлз. – Подумайте, - он улыбнулся. – Я знаю, что сделал бы сам. 

\- Спасибо, капитан, - сказал Грегор. Авалос встал, поклонился и направился обратно в бальную залу, оставляя их одних вдалеке от любопытных глаз. 

Майлз вздохнул, попытался заговорить, но не стал и просто прижался к Грегору. Тонкая ткань парадного кителя Грегора грела щеку, и он слышал ровное биение его сердца. 

\- Ты устал? – голос Грегора отозвался приятной вибрацией в голове Майлза. 

\- Я полностью выдохся, - ответил Майлз выпрямляясь. – А ты? 

Грегор кивнул, и некоторое время они сидели молча, прислушиваясь к приглушенным расстоянием звукам бального зала. Голова Майлза становилась все тяжелее и тяжелее, и он, вздохнув, опустил ее на плечо Грегора. 

\- Разбуди меня к свадьбе, ладно? 

Грегор вздрогнул с тихим смешком: 

\- О, - и в его голосе прозвучала нотка капризной жалобы. – Ты же не собираешься проспать полгода? Я буду по тебе ужасно скучать, - несмотря на легкомысленный тон, в конце фразы голос явно дрогнул. 

Майлз поднял на него взгляд. Лицо Грегора подсвечивалось снизу призрачным бело-голубым отблеском льда и снежного покрова сада. Оно выглядел восковым, почти изможденным. 

\- Нет, - мягко ответил Майлз, - не собираюсь. Ты же знаешь, еще столько осталось сделать. Я ведь еще должен появиться в Совете к концу недели, - это будет первое заседание в новом году, и первым пунктом на повестке дня стояла мрачная задача обвинения одного из графов в измене. Майлз прикусил губу вместо того, чтобы продолжать прикусывать язык. Он устал настолько, что мог уснуть прямо здесь, и какого черта еще можно сказать? 

\- И раз уж я заговорил об этом… - все равно начал он. 

Грегор напрягся:

\- Это не должно занять много времени, - ровно произнес он. – Уверен, у них почти не будет к нему вопросов. 

\- Хмм, - протянул Майлз. - Возможно, нет. - Процедура для таких ситуаций была проста и хорошо разработана. Графы заслушают факты по делу, и Формонкрифу будет позволено отвечать за себя. Графы будут голосовать за вердикт о виновности, по уважительной традиции оставляя Грегору вынесение самого приговора. Барраярцы, как Майлз понимал из своего галактического опыта по работе с юристами, не видели смысла в самоотводе предвзятых судей. «Здесь, чем ты пристрастнее, тем больше у тебя права взять на себя эту кровь». 

\- Итак, - мягко продолжил Майлз. – Ты собираешься казнить его? 

Грегор немного отстранился. Он втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и кивнул. 

Майлз нахмурился:

\- Ты действительно хочешь видеть, как он день ото дня умирает от голода по твоему приказу? – с любопытством спросил он. – Или, еще лучше, скажи, что мы уже не такие уж варвары, и его голова просто покатится с плеч. И ты правда хочешь стоять рядом и смотреть, возможно, настолько близко, чтобы почувствовать запах его крови? 

Лицо Грегора содрогнулось и снова заледенело: 

\- Немного, - выдавил он. – Немного, но хочу. 

Майлз поверил ему. 

\- Что ж, - тихо сказал он. – Полагаю, на этом все. 

Грегор моргнул:

\- На этом… все? – повторил он. 

\- Да, - отозвался Майлз. – Ты хочешь этого, значит, он умрет. 

Некоторое время они оба молчали, затем Грегор… поежился:

\- Ты будешь просить за его жизнь? – формулировка была официальной, но тон неожиданно резким. 

Майлз скривил губы:

\- Что ж, - произнес он. – Хоть кто-то должен это сделать, и боюсь, что никто больше не осмелится. 

\- У меня нет к нему сострадания, - отозвался Грегор. – И у него не было его для тебя. Он выбрал… 

Майлз поднял руку:

\- Не нужно перечислять мне его преступления, - начал он. Рука его невольно дернулась в бесплодной попытке прогнать головную боль, угнездившуюся в основании черепа. – Когда меня убили… - медленно произнес он. – Конечно, я не помню этого, но мне потом рассказывали – мы были в центре перестрелки. Элли взяла командование на себя и приказала Тауре расчистить путь. И Таура исполнила приказ, в своей собственной неподражаемой манере, - он отстраненно подергал брючину. Рукава мундира Грегора были ему длинноваты и свешивались на кисти, зато грели. – Она вырвала им глотки, - продолжил он. – Это был единственный раз, насколько я знаю, когда кого-нибудь… казнили во имя меня. 

\- Он похитил и Айвена, - возразил Грегор. – Моего наследника. И он послал на смерть ублюдка, который ранил тебя. А еще есть слуги, которых он утянул за собой, не говоря уж о его бедной жене… 

\- Да, - кивнул Майлз. – Я знаю. И он должен стать примером, я понимаю. Я думаю больше, чем... решения, которые мы принимаем в пылу битвы, нужны для выживания. Решения, которые мы принимаем после, когда мы все еще полубезумны от ужаса, боли и гнева… они все еще пронизаны боем, который уже закончился. 

Грегор сидел абсолютно тихо. 

\- Я даже не сражался, - выдавил он наконец. 

Майлз прильнул к нему и нежно провел по теням под его глазами, все еще ярким даже после нескольких дней использования сон-таймера. 

\- Нет? – мягко спросил он. 

Затянувшееся мгновение было прервано навязчивым жужжанием комма на лацкане Грегора, и через секунду ему отозвался эхом комм Майлза. Они оба выдохнули, одновременно с раздражением и с облегчением. 

\- Уже почти полночь, - заметил Майлз, взглянув на хроно. – Мы должны выйти к кострам. Новостные репортеры будут раздражены из-за задержки, - с усилием он поднялся на ноги, повернулся и положил обе руки на плечи Грегора. Грегор следил за ним, все еще напряженный и изрядно настороженный. 

\- Эй, - окликнул его Майлз. – Я сдержал свое обещание. 

Грегор моргнул и опустил голову: 

\- Да, я заметил, - тихо отозвался он. 

\- Это была прекрасная церемония, - сказал Майлз. – Хоть и ужасно нелепая. Я… не ожидал, что она будет так много для меня значить. Мы ведь уже принесли друг другу клятвы. 

\- А я ожидал, - откликнулся Грегор. 

Майлз подхватил его за подбородок и медленно поцеловал. Грегор издал мягкий жаждущий стон и всем телом и губами потянулся к каждому прикосновению Майлза. Он задержался на мгновение дольше, чем собирался, затем еще на мгновение, прежде чем отстраниться. 

\- Пойдем, - сказал он, выдыхая облачко белого пара в морозный воздух. – Нас ждут.


End file.
